LOST: The Other Survivor
by XxEnigmaxX
Summary: Self-insertion. Cecillie Kristensen is another passenger on flight 815. She has her own background that leads her to the island. She builds relationships with the other passengers, and has her own path on the island she must lead. CecillieX?
1. Flight 815: Part 1

**A/N: Okays, first LOST story… here goes nothing. Hope you enjoy it.**

LOST: The Other Survivor

Chapter 1

"Flight 815: Part 1"

Warmth. It was the first sensation that hit me. Whatever I was laying on was very soft and warm, like a heating pad under the covers of a bed. Then my memories hit, and I recalled the past events that led to me being unconscious in the first place.

A plane crash. I was on a flight to L.A., we hit turbulence and next thing I knew, we were falling out of the sky. I opened my eyes.

It was really sunny, hot, but there was a breeze. I stared at the ocean water before me and followed the coast line to the left. Water as far as I could see, beautiful, yet a panic grew in me.

Standing, I looked back, an island. I was on a damn island- I began to run towards a loud mechanical noise. A whirring. As I drew closer to the sound, other noises became clear, the ocean's waves, and people- they were yelling and screaming.

I rounded a small patch of palm trees and spotted the gigantic wreckage. Half of the plane was laying in ruins before the ocean shore, and people were running around panicked and grief struck. I noticed a lot of people were badly injured and bleeding. I looked myself over.

Still have the same jeans, tennis shoes, black tank top, my shirt over my tank top was ripped. I kept it on. My arms were cut and bleeding, and my left side was stinging. I took a ragged breath, and tried to ignore it. Then I saw a man in a suit sprint like a track star across the wreckage and assist a blonde pregnant woman.

I saw another pretty blonde in the dead center of the wreckage, screaming her head off. I was slightly worried for her since it looked a little bizarre, but figured she was okay. Her lungs are at least. I then saw a fairly attractive dirty blonde man, looking around just as confused and worried.

"Hey." I managed to croak, approaching the taller man. He turned around and looked down at me, his eyes turning into annoyance. I hate choosing the wrong people to converse with.

"Hey yourself!" He said through grit teeth. I chuckled, not out of amusement but I tend to laugh when I get nervous. He had a southern accent.

"Ah, what happened? I-" He cut me off in a snarl and said,

"Look around you, what does it look like happened?" He was angry. I decided to take my questions elsewhere.

"… Yeah, nevermind." I mumbled and trekked through the sand towards a guy who looked like a rocker. He looked friendly, and just as confused as I did.

"Hey- what's going on?" I asked and he stared at me worried.

"We crashed on a bloody island! I don't- I don't know where the other half of the plane is, but people need help!" He said in a British accent. He also had dirty blonde hair, but the roots showing were brunette. He had large blue eyes and a slightly large rounded nose. He had some cuts on his face, and his lip was bleeding.

"Okay, come on!" I said exasperated and we started to search for people who needed help. I spotted the man in the suit with a few other guys drag another man stuck under a wall of metal out from under it. He was sure helpful. A loud explosion erupted from behind my British acquaintance and myself. We flew forward and into the sand.

"Ack!" I held my side and desperately tried to get my breath back.

"Are you okay?" My British pal asked.

"Fine… just, help me up will ya?" I asked, and he took my hand, pulling me to my feet. I took a deep breath and looked back at the source of the explosion. An engine had exploded. There was blood around it- shit. Someone was sucked in.

"Hey, I think people are starting to calm down, they look alright." British pal said. I looked where he was staring off to. It was true, people who knew each other had found each other and were sitting or standing together looking shell shocked.

"Yeah, uhm, what's your name?" I asked turning to said British friend. He turned to me.

"Charlie, yours?" He asked. I held my left side and took a breath.

"Cecillie." I said. He looked at me confused and tried to pronounce my name. He eventually stuck with 'Seal'. I looked around, the man in the suit was gone. I saw an attractive Middle Eastern man, possibly Iraqi, head towards a bigger group, and waved us over. Charlie and I exchanged identical looks of confusion. We walked through the thick sand, avoiding scraps of metal.

"Uh, hello." I said awkwardly. The Iraqi man had thick long curly hair, and large brown eyes. Large muscles as well, which weren't too bad looking I might add. He had a cut on his leg, and some scratches on his face.

"Hey, we are gathering everyone around us to see who are hurt and need help!" He said in a foreign accent. I nodded and looked in different directions towards people that may need our help. I saw a bald guy with a cut straight down his right eye. He seemed alright…

"I'll try and head into the jungle and see if anyone's hurt in there." I said and started towards the jungle. Charlie strode over to me.

"I'll go with you!" Charlie exclaimed and was at my side in an instant. The attractive dark skinned man stopped our journey however.

"Everyone is to stay here so we know how many people survived." He said quietly. I looked at him solemnly.

"But if someone needs help in the jungle, we should try to help them." I said and made eye contact with him. The man took a deep breath.

"Please do not make this any more difficult. I know you are afraid and worried, but we will find anyone out in the jungle after we get ourselves situated." He said trying to speak to me calmly. I watched his eyes for a while, but didn't want to make a scene.

"Are you sodding mad man? There could be someone dying out there!" Charlie yelled. I put a hand on his shoulder, and looked him in the eye before the other man could say anything.

"It's alright Charlie. We'll go in a bit. You," I turned to the other man, "do you have a name sir?" I asked. He smiled slightly at my use of words.

"Yes, I am Sayid Jerrah. And what would your name be?" He asked. I took another ragged breath and responded,

"Cecillie Kristensen. This is Charlie." I said. Sayid looked at me worried.

"You are hurt." He stated and started to reach out to me, I put my hand up to stop him.

"I'm fine, thank you though." I said with a smile. Sayid didn't look too convinced but walked off to speak with the other survivors. Charlie looked at me studied my side.

"You really don't look good mate." He said quietly. I smiled.

"I'm okay. Promise." I said looking down at my black sneakers. Charlie smiled unconvinced, but proceeded to speak to other people and ask if they were alright. I stood straight, and looked around. What the hell am I going to do on this damn island? I stared out at the ocean.

_Damn it… Really in deep shit this time._ I thought annoyed. I made eye contact with the southern man that had an attitude earlier. He just looked at me and then turned and walked off further from the group.

"Hey, is anyone hurt?" It was the man in the suit. He was addressing all forty six of the survivors. I saw his eyes shift to me and I tried to look healthy. People would shout out and the man in the suit would come over and check them. Doctor I presume.

I spotted a new face I hadn't seen before- a woman, pretty, brown thick hair, Caucasian, she wore a white button up shirt. My attention went back to Sayid who was whispering something to the man in the suit. The man in the suit's eyes shifted to me for a second. Great. Thanks Sayid. The man headed towards me now.

"Hey." He said trying to sound nonchalant.

"Hello." I said back, trying to show him I was clearly aware of his intentions.

"I'm Jack, I'm a doctor." He said approaching me a little closer. He was Caucasian, handsome, buzz cut dark hair, and dark blue eyes.

"I'm Cecillie. I'm an English teacher." I said. Jack laughed.

"Well, I'll just get to the point. You don't look so good, I can take a look and see if you're badly injured or not." He said. Sweet man, but… didn't exactly want medical attention…

"I'm fine. Tell Sayid, I'm fine too." I said wearily. Jack put a hand on my shoulder.

"Listen you could be fatally injured and I just want to make sure you won't… die on us when I could have done something to help." He said quietly. I smiled.

"Trust me, I won't die." I said. Jack looked at me confused and slightly suspicious. I just smiled.

"Okay, well, I hope you'll come see me if you feel bad…" Jack said not exactly wanting to leave without examining me. I grinned and nodded. I turned my attention back to the ocean.

_Fuck. OF COURSE there's a doctor here. Christ, I'll have to be extremely careful with what I do and say._

The skies grew darker, and people started to build camp fires and huddled around them. I prayed that we would be saved soon. Jack was speaking to the pretty brunette girl, and southerner was off by himself. I was sitting with Charlie, a man who introduced himself as Hurley, and a Claire; the pregnant woman.

"Don't you think they should have come by now?" Claire asked. She was Australian, blonde, and had striking blue eyes. Pretty girl.

"What's taking em' so long?" Charlie asked staring into the fire. I sighed and winced. My left side was bruised. Possible fracture of a rib. I'll live. Suddenly a loud roaring and clicking noise was heard out from the jungle. Everyone stood up and stared out into the dark trees. The roaring continued.

"What was that?" Hurley asked. He was a big guy. I cannot stress the understatement in that, but he is extremely humorous and friendly. My kind of friend.

"I… don't know…" Charlie breathed. The roaring stopped and people looked at each other horrified waiting for some type of an explanation. I sighed. Perfect.

For the rest of the night, there were no jungle monster noises, and we all slept; uncomfortably, but sleep non-the-less. I got up early the next morning and walked into the jungle to access my wounds. Not terribly deep into the jungle, I was fully aware of the creature, but far enough where no one would see me. I took off my shirt and pulled up my tank top.

Dark bruising… blood clotting. I touched the area tenderly. Yeah, two fractured ribs. All I have to do is "take it easy" and not move my left arm too much. I checked my arms. Minor scratches. I was fine. I put my shirt back on and made my way back to the beach. People were waking up.

"Cecillie!" Charlie saw me approaching them. I smiled.

"Good morning Charlie, Hurly, Claire." I said. Hurley yawned hugely and stretched.

"Dude, are we rescued yet?" He asked. I laughed and winced.

"No, afraid not." I chuckled. Claire sighed and stood. She turned to the rest of our small group and asked if we wanted to go scavenge for breakfast.

"Sure, let's go." I said waving my hand for Charlie and Hurley to follow.

**Start of Flashback**

I walked into my apartment and took a deep breath. High school kids are ridiculously difficult to teach. Taking off my shoes and dropping my purse on the couch across from the door, I proceeded into the bedroom. I threw off my dark red jacket and approached my dresser.

My eyes wandered to the last drawer with a pad lock on it. I studied it for a minute, then moved into the restroom to take a quick shower. The phone rang just before I stepped under the hot water.

"Hello?" I asked, and moved into the front room, wearing a bath robe.

"Hi, Miss Kristensen? It's Jessica. Can you do detention next week for students?" It was the principal of Rickson High. I rubbed my eyes smearing my black eye liner.

"Yeah sure, of course I can." I responded putting on a smile. I heard a sigh on the other line.

"Great! Thanks! See you Monday!" The line went dead. Great. Now I'm supervising detention with a bunch of insane teenagers. Sighing I got into my shower.

**End of Flashback**

Charlie looked at me concerned.

"You okay mate?" He asked.

"Yeah just having a flashback." I said smiling and caught up to Hurley and Claire.

"It seems there is food left from the plane. We will ration it until we are saved." Sayid said as people started to make their way towards the remains of the middle of the plane.

"Hm, who died and made him sodding king of the island?" Charlie mumbled.

"Well, he seems to be doing a good job at keeping order. Jack as well. When things calm down I'm sure we'll feel less like cattle being herded everywhere." I said smiling. Charlie nodded feeling sort of annoyed still. I watched Jack approach Sayid and say something. The brunette woman was at his side. Charlie looked at me and nodded to go see what was up.

"Hey! Jack! Where are you going?" Charlie called after him. Jack turned around and spotted us jogging towards him and his female friend. She looked at Jack then us.

"I'm Cecillie. This is Charlie." I said quick with introductions. The woman smiled politely, but I could tell both her and Jack were confused about my name.

"I'm Kate. Uh, how do you say your name again?" She asked and Jack looked at me.

"Well, Charlie dubbed me Ceal." I said trying to be helpful. Kate and Jack looked at Charlie.

"What! Her name is bloody difficult to pronounce!" Charlie exclaimed. I grinned.

"Cecillie is fine." Kate said, an accent strong on my name.

"If you don't mind me asking, what kind of name is it?" Jack asked.

"Danish." I responded smiling. Charlie sighed impatiently.

"Not that I don't appreciate culture and languages, but we should get going ya?" Charlie said looking at Jack and Kate.

"Right- okay, we're going on a hike to locate a transmitter that may have been on the front end of the plane." Jack explained.

"So, can we go?" Charlie asked for us. Jack looked hesitant.

"Alright." Jack finally said and started walking into the jungle with me right behind him, Kate at his side, and Charlie at mine. After a while of walking, Charlie started to make small talk with Kate, which was amusing. Jack however seemed to grow tired and frustrated.

"I'm the bassist and back-up vocals singer of Driveshaft!" Charlie exclaimed, surprised Kate hadn't noticed this before.

"Are you serious? I have a friend that loves your band." She said smiling.

"Well give me her number, I'll-" Charlie started but Jack cut him off.

"Listen guys we need to hurry this up." Jack said out of breath. I watched Charlie try to sing the lyrics of his popular song, and slowly stop as Jack just shook his head not knowing it.

"It's a good song Charlie. I enjoyed it." I said walking past him and Jack. Jack strode next to me and was silent beside me. Charlie and Kate conversed a little more until we all fell silent.

"How's the ribs?" Jack asked quietly. Kate and Charlie could still hear however. I gave him a sideways glance.

"Fine. How's your back?" I asked. Jack looked at me surprised.

"Fine," He said chuckling a little, "you should really let me take a look in case they're infected." Jack said panting, and stepping through a bush. I brushed against a tree and noticed it getting darker.

"It's not infected. I checked." I said looking further into the jungle. Everything was green, and hidden almost by leaves and trees. Jack snorted.

"Are you a doctor? Cause last time I checked you're a teacher." He said with a small smile. Charlie and Kate had begun conversing again. I looked at Jack.

"Just because I'm a teacher, doesn't mean I don't have other skills." I said smiling back. Jack gave me a smirk.

"Touché." He said grinning. We resumed through the thick jungle and just like that, it started pouring. We made our way through the thick rain to our destination, the front end of the plane. Jack sighed heavily and looked back at the rest of our group.

"Ready?" He asked. We all nodded. Kate went in after Jack, then myself, and Charlie was covering the back. The plane was at an upward angle leaning against a big tree, so we had to climb up the aisle of the plane, using the seats as foot rests and hand rests.

I was right behind Kate, who was looking a little mournful for the dead people in the seats, when suddenly she came tumbling my way. I reacted quickly by hooking my right arm around the armrest of one seat, and catching her hand with my left.

"Kate!" Jack yelled down from the top. Kate stared at me and looked down at Charlie who looked just as shocked.

"Uhm, can you grab the arm rest or something?" I asked with a sheepish grin. My left shoulder was an issue. Dislocates a lot…

"Y-yeah…" She grabbed on to the seat and let go of my hand.

"You're like a monkey!" Charlie chuckled up at me. I grinned.

"Well, thanks I guess." I proceeded to climb up.

"Thanks Cecillie." Kate said quietly.

"No problem." I smiled back at her. We all reached the cockpit of the plane, except Charlie whom had stopped right outside the cockpit. Jack looked at Kate.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked. She nodded and smiled. I didn't miss the suspicious look Jack cast me.

"Jack, look." Kate pointed at the pilots still seated in the chairs. The front windows were covered in branches and leaves. Jack approached the pilots, the one on the right had a large branch through his chest- clearly diseased, the other, when Jack went to check him coughed and came to life.

"Hey, relax, you need to sit still, you probably have a concussion." Jack said and gently pushed the portly pilot back into his seat. I looked around in time to see Charlie disappear into the restroom.

_Interesting._

"How long… has it been?" The pilot croaked, dried blood stuck down and around his face made him look as if he'd been through a massacre.

"Sixteen hours." Jack said, glancing at Kate, who looked worried.

"Sixteen hours…" The pilot repeated in despair. We all watched him quietly drink the water Jack handed to him. I watched Jack look a little impatient.

"Isn't someone going to rescue us soon?" Kate asked. The pilot panted heavily and tried to move again, reach for something.

"No… we were flying off course for a while, we tried to circle back and get on route, but the engines failed… They're looking for us in the wrong place." The pilot finished looking at Jack worried. Kate handed the pilot the transmitter he had been trying to reach.

"This could somehow get a signal out and lead them to the right-" Before the pilot could finish, a loud roar and clicking noise was heard. We all let out our own gasps and shrieks before the whole tip of the plane shook and rumbled. Kate and I fell into a corner of the cockpit and Jack fell on to the pilot's lap. If the situation wasn't so serious, I would consider laughing.

"What the hell is that!" The pilot exclaimed, looked around and out the front window of the plane.

"We don't know, some- something's out there!" Jack exclaimed. Then the rumbling stopped, and everything stood still.

"Is it gone?" Kate asked.

"Hopefully." I said quietly and helped Kate up. Jack steadied us. The pilot was suddenly climbing up on the dashboard and trying to look out a large hole in the window. Jack and I looked at each other slightly concerned.

"I think it's- ARGH!" The pilot let out a blood curdling scream as he was ripped right out the hole and the roaring returned. Kate and I both let out screams, and Jack let out a 'Holey Shit!'

"Out! Everyone out!" Jack yelled, and pulled Kate and myself out of the cockpit, where Charlie nearly fell into us all from the bathroom.

"Charlie where have you been?" Kate yelled, but I interrupted Charlie before he could say anything.

"No time, let's get out of here!" I exclaimed. We raced out of the plane and into the pouring rain.

**A/N: Well, hope you guys like it. Or read it. Or enjoy it. : ) Not too much humor yet since all the characters are just getting to know each other and getting situated with where they are. Reviews are nice : ) **


	2. Flight 815: Part 2

**A/N: Well, I am very happy to see that I got some reviews! I thought I'd see one, and I don't know, haha, anyway, thanks guys : ) made me very happy to see your reviews and gave me that extra drive to get another chapter up and running. So, without further ado, here's chapter two.**

LOST: The Other Survivor

Chapter 2

"Flight 815: Part 2"

My lungs burned as I raced through the forest with Kate directly in front of me. Jack was behind me, then Charlie. My vision was slightly blurred due to the heavy downpour, and my clothing was getting completely soaked.

Kate and I sprinted into large bamboo growths and panted heavily as we stared back, expecting to see Jack and Charlie sprinting in any second. No one was behind us. Just the dark forest looming above and beyond us.

"Where- Jack!" Kate screamed. I panted and for a while just watched her scream out Jack's name.

"Kate, I don't think he's ah, around." I said awkwardly. She started to sob and clenched the bamboos in front of her in her fists. I caught my breath and held my left side. A possible crack in my ribs. Bigger. Due to catching Kate with left hand.

"One." Kate whispered. I looked at her curiously.

"Kate, we probably need to go." I said my heart beat thundering with adrenaline. Kate didn't acknowledge me.

"Two." She continued.

_I guess I'll let her count… _ I thought a little concerned for her. Well, if this makes her feel better…

"Three." She squeaked. I waited.

"Four." She opened her eyes and looked out into the jungle still clenching the bamboo.

"Five." She whispered. Then, just like that she looked a whole lot better. Still scared, but not as panicked. She turned to me and shivered.

"Let's go. We have to find Jack." She said and slowly moved out from our safe haven. I was right behind her.

"And Charlie." I whispered. My eyes scanned the forest- no sign of movement. I stepped beside Kate who gave me a small smile. She was trying to be strong. I moved in front of her and snuck further out of our safety. Something crunched behind us and Kate twirled around with a small gasp. I heard a small crunch of a twig and whirled back around in time to see someone racing at me, I grabbed at the person's throat and heard a yelp from them.

"Bloody hell Ceal! Let me go!" Charlie chocked. I quickly let go and panted heavily from the adrenaline and my side aching with extreme pain. Jack is going to have to take a look at it.

"I-I'm sorry, I thought…" I trailed off. Great… This is going to be hard to explain.

"Where's jack?" Kate yelled horrified. Good, she didn't notice. Charlie rubbed his throat and glared at me.

"I don't know, he was right behind me." Charlie explained worried now. Kate sighed and got a determined look on her face. I looked at Charlie who was wiping rain from his face.

"We have to find Jack." Kate said lowly. Charlie started to protest but Kate was already on her way back the way we came. So Charlie and I followed her. The rain had stopped and the sun started to shine.

"This way." Kate said, and we stepped through some mud and puddles. Suddenly Kate stopped. She saw something in the dirt. She walked over and picked it up. It was a small eagle medal.

"What is it?" Charlie asked studying it.

"It's a medal. From the Pilot." Jack said from behind us. I smiled at Jack.

"Good. You're alive." I joked, feeling better to see him alive. Kate walked over to Jack, sighing with relief.

"Good to know you guys are safe." Jack said through breaths of air. Charlie and I wandered closer to Jack while Kate asked,

"Where were you?" She looked very relieved.

"I helped Charlie after he tripped, I heard the thing right behind me and ducked into some bushes." Jack said slowly. I pulled my tank top from my stomach, due to its being drenched and chuckled at the suction noise it made being pulled from my body.

"Well, Jack, I am very pleased you survived. But I think you may have to look at my ribs now." I said quickly. I couldn't prolong it anymore.

"Really? You'll let me help you now?" Jack asked curiously. I pulled up my shirt to show him the damage while Kate and Charlie had wide eyed looks on their faces upon seeing my wounds.

"Jesus, you didn't let me look at THIS?" Jack asked immediately at my side.

"No." I said lowly. It took them only a few more seconds to see the other scars around my new injury. Jack looked up at me slowly.

"Cecillie. What kind of an English teacher are you exactly?" Jack asked quietly, but with an edge to his voice. He thought I was dangerous.

"Uhm. AP Composition… AP Literature… sometimes I substitute for the history teacher…" I droned, and jack only got a more pissed off look on his face, while Kate and Charlie looked at me confused, unsure whether they should think I'm some sort of criminal or war survivor.

"That's not what I meant. Look, this scar, it's from a bullet. This one-"I cut him off by lowering my shirt quickly.

"Listen. We all have things in our past we don't want to talk about." I said and started back to the beach. I glanced back and saw Jack carrying the transmitter. Kate suddenly got a faraway look in her eyes.

"Well yeah, but if you're some sort of ex-marine, or hit man, or a spy, then I deserve to know who I'm sleeping next to at night!" Charlie said looking at me annoyed. The traitor. My eyes widened when he mentioned the possibilities of what I could be. How the-? It was a random guess. I recovered quickly.

"I'm an English teacher. Let's get going before it gets dark." I said quietly. Jack watched me with suspicious eyes but turned to Kate. She still had that faraway look in her eyes.

"Kate?" Charlie asked.

"Huh? Oh. Sorry. Flash back." Kate said shaking her head and walking ahead of us. Jack watched her with concern. I almost grinned, but I didn't want the attention back on me.

"Oh. I hate those." Charlie said, following Kate. Jack gave me one last look before following suit. I sighed heavily, my ribs throbbing.

"I'll take a look at them back at the beach if you can manage. So the others won't be around…" Jack said. I gave him a small nod. He really was a nice guy…

**Flash Back**

"Hello Miss, thank you for choosing Oceanic Airlines! Can I get you anything?" A very happy stewardess asked me. She had bright red lipstick and bouncy brown hair.

"Ah… Water bottle would be nice." I said, my hands folded over a vanilla folder. I had walked into the airport, and stopped just before security. The rendezvous point. A chipper old woman, my… grandmother, saw me off and handed me the folder- pictures of our vacation together in Australia. Now I was very anxious to see the contents.

"But of course!" She bounced off to get me my water. I looked out the window, at the clouds being cut in half by the air plane's wing. I always liked flying, but a very small part of my mind was always afraid of the plane crashing.

We hit turbulence. I took a sharp inhalation of breath.

"Jesus!" I hissed. A rocker like guy raced past my seat and nearly knocked over a man in a suit. The stewardess, that was fetching my water raced by yelling, 'Sir! Excuse me, sir!' I held my hand up.

"Hey, ah, my water?" I called after her. Her bouncy attitude was gone, replaced by a look of death.

"ONE MINUTE!" She spat. I nearly recoiled in my seat in fear. Damn, bipolar.

The turbulence hit again. I swore, and watched other people around me exclaim. I tried to distract myself by opening the vanilla folder. The files inside were thick with information. The only thing I read before the plane shook and oxygen masks were released from the ceiling was a name.

**End of Flash Back**

I walked in silence the rest of the way back. Jack and Kate had decided we should keep quiet about what we saw in the forest. Charlie and I exchanged strange looks, but agreed.

We reached the beach and were welcomed back by a huge fight involving Sayid and Sawyer. They were throwing fists, insults, screams, and kicks- sheer dog fight. Jack, myself, and Charlie immediately rushed to stop it. Jack and an African American man pulled Sayid away from Sawyer, while the Korean man, Charlie, and myself yanked Sawyer from Sayid.

"What the hell is going on?" Jack yelled, clinging to Sayid, who looked like he wanted to kill Sawyer.

"You ignorant redneck! I'll KILL you!" Sayid yelled angrily.

"Bring it on Ali!" Sawyer yelled back, straining against my hold. He glared down at me and then at Charlie.

"Stop!" Kate yelled. Silence immediately fell on us all. Jack looked at Sayid, letting go of his arm.

"What happened?" Jack asked.

"He accuses ME of making the plane crash! That I am a terrorist!" Sayid yelled, still angry with Sawyer's ignorant accusation.

"He was sittin' in the back with his hands under a blanket! Next to some police officers or some shit!" Sawyer yelled, trying to get at Sayid again, I grabbed his arm, and forced him into an arm hold. He immediately strained against it and tried getting out of it.

"Uh, Ceal, just let him go. I know we're all scared. We've been here for two days now. But we found something in the cockpit." Jack said, trying to distract people, and make the fight dim down. I let go of Sawyer, who stood straight and panted heavily. He wheeled on me. Nerves got the best of me and I let out a nervous chuckle.

"You best watch yourself Smiley. You don't want to be the first woman I ever hit." He hissed. I raised an eye brow at this.

"Last time I checked Saw-Yer, I was holding you in an arm hold." I spat back. Kate and Jack looked at me annoyed for starting up another fight with the camp moron. I sighed heavily before Sawyer could retaliate.

"I mean, I'm sorry. Absolutely. You have my utmost, sincere, apology." I said. Kate stifled a small chuckle, while Jack rolled his eyes. Sawyer glared at me hard before sulking off. I sighed heavily.

"Annyywaayy… ahm, we got this transmitter. It's broken. So if we somehow fix it, we could send out a distress call and get of this island!" Jack said. He held up the black transmitter.

"I… can fix it." Sayid said, breathing heavily still from his fight with Sawyer. Sawyer was lucky we got there in time, or he would have gotten his ass kicked.

"OF COURSE you can!" Sawyer yelled from the back, laughing in disbelief.

"Shut up Saw-Yer!" I retaliated. I'm Danish. I'm standing up for my fellow foreigners.

"It's SAWYER, Danish Donut!" Sawyer spat back. I sighed. Typical ignorance. The only thing he knew of a Dane was the cookie.

"Whatever!" I yelled back.

"How old are you?" Charlie asked.

"Twenty-seven." I said. Charlie grinned.

"Child at heart eh?" He laughed. I grinned.

"I guess so." I said smiling still. I looked back at Jack who had the 'SERIOUSLY?' look on his face. I cleared my throat, and made the gesture for him and Sayid to continue.

"Okay, Sayid is going to try to fix the transmitter, in the meantime, try to stay calm, and not kill each other!" Jack said loudly for everyone to hear. People slowly dispersed, and I found myself walking over to Kate.

"Hey. You okay?" I asked her. She looked at me, and gave me a small smile.

"Yeah… you should get Jack to look at your ribs." She said. She lead me over to Jack who was rationing the water. He turned and saw us coming.

"Hey, alright, let's go." Jack said, leading me into the jungle with some supplies. Kate followed.

"Hey Kate-" Jack almost asked her to leave, but I interrupted him.

"It's alright." I said. I figured we would be here a while, that transmitter is unlikely to work. I may as well begin… a new life.

"Here is good." Jack said. He told me to lay down. We were in a small clearing, on soft tall grass, and a looming canopy above. I pulled my shirt up, and tried to relax. I felt Jack's hands on my side, gentle, and careful.

"What happened? Was this from the crash?" Kate asked. She had a pained look on her face.

"Yes. It was fractured first, but due to our little journey, I think I broke a rib." I admitted. Jack nodded slowly.

"Okay, this might hurt. You have a rib that needs to be pushed in a little… Also, I only have a few pills of antibiotics, so you really can't be moving too much. Especially your left arm." Jack said. I nodded. Jack looked at Kate and nodded for her to come over. She looked hesitant.

"I need you to keep her still while I push her rib in place." Jack looked as if something else was bothering him. Kate slowly approached and leant down to hold my shoulders down. I tried to think of something else- anything, but the pain in my left side.

"Okay, one-" CRACK, Jack pushed my rib. I let out a scream, and thrashed against Kate's hold.

"Keep her still!" Jack ordered, and pushed in again. I let out another scream- the hot pain in my side overwhelming. I could feel myself going unconscious- I had never felt anything like it.

"Okay… I gotta stitch her up know… you can let go Kate." Jack said. I groaned, trying to get air into my lungs, but it stung like hell.

Silence passed as Jack began stitching me up. Kate looked sick, and chewed her thumb nail.

"So, can you tell me how any normal person would have been crying and screaming on that trek through the jungle, but all you did was wince a couple of times?" Jack asked. Ah, that's what was bothering him.

"I don't understand." I said slowly, stalling for an excuse.

"Yeah you do." Jack said looking down at me annoyed, "You know exactly what I'm saying. How did you catch Kate the way you did? Why do you have bullet and knife scars? And how the hell did you keep Sawyer in an arm hold who's probably a hundred pounds heavier than you, and a foot taller? Who are you really?" Jack asked, and stopped stitching my side up. He really won't let this go.

"Jack…" I said, a warning in my tone. Jack looked really annoyed now. Kate looked confused, but curious.

"Cecillie… are you a criminal?" Jack asked quietly. Kate stared at me as if she was seeing a ghost. Hm, Kate may have a past herself.

"No. I'm not. Jack trust me. I'm… a person who is in the wrong place at the wrong time… repetitively." I said throwing in a tired smile. Jack didn't buy it. Neither did Kate.

"Right…" Jack started stitching me up again. We were all quiet for the rest of the session, and walked quietly back to the beach. Sayid had fixed the transmitter, but the battery was low.

"I have to get to a high peak to try the signal there." Sayid announced. I watched Jack walk off towards a small make shift tent I hadn't noticed before. Kate stared after him.

"Where's he going? Who's in there?" I asked Claire. She looked over where I was pointing.

"You didn't hear? There's a man in there. He's really injured… Jack's trying to save him. Has been, since the crash." Claire said looking sadly towards the tent.

"So we have to climb that big mountain and try the transmitter there?" Hurley asked Sayid. Sayid sighed.

"Yes." He said, "In an hour, I leave. If anyone wishes to join me, you may." Sayid stepped down from the metal he was standing on, and walked towards his shelter. If we were staying here a while we needed to build tents…

"Are you going?" Charlie asked me. I shook my head.

"I have my ribs to take care of." I said. Charlie sighed.

"Our first journey apart mate!" Charlie said, and saluted me before he ran to join Sayid's group. Kate, Sawyer, Shannon, Charlie, and Boone were going on the trek. Jack stayed behind to take care of the injured man. I raised an eyebrow at Sawyer and Shannon going, but decided not to say anything.

"Good luck." I said to Kate and Sayid. Sayid nodded with a small smile. Kate smiled.

"Make sure Jack doesn't over work himself. He has to sleep too." Kate said, while strapping on her back pack. Gee, I felt like I was taking care of a pet hamster.

"No problem." I responded.

"See ya Smiley. Try to be somewhat useful while we're gone." Sawyer smirked. I stared at him.

"Saw-Yer, this is your first feeble attempt of being useful. Talk to me when you're back and only if you somehow, miraculously succeeded to be of use." I said evenly. Sawyer glared at me and yanked my left arm towards him, probably to threaten me face to face, but I lunged forward so my ribs wouldn't get hurt, and ended up running into Sawyer and landing smack on the ground on top of him.

"Well hell Smiley, I like the offer but, I don't think you're my type." Sawyer smirked. I rolled my eyes. Sayid helped me up stifling a small chuckle, since he knew I hated Sawyer as much as he did. Well, maybe not AS much.

"Don't flatter yourself." I hissed. Kate grinned, and started the trek. I turned on my heel and took to checking out if Hurley needed company.

**Later**

My ribs felt better, and somehow I had managed to go into the forest and collect fallen fruit from trees while holding the fruit in one hand. Truthfully, I made three trips, and by the third Hurley went with me and we managed to get a lot of fruit back to the beach.

"I gotta check on Jack." I said, placing the last of my fruit on the pile we'd brought back. Hurley nodded, and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Yeah, the dudes been working like crazy." Hurley commented. I sighed, and walked towards the tent to locate Jack.

The tent was a small distance from where people were lay, and I trekked through the soft sand towards the tent. It was getting cooler, and darker. In a few minutes it'd be night fall.

I stepped inside the tent slowly and spotted the sick man sleeping on a make shift cot. No Jack. I stepped inside and looked around. There was water… medicine… The man suddenly coughed.

I bent down, and spotted some water by his pillow. I brought it to his lips and held his head up.

"…Thanks…" He mumbled, his eyes still closed.

"No problem…" I said. He glanced over at me, he looked feverish.

"I'm a… U.S. Marshal…" He started. I looked at him wide eyed.

"A… marshal? Why- were you escorting someone from Australia?" I asked. He coughed heavily, and groaned, but by the look in his eye- I was right.

"Ceal! What're you doing in here?" Jack asked, startling me. I looked at Jack- he looked tired, sick almost. My eyes went back to the marshal who was asleep. Jack pushed me to the side- making sure the marshal was okay.

"Sorry Jack. Uhm, I was looking for you, and he woke up." I said. Jack looked at me surprised.

"He woke up? Did he say anything?" Jack asked. I nodded looking at the brunette man again.

"He's a U.S. Marshal." I said. Jack stared at me wide eyed. I suddenly realized how this made me look bad.

"No, no, no, Jack, he wasn't escorting me. I was visiting my grandparents in Australia." I said quickly. Jack sighed, and ran a hand over his head.

"Just… this doesn't look good Ceal." Jack said quietly.

"Jack-" I started again, but he cut me off.

"Just… go Ceal. Okay? I'll… talk to you later." He said quietly. I sighed heavily. Whoever was being escorted from Australia to the states was either dead, or celebrating the fact that I was taking the hit for them.

I exited the tent and entered a shower of rain. Slowly, I made my way back to where Hurley and Claire resided.

**A/N: End of part 2. Thank you guys for reading. : ) Please review! : ) **


	3. Hunting and Living Together

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews and faves. And watches! : ) I am really happy you guys are reading, and reviewing my story : ). Now, on to chapter 3.**

LOST: The Other Survivor

Chapter: 3

"Hunting and Living Together"

I slept uncomfortably that night, not that I was expecting the Hilton Hotel, but most of the reason why I slept horribly, was because I was going to be crucified by Jack who thought I was a fugitive. I couldn't quite understand why I had the worst luck. So the next morning when Sayid and his group returned from their trek up the mountain, I was relieved to have something distract me.

"Hey." I walked up to Charlie and Kate, who smiled at me tiredly.

"Hey Ceal! Should have stayed here with you- sodding walk didn't help much." Charlie said, and yawned. Kate looked slightly worried, and watched as Sayid went to announce to the other survivors what had happened. Kate tugged my sleeve.

"Come on. I need to tell you and Jack something." She said. I nodded and followed her, with Charlie right behind me. We walked along the calm beach, the sand slowing us of course, but we soon ran into Jack who was on his way back.

"Jack." Kate smiled a little brighter. Jack stopped and glanced at me, then Kate.

"Hey Kate, Charlie, Ceal." Jack nearly mumbled my name. I don't know when he started calling me Ceal, but I took to the nickname.

"Sayid is telling the others that something was blocking our signal, and we just have to find it so we can turn it off- and get our signal out there…" Kate started. Charlie watched Jack who looked tired, and put his hands on his hips.

"But there's more right?" Jack asked judging by Kate's slightly concerned expression. She nodded.

"We don't want to tell the others because it'll freak them out… But you should know. You too Ceal." Kate said turning to me. Boy, I feel special. Jack waited a little nervous looking.

"Alright, there was a French chick's distress call blocking our signal, and her distress call- which Shannon translated, has apparently been on a loop for sixteen bloody years." Charlie said cutting in. I felt fear strike through me.

"What? How- so she was never rescued?" I asked looking from Kate to Charlie. Jack looked at the sand, swept a hand over his face and turned back to Kate for details.

"No. But… We are going to try to find where the distress call is coming from and make a new one." Kate said, moving her hands as she spoke.

"If no one found the French lady's distress call for sixteen years, what's the point of us creating one?" Jack said. I looked at Jack.

"We can at least try." I said. Jack looked at me for the first time.

"Okay. Let me know how that works out." He retorted. I feel like he had a tone. But I decided not to question it, and watched him walk past me, towards the group of survivors. Kate sighed and looked at me a little exhausted. Charlie looked offended for me.

"What's his problem?" Charlie asked turning back to me. I felt my stomach churn, but I guess I should tell them, and not keep it a secret. Somehow that would be more suspicious.

"Jack and I found out the man in the tent is a U.S. Marshal. Jack thinks it's me he was escorting from Australia." I explained, and watched their expressions. Charlie started laughing, but Kate had a strange look on her face.

"Ha, you're a sodding English teacher! You didn't tell him that?" Charlie asked grinning. I nodded but couldn't take my eyes off Kate. For a split second I saw fear in her eyes.

"Uhm, is he awake?" Kate asked looking worried. I shook my head.

"He just woke up for a second, tried to say more, but all he could manage was his occupation." I said. Kate's reaction left me with no doubts. She was the fugitive the marshal was escorting. And judging by the look on her face, she knew I knew.

"Let's get back to the others." I said breaking Kate and I's staring contest. Charlie felt somewhat confused, but followed us back. Kate was the fugitive? I couldn't see Kate with a criminal record…

**Later**

I met a few new people. Michael, Boone, Jin, Sun, and Locke. Jin and Sun were the Korean couple that didn't speak English. Michael was the African American whom was with his son, Walt. Boone was the brother of Shannon, and Locke… Apparently Locke was a mystery. He was an older man who seemed to know a bit more about survival than the rest of us.

People were looking miserable, and some had started to drag debris off the beach and clear the bodies into the midsection of the plane. I noticed Sawyer had dragged two plane seats into an area a little further from the group and was reading a book. He stretched, then got up to… probably bully-

"Hey Beowulf!" Sawyer yelled at me from across the make shift camp grounds. I sighed.

"Hm?" I mumbled, probably not audible to him, but what do I care? I walked towards more of the wreckage and started to clear more of it off the beach. I found some rope, and slung it over my shoulder.

"Hey, didn't you hear me holler?" Sawyer asked annoyed.

"Yeah, but I felt what I was doing was more important." I said, twirling the rope.

"Twirlin' rope. Well, I'll have your Danish cookie eatin' ass know, that I shot a polar bear, and heard the distress call. Now, what was that little discussion we were havin' about bein' useful?" Sawyer said, a cocky smile crossing his complexion. I never noticed he had dimples.

"Well, congratulations. I'm happy that got your tail wagging sir. Now if you'll excuse me, I have better things to do." I said continuing down the beach. Sawyer wasn't done though. He pulled the rope off my right shoulder, and since I couldn't move my left arm, I pretty much let him.

"Well, I think I could use this rope. When you do somethin' useful, maybe I'll give it back." Sawyer then approached me, so we were inches apart. I glared up at him.

"Don't think cause you're a lady I won't I won't make your stay here on Wonder Island hell." Sawyer said lowly, his voice filled with anger. I didn't even blink.

"Or, I could kick your ass and make you give it back to me." I said, letting the rage fill my voice. Jin and Sun had stopped their walk to watch us. They probably thought Sawyer was going to kill me.

"Try it Smiley." Sawyer said. I could feel his breath on my face now. I looked away. No way I'd win with my ribs in this condition. I slowly walked away from him feeling angrier. I heard Sawyer chuckle behind me.

I walked back to where Charlie and Claire were making "shelter" for our little group. Okay, Hurley isn't 'little' but I meant the number of people being small in our group. I stopped before them. They turned to look at me curiously. Charlie smiled right away recognizing me.

"Hey Ceal! What's-" I interrupted Charlie before he could finish.

"I think I might hate Sawyer." I said, my stress relieving since I was talking about it. Claire giggled, and held her big round stomach. Charlie laughed.

"What'd he do now?" He asked. I sighed and told them what had happened. They laughed.

"It's not funny! He's an ass!" I said flailing my hands. Charlie grinned and stood from the sand.

"You actually threatened to kick his ass in your condition?" Charlie asked impressed. I sighed and looked back to where Sawyer was stringing up a tent with MY rope.

"Yeah. When I get better he's gonna suffer." I mumbled. Charlie and Claire laughed again.

"Well, he is a bit of a wanker. But there's plenty more rope." Charlie said smiling optimistically.

"Yeah, Sawyer is probably trying to deal with this crash in his own sick way." Claire said. Both Charlie and Claire wore black. Claire had a short black dress on that definitely looked cute, while Charlie had dark jeans on and a black sweat shirt.

"I'll be back with rope. Yell if you see farmer Saw-Yer coming my way okay?" I asked. They grinned.

"Will do!" Claire grinned, and her and Charlie went back to work pushing shelter around. I went back to the wreckage and dug through it. I had definitely noticed Sawyer looting some bodies and things from the plane. I thought I should be practical and get some things while I was at it. If we're here for longer than I think- we can't be playing tug-o-war with Sawyer for things we'll need to survive.

The weather kept changing, it was dark even though the day had started three hours ago, and a light shower had begun. I picked up a book.

I heard someone behind me. I had finally collected rope that was actually longer than the previous one, two books, and two water bottles.

"I swear to God Sawyer, you're not stealing this from me, I'll kill you before-" I turned and saw Jack standing behind me. I immediately wanted to slap myself. Jack chuckled.

"Well, that's not helping your case." Jack grinned. I sighed, but laughed too. My brown hair sticking to my face. I needed to find a hair tie.

"Uh, Sawyer stole my rope right off me. Ribs are hurt so I couldn't really do much about it." I said. Jack lead me under shelter that used to be the tip of the wing on the plane.

"I believe you." Jack said sitting. I sat next to him.

"Wow! You do?" I exclaimed sarcastically, and shifted my stash. Jack laughed and looked out at the ocean.

"Yeah, listen, I know it isn't you the marshal was escorting from Australia. So, I'm sorry." Jack said looking me in the eyes. I looked away and at my soaked sneakers. That means he knows its Kate. Maybe she told him.

"How do you know?" I asked looking back at him.

"I… found out who it was." Judging by the look on his face he wasn't gonna give it up. I sighed.

"Kate." I said. Jack stared at me shocked.

"How'd you know?" He asked incredulously. I chuckled at him.

"The look she got on her face when I told her you thought it was me." I explained. Jack had an 'OH' look on his face. He removed his back pack and pulled out some antibiotics. He twisted the cap off and handed me one. I took it and washed it down with some of the water I had found on the beach.

"So. Who are you really?" Jack asked. I sighed and screwed the cap back on my water.

"I'm a twenty-seven, from Denmark, moved to the U.S., and am currently a teacher in the subject of English. Oh, I do like to draw. And black licorice is amazing." I finished. I knew it wasn't the answer he was looking for, but I was hoping he'd get tired of asking and just give up.

"Seriously." Jack said, after chuckling a little bit. I sighed. He looked really exhausted. Sickly.

"Jack, I really can't tell you what you want to hear. In time, if this island becomes our new home, I will tell you who I _was_." I said, putting a hand on his shoulder. He watched my eyes and nodded with a small smile.

"Okay. Shake on it?" He held his large hand out for me to shake. I accepted it and shook it smiling.

"It'd be great if we kept this our little secret. Wouldn't want to be accused of being a witch and burned at the stake Jack." I said smiling still. Jack laughed and looked out at the waves.

"I promise. But, I think I'll find out- it's been three days. I'll give it three more." Jack said turning back to me. I smirked.

"Okay. Sounds good to me." I said. Jack and made our way back towards the campsite when the rain let up and we were swiftly greeted by Kate and Sayid.

"The marshal- he's awake!" Sayid said, and pointed towards the tent. Jack immediately switched into doctor mode and sprinted towards the tent. Kate looked really depressed.

"Kate listen, it's gonna be okay." I said putting a hand on her shoulder. She looked at me and took a shaky breath.

"Ceal… I'm the one the marshal was escorting." She said quietly.

"I know. But I don't think you did anything that should make us crucify you. As far as I'm concerned, if they get on you for whatever you did… then I'm in deep shit too." I said honestly. I felt for Kate, and I could honestly relate to her. In a way, I could relate to her the best out of all the people I'd met.

"I won't say anything." Kate said, now in on my still secret's secret. Jeez, I was making my life difficult. I smiled.

"Neither will I. It's getting dark. Want to camp with me, Charlie, Claire, and Hurley?" I asked. She smiled and considered it.

"Yeah. Okay." She said. Throughout the night we heard screams and groans coming from the tent where the marshal was being treated. Kate couldn't sleep and looked guilt striken. Charlie and Claire were asleep next to each other, while Hurley snored away.

"It's my fault." Kate whispered. I rolled over to look at her, the fire a few feet away casting a glow to her face.

"Don't say that. You didn't make the plane crash." I said and put a hand on her shoulder. She placed the palms of her hand on her eyes and sighed.

"If I wasn't in Australia… If I wasn't running… If I didn't do what I did…" She said quietly. There was another scream, and Sayid was on his way to check on the marshal even though Jack was in there already.

"Kate, that's a lot of 'if's. And it really isn't your fault. You have to realize this and understand it." I said leaning on my elbow. She sighed and looked at me.

"Jack knows." She said. I grinned like the Cheshire cat.

"And this is bad because you… are entranced by him?" I asked. She stared at me, then grinned and turned her face away as if to hide a blush.

"I just… maybe. I don't know. I mean, I do have a connection with him." She said admittedly. I felt young. Talking to a new friend about crushes. But I knew Kate was always running around being constructive and helping people that she didn't usually have anyone to talk to. So maybe it was a good thing her and I could be friends.

"It's visible." I said, referring to her and Jack's connection. She smiled. After a bit she fell asleep. The last thing I saw before falling asleep myself was Jin and Sun laying together sleeping. It was a calming image.

**Next Day**

I awoke to Charlie pushing my shoulder gently. I nearly kicked him, but managed to make it look like I was stretching.

"Hey, you want breakfast?" Charlie asked and offered me what apparently was breakfast. A slice of bread. We were running out of food. Charlie handed me three fourths of water inside a water bottle. And water; we were running out of water.

I ate but found myself hungry still. Kate was gone, and so was Hurley. I noticed Michael and Walt arguing about someone, but kept to myself. As the day dragged on more and more people realized we needed more water and more food. That's when Locke made his grand entrance as a hunter by barely missing Sawyer's face with a hunting knife. Damn.

"We hunt." Locke said smirking, and showed a silver metallic brief case filled with knives. The people around me gasped or just oogled at the knives. I could tell Jack was suspicious- Yes! Someone else in the lime light. Locke decided to go into the jungle and kill a boar. I tag teamed with him, so did Kate, and Michael.

The hunting trip turned out to be quite hysterical. I had to pretend I had no clue what I was doing with a knife, and Locke nearly sent me back to camp through frustration.

"It's been here." Locke said indicating a huge gash in a tree caused by the tusks of a boar. Michael looked disturbed, while Kate looked interested.

A little more walking and a huge boar popped out of nowhere knocking us all over. Michael was badly hurt and Kate yelled for us to go back to camp. Without food? I don't think so. Locke seemed to have the same thing on his mind. He studied his foot for some reason before he got up with a pissed expression on his face and stomped off to where the boar was headed.

"Ceal!" Kate yelled for my assistance. Michael groaned and looked up at me.

"Get Michael back to camp! I'll make sure Locke doesn't kill himself." I said turning and jogging towards Locke. Kate and Michael stood while murmuring something about me and my non-existent knife skills.

I found Locke wrestling with the boar. He saw me and pointed at the knife.

"Get the knife! Stab it!" Locke ordered. I immediately grabbed the hunting knife, strode up, and slit the boar's throat. Blood sprayed on my tank top, jeans, and Locke's shirt and face.

"Well. I'm guessing I'm either a good teacher, or you knew how to use knives before I taught you." Locke said pushing the boar off him.

"You're a good teacher." I said. He chuckled as I handed him the knife.

"Thanks. Let's get back with dinner." Locke said, and threw the boar over his shoulders. We trudged through the jungle and eventually got to camp. Kate ran up to us.

"You got the boar." She said with a small smirk. I nodded grinning. Locke kept walking to the center of the camp where the biggest fire was built. I guess he's prepping our meal.

The skies started to darken, and another shower hit us. I ran to shelter under a tree with Kate behind me. People were running around to their shelters as well. Suddenly Jin came up to us with a makeshift plate with some… sea creature on it. It was yellow, and yes, dead. Then I realized there were a few of them on the plate.

Jin said something neither Kate or I could understand, then he mimicked eating. Kate stared at me as if I was gonna answer 'hell no' for us.

"Well, you never know, it could be good- and we're hungry." I said trying to play down the looks of the sea food. Kate looked pained, but covered it up with a toothy grin. She took one, and handed another to me.

"Skaal." I said, it being Danish for 'Cheers'. I held the thing to my lips and quickly pushed it into my mouth. It was slimy. Rubbery, and had a sweet flavor. When I bit down on it, it broke in half and released liquids inside the creature that were sour. I would have gagged if it wasn't for the fact that Jin was staring at me smiling. Kate looked slightly nauseous as well but gave Jin a thumbs up.

"Most excellent." I said smiling. Jin moved on to try to share his food with others.

"I usually like Asian food…" Kate said trailing off. I keeled over laughing. She started laughing too. The day wasn't too eventful. Locke cooked the boar, it got darker, Kate and I hung out with Charlie and Claire. Hurley was socializing- he and Charlie quickly becoming friends.

As we ate our boar, we saw Sayid approach.

"Take a seat here, good man!" Charlie said, patting the seat next to him. Everyone was in a good mood since we had a good meal in four or five days. I lost count. Sayid smiled and sat, he took a slice of boar and ate it carefully.

"I think if it wasn't for the fact we were stranded here, I'd like it." Claire said looking out over the waves. Charlie nodded, taking another bite of his meal. Kate grinned.

After a while, Sayid turned to Kate and looked rather regretful as he said, "Kate, the marshal would like to talk to you."

Kate froze. She then put her food down and stood, dusted off her pants, and headed towards the tent. I didn't fail to see the gun in her jeans. I wondered when she got that.

After a while of swapping cultural differences with Sayid, a single gunshot went off. Sayid and I stood, our heads snapping in the direction of the tent. Kate was already headed towards us- it couldn't have been her- timing wise, she'd be too far already… So, Sayid and I sprinted back to the tent, past Kate, who looked extremely sad, and halted outside the tent. Sawyer.

"I did what needed to be done." He told Jack who looked like he was about to have a conniption. A gurgled cough came from the tent. Hurley stared horrified at the shelter.

"You gotta be kidding me…" He murmured and raced off. Jack looked like he could kill Sawyer. He said something neither Sayid or I could make out, and disappeared into the tent. Sawyer looked up at me, then Sayid with terrified eyes.

"What…" I started, but Sayid put a hand on my shoulder. He pulled me towards him, and walked me away from Sawyer back to the camp where we had been laughing and talking about our 'previous lives'.

I heard a yelp as I left. I knew what Jack had been forced to do.

**Flash Back**

"Jesus Christ, that's all you got?" Mark yelled down at me. I wiped my bleeding mouth and looked up at him angrily. He smirked, his thick lips pulling up.

"Ya got the war eyes kid, I'll give ya that." He snickered. I pushed myself off the ground and attempted to round house kick him. His white uniform never got a speck of blood on it- as mine was spotted with red. He dodged and grabbed my foot. Using my own momentum, he threw me to the ground.

"Ow." I mumbled. Mark just grinned. He tightened his black belt.

"So, ya want ta master wide ranges in martial arts?" Mark asked. I had already received one black belt, but I was working on another one. Jiu jitsu.

"Yeah. In my line of business, I have to know how to take care of myself." I said and stood. I was completely defeated. My back hurt, lip, and head. I was exhausted.

"You learned one defensive class already. You're gaining two black belts kid. That's not lookin' for self defense. That's lookin' ta kill." He said. I watched his eyes.

"So why are you teaching me if you think I'll kill with it?" I asked confused. He seriously thinks I'm gonna Kung Fu someone to death?

"Hoping you'll change your mind and use it for tournaments." He said smiling.

"Like the karate kid?" I asked, getting into an offensive stance. Mark got into a defensive stance.

"Something like that." He grinned.

**End of Flash Back**

The next morning was quiet. People all held away from Jack, unless he made it a point to talk to them. Sayid and I sort of forgave Sawyer- we figured his heart was in the right place after all. He also looked like he wanted to drown in his own guilt.

Charlie and Claire seemed a lot closer, and they started moving more things up the beach to make the shelter bigger.

Michael and Walt seemed to be on good terms, and Kate looked at peace with herself. I saw her and Jack talking, arguing, but I figured Kate won since she left him standing looking after her. I picked up a fruit and ate it slowly. People were definitely getting along a little better.

**A/N: End of Chapter three.: ) Hope you enjoyed. : ) REVIEW!**


	4. Who I Was

**A/N: Another chapter. : ) Thank you for the reviews, and for reading- I greatly appreciate it. : )**

LOST: The Other Survivor

Chapter: 4

"Who I was"

It had been three days. I half expected Jack to be levitating above me when I woke up the next day, but he wasn't. He was checking up on 'patients' as usual. I knew at one point he'd come to rewrap my bandages and give me an antibiotic. I enjoyed the time I had to myself before he found out. I knew I should tell Charlie and Kate too at least- maybe even Sayid, since I had a feeling he would find out anyway- but that was it. My little circle of trust was only so big.

"Mornin' Smiley." Sawyer mumbled and walked past me. I got up and followed him.

"How are you?" I asked. It wasn't easy screwing up an execution, and I figured he was still beating himself up about it.

"Fine, what are ya gonna follow me around all mornin'?" He asked glancing back at me.

"No. Just asking if you're okay." I said and stopped following him. He turned around and walked back towards me so he was a foot away.

"I'm just peachy. Why do you care anyway?" He growled and turned away. I saw something fall out of his back pocket and land in the sand. I stooped to pick it up.

"Hey Saw-Yer!" I yelled, holding the folded envelope up. He didn't turn around as he kept walking and said, "Beat it Smiley!"

I held the envelope in my hands and watched Sawyer walk away. I wasn't sure what to do with the paper, but I figured I would keep it safe for him until he came looking for it. In the mean time… I went into the jungle to see what it was- I know, bad Ceal! But I was curious what this jackass was doing with an envelope. I was far enough into the jungle when I sat on a tree trunk. I opened the old envelope and smoothed it out. I then pulled out the folded paper inside.

It was a letter. To Sawyer. From what appeared to be a ten year old boy. I read on. My heart clenched in my chest. Sawyer conned this boy's mother out of her money, slept with her, and left… The father of the boy shot the mom, then himself. I let out a shaky breath. What… the hell? I thought about Sawyer. How he'd been so angry. He wanted everyone to hate him. Was this why?

I folded the paper quickly, the creases already worn from being opened and closed so much. I put it back in the envelope and almost stuffed it back in my shirt pocket. There was no stamp. The letter had never been sent… If his name isn't Sawyer, and he was the ten year old boy- then who the hell is our Sawyer? I took a moment to myself, taking a deep breath and arranging my thoughts.

_Damn… he's gonna have a cow when he realizes it's gone…_

I went back to the beach, and saw Jack headed my way. This is it, I guess. Jack approached me and nodded for me to follow him to his tent. Everyone had moved up the beach since the tide came in, and made their shelters. We figured this was going to be our new home for a while.

We reached his tent and I sat down on a makeshift cot. Jack pulled out bandages and another antibiotic. I looked at his face- weary. He needed sleep.

"You need to sleep Jack." I stated my thoughts.

"No time." He said, and waited for me to take my shirt off. I disrobed, except my tank top, and pulled it up.

"Make time. You're gonna kill yourself if you don't rest." I said. He pulled off my old bandages and looked at the stitches. It was healing. I could move my left arm a lot better.

"Looks like you're doing a lot better. I'll take out the stitches and bandage you up again." Jack said, ignoring what I had said. After Jack bandaged me up and gave me my antibiotic, I made to get up.

"It's been three days." Jack said before I could stand. I sat back down.

"So it has." I mumbled.

**Flash Back**

I raced into my apartment, threw my purse on my couch and sprinted into my bedroom. I approached the dresser with the last drawer locked. I knelt down and unlocked it.

I hesitated a moment before opening it up. Guns, TMP's, 9mm's, combat army knives were within the drawer. I pulled out a 9mm, and a combat knife. My cell phone rang. I picked it up and answered.

"_Ready?"_ The voice asked. I stripped, and changed into black clothes, and equipped gun holsters and knife straps.

"Yes." I replied, and raced out the door.

A black car was waiting outside for me. I walked to the car hanging up my phone, and got in. A man in a black mask waited inside.

"Your target is Ken Summers. You know the procedure." He said in a rough voice, clearly not his own. I put my black gloves on.

"Yes." I responded again. The man in the black mask handed me a vanilla folder.

"Remember. He's a serial rapist. Death is all he deserves." He said as I scanned through the pictures of the victims. After an hour of driving, we approached a ratty looking apartment. The man in the black mask nodded once.

"We'll meet you on the other side." He said, and waited for me to get out. I opened the car side door and stepped out, my gun inside my leather jacket. The car immediately drove off after I closed it. I then turned to the gated apartments and walked through the unlocked gate. The sun was down now, so not many people were out. No one would know what happened.

I entered the apartment, and looked around. A small bulletin board showed 3B was on the second floor. I ascended the creaky wooden steps, the green wallpaper was chipped and coming off, while the whole place smelled like onion and sweaty socks.

I finally reached room 3B. I knocked. I heard a dog bark. I saw my plans change then and there depending if the dog attacked. I knocked again. I pulled my gun out of its holster and hid it behind my back.

"Alright, alright, I'm comin'!" I heard a voice. The door slammed open and Kent Summers stood before me. He immediately got a piggish look on his face upon seeing me.

"Well hey there babe." He said, his pot belly sticking out from his robe. I was beyond disgusted.

"Kent Summers?" I asked, already knowing it was him.

"Yeah?" He asked grinning.

I whipped my gun out in front of his face, and shot.

**End of Flashback**

"I'm a hit man." I said. Jack stared at me shocked. He then started chuckling.

"You're kidding right?" He asked.

"… Oh, I'm a hit _woman_." I clarified. Jack stared at me, then sighed heavily.

"Ceal… that's… kind of something I can't ignore." Jack said in a quiet voice. I lowered my head.

"Well, if it helps I only killed people who murdered, or raped people." I said feeling nervous. Was Jack gonna exile me now? Silence passed, and I watched the waves retreat from the beach, then roll back in.

"Why do you do it?" Jack finally asked looking at his feet.

"Because… That's a story for another time." I said standing. Jack looked up at me annoyed.

"Ceal, you're a murderer. A hit man. You're dangerous to all of us." Jack said standing and looking at me. I felt my stomach churn once more today. I knew this was bad. I knew being a hit man wasn't gonna earn me any friends. Or social life.

"I know. So. What happens now?" I asked. Jack sighed, and watched my eyes.

"Tell me why. I can't- I can't understand why you _murder_ people. Leave the police to take care of murderers and rapists." Jack said, looking at me sadly. His words struck something inside me I had learned to bury long ago.

"The police? I've lived and seen a lot Jack. Not everyone is saved. I know you give life as a doctor. But I take the lives from those who stole other's lives away." I said angrily. Jack hesitated.

"Why are you playing God?" He asked solemnly.

"I'm not religious. I guess that's why I value the life we have a lot more. I'm not going to let scum ruin innocent people's lives." I responded. Jack watched me, then sighed heavily.

"You don't feel bad for taking someone's life?" Jack asked with a shaky breath. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Not the people that are a virus in society." I said. Jack nodded. I could tell he knew something in my past made me believe this way, and something in him probably agreed with what I had done.

"Well, uh… A new life on the island has started for all of us. You leave the life you had behind, and never let it come up again… then I won't say anything. Can I trust you Cecillie?" Jack asked and held my shoulders.

"Yes. It wasn't a life I was intending on leading forever. I promise it's done. I'm… sorry." I said. Jack sighed heavily.

"I think it's up to you to tell who you feel needs to know… but don't tell too many…" Jack said. I nodded. He watched my eyes for a second, then waved and walked away. I sat down again and laid back in the sand. Horrible. Absolutely horrible.

I knew I should tell Charlie… He was my first pal here. Then I knew I was going to tell Kate, because I was closest to her. I hated this. I hated this goddamn island… No one else could know.

**Later**

Charlie didn't react too badly to my being…a murderer. He thought it was rather good I was cleansing the earth of scum. He then said I was like Batman. However, I knew something worried him… He'd always be worried. I assured him that part of my past was over. He nodded and said, "Well, that's a relief. Now calm down, it's not like you were Hitler yeah?" I decided I should probably relax.

Kate didn't even flinch. She too had killed people as she responded to my story. She said she knew how it was to have to save good people by getting rid of the bad. Her father was a drunk, and beat her mother constantly. So she killed him. Kate surprises me every day.

So, three people knew. I sighed heavily. I felt exposed. Feared. But Kate and Jack treated me like they usually did. It was just Charlie who looked a little jumpy with me, but after some hours he calmed down too.

"WHERE IS IT?" Sawyer screamed and ransacked the campsite.

_Fuck._

People fled Sawyer's path, and the people that didn't get out of the way were shoved around and screamed at. Kate ran up to Sawyer.

"Sawyer! Where's what?" Kate asked trying to stop him. Jack was at my side watching, but ready to intervene.

"Outta my way Freckles! Who has it?" Sawyer yelled.

"Geez, I'd hate to be the person with whatever he needs." Jack said.

"Yeah, that would be me." I said calmly. Jack looked at me annoyed.

"You just can't leave him alone can you?" He asked. I chuckled.

"No, it's not that. He dropped it, and I tried to return it but he blew me off." I explained. Jack sighed.

"Alright let's get this over with." Jack sighed and walked towards the demonic Sawyer. I followed close behind. Sawyer's angry eyes turned to us.

"Sawyer, Ceal thinks she has what you're looking for." Jack said standing slightly in front of me. Sawyer stormed up to us, shoved Jack to the ground and grabbed my right arm.

"Where the hell is it?" He asked venomously. I looked at his hand on my arm. Pinch pressure point in arm? Nooo… too many people watching.

"Here. I tried giving it back but you wouldn't turn around." I handed him the folded envelope. Jack was at my side in an instant looking at Sawyer angrily. Sawyer snatched the envelope back from me.

"Well, seems you know why I do what I do, huh Smiley?" Sawyer said his face inches from mine. Jack watched intently.

"No. I know now why you feel like you have to do what you do. But you could better yourself in other ways." I didn't even see it coming. A sharp pain landed across my face, and I was on the ground in an instant. I looked up to see Sawyer glaring down at me, his hand extended. Jack grabbed Sawyer and held him back.

"You don't know SHIT Ceal!" He yelled. He used my real name. He's pissed.

"Sawyer, that's the first and last time, I'll ever let you hit me without kicking your ass." I growled. I stood and glared at him.

"Well well! Danish princess thinks she can fight! Let's see how that goes!" Sawyer tried wrestling Jack away, while Kate and Charlie got worried looks on their faces… for Sawyer I presume.

"You really don't want to do this." Jack said strained against Sawyer.

"Get offa me Doc!" Sawyer glared. Jack pushed him back and soon Sayid was holding Sawyer back too. After five minutes, Sawyer was back in his shelter, cooling down, while Jack and Kate were at my side. Charlie bounced up.

"Maybe you should kick his ass, just this once so he knows he can't mess with you." Charlie said, looking at my red cheek. Jack glanced at me then Charlie.

"I told him. And Kate." I said. Kate nodded at Jack.

"It's okay Jack." Kate said, referring to who I was.

"It's bloody cool if you ask me. Not near as cool as being in a band, but cool enough." Charlie grinned. I laughed.

"So… what were you doing on the flight? Was it someone here you had to… off?" Jack asked and prodded at the fire he was trying to start.

"Yes. But since I never ran into him or he didn't crash on the island, I won't be offing anyone… I'm… retired." I said smiling lightly. Jack smiled at me, while Kate smiled too. Charlie looked uncomfortable still, but he was getting used to it.

The night eventually turned darker, and Jack got some rest. Sayid joined our group once more, and we discussed our cultures again. Locke handed us some left over boar, and some water. Charlie and Claire talked away, while Hurley and Kate talked. When it got darker, we all fell asleep.

**Next Day**

Jack and Hurley decided we needed to move the bodies. Claire decided to do a eulogy and a sort of burial for it. So slowly a group was formed to bury the dead people from the plane.

Locke was forming another hunting group, and apparently Charlie went after him to join.

I decided to help the burial people and went to work. Meanwhile, Jack wasn't looking too good. He still didn't get enough sleep, and he was looking sick.

I saw Kate talking to him, but he took off running. I wondered what he was doing, and where he was going. I swung my brown hair over my shoulder again, frustrated with it.

"Ceal, I've noticed you look frustrated with your hair." Sayid said coming up next to me. He pulled out a hair tie and handed it to me.

"Aw! Thanks!" I said and took the tie happily. Sayid smiled and went back to work. He was working on his transmitter, to triangulate where the distress signal was coming from. I smiled happily, Sayid thought of me!

"Smiley." An all too familiar voice said from behind me.

_Aaaannd, happy feeling is GONE._

"What do you want?" I asked without turning around. I was dragging a dead female on a plastic wrap to where we were going to cremate them. Sawyer watched me drag the body a little ways then spoke.

"I ah, hm. Hope you know to stay the hell outta my way from now on." Sawyer spat. I sighed heavily. OKAY. Not only had I tried to be nice to this guy, but he's bullied me, stole my rope, slapped me, and caused a huge embarrassing scene in front of all the other survivors. This little threat was the last straw. I tied my hair up in a pony tail.

"Saw-YER!" I mocked. He turned around his eyes dark, but something in them empty as well.

"What?" He asked angrily, and started to approach me, his fists clenched. I bent my knees, and in one move, kicked Sawyer across the face. He stumbled back and held his red cheek.

"Be happy I didn't kick your neck." I hissed. Sawyer looked torn between wanting to kill me, and… some other emotion I couldn't quite place.

"Well hell Bruce Lee, why don't you finish me off and rid yourself of me? Hm?" He asked a small smirk coming to his face. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't kill." _Anymore._ "I just wanted you to know, you're done screwing with me." I said and watched his face. He spat blood and glared at me. I suddenly realized Charlie, Claire, and Sayid were walking up, watching. Sayid- suspicious of me immediately.

"Seems I ain't the only one hiding somethin'. Believe me, I will find out, and when I do-" I cut Sawyer off by throwing a conveniently placed coconut by my feet- at his head.

"What are you doing?" Sayid yelled at me angrily. I looked at Sawyer.

"Sonuva bitch!" Sawyer cursed holding his temple. He glared at me.

"Don't threaten me." I said, my brows furrowing.

Sawyer looked like he wanted to kill me, but after that- things went pretty smooth. It had turned dark and we held the funeral for the dead. Jack still hadn't returned, and people were getting worried. I let the funeral hold my attention, out of respect and of course distraction due to my concern for Jack.

Eventually though, later that night Jack came back. He found caves, a source of fresh water. I was relieved to hear were weren't going to die of dehydration, but also concerned about the fact that it was within a cave. I guess Jack had a little adventure while he was gone.

"Good job Doctor Jack!" I said, and patted him on the back. He grinned and smiled at me wearily. He needed to rest. He looked like a zombie.

I looked at Kate who had the similar look of concern I'd had.

"Ceal, I need to talk to you." Jack said, and nodded towards a more isolated part of the beach. I glanced at Kate who looked a little withdrawn. Great. This better be good Jack.

I followed Jack down the beach, and waited for him to turn around when he stopped. It was pitch black, the only light coming from the moon.

"I… need to know who you were going to kill… when you were a hitman." Jack said as bluntly as he could out of breath. I stared at his face. But I couldn't see much since it was dark.

"No. I put that behind me." I said and turned to leave. Jack grabbed my arm, and turned me back around. I sighed.

"Ceal. I have to know." He said, his voice hard.

"Why?" I asked, but sounded more like a demand. He was silent.

"Tell me why!" I said louder. Jack let go of my arm, and sighed heavily.

"Because I think my dad was trying to warn someone…" Jack admitted. I felt surprised that he still felt I was a threat, and shocked that he had said something so delusional. I'd already been told his father had passed away…

"Warn someone? Who? Of me? You're tired. Sleep." I ordered and started to leave. Jack was pissing me off, who was he to pry into my personal business?

"CEAL! Tell me who!" Jack yelled after me. Fed up, I turned on my heel and hissed,

"JAMES FORD!"

**A/N: OOOooooooo, suspense. Review! And maybe I shall update quickly! Hehe, but seriously, REVIEW!**


	5. The Caves

**A/N: OOO ehehe, lotsa suspense ye have been feeling huh folks? Heh, thank you for the reviews, they really help me write more, and they make me smile : ) Anyways, here's the next chapter you guys have been dying to read : ) ehehe. Oh, and it is difficult to pronounce Cecillie's name, but ill try to ah, yeah: se-si-lee-uh. Closest I can get to the name. It is Danish after all. : ) enjoy chapter five.**

LOST: The Other Survivor

Chapter: 5

"The Caves"

It had been a day since I left Jack standing in the dark with a confused look on his face. He obviously knew no one among us was named James Ford, so he truly must have been delusional. I had returned that night to find Kate, already asleep facing away from my cot. I sighed wearily, I really hoped she wasn't upset with me.

As the sun rose above the jungle, and the ocean before us sparkled like small jewels, people started to look less afraid, and more comfortable. Each person was enjoying the view of the ocean, and early morning sun.

"Jack uh, wants us to move to the caves. Be near the source of fresh water." Charlie said, his face wet, clammy, and had a sickly shade. He and Claire had taken to each other, but Charlie and I still had our moments. Mainly talking and tagging along on fruit duty or boar hunting.

"Hm. I can see why… I don't know. Do you think we should go?" I asked curiously, and wiped my brow.

"I don't know Ceal, that's why I bloody asked you!" Charlie snapped. I knew what was happening. I'd seen this happen to… numerous partners I'd had in my previous occupation, and seen it on the people we'd terminated.

"Charlie, I know you're uhm, going through with drawls, but yelling at people won't help. You're just going to have to tough it out." I said, and adjusted the back pack on my shoulders. I wasn't particularly fond of looting the dead, but considering our circumstances, I don't think they'd mind.

"How-? What the bloody hell do you know about this! What I'm going through!" Charlie yelled at me, and his eyes got darker- angrier. I could tell this wasn't going to end well, so I decided to leave before it got worse.

"Okay Charlie. When you calm down, come talk to me." I said, and walked away from him. I glanced at Locke who looked at me, poker face. Hm, wonder what part he has in Charlie's little situation. I walked along the shore, and saw jack asking people to move to the caves, when suddenly the Korean man tackled Michael, who was walking with his son along the shore line.

"JIN!" People shouted, and ran to break up the fight. I raced over to help, and immediately felt catty when Sawyer was beside me, prying Jin off Michael.

"Jin, get off!" Sawyer yelled, and didn't comment on me helping him drag Jin away from the startled Michael. I was surprised to see Sawyer helping, but I was not going to let down my guard now just because he did one thing nice.

They'd hand cuffed Jin to a piece of wreckage of the plane. His wife, Sun, looked concerned for him, and chatted away in Korean with him. I glanced at Sawyer who just walked back to his tent. I was surprised. No smart remark.

Later on people decided to move to the caves, and check out their new "homes". I was a little curious about whether or not I should go. Sayid as well had finished making signal posts that would help triangulate where the distress call came from. So while Sayid rounded up a group, and other people were headed off to the caves, I pondered which group I should go with.

"Hey Ceal, what's your last name?" Hurley asked. He had come up beside me, and held a piece of paper.

"Why?" I asked suspiciously. He looked up at me slowly from his paper, his brown eyes worried suddenly.

"I uh, have the flight manuscript and I'm uhm, going around asking people for their names so we know who we all are and how many of us are here…" Hurley gulped. I liked Hurley. He was sweet and innocent in some ways.

"Kristensen." I said. He looked at me confused.

"Ah, dude, how do you spell that?" Hurley asked glancing up at me again and down at the paper. I grinned, and stepped closer to read the flight manuscript. I spotted names crossed out and then saw my name.

"There." I said. I stepped back smiling.

"So uh, where are you from?" Hurley asked and checked my name.

"Denmark." I responded. I noticed some people stayed on the beach while others had left. Sayid's group was still there. I really wanted to see the caves…

"Where's that?" Hurley asked.

"Europe. Above Germay. Little spot of land. Heh." I grinned. My country may be small, but I was damned proud of it.

"That's cool, so you like, speak… Denmarkian?" Hurley asked.

"Danish. Yes." I laughed. Hurley laughed nervously, and left with an awkward wave. I then walked back to my cot. I picked up a water bottle, with half water in it, and proceeded to find the caves.

**Later**

When I arrived at the caves, I would have stopped to gaze at the beautiful view. The large rocks looming over the forest ground, a small waterfall to the left at the back, gently spraying fresh water. However my appreciation for its beauty was short lived when I noticed people screaming and trying to dig at a large concaved part of the cave.

"What happened?" I yelled, pulling Michael back to look at me.

"Jack and Charlie were in the caves, and it collapsed!" Michael said hurriedly. My eyes widened. Jack and Charlie?

I immediately started digging and trying to get my friends out of the collapsed cave. A sense of dread came over me when we weren't making too much progress, but we kept digging. And hour later, and people started to stop. Then Kate showed up, looking extremely horrified.

"Why'd you stop digging?" She yelled, and threw herself beside me and dug at the ground, moving large rocks. I caught a second wind, and picked up my pace. Dirt covered my hands and arms, getting under my fingernails, and creating an earthy smell.

"LOOK!" Someone yelled, and immediately Kate and I snapped our heads up to see Jack and Charlie headed our way from behind a large rocky wall.

"Jack…" Kate whispered and ran to him. I felt extremely relieved.

"Ow!" Jack exclaimed, holding his right shoulder as Kate hugged him tightly. I pulled Charlie into a bear hug.

"You idiot do you realize how worried I was?" I yelled, and was responded with a small laugh.

"Heh, sorry mum. I'll try not to collapse any caves again." Charlie grinned. I smirked.

"Jesus… I was worried." I looked over at Jack who looked at me smiling.

"We're okay. I'm glad to see all you guys here…" Jack said looking around at the people that had tried to help excavate him and Charlie.

Later on, people started to get settled in on the caves, and since Hurley and Charlie chose to stay in the caves, I thought what the hell, and joined. Surprisingly Kate chose the beach, which upset Jack. I felt quite upset as well, since Kate and I were good friends. Or… became good friends.

"Kate, why are you going to the beach?" I asked her, once Jack had left her.

"I just have to." She said.

"That… sucks." I said lowly. Kate smiled lightly.

"You've been hanging out with Hurley huh?" She asked.

"Yeah. But that's not the point, is it because of Jack? I'll kick his ass if you want me to?" I asked jokingly. She grinned.

"No Ceal, it's not Jack. I just, I can't move here." She said. I nodded slowly.

"Okay… well, it isn't permanent so we'll see what happens." I mused. Then she left for the beach.

**The next day**

Things had settled in pretty neatly for us cave people. We had transferred some water to the beach folk, and then returned back to discuss our next "plan of action". Which really just consisted of watching Charlie cope with his with drawls, and making the caves more comfortable. Suddenly Boone arrived all bloodied up and panting heavily, his white shirt soaked in his own blood.

"What the hell happened to you?" I asked, and was immediately joined by Jack.

"Sawyer…" He mumbled. I felt anger flare up in me.

"Why did he do this?" Jack asked, just as angry.

"I was… going through his things." Boone said sheepishly. Some of my anger subsided, but not all, Sawyer didn't have to kick his ass.

"Why Boone? You know you were asking for it, since it is Sawyer." Jack said with a small sigh, and led Boone over to his makeshift hospital room. Jack started to clean Boone's face.

"Yeah, but I saw him reading a book that was in my luggage! Shannon's inhalers were in there! And now she's starting to have a hard time breathing…" Boone explained. Jack and I glanced at each other then looked over at Shannon who was talking to Hurley.

"She has asthma? I've never seen her use one." Jack said curiously, and pulled out a needle and thread. I pursed my lips. I had asthma when I was younger. It was pretty bad. If Sawyer had her medicine and was intentionally making her suffer- I was gonna make him hurt.

"She's embarrassed of it. She sneaks hits when no one is looking. She always forgets to pack her inhalers so I pack them for her in my bag." Boone finished. Jack and I looked at each other.

"We have to get those inhalers." I said. Jack nodded.

"We'll go together and get them back." Jack said, and snipped the thread.

**Sawyer's tent**

On our walk to Sawyer's tent, was quiet, but I could tell Jack's rage was building. So I was guessing I'd have to be the "adult" and watch the kiddies. Make sure they don't kill each other.

"Hand them over." Jack said, holding his hand out to Sawyer who was sitting on the airplane seat, outside his tent. Sawyer looked up from his book confused, then that weasel smile passed his lips.

"Hello there Doc. Danish Pastry." Sawyer said, shooting me a look. I rolled my eyes.

"Hand over the inhalers Sawyer." Jack said, this time getting closer to Sawyer who just looked up at us grinning. I want to slap him. Jack, pleaaseee let me slap him.

"Maybe if you ask nicely chief." Sawyer said, his voice carrying a heavy tease. Jack seemed to growl, then hissed, "Get up!"

Sawyer's grin vanished, and was replaced with what I'm guessing his battle face.

"Ya really want to do this Doc?" Sawyer growled.

"GET UP!" Jack yelled angrily. Sawyer slowly stood and got in Jack's face. I knew I had to interfere soon.

"Give me the inhalers." Jack said venomously, pronouncing each word slowly. I stood right beside Jack.

"And what will I get?" Sawyer said, glaring at Jack. I wasn't going to stop Jack. He swung, and nailed Sawyer in the kisser. Sawyer went down, and looked back up at us with a small grin on his face. A small blood trail sliding down his lower lip.

"That all ya got hoss?" Sawyer taunted. I put a hand on Jack's shoulder. Jack looked at me angrily.

"Let's go, we'll figure something else out." I said quietly.

"Better listen to ya girlfriend there Doc, cause ya ain't getting shit from me." Sawyer growled. Jack pulled away from me and stalked off angrily.

Sawyer stood slowly, and watched Jack leave.

"Aren't ya gonna go after ya boyfriend Smiley?" Sawyer asked from behind me. I watched jack walk down the coastline of the beach, his head lowered, and fists clenched.

"No. He needs to cool off." I found myself saying. Sawyer didn't say anything. I turned to face him.

"You're willing to let an asthmatic suffer because you want people to hate you. She can't breathe, and you use it as leverage to gain hate against you. You really must have been a horrible person. To acknowledge it yourself is even worse." I said, watching his blue green eyes turn into a glare.

"Oh, and how's that? Least I'm punishing-…" Sawyer cut himself off, his pupils dilating for a second, and he broke eye contact.

"It's worse because you know you're a bad person and you continue to be it. Rather than do good to try and compensate for it." I responded and watched his glare turn into a look of rage.

"And what do you know about being a horrible person hm Ceal? Why don't ya enlighten me on how to be a saint?" Sawyer asked pissed off. I watched his eyes for a moment, then sighed.

"Because I'm like you. I just finally broke away from what I was when we landed on this island." I explained. Sawyer let out a scoff, and rolled his eyes.

"Ya gonna turn all god like on me like Mr. Clean?" Sawyer asked. Referring to Locke. I would appreciate that joke, but considering the topic of our conversation I would have to chuckle about it later.

"No. Anyway, I'm guessing you'll have to prepare yourself for more angry people wanting those inhalers." I said and started leaving. I heard Sawyer mumble something but wasn't sure, I just knew he sat back down, and picked up his book.

**Later**

Apparently the mission: LOCATE THE DISTRESS CALL LOCATION was a flop since Sayid was knocked unconscious before he could tune in on the location on his transmitter, and thus, the battery died. Instead, Sayid became silent, less talkative, and more annoyed.

When he found out Sawyer was withholding Shannon's inhalers, he got the brilliant idea to torture the shit out of Sawyer, until he gave them up.

I decided to go hang out with Charlie and Claire for a while, not really believing Jack would allow this to happen.

"Do you have a name picked out for him yet?" I asked Claire.

"Him?" Claire asked with a small grin.

"Oh, is it a girl?" I asked. Claire giggled, and shrugged. I laughed. Charlie was looking a lot better, and was acting like himself. He even found his guitar somewhere, with help from Locke he said. He strummed the guitar gently.

"Hm, it should be named, Brian. Like after Brian May, the guitarist of Queen." Charlie mused. I laughed, and Claire gave Charlie the: "NOOOOO" look. Hurley plopped down next to me and sighed heavily.

"Thought you were a cave person now." Hurley said to me and looked at Charlie as well.

"We like to visit the beach folk as well. Not like we got somewhere to be mate." Charlie grinned, and played a chord. We all chuckled, and relaxed. Suddenly Jack was in front of me.

"Ceal. Will you come with me?" Jack asked. I looked at him surprised.

"Uhm. Sure. Be right back guys." I said, getting up, and dusting the sand from my jeans off. I followed Jack in silence, and saw Kate appear in the distance standing beside Sayid. Kate gave me a weak smile.

"Sawyer says he'll tell you where the inhalers are." Jack said, looking me in the eyes. Sayid had blood on his hands and looked withdrawn. Kate looked worried. I felt my adrenaline pump, and my anger rising.

"What- what the hell have you done?" I asked Jack. Jack lowered his head and backed away, he looked back up at me, and leaned against a palm tree. We were just inside the jungle, out of sight and range of the other survivors.

"What we had to do to get the inhalers." Jack said. I glared at him.

"What the hell? So you go caveman barbarian on us? Torturing another man?" I yelled, and clenched my fists. Kate looked sad, and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Ceal, if we don't get those inhalers… Shannon can die." Kate said. Sayid watched me with eagle eyes. Jack glared at me.

"Considering you've taken lives as a hit man, this isn't as bad as what you've done!" Jack yelled, finally pissed off because I turned to leave. I froze.

Silence.

"You… are a hit man?" Sayid asked quietly. I turned around and saw a look of shock and guilt pass Jack's face. Kate looked extremely worried. Sayid looked… like Sayid.

"Yeah. I'm uhm, retired." I tried. Sayid sighed, and did something I didn't expect. He laughed.

"We've got quite the bunch here on the island." Sayid chuckled. And just like that, Kate grinned, and I felt myself laughing at the irony as well. Jack didn't laugh.

"Ceal…" He started. I walked past him, and onto the trail that would lead me to the tortured Sawyer. I ignored Jack. He'd crossed a line.

I stepped over fallen bamboo, and looked around the green jungle, sunlight coming down from above, between leaves. I then saw him. He was tied up on his knees, his arms bound behind him to a tree. His head was lowered. There was blood on his blue shirt, and I could see spots of blood on his arms.

I stood just before him, and kneeled carefully.

"What'd they do to you?" I asked gently. Sawyer raised his head, his dirty blonde hear longer now, and well, we don't have showers, so it was a little dirty. His face was tired. But I could still see that glint of Sawyerness in his eyes. Blood was on his cheeks, and chin.

"Well Smiley, Muhammad shoved bamboo under my fingernails, and threatened to take my damn eye out." Sawyer said. My eyes widened. Wow.

"Was it just Sayid?" I asked, surprised. He panted, and looked up at me slowly.

"Yeah. Doc was watchin' prolly gettin' off on it. Freckles was tryin' to make Ali stop. She's a cute one." Sawyer got a smirk on his face once he said Kate's name. Pig til the end I see.

"So Jack didn't try to stop it?" I asked. Sawyer got a frustrated look on his face.

"What is this, twenty questions Smiley?" He asked frustrated. I chuckled out of nervousness. I watched his eyes.

"Okay, so why are you deciding to tell me?" I asked curiously.

"Well, I figured if I was goin' down, why not take you with me?" Sawyer said, a grin passing his face. I raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" I asked, pulling back a little. His lips turned into a smirk.

"I'll tell you where the inhalers are if you kiss me." He said, his eyes on me. Calculating my next reaction.

"Okay, so all you want is a kiss, and you went through this horrible torture when you didn't have to?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He stared at me.

"That ain't true, the terrorist cleared my sinuses!" Sawyer barked. I stared at him, and then started laughing.

"You're so stupid Sawyer." I got up.

"I guess you'll let Barbie die then?" Sawyer asked. I looked down at him.

"No. You are. You wouldn't give me the inhalers." I said, frowning.

"That ain't true. I said I'd give em' to ya for a tiny kiss. That's your choice. Her death is on yer hands there Danish Pastry." Sawyer said, smiling like the cat who ate the canary.

"So, you're doing this to me because you know I hate you, and kissing you will cause me great mental pain." I stated. Sawyer grinned.

"Well ya make it sound bad when ya say it like that." He said, his grin widening.

"You sound like you're in high school." I growled. I knelt down, everything in me wanting to just reach out and snap his stupid neck. I could do it! All I'd have to say was- "He made to bite me, it's self defense!" Okay that was an unlikely believe-able story… Also, if I killed him Shannon would not be so great…

"Well, high school aint so bad, wanna take it to third base?" Sawyer grinned. Must not kill him…

"Shut up. Let's get this f-cking kiss over with you stupid fat-" Before I could finish Sawyer pushed forward, and kissed me hard. I almost pulled back, hissed, slapped him, and ran like hell was freezing over. I did not however.

I put my hands on his shoulders, and kissed back. I felt his kisses become more gentle.

_Well, he is a good kisser… and his lips are soft. This isn't too bad- WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING? HE'S A DOUCHE BAG!_

"Okay." I pulled back, and looked at him angrily, a new dose of anger flowing through me.

"I don't have the inhalers." Sawyer said, his eyes on my lips still.

…

…

"Come again?" I asked. Sawyer grinned, looking up at me.

"I ain't so stupid now am I?" He said darkly. I felt horrified. He'd fooled me. He'd lied- and when I thought I knew him well enough not to be… conned. I also felt horrified because a man who's willing to torture the hell out of himself like this… he must have great guilt.

"So… you don't…" I squeaked.

"You're cute when you're surprised Smiley." Sawyer chuckled.

"I hate you. You know this…" I said, still in disbelief.

"Yeah, and I ain't so fond of your Viking ass either." He said, just as angrily. I pulled my fist back, and-

"Well?" Sawyer asked. I glared at him. I slumped, then stood and quietly walked off. I found Jack, Kate, and Sayid staring at me when I returned, their curious eyes watching me for an answer.

"He doesn't have the f-cking inhalers." I grumbled, and Jack caught my arm.

"What happened? What'd he do?" Jack asked, looking at me.

"He's lying!" Sayid yelled, and raced off back to Sawyer. Kate ran after Sayid, and Jack and I sprinted after him.

"Sayid no!" Jack yelled, and watched as Sawyer magically got out of his holds, and tackled Sayid to the hard forest floor. Kate gasped, and jumped back. Sayid had pulled out a large hunting knife, and both men struggled to gain control of it. Suddenly Sawyer let out a pain stricken scream. I winced. I knew what that meant.

"Shit." Jack cursed, as Sayid got up and backed away. Sawyer's left tricep was stabbed clean through, blood rushed out.

"You hit a major artery." Jack said, looking up at Sayid angrily. Kate was at Jack's side in an instant, trying to help him. Sayid looked shocked, and back off. Sawyer groaned with pain.

"Let me die Doc." Sawyer ground out, while Jack held his arm.

"Shut up Sawyer." Jack said, glancing at his face.

"Let me die Doc, cause if the positions were reversed, Id watch you die." Sawyer said, his voice hurt but carrying a tone of anger.

Jack looked at him surprised, but then ignored him. Kate was frowning at Sawyer. I rolled my eyes.

"What ever Saw-Yer, you'd help. Stop pretending to be badass when you're as soft as a marshmallow." I said, trying to keep Sawyer conscious.

"I hate you." Was all Sawyer could grind out, too much in pain to think of anything else.

"Yeah well, love you too asshole." And with that I rounded on my heel and left. I knew Jack would take care of Sawyer. But after Sawyer's little con, I wasn't really in the mood to be all concerned and crying over him. So I walked back to the beach, back to Charlie, Claire and Hurley, and resumed our conversation like nothing had happened.

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Review! : ) : ) : ) oh, and sorry for spelling or grammar errors, I tried to post this quickly, since I have class soon.** **I wanted you guys to have the next chapter asap since I have taken soo long to update. Anywho- REVIEW!**


	6. The Mouse and The Cat

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. : ) I am sooo appreciative of them. : ) Here is chapter six. I hope you enjoy it. : )**

LOST: The Other Survivor

Chapter: 6

"The Mouse and The Cat"

Things had progressed just fine for us cave folk. Charlie convinced Claire to move to the caves, and people were getting better- Jack was sleeping, and we were well nourished. Things were going very well. Oh except of course, the major downfall of our survival, was Sayid left. He left because of what he did to Sawyer. We all tried to get him to stay, but he was too ashamed. I hated to see him go, but I knew I couldn't stop him. I hoped Sayid was alright.

**That night**

I then woke up in the middle of the night to Claire screaming bloody murder. I jumped up, and was at her side, along with Jack and Charlie.

"Claire? What's wrong? What happened?" Jack asked, and tried to calm her, and hold her still. I took her hand, and tried to get her to calm down. Charlie looked extremely nervous. She finally calmed down enough to say someone had attacked her. This of course scared the hell out of people, and Jack immediately put a search party together.

I went with Charlie, and as we trekked through the dark holding our make shift flash lights, it became clearer that no one had been going or coming in the direction we were headed. The path was track clear.

"It must have been one of us…" Charlie said quietly as we headed back. I pondered for a moment.

"How? Who would want to hurt Claire?" I asked and shifted the torch to my right hand. Charlie and I walked in silence, and soon reached the caves again.

"No one found anyone out there." Locke whispered to Jack. Charlie and I just caught what he'd said, because we arrived at the caves where they happened to be talking.

"Any luck?" Jack asked, hopeful. I shook my head. Jack and I hadn't spoken for two days. He was still feeling guilty for betraying my trust, but I was getting over it. I understood he was tired, and trying to help someone. Shannon even turned out not to need the inhalers.

"Well… I've seen this before in pregnant ladies. They hallucinate." Jack said to us. Locke was quiet and Charlie looked offended for Claire. I raised an eyebrow.

"You really think she was hallucinating? You know she won't respond well to this…" I said. Jack looked at me, his head lowered a little.

"I know, but I have to try. It'll calm the others too." Jack said.

"You think she's making this whole bloody thing up?" Charlie asked frustrated.

"There was no one around her when she woke, no tracks on the floor of the jungle… I'd say the doctor's probably right." Locke said, his blue eye watching Charlie. Charlie looked annoyed but didn't say anything.

"That doesn't alter the fact that she still believes someone attacked her. And I highly doubt she'll take your belief graciously." I said. Jack and Locke watched me for a bit, while Charlie had the "YEAH, what she said!" Look on his face.

**The next day**

"You think I made it up?" Claire screamed, her Australian accent thick with anger. Charlie looked fearful while Jack held up his hands, as if to mean no harm.

"Look, all I'm saying is, it's common for pregnant women to hallucinate they, or their babies, are being attacked." Jack said, trying to sound gentle. Claire just glared at him, enraged.

"Here, just take some of these pills, they'll help you relax, and they won't hurt the baby. I promise." Jack tried a small smile. I rolled my eyes. Yeah, that's gonna make momma bear feel better. He wants to medicate her now.

"No! Go away!" Claire turned away from Jack, and started to pack her belongings. Jack looked at me helplessly. I sighed.

"You should try to relate as a person sometimes, not as a doctor." I said. Jack approached me while Charlie tried to plead with Claire to stay at the caves with him. Dang, Charlie was really starting to like Claire. How cute.

"Ceal listen, about before… I'm sorry." Jack said, looking down at me, his eyes sad.

"It's alright. We all say and do things we don't mean when we are upset. It's okay." I said, smiling. I had a few days to cool off and I figured I should let it drop. He'd looked pretty sincere, and guilty.

"…Thanks… So, friends?" Jack asked, a small smile on his lips, his tone joking. I grinned.

"Yeah, friends." I said, and laughed. Our little moment of rekindled friendship was cut short when we realized Claire and Charlie were headed out to the jungle. I sighed.

"I'll go." I said, and noticed Kate approaching the caves. She looked over at Jack and myself and gave a small smile.

"Alright. Try to calm her down." Jack said. I nodded, and I was off.

I ran a little ways into the jungle, and heard Claire yelling at Charlie, while she dragged her bag along. Charlie was jogging behind her, pleading still. I ran up next to Claire.

"Claire, come on, you know Jack is all doctor type. Won't you come back? When your baby comes he can help…" I said, and watched her ice blue eyes shift to me.

"What! Do you believe him? That I'm making it up?" She asked me. I gulped, I'd faced many dangers, but a pregnant angry lady was now top five.

"N-no, of course not! He's crazy! But Claire, come on, who do you want to deliver your baby, Jack, or Saw-Yer?" I asked. This made her stop walking. Charlie fist pumped behind Claire when she wasn't looking.

"Claire, please. I'll be there with you. I'll protect you. No one will hurt you." Charlie said, taking her shoulders and carrying her eyes with his. I felt awkward, like I was ruining a moment. Claire was silent for a bit, then smiled.

"Okay…" She said quietly. Charlie smiled broadly and grinned at me. I gave him a thumbs up, trying to ignore how cheesy that was.

Suddenly Claire started to groan, and held her pregnant belly.

"Claire?" Charlie asked, looking at her extremely concerned, and holding her arm, while she clutched to his.

"Ow, oh no, I think I'm having the baby!" Claire groaned, and moaned again in pain. I became extremely worried, and watched as Claire had to be helped standing while Charlie tried to make her breathe evenly.

"I'll go get Jack, you guys stay here!" I exclaimed, and ran back towards the caves. I was extremely worried about this whole delivery since we weren't in a hospital with the right necessities to perform a child birth, but at least we had Jack.

I ran through the green humid forest, sweating, and panting. I finally reached the familiar sights of the caves. I ran in, and looked around quickly. I spotted Jack talking to Hurley. They both looked shocked.

"Claire needs help-" I started, but seeing the look on Jack's face I stopped. I panted heavily, and wiped my brow. Why was he looking at me like that?

"What Jack?" I asked and looked at Hurley who looked afraid but confused at Jack. Hurley quickly stuffed a piece of paper into his jean pockets.

"I… Ceal… Nothing… Where is Claire?" He asked, his doctor mode back.

"Ethan, that dude from before, he was never on the plane!" Hurley quickly said, bringing me up to date. I felt my heart drop. Although he'd told me what they'd been talking about, I wasn't convinced that was all. Especially the look Jack gave me. I needed to help Claire, so I pushed it into the back of my mind.

"Jack, hurry, we have to get to Claire and Charlie!" I yelled, and turned around to see Kate.

"I'll go too." She said, and soon we were joined by Locke, and Boone.

"We don't know if Ethan is trying to attack her now, so we better all go." Locke said, and sheathed his hunting knife.

"Whatever, come on! I'm not waiting anymore!" I yelled, and took off in the direction of where I'd left my friends. Kate was at my side, and Jack was just behind me. I knew Locke and Boone were probably behind Jack. I panted heavily, and felt myself running faster- if someone was going to attack Claire, I should have stayed with her- with my skills, I could protect her and Charlie…

"F-CK!" I yelled loudly, as we reached the clearing where I had just left Charlie and Claire. My heart throbbed from the running, and my anger flared. I knelt down, panting, and gripped Claire's bag.

"Ceal, it's okay… We'll find them. Jack?" Kate looked over at Jack who looked just as pissed as me.

"We have to go after them." He said, and started to walk.

"I'll lead. I can track them." Locke said completely calm. Boone panted wearily.

I almost wanted to strangle the old man, and tell him to hurry the hell up and track or get out of my way and let me do it.

We started jogging.

**Later**

"Now what?" Jack asked and looked at Locke. We'd searched for an hour, and Charlie had left behind pieces of masking tape he'd had around his fingers. The trail however forked into two. We were at a stand still.

"Well, we don't know which one is real…" Boone said.

"No shit captain obvious." I growled. Kate looked shocked at my behavior, and even Jack cast me a glance.

"Thank you, lieutenant sarcasm!" Boone retorted. It completely threw me off, I'd never heard that one before- and soon I was chuckling. In the midst of this horrible situation, this small statement, throwing me off sent me into a fit.

Kate looked at me with a small smile, slightly amused at my apparent bipolar mood. Boone looked pleased with himself, while Jack just looked frustrated.

"Which way?" Jack asked Locke.

"We're taking a break." Locke said. Jack looked like he wanted to strangle the old man.

"NO. With every minute we waste standing here, the further they are, and closer to harm." Jack said getting in Locke's face. I felt myself return to 'normal' and watched Locke for an answer.

"We won't be of any help if we die before we get to them." Locke answered and sat down. Boone nearly collapsed, and Kate sat looking at Jack worried. Jack rolled his eyes but sat.

A few minutes later, we had discussed who would take which trail, and we discovered Kate was a tracker. I find Kate very interesting. Like a kinderegg, you never know what kind of surprise you'll get. (Kinderegg is a chocolate egg, hollow, with a toy inside; got it in Denmark when I was a kid.)

Jack, Kate, and myself took the trail to the right, while Boone and Locke took the trail to the left.

Jack was thundering through the jungle like a crazy man, while Kate and I desperately tried to keep up.

"Jack would you please slow down? I'm not as good at this as Locke is." Kate said, tripping over roots. I was so smart as to trip over the very same ones. Jack looked back annoyed.

"So you're a tracker now?" Jack asked. I sighed.

"Jesus Jack, why don't you find more reasons to get pissed off at us all?" I hissed. Jack looked at me surprised. Kate sighed,

"Stop guys. Jack, my dad and I went hunting together. He was a real outdoors nut. We'd track deer for eight hours at times." Kate said, looking distant.

After a few minutes of silent running, we approached another one of Charlie's masking tape finger things. I'd have to ask him what the hell it's supposed to mean later.

"Looks like Locke and Boone took the dummy trail." Jack mused. Somehow I felt like Jack wanted to say, "Looks like Locke took the dumbass trail."

It suddenly started raining heavily, and we had a harder time keeping our balance. My sight was diminished due to the rain, but since it was so hot, I didn't really mind it.

"Ah!" Jack tripped, and slid down a trench.

"Jack!" Kate yelled, worried. We watched Jack tumble down the hill, and out of sight.

"Ceal, come on, we have to find another way down!" Kate yelled over the rain. I nodded and followed her. After a few minutes of anxious walking, treading, and searching, we found Jack laying over a puddle, unconscious.

"Jack!" I called, as Kate rushed to his side. He groaned, and I noticed blood.

"What happened?" I asked, as Kate helped him up.

"Ethan. We're close, come on." Jack said, angrily. I'm guessing he got his ass kicked. We raced after Jack, amusingly, we all tripped and slid along the way, but eventually the rain turned into a drizzle.

"Hey Jack- Oh my God." I said and stopped. My eyes were frozen on the hanging body before us. In a giant tree, strung up by the neck with thin brush, Charlie hung; dead.

"Get him down!" Jack ordered, and lifted Charlie up so the pressure around his neck was lessened. I saw Kate pull out a knife and climb the tree to try to cut down Charlie.

She eventually got high enough, and as Jack moved Charlie closer to Kate, she cut him down. Each second was like horror. Charlie couldn't be dead.

I watched, silently, as Jack performed CPR and Kate started pacing back and forth crying. I felt numb.

**Flash Back**

"When's mom and dad coming home?" I asked my older sister. She looked down at me from the couch, her attention from the T.V. finally on me.

"Ahm, I don't know. She said eight." She responded. We were kids. I was ten, she was eleven. My younger sister was nine and already asleep.

"What time is it now?" I asked, and looked up from my Batman doodle.

"Ten." She said, and went back to watch cartoons. Suddenly a knock at the door was heard. I looked up at my sister.

"Mom says not to answer the door for strangers!" She said, holding a finger up.

"Oh." I watched the door.

"Hello? This is officer Platt, I'm here in regards to your parents." A man said through the door. My hearted nearly jumped out my chest.

"Okay, maybe this is different." My sister said, and rose from the couch. She went to the door and unlocked it, I was right behind her.

The officer looked down at us. His eyes immediately became sad.

"I'm so sorry kids… You're parents… were in an accident. They didn't make it." He said, and seemed to be chocking on his words.

My childhood ended there.

**End of Flashback**

I watched as Jack went from CPR to straight out punching Charlie on the chest. I felt hollow. Kate cried harder, and tried to get Jack to stop. He didn't. He probably couldn't…

Then Charlie coughed, and came to life.

"Charlie!" Kate said, looking shocked. I felt every emotion go through me, and was at Charlie's side in an instant.

Jack looked relieved, and started to chuckle out of relief.

"Charlie!" I finally croaked, and hugged him gently. He coughed and looked bewildered. He didn't say anything.

**That night**

We'd returned to the caves without Claire. Charlie didn't know which way they went. So we returned to the caves with the intention of going out on another search party soon. Charlie was quiet. He was sad. So I left him alone. It was a difficult night to sleep through.

**The next day**

I was collecting fruit to bring back to the caves. As soon as I got up I left to bathe, eat, and now I was collecting food. I had come to terms with the fact that I couldn't have done anything else for Claire. I got Charlie back, and I would get Claire back somehow. It definitely creeped me out that Ethan was living among us as one of the survivors. It was a good thing Hurley collected the flight manuscript. The manuscript… Jack and Hurley definitely didn't want me to see something. It angered me to feel left out on a big secret- or whatever they were trying to keep from me. I took a deep breath and brought my thoughts back to Ethan.

Ethan couldn't be working alone. This just means there are others on the island.

I turned around to find Jack watching me, Kate at his side.

"Uhm, that's not creepy guys." I said, and put the fruits in my back pack. Jack looked down at Kate who nodded.

"Ceal… I need to ask you again…" He said slowly.

"Ask me what?" I asked suspiciously.

"Who was the man you were supposed to kill on flight 815?" He asked. Kate watched me carefully, her eyebrows lifted in worry. I grit my teeth.

"I already told you. I thought this was going to be forgotten?" I asked annoyed. Jack sighed heavily.

"Me too… but James Ford is alive. And he's living with us." Jack said slowly. I stared at Jack.

"So you think I'll go and kill him? That I'll go back on my word and kill him, even though we're on a freaking island where you guys could go lord of the flies on me?" I asked, but as I said this, I felt my hit man persona creep into my mind… wanting to take over and get the unfinished job, done.

"Considering who he is, you might kill him." Kate said, trying a small chuckle. I watched Jack with predatory eyes.

"Who is it?" I asked, and walked closer to them.

"It's… Sawyer." Jack whispered. My eyes widened. Well, there are numerous things that dirt bag could have done to innocent people. I felt torn between my new life, and a mission that burned in my head. As a hit man, I lived by rules, strict rules that weren't so easy to forget.

"I see." I mumbled. It made sense, the letter Sawyer carried around was addressed to a Sawyer. His name was not Sawyer.

"Ceal, we're not telling anyone. But we just wanted you to know." Kate said, putting her hand on my shoulder. I felt trapped. These people know who I am. They knew my dark secret, maybe not what spawned it, but enough of it to know there is darkness within me.

"I know. Listen, I'm not going to kill anyone. I promise. Like I said, I want to lead a new life now." I said, and started to weakly tread back to the caves.

This wasn't good.

That day I secluded myself from the others, deep In thought. Jack kept watching me, worried. Kate sometimes came over and sat with me. We would just stare out at the ocean. That night, Sayid returned, said something about the whispering- that there were others. He also said he'd found the French woman. I felt sad for her- she lived on this island for sixteen years…

I was of course, grateful to have the attention off of me for the moment. Sayid fell unconscious, and Jack stayed with him. It was completely ironic when Sawyer came to visit the caves, and he always seemed to be next to me. We moved as magnets. One moved, and the other would. Jack and Kate looked like they were about to tackle me at any moment, when Sawyer would pass me. I didn't blame them.

"Hey Smiley." Sawyer sighed, and sat beside me. Jack got an "Oh shit" look on his face. Kate froze and watched us, Sawyer, completely oblivious.

"Hi." I said gloomily. I smiled a little. It was rather amusing. The unsuspecting mouse came to speak with the predatory cat. Sawyer leaned back on his hands, and glanced down at me.

"I dubbed ya Smiley for a reason. What's got ya so down?" Sawyer asked. I looked at him surprised. Okay, didn't expect that one.

"Uh, not much." I said lamely. He chuckled.

"That time of the month?" He asked. I glared at him.

"No asshole, I'm just-…" I couldn't find the right words. Jack and Kate stood, watching us. Sawyer then noticed.

"The hell are ya starin' at?" Sawyer yelled. Jack got the, 'fine bitch, help yourself' look on his face, while Kate just sat, and would glance at us every so often. Sawyer sighed annoyed.

"I swear, they always think I'm up to somethin'." Sawyer mumbled. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it. He offered me one.

"No thanks, asthma." I said and looked at my feet. Sawyer started laughing, and choked on the smoke.

"Ah, geez Smiley, don't make me laugh when I'm takin' a hit. Ha, so, Bruce Lee's weakness is asthma?" Sawyer asked amused. I rolled my eyes. I leaned back as he had.

"Well, I had asthma when I was a kid. And sometimes I still feel it." I explained. Sawyer shrugged. We sat in silence.

"So… what makes you suddenly want to hang out with me?" I asked. I watched his face. He was relaxed, just looking out at people. I tried to think back to what the files had said about him. What he'd done to deserve death.

"Ah, well, I figured since you're not as popular anymore, judgin' by the way Jackass and Freckles are starin at ya, I'd sit with ya a while." Sawyer said, his light eyes shining down at me.

_Don't kill him, don't kill him… he's annoying, but relax…_

"I think you misunderstand. It isn't me they're worried about. It's you." I said and smirked. Sawyer looked at me confused, and stopped moving a second. Sawyer's eyes went back to Jack and Kate, who were looking at Sawyer; worried.

"What-" Sawyer stood up quickly. I just smiled.

"Listen here Danish donut, I don't know what you're tryin' to pull, but it ends now." He said angrily. I clearly frightened the southerner.

"I'm not trying to do anything." I said. Jack and Kate were at Sawyer's side.

"What's going on?" Jack asked.

"Nothin'." Sawyer growled and left. Jack looked down at me.

"What'd you do?" Jack asked. I stood.

"Nothing." I said, and smiled.

**A/N: Okay so, hope you guys like it. I guess this one could have been funnier, but I refuse to put it to drama. That just sounds like a soap opera. Anyway, REEEEVVIIIIIEEWWWW! DO ITTTTTTT!**


	7. Stress and Stress Relievers

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys : ) I'm very happy I have you who review, LOL cause honestly you guys are the ones that keep me going. Here's the next chapter.**

LOST: The Other Survivor

Chapter: 7

"Stress and Stress Relievers"

Jack and Kate over the next few days, relaxed around me finally. Sawyer also cooled down, and would walk by me, sometimes even say hello.

Sayid was up and about, not sure if what he'd heard was real, or a hallucination. Meanwhile, Jack and Kate took to each other, and Charlie was still not talking. I felt a little alone. I needed to talk to someone… anyone.

"Smiley." Sawyer stated as he walked by me. His daily routine was walking by my tent and getting food. I took this chance to have something to do, and someone to talk to- even if he is an ass. And my would be target of termination.

"Hey Sawyer. Where are you headed?" I asked. He and I both noticed the food was running short.

"Hm. Well, now I'm headed into the jungle of death to find some damn breakfast." Sawyer mumbled. I followed behind him.

"Need help?" I asked, jogging up next to him.

"I wouldn't need yer help if I was stuck in the middle of this damn jungle, strung up in a net over a pit of snakes." He snarled back. I followed him in silence.

"But you don't mind me coming with you?" I chirped. He stopped and looked back at me. He was panting slightly.

"Nah. I don't mind." He looked as if he was going to say more, but didn't. I felt myself smile, and walked alongside him.

After walking for an hour, I noticed a piece of twine strung around two trees. Just above the ground, and high enough for a person to trip over- or trigger-

"Sawyer watch out!" I called, and watched helplessly, as he walked right into the trick wire, and a huge net engulfed him, and flew up.

"SHIT!" Sawyer yelled in surprise. I stared at the hanging net, with Sawyer inside cursing. I erupted into laughter.

"What are ya laughin' at? Gimmie a hand will ya?" Sawyer asked annoyed. I smirked at him.

"Oh don't you dare leave me here Ceal!" Sawyer said venomously. I grinned, and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Well, I'm waiting for the pit of snakes, and then I will have to see you get out without my help." I said, grinning widely.

"You're unbelievable!" Sawyer said in disbelief. I grinned.

"Okay, okay, hold still." I said, and pulled out a hunting knife. I aimed at the one rope holding the whole net.

"Ceal, you better not miss." Sawyer threatened. I aimed.

"I won't." I smiled.

"CEAL!" I heard an all too familiar voice yell. It was Jack.

Okay… This did SO NOT look good. Jack immediately tackled me, and flung the knife out of my hands. He pinned me down.

"Well, this ain't so bad, I get a nice peep show." Sawyer chuckled from the net.

"How could you?" Jack asked, his eyes looking horrified. I sighed, and didn't exactly want to wound Jack's ego by breaking out of his easily breakable hold.

"Jack listen, Sawyer and I were out looking for food. He accidentally got stuck in one of the French ladies traps. I'm guessing it's hers since Sayid fell in one very similar." I explained. Jack looked up at Sawyer.

"Ah hell, and here I thought I'd get a good show goin'. Yea doc, Smiley was tryin' ta cut me down." Sawyer said, his small smirk still in place.

Jack immediately got off me.

"Ceal- I… I'm sorry." Jack said. I sighed getting up.

"It's alright. Now, let's get Johnny Cash down." I said, and picked up my hunting knife.

"That's just a compliment. That man's a national treasure." Sawyer said, and pushed some of his long hair back from his face. Jack and I chuckled, and I quickly threw the knife, cutting Sawyer down. He landed roughly, and let out an 'Oph!'

I retrieved my knife. Jack watched Sawyer get up, and checked on his arm, to make sure his previous wound was okay.

"Now, will ya all be so kind as to inform me why ya'll are freakin' out when me an' Ceal are around each other? What aren't ya tellin' me?" Sawyer asked Jack. I sheathed my knife slowly and watched Jack. He looked at Sawyer then me. His shirt was damp with sweat, as mine and Sawyer's were.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jack said. I rolled my eyes. Sawyer wasn't a dumbass.

"Really? Well why don't ya join us on our trek for food? Hm? Since I'm sure ya will anyway." Sawyer said annoyed. I grinned.

"Kate, you can come too." I said facing a bush. Jack and Sawyer watched my eyes to where I was looking. Kate came out behind a bush, with a sheepish look on her face.

"Well hell, we got the whole gang here!" Sawyer said, spreading his arms out. Kate looked at Jack sighing. Jack grinned back, obviously thinking it was amusing they had the same thoughts.

"Well, let's go." I said, trying to sound enthusiastic, but feeling more and more like a fugitive.

Jack walked next to me, and kept glancing at me. Kate and Sawyer were behind us.

"Ceal listen, I'm sorry. I know this must be difficult for you… but- we just have to be positive…" Jack said, and looked at me pleadingly. I nodded.

"Jack, with the life I chose, clearly there are consequences. I know this." I said.

"Ceal… I worry about you too. I want you to be safe…" Jack said quietly so Kate and Sawyer couldn't hear.

"Jack… I'm probably the most capable person on this island of protecting myself." I said, smiling at him. Jack's lips twitched, as if to say something.

"I… know. I just… I guess I still feel like I need to protect you. I mean, everyone. Even if you are a skilled hit man." Jack chuckled.

"Jack, I'll be fine. I'll help protect as many people as I can. Don't worry." I said. Jack smiled, and brushed against my right shoulder.

"Hey. Ya hear that? Water." Sawyer said, and stepped between me and Jack.

"It's coming from over there." Kate said, and ran off with Sawyer, me and Jack behind her. We reached a clearing where a small body of water stretched out, and a small water fall poured into it. It was beautiful. Isolated, and just the right size.

"Wow…" Jack whispered. Sawyer started taking his shirt off. I couldn't help myself- I am only human okay? I glanced at his body. Not bad. I smirked. He had a good muscular figure, and smooth skin.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked, his face looking a little like he needed to up Sawyer.

"Goin' for a swim Doc!" Sawyer said, his face happy. Kate grinned and looked at me.

"Well, we have had one hell of a month." I chuckled. Kate and I disposed of our heavy jeans, and pulled off our back packs. Sawyer and Jack exchanged surprised looks, followed by grins. Jack pulled off his shirt. I look again, for I am human! He actually had hair on his chest, but had a good figure as well, his chest and arms mainly the more muscular. Kate and I swam in our undergarments and shirts. I thanked every God in history I wasn't wearing a thong, or unattractive granny panties.

Thus we all jumped in, and swam towards the deeper end. Jack grabbed my leg under water, and pulled me under, not all aggressive where you feel like you're being drowned by some asshole. I took a breath before I went under and grinned at Jack. I playfully kicked his shoulder, and went up for air. Kate and Sawyer stood on some rocks before the water fall.

"Come on!" Kate called for us to join them. I looked at Jack who smiled and started to swim for the rocks. Jack and I climbed up, and joined Kate and Sawyer.

"You go first!" I yelled at Sawyer, seeing how high up we were.

"Ha, second weakness of Bruce Lee! Heights!" Sawyer chuckled. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me over to him.

"If I'm goin' down, you're goin' down with me Smiley!" Sawyer grinned, and hurled us both over the edge. I 'eep!'ed, and clung to Sawyer for dear life. We hit the water, and separated. Sawyer grabbed my arm, and started tickling my sides. I laughed, and pushed away his hands. We were almost hit by Kate and Jack who jumped in after. Jack and Kate pushed each other under water, and we all resurfaced.

"I beat you!" Kate said, pushing Jack. Sawyer and I watched amused.

"No, I hit the water first!" Jack said, and pushed her back gently. I laughed.

"Jack! Oh my God! Don't be a sore loser!" Kate laughed, and splashed at Jack, who just swam towards her like he was going to grab her. She giggled and swam away from him. Sawyer looked at me and smiled. His lips rising, and two dimples showing. He was a pretty good looking guy when he smiled normally. He then went under water. I looked around worried.

"Sawyer?" I asked, keeping myself afloat. I literally heard the theme song of Jaws play in my mind. Jack and Kate were back up on the rocks. I suddenly felt a hand grab my ankle and let go. I 'eep'ed again. Stupid Sawyer!

I took a deep breath and dove in after him. He was right in front of me, and smirked, then waved 'hi'.

I grinned, and lunged at him, trying to tickle him. He got an 'AHH' look on his face, and tried to swim away. We resurfaced for air. Jack and Kate were no where to be seen. I looked at Sawyer confused.

"Looks like the doc is getting' lucky eh Smiley?" Sawyer grinned. I sighed, aaannnnd Sawyer's back to being a douche. Right as he said this however, Jack and Kate resurfaced.

"There are people… at the bottom… They're dead." Kate gasped. Sawyer looked at me wide eyed and dove under. I followed suit, with Jack behind me.

Sure enough two people, still fastened to the air plane seats, were stuck at the bottom of the pond. Sawyer immediately looked through the man's jacket, while Kate was trying to yank out a silver metal brief case from under the man's seat. I tried to help her, and as did Jack. We got it out, and resurfaced.

"I got me a wallet!" Sawyer bragged, and held up a dark brown wallet. I laughed.

"God Sawyer," I choked between my laughs, "that's useful on this island." I finally spat out. Sawyer grinned and wiggled his eyebrows at me. Our group then swam back to where we left our belongings and called it a day. I picked up my jeans, and slowly pulled them on. Not easy to get pants on when you're wet. I looked up to see Sawyer smirking at me. I rolled my eyes.

Jack pulled his shirt back on, and Kate pulled her pants on. Kate was very attached to that brief case. Sawyer grinned at Kate.

"So, what's in it Freckles?" Sawyer asked. Jack and I looked at Kate. She hesitated.

"I don't know." She said slowly. She was lying.

"Then I don't suppose it means much to ya then?" Sawyer asked, and walked over to her. She shrugged. But by the tension in her jaw I could tell that the brief case meant a lot to her.

"Then ya wouldn't mind if I- kept it would ya?" Sawyer asked, and plucked the brief case out of Kate's hands. Kate shrugged again, as if showing she did not care. Jack looked at her and Sawyer curiously. Now I wanted the brief case to see what exactly was in it…

"I don't mind." Kate said. Another lie. She's really building up the lies today…

I rolled my eyes at Sawyer, yet again, and we all trekked further into the jungle in search of food. We finally found some trees with mangos, coconuts, and bananas. We filled our bags with them, ate, and went back to the beach. We were getting our nutrition thanks to Jin. He was an excellent fisher.

Kate and Sawyer went back to the beach, while Jack and I went back to the caves.

"That was actually a nice stress reliever." Jack said, as we walked through the darkening forest. I nodded with a small smile.

"It was fun." I said.

"So uhm, you and Sawyer are getting along better." Jack said casually. I nodded.

"Yeah, I guess he's finally lightening up." I responded and bit into a mango I was saving.

"And… yeah." Jack mumbled. I looked at him confused.

"What?" I asked. Jack shook his head.

"Nothing." He said with a small smile. I smiled back.

"SO you and Kate are pretty close eh?" I said, trying to relieve the tension. Jack's eyes snapped to me quickly.

"Well, yeah… she's… important… she's …" Jack was at a loss for words.

"Pretty? Lovely?" I teased. Jack blushed.

"I- yeah... but you are too." Jack said throwing me a small grin. I felt my heart skip a beat.

_Wait… what?_

"Heh, for a murderer." I said trying to sound spooky. Jack laughed.

"Yeah. For a murderer." Jack said, and grinned.

**Later**

Boone was apparently drugged by Locke and left in the forest to fend for himself. We learned this as he had tackled Locke and everyone saw. They worked it out, obviously, as they kept trekking into the jungle for numerous hours and not returning until night fall. Jack and Kate were very suspicious of them, and kept an eye on them.

I had also learned to associate with the other survivors. Sun had started building a garden to grow vegetables, and Jin her husband was calming down from being the strict husband. Michael had begun building a raft with Jin and Sawyer on the side, while he seemed to hate that his kid Walt, enjoyed Locke's company. There was a nerdy science teacher that had started to collect different insects to study. I kept away from him.

Hurley announced he'd created a golf course not far from the beach. He felt that it could be our escape, and stress reliever. A place to take our minds off of the dire situations around us. At first people thought it was strange, but then slowly but surely, more and more people wanted to play. Even Jack was enjoying it. It turned out to be an excellent idea.

The days became slower, and hope for Claire was diminishing. Charlie had begun to talk again, and seemed to have a certain darkness grow within him. We all grew impatient and stressed due to Claire's disappearance, but there was no trail to follow, and we had no weapons aside from the one gun Kate had. And no bullets.

However Kate and Sawyer disappeared for a while, probably fighting over the brief case, and Sayid was up and about. He had started to hang around Shannon a lot, the pair quite contradictory. It seemed Sayid got away with some maps from the French lady, and wanted Shannin to translate it, since she knew a little French.

So, everyone was busy doing their own thing. I mainly stayed by Charlie. Looking like an old loyal dog, but I was there for support. Charlie had started talking again, and he did seem to be looking better. But he was always staring out into the ocean, his eyes empty.

I watched Jack storm out of the jungle, an angry expression across his features. I stood from the sand, and wiped my jeans. I ran over to him, leaving Charlie temporarily.

"Jack, what's wrong?" I asked. He sighed, and stopped. He held a small key out for me to see.

"Kate, she, we found the key to the brief case. We had to dig up the marshal to get it…" Jack said, looking at me exhausted. I noticed the dirt on his arms and pants.

"That's… gross." I said slowly. He chuckled, clearly frustrated still.

"She told me there were guns in there, and there were. Four, and lots of ammo. I hid the case in the jungle, and I'm keeping the key." Jack said, closing his palm. I watched his face.

"So what else was in the case that held great significance to her?" I asked. Jack ran a hand over his hair.

"I- it was a small plastic air plane. A toy. She said it belonged to the man she loved… she killed." Jack said slowly. Well, seems I'm not the only murderer around these parts. Sayid, Kate, and myself have taken lives…

"It held great value to her?" I asked. Jack scoffed.

"I think she's lying to me. She just can't tell me the truth." He said, anger flowing into his words. I sighed, and put my hands on my hips.

"Jack, not everyone wants their secrets out." I said slowly. Jack frowned at me.

"I just thought Kate and I were closer then that." Jack said. He looked at me for a second, then sighed.

"Just give her time Jack, you can't force people to spill their guts about emotional things like that." I said and placed a hand on his shoulder. He watched me for a second,then looked at me defeated.

"Yeah…" He said. We suddenly looked up to hear a giant commotion. Charlie sprinted across the beach like a track star, and headed straight into the jungle where someone was screaming, and people yelling for Jack. Jack and I raced over towards the chaos and saw people clustered around a blonde woman screaming.

It was Claire…

"Claire? What happened?" Jack asked, and ordered people to get back. Claire looked around horrified.

"Who are you people?" Claire asked, looking fearfully around at us. Charlie approached her slowly.

"Claire… you don't remember me?" He asked sadly. Claire started tearing up, and backing away.

"Everyone get back! Leave me and Claire alone!" Jack ordered, and people pushed back. I decided to leave Jack and Charlie with Claire, since I knew I couldn't make my said English pal leave Claire. On my way back I bumped into Sawyer on the way back.

"What's goin' on Smiley?" Sawyer asked. I sighed, happily.

"Claire's back. Unfortunately she seems to have amnesia." I said. Sawyer 'hmphed' and hesitated whether to follow me or go see Claire.

"Aren't ya gonna see if she's okay Viking?" Sawyer called after me. I turned around.

"Jack won't let us see her. He has to make sure she's okay. He's checking up on her." I said chuckling a little at Sawyer's attitude.

"Interestin'." Sawyer said, and walked over to me.

"Do you talk to Locke a lot?" I asked. I watched Locke and Boone return from the jungle once more. They were quickly informed of Claire's return.

"Mr. Clean? No. He ain't ma type. Why? Want me to git his number for ya?" Sawyer chuckled and stalked off. I rolled my eyes. Locke. He was someone different…

**The next day**

I mainly found myself around Hurley, Charlie, Kate, and Claire this day. I didn't want to overwhelm Claire with questions so most of the time I just concentrated on rebuilding our friendship. Slowly a day passed, and then the nightmare returned. Ethan came back to warn Charlie and Jin that if we did not return Claire, then one person each night would die until there was only Claire.

Watchmen were set up around camp, and the cave people rejoined the beach folk. I stayed stationed near Claire, and Charlie right at her other side. The night was long. People would rotate shifts, and try to keep themselves awake, however as the next morning arrived, a single man lay dead in the sand, just before the water's tide.

"We-… how'd he get past us?" Kate asked. Jack put his hands over his face in sadness, anger, and disbelief.

"He must have come in from the water." Locke said, and sheathed his hunting knife. Jack sighed wearily.

"We can't keep doing this. We have to think of a plan." Jack said and looked at me, Kate, then Locke.

Jack's oh so brilliant idea was to use Claire as bait. Surround Ethan, with our new guns, and force him as our hostage. I thought it was quite risky, but considering they had me, and Locke on their team, we may have a chance.

"Okay, I think people should stay in partners…" Jack said, and looked around our group.

"Me and Charlie." I immediately said. Out of all of us, Charlie was probably the least capable of handling himself. I was the most capable, not to toot my own horn but I didn't endure many years of martial arts training to be called, 'OK.'

"Alright…" Kate nodded, and she and Jack chose a team together. Then Locke and Boone, and then Michael and Sayid… Jin and Sawyer. I suspected Sawyer wasn't doing this for good reason.

**That night**

Charlie and I stayed close. It had started to rain, and it was extremely dark out. The only light was from the moon. My teeth chattered with the cold. We waited a couple of hours until we heard a commotion. To our right.

"They sodding got him!" Charlie said, looking at me wide eyed, he then took off in the direction of the noise. Charlie held the gun we'd been given, since out of the both of us, I didn't need it as much. I raced after Charlie, the rain blurring my vision.

"Charlie wait!" I called after him. We soon reached a clearing where we saw Jack aiming a gun at Ethan. Ethan was on his knees, his hands up. I saw Charlie raise his gun slowly, as Jack yelled at Ethan- I couldn't hear, the blood was pounding in my ears.

Just as Charlie shot, I tackled him to the ground.

"No!" I heard Sayid yell, and looked up to see I'd tackled Charlie too late. Ethan was dead, a wound in the middle of his chest. The rain poured harder and everything seemed to freeze. Jack, Locke, Sayid, Kate, Boone, Sawyer, and Claire looking at Charlie in pure shock. I got up slowly. Charlie standing too- I snatched the gun from him.

"Charlie- what the hell did you do?" Jack yelled. I looked over at Charlie- I couldn't believe I messed up- again…

"Now Claire is safe! Now we don't have to worry!" Charlie yelled over the loud rain. We all understood Charlie's hatred over the man that attempted to kill him, and kidnapped the woman he… loved. That's why we all, frustrated, stood in silence for a moment.

"Okay… we could have used him for information, but… that's not going to happen…" Jack said, thinking out loud.

"Really Doc? Mystery solved!" Sawyer drawled. Kate and I stood side by side. She looked at Charlie worried, while Claire looked… relieved.

"Okay, there is not much left to do. Let us dispose of the body and get back to the camp site. For now we are safe." Sayid said and walked over to Ethan's still form. Jack and Sawyer followed him, and the rest of us returned to the beach. Charlie at Claire's side the entire time.

I sighed, and walked with Kate.

"I'm… kind of glad Charlie shot him." Kate said slowly. I glanced at her.

"Me too." I responded. I think we all were.

**A/N: There was soooo much to cover in this chapter. In LOST you see everyone's POV, and I'm only doing Ceal's. So I guess I'm hoping my fellow readers have seen LOST and can understand which situations I'm referring to and stuff. But yeah. Quick update, sooo REVIEW!**


	8. Sawyer's Game

**A/N: HEY! So, I'm pretty happy you guys enjoy my LOST fic. : ) My fellow reviewers are so awesome, and keep me writing : ) Loveeee you guys so much. AANNDDD here's chapter eight! : )**

LOST: The Other Survivor

Chapter: 8

"Sawyer's Game"

The next morning people were pretty quiet due to the events the night before. As disappointed as I was in Charlie for shooting the man we could have gotten answers from- he was my friend, and I understood the feelings he'd felt. I hung around him, Hurley, Claire, and Kate still. Kate seemed to be doing better, and smiled a little more.

"Night." I smiled at Claire and Charlie. They waved back.

"Night mate!" Charlie called. Kate was already asleep and Hurley was snoring away. I closed my eyes, falling into a light sleep. I couldn't let anyone else be killed or taken.

I awoke to a battle cry and Sawyer sprinting across the beach in front of my group's tent, chasing the roof of his tent. Everyone woke up and watched as the shirtless southerner yelled another battle cry and chased after the blue plastic. I started laughing, completely confused, and got up along with Kate.

"It's alright, we got it." I said, looking at Sayid and Jack. They nodded and went back to their tents. I sighed, and started off on a light jog.

Kate and I eventually found Sawyer, splashed in mud, and dragging the roof of his tent back.

"What happened?" Kate asked. Sawyer growled.

"The damn boar took my tent." Sawyer said, and passed us. Kate and I chuckled, and followed him back. The rest of the night was peaceful, and we all slept better. I woke up to Sayid standing over me.

"Uhm. Good morning Sayid." I said, and slowly stood. He watched me carefully.

"It's funny, you seemed so familiar to me, and I had a dream last night. I've met you before." Sayid said carefully. He was watching me in suspicion. I chuckled.

"It's this heat Sayid. Relax." I said, and patted him on the shoulder. He watched me walk away.

**Flash Back**

It was so hot… It was dark…

"F-ck my life." I mumbled, huddling against the cold concrete wall. I heard a leak somewhere, a dripping. I nurtured my two broken fingers.

The loud clanging of the metal door opening was heard, and the bright light from outside invaded my black prison.

The men were Iraqi soldiers.

"Danish woman. You will tell our torturer why you are spying on us. Then you will tell us all you know." The main man said, his accent thick. There were two guards behind him. I sighed.

"No. By the way, when I escape, I will personally see to it that you are killed." I said.

"Such words should not be spoken by a prisoner." The main chuckled. I grinned.

"I'm no longer a prisoner. You are." I said standing, and throwing the thick iron hand cuffs at his feet. He yelled something in Iraqi and before he or his men could raise their weapons, they were on the floor, dead. I sighed.

"Jeez about time you ass. They broke my fingers!" I complained at my partner.

"Heh, Ceal, it ain't like you to play damsel in distress." Dom said. He was my partner on this mission. Sometimes, hit men needed partners.

"I wish I knew who pulled the strings. I mean I know Black Mask is our boss, but he responds to someone else. Who's that person who wants us to kill these certain people. They're kind of random, and their stories don't fit." I said, grabbing a gun. Dom brushed some black hair from his face. A larger scar over his left cheek glinted in the dim light.

"Ya really shouldn't be asking questions. Just do the job." He responded gruffly. I nodded.

"Alright. Sayid Jarrah, here we come." I smirked, and cocked the gun.

**End of Flash Back**

I glared at the sand in front of my feet. He knew. Then it would only be a matter of time before Jack would remember. If he could possibly make that connection. I sighed heavily.

"Hey smiley, I know ya got some mad kung fu skills, so ya mind usin' em' on a boar?" Sawyer asked. I looked up at him confused. He was walking a little funny.

"Why what happened?" I asked, stressed out of my mind. He sighed, stressed too.

"The damn boar from last night tackled me in the jungle just now. I've had it up to here with it. So I'm gonna kill it." Sawyer said through grit teeth. I sighed, maybe a little mission with Sawyer would help me take my mind off it.

"Sure." I said, and watched him turn away.

"Where's Freckles? I need a tracker." Sawyer said looking around.

"I can do it." I said, and walked up next to him.

"My, my, Smiley has more secrets?" Sawyer smirked. I almost rolled my eyes.

_More than you will ever know._

I packed up some things in silence, and met up with Sawyer. He led me to the area where the boar tackled him. I noticed the grazes and tracks.

We walked along in silence until it started to get darker.

"It's getting dark, let's set up camp." I said, still stressed. We made a fire, and got comfortable in our makeshift beds.

"You're no fun today Smiley. Ya mind tellin' me what's on yer mind?" Sawyer asked. I sighed.

"My past is catching up to me." I said staring into the fire. Sawyer was silent.

"Like what?" He finally asked. I looked up at him. He was to my left.

"Can't tell you." I said, grinning. He sighed and pulled out two mini bottles of vodka.

"Tell ya what, let's play truth or dare. My style." Sawyer said, throwing me a bottle. I caught it and stared at him surprised.

"Okay, A, where'd you get this? B, what if I don't want to play? And C, you still sound like you're in high school." I said. Sawyer chuckled.

"Alrighty, A, plane, B, I'll tell Sayid you're lying, and C, we're drinkin' so college is more like it." Sawyer said. I stared at him shocked. I was too preoccupied with B to acknowledge his jokes. He noticed my shock, and grinned like the Cheshire cat. My mouth went dry.

"How do you know?" I whispered, feeling completely vulnerable to Sawyer. Also feeling betrayed since I thought I'd seen a better side to Sawyer.

"I heard ya talkin'. An' ya can't lie to a con man sweet heart. I'm the best liar." Sawyer said, still watching me with a fat grin on his dimpled face. I took a shaky breath.

"So… how does it go?" I asked. My heart was pounding. If Sawyer told Sayid- Sayid would instantly remember. He would know. Even if he just caught a glimpse of me…

Sawyer grinned, and sat up from his bag. This boar hunt was a little too convenient.

"Alright. For every dare ya can't do- is two drinks. If ya do the dare, the other person drinks once. For every truth ya will tell- other person drinks. And basically ya can't not tell the truth." Sawyer said. I stared at him.

"Those are stupid rules." I said, grimacing. Sawyer chuckled, pulling out more bottles.

"It ain't about the game Smiley." Sawyer said darkly. I watched his eyes.

"I know." I growled.

"So, I'll begin! Oh and whoever gets hammered first HAS to do a dare of the other person's choice." Sawyer said still grinning. I hid my evil smile behind my hand. If it was one thing Danes did best- it was drinking. Sawyer did not know what he was getting himself into. Maybe I could win after all.

"Truth or dare?" Sawyer asked darkly. This was the meanest truth or dare I've ever played.

"Dare." I said instantly. Sawyer smiled.

"I dare ya to sit closer." Sawyer said, and took a drink of his vodka. I scooted closer to him, so we were just a foot apart. I kept my side at him though. Sawyer smiled at me as if we were old friends hanging out.

"Truth or dare?" I asked.

"Truth." Sawyer said. I thought.

"Were you the ten year old boy who lost his parents and wrote the letter to Sawyer?" I asked. If he was going to make me relive my past- he was going feel his come creeping back too. Sawyer was silent.

"You have to tell the truth or the game stops-"I started to say.

"I know!... Yes." Sawyer said quietly. His hair in front of his face. I kept quiet. I took a drink of my vodka. I glanced over at Sawyer's stash. He definitely had enough for three men to get drunk on.

"Truth or dare?" Sawyer asked quietly.

"Dare." I said. I wasn't ever going to pick truth. If he thinks I will, he has another thing coming.

"I dare ya to tell Sayid why he remembers you." Sawyer said. I stared at him. I didn't want to lose… I had the perfect cards to play on him, but it required me to stay sober. I sighed.

"Okay okay… truth." I said, and looked at him. He sat up and got a mock thinking look on his face.

"Lesse. Ah, we all know ya aren't an English teacher. So, ya mind tellin' me what ya are Bruce Lee? An' don't ya dare try lyin'." Sawyer said. I licked my dry lips.

"I'm… I was… a karate mentor." I said. Sawyer was silent. He suddenly grabbed my arm, and yanked me over to him.

"I told ya, don't you dare lie to me." Sawyer hissed. I pulled my arm back, biting my lip. He was going to tell Sayid… I had to play, then win this thing and pull my aces.

"I was a hit man." I said defeated. Sawyer stared down at me.

"A hit man? What the hell were you doin' on the plane? Wait, did ya have to off someone? Ah shit, is that why Jack and Kate stared at ya funny?" Sawyer asked. My chest tightened.

"You're only entitled to one question." I said as Sawyer drank. Sawyer looked at me for a while, very impatient, but then nodded annoyed.

"Truth or dare." I asked carefully.

"Dare." Sawyer said. Perfect.

"I dare you to drink four of those bottles of vodka." I said. Sawyer stared at me shocked.

"Well Smiley, seems you are tryin' to get me all drunk… why?" Sawyer asked grinning. I rolled my eyes.

"Alright alright." Sawyer picked them up, and drank all four. He made a face at the taste. I calculated the amount he'd ingested… equivalent so far to everything he's drank… was six shots of vodka. I'm on three. Piece of cake.

"Truth or dare?" Sawyer asked, not affected at all… yet.

"Truth." I said regrettably.

"Who were ya supposed to off?" Sawyer asked. My heart stopped. Silence between us both filled.

"Please Sawyer… don't ask me that." I finally pleaded. Sawyer watched me for a while. He then sighed.

"Alright, one free pass. Just cause ya look so cute beggin' me. How'd Freckles find out? You two are so close I bet she already knows." Sawyer asked instead. I almost wanted to hug him for giving me such mercy.

"She saw me talking a lot with the guy I was supposed to terminate." I said, not realizing there were only two guys that I talked a lot to- and only one of them Kate was always around.

"Jack?" Sawyer asked surprised. I stared at him surprised. Well, this could benefit me as well.

"Sawyer- uh," I started, but Sawyer just stared into the flames in shock.

"Why the doc? He's like Gandhi." He finally said. I couldn't help myself- I put a hand on his forearm.

"I… I don't know. I didn't get to read his file. I'm only supposed to murder rapists and or murderers." I said quietly. Sawyer looked up at me surprised.

"Ya think he raped someone Ceal?" He asked, starting to suspect me.

"N-no… I don't know what he did." I said, and watched as Sawyer downed another bottle, completely forgetting about the last rule.

"I killed a man." Sawyer suddenly admitted. I stared at him.

"I thought- I thought he was the man that conned my mom and killed my family. So I shot him." Sawyer admitted angrily almost. I stared at him in shock. Why'd he suddenly admit this to me?

"That's it?" I asked, anger and horror creeping back. Sawyer looked up at me annoyed.

"What do ya mean 'that's it?'!" Sawyer asked, and I saw the vodka kick in in his system. I was only supposed to kill serial killers- people who brutally killed more than one person without cause- sure Sawyer made a big mistake- but that was not my rules. THAT was not in my rule book as a hit man. Which meant Black Mask wanted Sawyer dead for different reasons.

"N-nothing, I'm sorry. Sawyer- listen, it was a mistake. And yes a bad one, but it is too late to take it back. All you can do is do good to compensate for it. Help people." I said. Sawyer was silent, then looked at me, his eyes slightly drooping due to the alcohol.

"I can't." Sawyer said and drank more. I watched him study the fire. Sawyer's name was in MY file. I did not kill people for those reasons. Sawyer must have done something to piss my boss off. He conned the wrong man.

"Sawyer, keep doing bad and worse people will find you." I said. Sawyer stared at me.

"Well, it's a good thing we're on this island then." Sawyer said, his voice slurring. We were silent awhile, while Sawyer kept drinking. I leaned my head against his shoulder, trying to show him I was… sympathetic? I was there for him I guess. Even if he was a black mailing red neck jerk.

I turned to him.

"You're drunk." I stated.

"Yep." Sawyer said.

"I dare you to keep everything we've discussed a secret between you and me." I said. Sawyer stared at me shocked.

"… you conned me?" He asked. I sighed.

"Sawyer- my life is not one to talk about loosely." I said. Sawyer rolled his eyes and fell back on his make shift bed.

"Whatever Smiley. Get some sleep. We got a boar to catch. By the way, don't try to slit _my_ throat in my sleep." Sawyer grumbled. I got up and went back to my bed.

"Good night … James." I said, trying out his new name. Sawyer's eyes were closed.

"Night Cecillie." Sawyer responded in a mumble.

**That morning**

I woke up before Sawyer who was still asleep. I looked around, clothes, bottles, water, and other small items were strewn about. I jumped up and noticed it was Sawyer's bag that had been rummaged through. Mine was fine. I chuckled. It was the boar.

I went to the extinguished fire and poked around in it. I then sat, and ate a mango. Slowly Sawyer woke up and held his head.

"Jesus Christ…" He said, and sat up. He looked sickly. I kept my eyes on the ashes. Sawyer then stood up in anger.

"Ma stuff!" He yelled, and ran around collecting his things. He growled annoyed.

"My stuff's fine." I grinned, and showed him my back pack. Sawyer glared up at me.

"That boar has it in for me… Not you Smiley!" Sawyer called, angrily. I heard a rustling of bushes behind me and yanked out my hunting knife. Sawyer looked up quickly too. Locke came out from behind the bushes and looked at us surprised.

"Hey! What are you guys doing this far out in the jungle?" Locke asked, smiling slightly. I sighed evenly and put my knife away while Sawyer kept gathering his effects. I turned to Locke once more.

"Looking for a boar." I said and smiled. Locke chuckled.

"A specific boar?" Locke chuckled. I felt almost ridiculous explaining.

"Uh, a boar is apparently upset with Sawyer." I chuckled.

"AGH! It pissed on ma shirt!" Sawyer yelled, and made a face at his flannel shirt. I laughed, and Locke chuckled.

"Ha ha, damn." I chuckled. Sawyer just glared at me. Locke told us some voodoo story about how animals who torment us are spirits in the afterlife coming back to remind us, to help us forgive as well. I don't know, I was tuning in and out.

Eventually Sawyer and I located the boar, but when it came down to it, Sawyer couldn't. He didn't say why, but as he walked briskly back to the beach I felt a small idea that maybe that gave Sawyer some sort of peace.

Sawyer and I returned to the camp and went our separate ways without speaking. Out of all the people that knew of my secret- he was the one that took it the best. Almost didn't even react. Almost.

"Hey, where have you been?" Jack asked, walking up to me. I smiled and pointed towards Sawyer and froze- Sawyer had a wide eyed look on his face and looked ready to run over and tackle me.

"Ah, I was hunting down a boar with Sawyer, which he did not kill so it was rather pointless. Perhaps not for Sawyer since it gave him closure, so I suppose it wasn't pointless." I said in one breath and looking at Jack. Jack stared at me surprised.

"Uh. Okay. I'm glad to see he's okay." Jack gave me a meaningful look. I almost flipped him off. Then Sawyer came racing up.

"You okay doc?" Sawyer asked. Jack looked at Sawyer shocked.

"Uh, yeah. Why?" Jack asked looking like he missed something. Geez this was quite amusing.

"… Nothin'. Forget it." Sawyer grumbled, and stalked off almost ashamed of himself for asking Jack if he was well.

"That- what the hell?" Was all Jack could say. I laughed.

"I don't know." I lied. I then resumed over to Charlie. Kate and Claire sat together. I watched as Jin and Sun stood side by side by the water. I had never attempted to speak with them since none of them spoke English. I was polite, but never actually had a chance to speak with them.

I glanced over at the nearly completed raft. It was almost done. I wondered who was going on it. I wasn't particularly wanting to be on the raft.

"Hey Hurley." I sat beside him.

"Dude, you've been with Sawyer all this time." Hurley stated. I looked up to see Kate and Claire looking at me expectantly. Charlie had a big grin on his face.

"What?" I asked confused. Why was that so amusing?

"Sooo, what'd ya do mate?" Charlie asked, his tone light and teasing. I was deeply curious as to why this was strange.

"I was hunting a boar with him. The one that torments him." I explained. Charlie grinned.

"Ah, is that what the kids are calling it these days?" Charlie laughed, while the others joined in. I stared at Charlie just getting what he was hinting at.

"Charlie! He hates me, I hate him, end of story. I was just helping him out cause I knew if I didn't he'd get all pissy and bully me for the rest of the stay on this stupid island." I exclaimed.

Charlie nodded but was still grinning.

"I will karate chop you." I said dangerously. Charlie looked fearful.

"I'm kidding." I said slowly. Charlie didn't look like he believed me.

That night when we all slept, the camp woke up to smoke, and a bright fire. The raft was being burned to the ground. I stared in surprise and watched as people raced as fast as they could to the fire to try and put it out. It had been burning too long and the fire was too big. The raft wasn't going to be saved.

I looked over at Jin. He and Michael fought a lot. Other people around seemed to have the same idea. Jin was the prime suspect.

**A/N: Okay so, I figured a hit man should have tracking skills or it'd be rather pathetic if they got themselves lost somewhere looking for their target. Ha ha. SO YEAH. Lemme know what you guys think- pplleasssee review. It gets me going to upload fasterrrrr! Heh : ) **


	9. Guilty or Innocent

**A/N: WEEEEEEE, thank you so much for the reviews, they literally made me get going on chapter nine. Thank you for reviewing! I love you all for doing so : )… So, we're nearing the end of season one aren't we? HMM! Well, good thing there's six seasons! : ) Anyway- here's chapter 9.**

LOST: The Other Survivor

Chapter: 9

"Guilty or Innocent"

The next morning people were literally on Jin's back about the raft being burnt down. It angered people of course, but it also made them feel hopelessness. I kept my distance from the commotion since I really didn't want to be a part of it. Sawyer was ready to lynch Jin, and Sun was trying her best to defend Jin. It was one giant mess.

"Do you really think he did it?" Kate asked me, as we collected some rope to help Michael build a new raft. I felt the rough material of the rope and pondered.

"I think so. I mean he clearly showed hatred towards Michael before." I said, looking over at her. She stood a little ways away. We were in the outskirts of the jungle. Kate stood after picking up rope, and wiped some of her curly brown hair from her face.

"I don't know. Why would Jin destroy the only chance of getting off the island?" Kate asked. This made me think. She's right; wouldn't Jin want to be off this island as much as the next person? He'd want to get his wife off the island too.

"That's true… but… then who else could have done it?" I asked, watching her collect more rope. She looked over at me and put her hands on her hips in hesitation. I watched her curiously. What was it she wanted to ask me?

"I uh. Ceal, I have to be on the raft. The new one Michael is building…" She said quietly. I studied her face, waiting for what she was really meaning to ask.

"And, I might need your help getting on it. Sawyer is holding on to a spot on it, and I think I might be able to convince Michael to let me on instead." Kate said. I felt surprised and a little confused still.

"So what is it exactly you want me to do?" I asked her, and pushed the rope higher up my arm.

"Help me convince Michael I'm the better choice." She said. I sighed wearily.

"And how am I going to do that?" I asked. Kate sighed, and walked closer to me.

"I need you to help me talk to Michael… make me sound more… qualified than Sawyer. I just- I have to be on the raft…" Kate said this with a tight voice. I sighed wearily.

"Basically incriminate Sawyer and make you look good?" I asked. Kate watched my eyes for a while then gave a short nod.

"Well, okay. I'm in." I said, already knowing I'd regret not doing it if Sawyer did something to me. Kate nodded and for the rest of our objective we were silent.

**Later**

I walked towards Michael who was making the 'blue prints' of the next raft. He and Walt were almost inseparable. I cleared my throat to let him know of my presence.

"Hey." Michael said his face filled with stress and irritation.

"Hey- uhm, so on this new raft, who are you taking?" I asked.

"Why? Did you want to go?" Michael asked. I shook my head vigorously.

"No, no, I was just asking because I feel Kate would be a good choice. She knows how to track, she's been on a boat, and she's very intelligent." I said. Michael stood up straight, from being seated on the ground, over his plans.

"And why are you volunteering her? She can't ask me herself?" Michael said, crossing his arms over his chest. I watched his eyes evenly. Annoyance building…

"Well, I would like to be rescued as soon as possible, and I would prefer to have the most capable people of doing so on the raft. I feel that Kate would be an excellent candidate." I said, trying not to sound condescending. Walt looked up at his dad.

"Well… okay I'll consider it. Sawyer is helping me build it, so I think I'll take him with me too. Other than me and my son, I can only two more on it." Michael said his hostility diminishing.

_Perfect._

"Well, Sawyer isn't exactly my first choice, if anything, he'll slow you down." I found myself saying. I felt no regret saying this- I did feel a small pang of sadness. Sawyer and I had bonded the other night when we were hunting the boar- but I was positive he wouldn't let our good moods towards each other last long.

Michael seemed to consider this.

"Just saying, anyway, if you need more rope, Kate and I are happy to help." I said, and left feeling rather strange. I walked up to Jack who was talking to Hurley and Charlie.

"We just need batteries for the transmitter and Sayid said the French lady had some at her hide out. It'll help Michael when he leaves." Hurley was explaining. Jack shook his head before Hurley even had the chance to finish.

"It's not safe with the Others out there." Jack said. Charlie smiled at me, acknowledging my presence. Hurley looked extremely frustrated.

"Yeah but Michael needs our help!" Hurley said, exasperated.

"Yeah Jack; let us go get the batteries so our sodding chances of getting rescued are better off!" Charlie exclaimed. I wondered why they were asking Jack for approval.

"Listen, please just stay here so we don't have to worry about you guys wandering off. There's a lot I need to do right now without having to worry about you guys. I mean, you guys don't even know how to track your ways back." Jack said. I gave him a look.

"Jack, I'll go with them. I know how to track and protect them." I said. Jack looked at me frustrated.

"Ceal, for once can't you just agree with me? Not go against everything I say?" Jack asked exasperated. I rolled my eyes.

"You've been of great help to us, as you resume to be. But we want to go locate those batteries and I'm perfectly capable of protecting all of us." I said. Jack frowned and we seemed to have a stare down. Finally Jack sighed, and nodded.

"I'm coming with you. And Sayid too." Jack said sternly. I shrugged.

"Whatever floats yer boat." I said. I sensed a talk coming on with Jack… Why we always have to fight is beyond me.

In five minutes we were all ready to go, and our group was standing at the shore. Sayid would be our guide into the forest and I would take up the back to make sure I could keep an eye on all my ducklings. Jack didn't think that was funny. Charlie laughed…

Kate was busy trying to get her spot on the new raft that was being built, while Sawyer was helping Michael build it. People were still suspicious of Jin, so he and his wife were isolated from the rest of the group. I sighed, and wondered if things would still be peaceful by the time we were back…

"Let's go." Sayid said, and started off down the beach. We all followed in silence, and eventually we got bored of the silence and indulged in small talk. Jack of course took this opportunity to lecture me.

"You know if it wasn't for the fact that you are able to protect… Hurley and Charlie, I'd be pretty angry with you right now." Jack said, as we trudged through the warm sand. I almost chuckled because he didn't mention himself. Sayid could protect himself, I was certainly aware of that…

**Flash Back**

Dom walked ahead of me, and I followed behind making sure no one was behind us. The walls were dark and concrete. I wondered if this was Dom and my last mission. Getting out of an Iraqi base with limited ammo and rescue from Black Mask was not likely.

"We need to locate the surveillance room." I said quietly, and glanced back at Dom. He grunted.

"Yeah. I have it on my transmitter. We're getting close. Jarrah should be around here somewhere." Dom mumbled the last part to himself. I sighed wearily. I was tired; I'd had both my fingers on my left hand broken… I didn't mention to Dom that when I was captured, they'd shot me. I don't go down that easy… but yeah, hit man or not it was painful. Hence, I was captured.

We rounded some corners, silently took out some guards, and entered the surveillance room. There were two inside that Dom and I executed immediately. I panted heavily. Bullet in my back hurt like a son of a b-tch. Dom neared the monitors, and started tapping the keys in front of the screens. He plugged in a USB Port. I rolled my eyes.

"You really going to pretend this is your field?" I asked and pushed him aside.

"Heh, worth a shot." He grinned, and cocked his gun. I tapped the codes in and … got it. I had access to all the video feeds. I skimmed through the different cameras.

"Hold on, that him?" Dom asked, pointing to the top screen out of the four. I looked up and smiled.

"Why yes Dom, my observant friend, that is indeed our friend Sayid." I grinned. Dom chuckled, and smiled down at me.

"Let's go 'buddy'." Dom said, and headed towards the door. I glanced back at one of the screens and saw a white man with dirty blonde hair staring right into the camera. My eyes widened, and my breath was caught in my throat- who the-? I turned to Dom quickly and said, "DOM, who the hell is that?"

Dom strode over and looked at the screen. He raised an eyebrow and looked down at me confused.

"Who the hell is who? No one is there Ceal." He said his voice hard. I immediately looked back at the monitor and felt my heart race.

"I- someone… I saw a white man standing right there." I said quietly. Dom put a hand on my shoulder.

"Listen, I know you've been through a lot, but we need to do this _now_, we are running out of time. Now come on." Dom said, and pulled my arm with him. I winced, and followed him out the door. Who was that guy?

**End of Flashback**

"Ceal?" Jack asked, annoyed. I shook my head.

"Sorry, flashback." I said. Jack nodded.

"I hate those." Jack mumbled. I nodded.

"I know, I don't even see them coming, all I hear is a whoosh and there goes a flash back." I said, and stopped as Sayid and Hurley stood over a large cable stretching from the ocean's water into the jungle. Sayid stooped and picked it up, holding it with little difficulty.

"We follow this into the jungle now." Sayid said, and started walking into the jungle. Charlie looked back at me and gave me a sarcastic excited face. I laughed and gave him an exaggerated happy face while giving him two thumbs up. Hurley was right behind Sayid, seeming a little more quiet, as if this was some sort of a personal mission for him. Jack pulled my arm back. I knew my lecture wasn't over.

"You can't agree with me? Once?" Jack asked, now a little more frustrated than before. I took a deep breath as we climbed over tree stumps and roots. I watched Jack step over a large root and made sure Charlie didn't slide down a steep mudded trench to the right.

"Jack, listen, I'm just trying to do what I feel is best. The more help we get the better." I said trying to end the conversation. Jack didn't let up.

"I've been trying to do what's best too Ceal." Jack said sternly. I shrugged.

"I don't know what you want me to say Jack." I responded and carefully followed Charlie. Jack pulled himself through the brushes and leaned against a tree. Sayid looked back at us, but kept walking. Hurley had made a turban out of his t-shirt to keep cool.

"Nevermind." Jack muttered. I was surprised by how easily he let it go, but relieved as well. We kept walking until our group became a little more spread out due to the trees, leaves, bushes, and roots. Sayid kept looking back to make sure we were all in sight and on route.

"Hurley don't move!" Sayid called, and we all froze in surprise. Hurley looked startled and stopped. Jack and I ran over to see what was wrong. Sayid held a hand up for us to stop.

"He's standing on top of one of Danielle's traps." Sayid said quietly. Charlie stared at the small metal shard Hurley had stepped. Jack looked at Sayid in shock.

"We need to find something with equivalent weight, so we don't set off the trap." Sayid said looking around for anything. I looked at Charlie, who was looking at me with a strange look. We both suddenly started to laugh while Sayid and Jack stared at us.

"Uh, where are we going to find anything that heavy?" Charlie asked grinning.

"Oh, ha ha." Hurley said sarcastically. I grinned, and we all started looking around for broken tree branches or rocks…

"Guys I think I can make it. Just jump out of the way." Hurley said. We all looked at Hurley worried.

"Hurley, don't." Jack said, watching Hurley intently. Hurley paid no attention to him, and jumped as far as he could to his left. A huge spiked wooden tree log came hurling our way. I jumped further back, and watched as it smashed into the tree that had been behind Hurley. I sighed with relief.

"Are you sodding mad?" Charlie asked his friend, and helped him up. Hurley just grinned, and stood. Sayid sighed wearily and Jack let out a deep breath. Thus, we trudged on and eventually neared a large gap with a ravine between two cliffs. A single shaky, not safe at all bride of wood, stretched out connecting the cliffs. I approached the edge slowly and looked down. It was a very long fall onto some not so soft looking rocks.

"We're going to have to go around." Jack said, and wiped his brow. Hurley started walking across the bridge, the least qualified person to do so.

"Hurley!" Sayid yelled after him. The bridge creaked and groaned under the weight, and it swayed with the movement. I was holding my breath, my teeth clenched. It seemed like hours before Hurley reached the other side, safe. Charlie then walked up to the bridge.

"What're you doing?" Jack asked, and Charlie gave him a pointed look.

"Uh, if he can do it, then I can do it." Charlie chuckled. I grinned, but my nerves were going crazy.

"Ducky, I don't think that's a good idea." I said.

"Ha ha, I'll be fine mate." Charlie said, and placed both hands on either side of the roped rails. He then proceeded to cross the oh so safe bridge. I cannot stress the sarcasm.

We watched Charlie cross, and suddenly one of the wooden planks Charlie was stepping on to, collapsed, and Charlie fell through. He clung onto the wood before he fell, and managed to pull himself up. I was ready to sprint over and get him.

"Ceal, no!" Jack grabbed my arm, and yanked me back. I watched as the bridge's ropes started to dissolve, and it began to break apart. Charlie sprinted across the bridge for dear life, and managed to jump and make it. The whole bridge gave out and we were separated. Silence passed.

"Do you have a death wish?" I yelled over at them. Hurley and Charlie grinned, obviously hyped up on adrenaline.

"Nooo, but we're alive dude. So it's all good." Hurley called from the other side. I looked at Jack.

"Now what?" I asked, extremely worried for Hurley and Charlie- the two people I had promised to take care of and failed miserably at again. I couldn't be looking any worse right now. I just hope Jack won't pull the old, 'I told you so.'

"We'll go around and meet them there." Jack said, assuming position of the leader, and giving me encouraging pat on the shoulder. Jack then turned to Charlie and Hurley and yelled,

"Stay there! We'll walk around and meet up with you!" Charlie gave us a thumbs up and we were on our way. Sayid led the way.

"You finally agreed with me." Jack panted as we ran through the jungle. I glanced at him.

"On?" I asked, thinking he was going to scold me.

"Charlie and Hurley crossing the bridge." He responded. I felt myself smile, and feel a sense of relief.

"Yeah, I guess I did." I said and smiled at him. Jack smiled back, and I couldn't help but feeling bad for promising to take care of Hurley and Charlie and not being able to anyway.

"Sorry that I forced you on this trip… and sorry I couldn't live up to my promise." I said looking ahead, and trying not to look at Jack. Jack didn't say anything for a minute so I was about to yell, 'Fine asshole, don't take my apology!' (okay maybe not quite like that), when Jack spoke up.

"It's not your fault. And Ceal, they're grown men. They can hold their own." Jack said gently. I was quiet, soaking in what he'd said. I then had an epiphany. I panted, and looked at Jack.

"Yeah well, after many years of being alone, I think I feel sort of protective of my new friends…" I said. This island gave me friends, yeah I was screwed probably, but I was lucky to have friends. I haven't had a friend since Dom.

"I can understand that… I feel that way too… about you guys." Jack panted. I jumped over a root.

"I feel like that about you too Jack. Ha, ha, even though you hate it!" I laughed, and coughed, since talking and running was never a good combination.

"Ha, well, for a grown man to be protected by a younger and foot shorter woman… I would feel my masculinity was being challenge." Jack grinned, honestly. I laughed, and from then on we couldn't talk anymore.

We finally made it around and over to the spot Jack specifically told Hurley and Charlie to wait. But did they wait? No.

"Where the hell are they?" I asked, looking around. Sayid sighed wearily.

"this has become quite frustrating." Sayid stated. I panted and looked over at Jack who was thinking hard.

"Sayid, lead the way. The only way we'll find them is if we find Danielle's hide out." Jack said.

"Or I could track them?" I suggested. I couldn't help but feel a little insecure mentioning my certain skill, since it was an obvious I only attained it due to being a hit man.

"Our best bet is just heading the way the hide out is, and on the way finding them." Jack said.

"The cable doesn't even go that way though." I retorted. Sayid interfered.

"I can find it by memory." Sayid said and started towards the trees. I followed helplessly, and Jack put a hand on my shoulder as if to say it was all going to be okay. So after an hour of walking, we heard a huge noise dead ahead. A rumbling of sorts.

"Watch out!" Sayid yelled, and ran back towards Jack and me. Jack immediate grabbed me and pulled me in to his side. He ran back, and soon the forest was painstakingly loud with an explosion, and a force throwing Jack and I off our feet. Jack held on to me tightly as we flew through the air, the force extremely hot and quick. I felt myself slam against something solid and it hurt like a mother f-cker. I heard Jack cry out in pain.

I hit the ground, Jack's arm still locked around me. I was half laying on the ground and half laying on Jack. I moved slowly to get up- I let my training kick in… if I didn't I wouldn't be able to stop the fear and horror.

I rolled off Jack and held my left shoulder. It was dislocated. _Again_.

I looked down at Jack who was unconscious. The tree we'd landed just before was what we'd crashed into. Jack took most of the damage since he was trying to protect me, and I'd managed to get away with a dislocated shoulder. Which wasn't even that bad since it was my bad shoulder anyway and it dislocated at random times… like at laundry… carry a box of water… yeah you get it.

I knelt beside Jack, and gently touched his face.

"Jaaaaack. Wake up." I said, trying to sound normal. Didn't want to sound horrified or it would freak him out. Jack didn't stir, and soon a bloodied up Sayid was at my side, looking down at Jack with worry.

"There was an explosion… Must have been a trap- definitely a sign we're getting closer to Danielle's hide out." Sayid said, checking Jack's pulse.

"He's alive, but he's pretty banged up. You take point, and I'll help him up." I said, and stood. Sayid looked at me blankly, going completely still. Great, probably having a flashback about me. Excellent timing. I put my arm between my things, leaning over. My elbow locked in the middle so my arm wouldn't bend. I then used my right palm to shove my shoulder back in its socket.

"Ouch." I mumbled. Hurt more and more every time… Sayid snapped back to reality and looked at me strangely. Kneeling, I pulled Jack's left arm up and over my right shoulder and waited for Sayid to move. Jack groaned, and helped with his weight by standing. He lent on to me but not that much. He was stubborn to be supporting his own weight. Sayid kept watching me, studying me.

"Sayid, not now, GO!" I ordered. Sayid had blood dripping down the side of his face, and in one swift move, wiped it away. He then proceeded towards the explosion. The smoke and ash were thick in the air, and we didn't see Hurley or Charlie until they were two feet in front of us. I gently laid Jack down, and ran over to my friends.

"What the hell you guys? What did we say?" I scolded. Charlie and Hurley looked at the ground and bit their lips.

"To stay by the bridge…" They said sheepishly.

"And what didn't you do?" I growled, angry at their stupidity.

"Stay by the bridge…" They said, fearing me. I would find it amusing if it wasn't for the fact that they pissed me off.

"WHY." I asked sternly. Hurley held up the battery we needed as if it were a peace offering. Sayid immediately walked up and gently took it from Hurley to examine.

"I'm not through with you." I glared at Charlie and Hurley. They didn't meet my eyes. I heard a struggled laugh behind me.

"Jack!" I cried, and was at his side in an instant. He groaned, and held his side.

"You sound like their mother." He said. I looked down at him grinned.

"Yeahhh… God, Kate is going to kill me when she sees your condition… She'll be so mad…" I said, my hands fluttering over Jack's wounds. His left cheek bone was extremely bruised too. His eyes watched me in silence as if I'd said something wrong.

"What?" I asked, as Charlie and the others came up to us. Jack grunted.

"Nothing." He said. This time Sayid helped Jack, since he was stronger, and I took the lead. Hurley had told us how he'd run into the French lady and she told him to say 'hi' to Sayid. She'd terminated her hide out because she said one hide out wasn't enough. The Others would find her. So she kept on the run. Making new hide outs every so often, and then destroying them.

It was a little difficult to get back, and by the time we were half way there we had to stop and make camp. Sayid got fire wood, and I pulled out all the food we'd taken with us. I rationed it out as Charlie helped Jack with his wounds. Hurley was watching Jack and Charlie.

As soon as we had a fire going, we all ate, exhausted with the day's events.

"You okay?" I asked across the camp fire. Jack looked up and nodded.

"Yeah. Just a fractured rib… bruises to the hip and shoulder… And my face." Jack said a small smile on his lips. I smiled and ate a slice of my mango. Charlie looked over at me.

"You're not going to whip us are you? For not listening to you?" Charlie asked. I laughed.

"No." I grinned.

Eventually we figured out sleeping arrangements and went to bed… sleep. Since we don't have beds…

The next morning Jack was able to walk on his own, limp really, but he was able. We made our way back to the camp and had in mind a day of relaxation. Kate was of course horrified to see Jack in his condition and bombarded me with questions.

"Kate, please! I- one at a time! English isn't my first language! Speak slower!" I nearly squeaked. I've lived in the states long enough no to have an accent, but every now and then it's difficult to understand someone speaking fifty miles an hour. Well, maybe for other people that would be difficult as well.

"What happened?" Sawyer came up behind me. He was glaring down at me. Oh heeeellllll no. He did not think I did this to Jack!

"A bomb went off, and we all got bumped up. Jack more so, because he was trying to protect me." I explained watching Sawyer. Sawyer looked as if he'd heard: "I tied a bomb to Jack's face and ran the other way so he'd die and I'd have successfully terminated my target. However as you see he is standing here, it was not successful. Damn.'

"Well, let get you to your tent…" Kate said soothingly, and walked with Jack back to his tent.

"Geez Smiley, what's gotten into you?" Sawyer growled. I rolled my eyes and started walking away. Sawyer grabbed my arm and yanked me back towards him. He grabbed my left arm however, and since it was just dislocated, it was very sore.

"OW!" I yelled, and froze with pain. Sawyer immediately let go.

"I barely touched you!" He hissed. I glared up at him.

"It was dislocated yesterday!" I growled, holding my shoulder. Pain flashed down my arm and an unbearable pain within my shoulder throbbed. Sawyer had a small frown on his face.

"Ain't as bad as what ya did to the doc!" He snapped, and glared down at me.

"I didn't do anything you ass! A bomb went off and he protected me so when we hit the tree, he got most of the damage!" I yelled angrily. Sawyer kept staring at me.

"Hm, whatta sweet boyfriend ya got." Sawyer teased and started walking off.

"He's not my boyfriend you moron!" I yelled. Sawyer turned around.

"Call me another name. See what happens Beowulf!" Sawyer threatened. I glared at him. He was going to learn the tough way not to mess with me.

"You seem to forget who I am… JERK." I stated the last word loudly. Sawyer strode toward me angrily, and I got into a fighting stance. But instead of hitting me, or tackling me, he stopped just before me, and leant in. I watched his eyes, his faces just inches from me. I saw his eyes look down at my lips. I felt a blush coming on. Also, people were around… hopefully not staring since we were at the border of the beach and jungle.

"Ah- uhm… uh…" I stuttered confused and embarrassed. I was a hit man for God's sake! Sawyer lent away and smirked devilishly.

"You're cute when you blush Smiley." Sawyer purred and walked away.

_Rage building…_

I took a few deep breaths. Jesus. I hated romantic stuff. Really sucked at it. Sadly, the only thing I was ever good at was killing. Now romance, I was a ditz. He, who wanted me, should have to spell it out before I understood. I blame it on my job. Never any time to experience romance. There was one though… Even so, when Sawyer did stupid things like that- it definitely threw me off.

I slowly made my way over to Jack's tent to make sure he was alright, and noticed Jin helping Michael on the raft. This was definitely surprising. I wondered what I'd missed.

"Hey." I whispered and sat beside Kate. Jack was asleep.

"Hey. You guys got the battery at least." Kate grinned. I nodded. I then tilted my head in Jin's direction.

"What's up with Jin? I thought everyone was ready to crucify him?" I asked. Kate chuckled, and smiled.

"Well, Sun had a little secret. She knows English. She can speak it very well too. She told us that Jin was with her when it set fire, so he couldn't have done it. Then, when Michael started building the raft, Jin just… started helping. So now it's him, Walt, and Jin on the raft… and… Sawyer and I are… fighting for the last spot." Kate explained. Jeez I'd missed a lot.

"I put in a good word for you… But I will keep at it. Don't worry; we'll get you on that raft!" I said, determined now. Kate gave me a thankful smile, and looked down at Jack.

"I hope he'll be okay." She mumbled. I watched Jack's calm face.

"He'll be fine. He'll have to rest a few days, a week maybe. But knowing Jack, he'll ignore that, and be walking around at two days tops." I said. Kate grinned, and nodded.

"Yeah…" She said quietly. I slowly stood and looked back towards the raft where Sawyer was sitting lazily, reading a book. I smiled, if I started helping them build the raft, and nominated Kate to take the spot- then she'd be golden. Especially since Sawyer is just sitting there, doing _nothing_.

"I got a plan. Keep by Jack; I will go help build the raft." I said, and walked towards the two working men. And the one just reading.

"Hey, need a hand?" I asked Michael. Jin looked up confused. I just smiled.

"Ah, sure." Michael said, and pointed towards the ends of the raft.

"The rope needs to be tied securely around the bamboo, so they won't separate or have gaps where water would build." Michael said. I nodded, alrighty then.

"WAALLTT!" Michael wailed, as he saw Walt take off down the beach with Vincent the dog. I swear, that's all Michael is ever good for… Yelling. I went to the end of the raft as Michael took off after his son. I started trying the rope, when I saw a shadow loom over me.

"Just what do you think you're doin'?" Sawyer snarled. I turned slightly and squinted up at him, since the sun was in my eyes.

"Uh, tying rope around this bamboo?" I asked. It was really more of a question…

"What're you up to?" Sawyer glared. I rolled my eyes.

"Just helping them build the raft jerk." I said, turning my back to Sawyer. I felt Sawyer glare at the back of my head, but continued tying the rope. After a while, he sat down and resumed reading, while Michael and Walt came back. Walt grinned as if nothing happened and helped pulling more bamboo over towards the raft. Michael bent and picked up a water bottle.

"You know, this raft looks better than the first one." I commented. Jin didn't say anything. I'd noticed Sun watching Jin sadly from a distance, and got the sneaking hunch they were fighting. Well, Kate didn't say that Jin knew English so it must have been something she kept from Jin. How sad…

"Yeah, I really…" Michael trailed off with a frown on his face. His body freezing. I looked at him confused.

"What-" I started, but Michael keeled over in pain. He held his stomach and groaned, falling to the sand. Jin, myself and Walt were at his side in an instant.

"Get the doctor! Get Jack!" Michael gasped. Walt took off to find Jack, while I tried to sit Michael up against a palm tree. Sawyer jogged over and looked down horrified.

"What happened?" Sawyer asked.

"Could be the heat." I said, and watched Michael groan and writhe in pain. Soon Jack was at Michael's side. I stood and let Jack do his thing. After a couple of minutes Jack looked a little suspicious.

"Just keep drinking water…" Jack said. Michael went for his water bottle and drank. Jack then stood.

"Don't do anything strenuous for a while. I'll be back in a second to check on you." Jack said, and started walking back to his tent. I walked up next to him.

"Was it the heat?" I asked. Jack shook his head lightly and frowned. His hand fluttered over his rib. It was still sore of course.

"I don't think so. Those symptoms aren't the typical signs of heat stroke or a reaction from being in the heat for too long… It was more of a… virus. The body reacting badly to a pathogen that doesn't belong in its system." Jack said, still deep in thought.

We stopped by one of the water traps we'd built. You know, when it rains it collects fresh water, and we drink it… yeah.

"How would he be poisoned though?" I asked as Kate walked up. Jack shrugged and filled up his water bottle. I smacked my forehead.

"UGH. DURR Jack!" I said and pointed at the water bottle he was filling. Jack looked up at me confused then realization struck. He jumped up, a little too fast, so he winced.

"Of course. We need to get him to stop drinking that water bottle." Jack started walking towards Michael. Kate bit her lower lip. Usually a sign of worry.

"What's eating Gilbert's grapes?" I asked her. She looked at me confused.

"What?" She asked.

"Never mind. What's up?" I asked. She smiled.

"Nothing." She then walked off after Jack. I shrugged and followed her.

Michael was given Jack's water bottle, and Jack held Michael's water bottle upside down. On the bottom were traces of a white texture. Michael of course got all pissed and demanded to know who poisoned him.

"Here ya go Captain." Sawyer chuckled, and tossed some Pepto-Bismol at Michael. Michael glared daggers at Sawyer. Charlie and Claire had arrived wondering what was going on. Slowly people started to approach us.

"I'm not taking anything from you! You're probably the one who tried to poison me!" Michael yelled. Kate and gave each other victory glances. Michael's attention was suddenly on Kate.

"Kate, you're on the raft. Sawyer- you're off!" Michael growled. Sawyer's eye widened and he grit his teeth. He then looked over at me and Kate and seemed to realize what had happened.

"You want her on your raft?" He yelled, and yanked Kate out in the middle of the circle of people that had gathered. I watched worried for my friend. Kate. Not Sawyer, he's acting like a prude.

"She's the person you should want the LEAST on your raft!" Sawyer yelled, and stripped Kate of her back pack. My eyes widened. Sawyer dumped the contents of the back pack onto the beach floor. He picked up what looked like a passport. The ID picture area burnt a little.

"Jessica Kimley. HM, interestin', I coulda sworn yer name was Kate Austin?" sawyer yelled, showing the passport off to the people collected around us. I closed my eyes in concentration. This wasn't good. Sawyer was looking more and more like an idiot and Kate was being… bullied. THIS I did not like.

"Sawyer, give it back!" Kate yelled, and reached for the passport.

"She's a running fugitive! An' you want her on yer boat with your son! Good choice there Captain!" Sawyer growled. People all stared at Kate horrified. Oh shit, I know I'm going to regret this…

"SAW-YER! Shut the hell up you ass! She's a better person than you will ever be!" I said, entering the fighting ring. Sawyer dropped Kate's passport and shifted his attention to me. Kate's head drooped and she stood very still.

"Oh really? Ya got quite the mouth on ya Viking." Sawyer said, a foot in front of me. He turned to Michael, as Jack was racing over to us, despite his wounds, and Sayid running just behind Jack. Jack had left minutes before to check the transmitter Sayid was working on.

"Sawyer, Kate is more qualified than you. She didn't poison Michael. For all we know, you _did_ do it, and you're trying to pass it off as Kate's work." I said. People were watching like this was a soap opera.

"Work. Heh heh, Michael, Danish Pastry here is the least qualified of us all. Ya know what her work consisted of?" Sawyer asked, his eyes in slits. My heart pounded heavily.

Michael's eyes shifted to me in surprise.

"Sawyer I swear to God…" I began.

"She ain't an English teacher!" Sawyer spat as if everyone was stupid to believe this story. I ground my teeth ready to take whatever action necessary. Jack and Sayid arrived and watched what was going on, how much was said.

"She's a dainty _hit man._ The most dangerous person to us all!" Sawyer yelled. Michael's eyes widened and I heard the gasps of people around me.

"Heh, what are ya sodding mad man? She's an English teacher! She can't even hunt boars!" Charlie spoke through the silence. I would have to remind myself to hug Charlie later…

"Oh yeah, well it ain't boars she hunts. It's people." Sawyer chuckled. He threw one last glare at me, Kate, and then walked off. I closed my eyes wishing this had never happened. I was stuck in the middle of a ring of people, waiting for my verdict…

**A/N: OOhhh, suspenseeeeeee, Sawyer's a jerk huh? Poor Kate ;_; anyways, sorry it was soo long, buuuuutt, PLEASE REVIEWWWWWWWW! REVIEEWW!**


	10. Chaos

**A/N:** **Thank you guys sooo much for the reviews! They keep meh going! : D okay, here's chapter ten! YEY double digits!**

LOST: The Other Survivor

Chapter: 10

"Chaos"

I opened my eyes. The people around me were staring as if any second I would explode and kill them all. Claire looked extremely hurt, and was the first one to move. She left, with Charlie walking right after her. Charlie glanced back at me sadly. I was barely breathing, my body completely tense.

"What the hell! We've been living here with this crazy b-tch this whole time?" Shannon screeched. Then the uproar began. Jack moved to my side and held onto my arm as if I'd sprint off any second.

"Listen, LISTEN!" Jack yelled, and everyone shut up. Okay, totally ADDing, but Jack asserting himself like that was kind of hot. Okay, back on track.

"She _was_ a hit man… she's not anymore. She's sworn never to kill again. We all have things in our pasts that make us 'bad'. These things should be able to be forgiven, because if we can't learn to forgive each other and understand what we've all been through… then we won't survive on this island. We'll eat each other alive…" Jack said, his speech making everyone look at him as if he were their God.

"Nice speech Moses! Ya gonna lead us across this ocean now, and back to civilization?" Sawyer yelled. I bit down on my lower lip. My heart was pounding, and my stomach throbbed. Sawyer betrayed me…

"James. Shut up. You of all people should understand Ceal and Kate. Like your past is any less ugly." Jack said evenly. I'd noticed Jack's hand had slid down to hold my forearm.

"But what if she kills us in our sleep?" Asked an attractive young woman. I shall murder her later- Bad Ceal! I joke… maybe.

"I'm not an animal, I am human and can change. I'm not proud of what I was. I want a new life. Why should any of you stand in my path of doing so?" I asked quietly. I felt Jack's hand hold mine. I felt heat rush to my face, because I knew Kate would be hurt by this. I thought however, Jack was being supportive, and showing me he was there for me. I appreciated him a lot for that.

"You're an animal for killing people!" A fat man yelled. Sayid suddenly stepped forward.

"Then I am an animal as well. Condemn me as you will her, for I have committed many crimes against humanity." Sayid spoke smoothly, his accented voice loud in the quiet circle. Shannon ran forward and held Sayid's hand.

"No! You can't!" She cried. Sayid held her face and looked into her eyes lovingly.

"I do not deserve your love for the terrible things I've done." Sayid whispered. Jack's hand squeezed mine. I looked up at him sadly, still tense as hell.

"So there you have it. The two people most capable of protecting you all from the Others, want new lives to protect and bring peace. Not kill. And you're wanting to send them away?" Jack asked. Kate silently stood at my side. I noticed she didn't stand by Jack.

"They're right ye know." Charlie said. Every head turned to look at Charlie.

"They've helped us more than any of you sodding twats." Charlie said, and frowned at the group of people. The people looked slightly confused, and caught between letting us go.

Then after two silent minutes, the group silently dispersed and went back to what we were doing. I let out a breath shakily. Jack turned to me and Kate.

"Are you guys okay?" Jack asked, his hand still holding mine firmly. I glanced at Kate who had an emotionless expression across her face. I tugged my hand back and started walking off down the beach.

I eventually reached a spot where I could be alone. I sighed, breathing in the ocean scent and looked out at the waves. I then heard someone behind me. I shot up and got in a defensive stance. It was Sayid.

We silently stared at each other. Then I sat back down. Sayid sat down next to me.

"You do know I remember you right?" Sayid asked. I was calm… I knew the moment he found out. In the circle when Jack held my hand, yelling out over the people to shut up.

"Yes." I said quietly, as we both stared out at the ocean in silence.

**Flash Back**

I rounded a corner with Dom and panted heavily. I was losing too much blood and I knew by now Dom would have noticed.

"Ya know it would have been helpful if you told me you were shot." Dom said as if reading my mind. I chuckled.

"Won't matter… I-" Before I could finish my sentence, we saw a row of Iraqi soldiers standing in formation at the end of the hallway. Sayid Jarrah being one of them. Dom immediately saw an air shaft by me, and shot it in with his shot gun. Dom grabbed my hand. My heart raced.

"BRING IT ON!" Dom yelled, and in one swift move, he kissed me quickly on the lips, "I love you Ceal…" He said, and threw into the ventilation system. I cried out in pain and sorrow as I saw multiple bullets pierce Dom's broad figure, his eyes never left mine as I tumbled down the shaft. I cried as I crawled out of the facility. I walked right out, Black Mask had a helicopter waiting two miles from the facility.

I panted heavily, limping my way through the hot sand, the dark sky above me…

"My Dom… My love…" I whispered as if it would be heard by my deceased husband. I shut my eyes tightly as I pressed on. I'd failed.

**End of Flashback**

I felt a tear skid down my cheek. It had been some years…

"Who was he?" Sayid asked gently.

"My husband, Dom…" I said quietly. I hadn't said his name in years. Sayid stiffened beside me.

"You two were both assassins working on the same mission?" Sayid asked shocked that I'd marry a fellow hit man knowing the consequences that came with the job.

"Yes. We met in the program. Couldn't help ourselves. We just matched. I knew what I was getting myself into." I mumbled. Sayid looked out at the ocean sadly. We sat in silence for a while.

"I'm sorry for trying to kill you." I said. Sayid chuckled.

"I'm sorry you lost Dom." Sayid said. I smiled at him.

"No hard feelings?" I asked. Sayid chuckled,

"No hard feelings my friend." He said. We looked out at the ocean, at peace.

**Later**

I was pissed at Sawyer. Totally pissed. But at least now he had nothing on me. That's why when I noticed he was by the raft with Jin and Michael again, my blood boiled. He was on the raft again? I guess Jack's speech didn't work on Michael. I didn't blame Jin, after all he couldn't understand what the hell was being said in the first place.

"Michael." I stated. Michael jumped and looked around.

"WALT!" He yelled out and Walt came running up next to his dad.

"I don't want you near my kid." Michael said, glaring down at me.

_Rage building…_

"That's fine. But you're actually bringing Sawyer on the raft and not Kate?" I asked. Sawyer let out a, 'HEY!'

"Yeah, and it's settled!" Michael said, as if building the raft made him sodding king of the island. Yeah, Charlie was rubbing off on me.

Michael and I glared at each other, as if locked in battle.

"Smiley…" Sawyer said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"You don't f-cking get to touch me or talk to me for that matter you stupid back stabber! You happy you won? You happy everyone who liked you just a little, now hates the hell out of your jerk off ass?" I yelled, and didn't notice I'd begun tearing up. Sawyer's face looked a little hurt and shocked.

"Smiley…" Sawyer started.

"SHUT UP! I'm not talking to you! Not now, not ever you Judas! I can't believe you! I really can't! I hope end up alone, and look back and realize that at least on this island, you could have started a new life with people who actually care about you! You f-cked up, because now, no one does! YOU GOT WHAT YOU WANTED JAMES!" I had tears rolling down my cheeks as I yelled the last part, and flinched as I felt the hot tears. I brought my hand up to my face, and felt the tears. I looked at Sawyer's sad face, his jaw set in a scowl, but his eyes looking completely torn up. I turned to Michael who then got an, 'OH SHIT.' Look on his face.

"Have fun on your raft Shakazulu." I growled, and walked off. I felt like Sawyer- the rage, and lack of control. I'd never last my cool like that… not since Dom. Kate ran up to me.

"What was that about- Ceal… are you okay?" Kate asked shocked to see me tearing up.

"Yeah I'm fine. Operation: Get Kate on Raft failed." I said, and wiped my eyes.

"I… that's okay…" Kate said quietly. I glared at her.

"What's with the hesitation?" I asked. She looked at me surprised.

"Nothing… I don't want to stress you out anymore." Kate said, and put a gentle hand on my shoulder which lessened the rage. I sighed.

"But there is something you wish to ask me." I said, stress coming back.

"Ceal, there's nothing…" She began. I finally said it for her.

"Jack and I aren't together or whatever if that's what you're thinking. I don't know why he held my hand back there, but I don't think it's because he wants to be with me. I think I'm a little too crazy for him." I said. Kate stared at me, but her face and body seemed to relax with the news.

"Oh." She whispered. I nodded. I saw Charlie run up.

"Hey, how are ya mate?" Charlie asked me. I threw my arms around Charlie's neck and hugged him hard.

"Thanks for standing up for me… you're an incredibly valued friend." I said, and let go. Charlie smiled big.

"No problem! Ya are my mate ya know?" He said, and smacked my shoulder. I grinned, and Kate smiled. Claire was looking over at me curiously, but shyly. As if I was a new person now.

"Just give her time. She is pregnant and… hormones ya know?" Charlie said, and made a crazy face to represent a hormonal Claire. I laughed.

"Okay…" I said.

**Next Day**

I walked along the beach humming, feeling loads better after sleeping, and bit into a banana. I felt to pairs on hands grab me. I immediately dropped the banana and grabbed the person's hand and flipped them over me. They landed with a thud on the sand.

"AAAAA-UUUUUU…." Said Sawyer. I stared down at him. He stared up at me from the sand. I then stooped and picked up my banana. I dusted it off and resumed down the beach humming.

"HEY! Ceal!" Sawyer scampered up to me and grabbed my arm. I hit him at his pressure point under his arm. He gasped and collapsed to the ground groaning.

"I wouldn't move, it'll make it harder for you to breathe. Bye Sawyer." I said cheerily and resumed my walk down the beach, eating my precious banana.

"Nng!" I heard Sawyer groan and soon felt his hand on my shoulder again. Boy, persistent are we not? I sighed and turned around. He was gasping for air, but had a determined look on his face.

"What do you want before you are knocked to the ground again?" I asked getting into an offensive stance. Sawyer groaned, and staggered a little.

"Ceal- agh, I- hope you know… to stay away agh from me now…" Sawyer growled, and desperately panted for air. I stared at him. I then laughed so hard I dropped my banana again and started to tear up.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" I gasped, and watched as Sawyer smiled, despite the pain he was in. He reached out shakily and held my arm gently. Much different from the Sawyer yesterday. He collapsed to the ground, and I knelt down with him.

"I, aghh, am serious..." Sawyer panted. I grinned, and pushed hair out of his face.

"I know you are. Now, I shall do what we have discovered is best for us. Leave each other alone." I stood, left my banana, and walked down the beach. Sawyer just wasn't good for me. And I apparently wasn't good for him. So, our roads would part.

I watched as people calmly did their own thing and relaxed at the beach. I felt calm again, and okay with what was going on. The Others hadn't attacked in a while, and we were all doing okay food wise, and water wise.

As the day drew to its end, I was in the caves with Hurley and Jack. Jack kept looking over at me as if he had a question, and I kept staring over at Sawyer who'd appeared in the cave with Kate five minutes before, having a heated discussion. I wasn't going to lie- as my anger diminished with Sawyer- I'd started to miss his humor.

"Ceal." I looked up to see Jack standing over me. I stood up from filling my water bottle.

"Hey Jack. How are you?" I asked. Jack smiled,

"I'm fine- uh listen I-" Jack was cut off as Kate and Sawyer interrupted him.

"Hey doc, uhm. Can ya help with my head aches?" Sawyer asked, as if asking for help was something that would diminish his man hood. Jack nodded, looking preoccupied still. I followed Kate, Sawyer, and Jack to a more secluded part of the cave, where Jack gestured for Sawyer to sit on a large rock. Jack picked up a notepad and pencil.

"Any nausea?" Jack asked.

"No." Sawyer said, not looking at me at all.

"When does the head aches start?" Jack asked.

"Middle of the day… usually." Sawyer said.

"Dizziness?" Jack asked.

"No." Sawyer said.

"Ever slept with a hooker?" Jack asked, looking up from his note pad. Sawyer got an offended look on his face, and looked angrily at Jack.

"I need to know in order to figure out what's wrong… it could be something very serious." Jack said, his face straight. I noticed a twitch of his lip.

"Yes." Sawyer finally answered between grit teeth. I pressed my lips together so not to laugh.

"Ever gotten a sexually transmitted disease?" Jack asked. Sawyer looked like he was about to kill jack.

"Yeah." He said, but tried to mumble it. I snorted, which made Sawyer look at me pissed, and I pretended to have sneezed.

"Last time you had an outbreak of said disease?" Jack asked. Sawyer bolted up, and got in Jack's face.

"F-ck you doc." He hissed and stormed off. Kate looked at Jack with a small grin on her face.

"Was that really necessary? Now we don't know what's wrong with him." Kate said, but she was laughing.

"He's fine. He just needs glasses." Jack said, closing his note book. I laughed hard, and held my stomach.

"Good one Jack!" I managed to gasp out.

"Then why'd you-?" Kate asked, not getting it.

"For fun. He had it coming." Jack said, smiling. Kate laughed. Eventually, Kate took off, and Jack and I hung around each other some more, with Hurley. It was peaceful but I could tell Jack was tired, and was probably in need of some sleep. It finally got darker, and as Hurley and I just won the fight over Jack taking a nap- Locke walked into the caves, with a bloodied up Boone on his shoulders.

"JACK!" Locke yelled. Jack stared in horror at Boone's crippled body, and rushed over to help. I ran over along with Hurley. We took Boone from Locke, and managed to move Boone on to a make shift hospital bed. Jack barked orders for Hurley and me to grab cloths and water from the short water fall. Sun also arrived to help, and everyone else was ordered to stay back.

"Locke, I need you to tell me exactly what happened!" Jack yelled and looked back to see Locke gone. Jack looked around furiously. I started out the caves,

"I'll find him-" I started but Jack cut me off.

"NO. I need you here. Come here." Jack said and cut the middle of Boone's shirt down.

A while later after drastically trying to stabilize Boone's situation, Hurley had fainted due to the sight of blood. (Hurley was asked to leave). Sun was good at following directions and helping out Jack wherever he needed it. Suddenly Charlie raced up behind us.

"Jack! Come quick! Claire's having her baby!" Charlie yelled, and saw Boone. He stood shocked.

"I can't- Is anyone with her?" Jack asked, fussing over Boone, grabbing cloths, and soaking them in water.

"Ah, yeah- Kate- she-" Charlie was cut off by Jack.

"Tell Kate she's going to have to deliver the baby!" Jack yelled, and turned away from Charlie0 dismissing him. Charlie gaped, but raced back out the caves.

"Shit." I said, stressed out completely because of the two different situations going on at the same time.

"Will Kate be able to do it?" Sun asked, at the foot of Boone's make shift hospital bed.

"She's going to have to. Where's Shannon? We need to make a blood transfusion…" Jack said, panting, his face withdrawn in worry. A blood transfusion? On the island with no hospitals or needles?

"Jack we can't-" I started, but Jack and his amazing talent to interrupt-

"We have to! Where is Shannon?" Jack asked again. Sun and I looked around- Shannon was no where to be found.

"I'll go find her." Sun said, and took off. We didn't know what blood type Boone was, so the safest person to give him blood was his darling sister… Who was no where to be found. Jack paced nervously.

"Okay, we need to straighten his leg. It's broken." Jack said, and moved to Boone's right leg. I went to the head of Boone's bed, and held his shoulders down. Jack nodded at me in approval.

"On three…" Jack whispered. I looked down at the unconscious Boone. This was going to be ugly. His face was calm with sleep…

"One… two… THREE!" Jack yelled, and I held fast on Boone's shoulders as a loud sickening snap exploded from Boone's leg. Boon thrashed, waking immediately, and screamed loudly. He kept screaming for a while, until he passed out from pain. I took a shaky breath and looked up at Jack who looked pale. Sun then returned with horrible news… Shannon was no where to be found.

"Shit… okay, we need to ask everyone what their blood type is, and get Boone awake so we can ask him what his type is." Jack said, dark circles under his eyes. Sun raced out, I was close behind her.

**Later**

When we came back to Jack, the news were also dim. Half the people didn't even know their blood type, and the rest were O positive, O negative, and AB-. Strange. Jack sighed, and watched as Boone slept.

"What are your blood types?" Jack whispered. Sun and I looked at each other.

"She's B positive, I'm O positive." I said. Jack chewed his lower lip in thought.

"I don't know what we can possibly use for a needle… Sun, keep trying to wake him up and ask him what his blood type is." Jack said, watching Boone the whole time.

"Wait, Jack, I will be right back." Sun said, and took off out the cave. Jack called after her, but she kept running. I put a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"I'll do it, sit down and relax." I said. Jack sighed frustrated and sat on a rock a few feet away. I stood watching Boone, just next to his right side. I touched his face.

"Boone. We need to know your blood type." I said…

After a while of repeating myself, and getting increasingly frustrated that Boone wouldn't wake the hell up, Sun came back. She'd found a sea urchin, like creature… it had sharp needles protruding from its body, and it was black as night.

"These needles are hollow, you can use them as a needle for the blood transfusion." Sun said, and held up a bucket with the creature inside. Jack looked up at her grateful, something good in all this crap finally happened. I resumed my questions, and finally Boone gasped out, "A negative…"

"F-CK! No one here is A negative!" I whisper shouted to Jack. Jack stood very still. He then started to pick off the sharp needle of the sea creature, and connect it to a hollow plastic tube.

"Jack- what're you doing?" I asked, yanking his arm towards me so that he would face me.

"I'm the only one here who is A negative, I have to do it." Jack said, and looked into my eyes as if wanting to say something. It almost got awkward with Sun standing right next to us. Jack turned to Sun.

"I don't know if Boone will make it. Will you look for Shannon again?" Jack asked, and Sun nodded, taking off. I watched as Jack prepared himself and Boone. He inserted one of the black needles into his own arm, then into Boone's. I watched as Jack's blood flowed down the tube and into Boone's arm. I shivered. Jack took a shaky breath, and looked up at me. He had wetness all over his face, dark circles under his eyes, and his body was swaying slightly.

"Jack, you don't look good, you shouldn't be doing this." I said. Jack lent against a rock, the one he'd been sitting on before. I walked around Boone and stood before Jack.

"I have to. I'm the only one who can. We can't find Shannon, so it has to be me." Jack said wearily. I bit my lower lip. His face was growing pale. This wasn't good.

"Ceal, I'll be fine." Jack said, standing, and moving closer to me. I frowned slightly, and felt a little uncomfortable. Jack limped closer and looked down at me with his tired eyes. I looked up at him in worry. Was he going to pass out?

"Ceal, I've… been wanting-" Jack whispered the last part which I couldn't make out.

"Wha-?" Before I could finish asking him to repeat himself, Jack bent his head and kissed me gently on the lips. His kiss was so frail that the lightness of made me want to push into his kiss to make it more real. I surprised myself by responding, and putting my hands on either side of his face. Jack's arm that wasn't hooked up to the needle wrapped around my waist. I didn't know why I was doing this- it was probably because of the hectic day, Sawyer exposing me, Sayid finding out, reliving my nightmare about Dom… and everything just seemed to go away for the moment I was kissing Jack. It was nice… Yet a part of me felt… not right…

I pulled away as I heard someone approach. It was Sun. Still no Shannon. Jack's hand ghosted over mine.

"I still can't find her." Sun said, walking closer to us. I stepped away from Jack, feeling the weight drop onto my shoulders again with five more pounds added to it. I looked at Jack as if nothing happened.

"Jack, you've been hooked up long enough." I said. Jack looked as if nothing really had happened.

"No, just… a little more." Jack said, and nearly fell over if it wasn't for me and Sun being there to catch him. We sat him on the rock and disconnected the needles.

"What do we do?" Sun asked.

Eventually Jack forced himself up and decided to amputate Boone's leg because of Gangrene. It was the only way he could survive and even at that, he may not live. Sun and I started showing signs of exhaust which just made us worry about Jack more.

I strode off down to the beach, not wanting to be there to see Jack amputate Boone's leg. I had seen enough. I also couldn't help but feel a little overwhelmed with Jack… It had been night time for a while, so as I was on my way back, the sky started to lighten. I shivered and raced further into the jungle, trying to reach the beach, so I could just see the ocean…

I breathed heavily when I sprinted out of the jungle and saw the quiet ocean… People were still asleep, and I was the only one up. I walked to the beach and sat in the light sand. I took a few deep breaths and leaned back on to the sand… I closed my eyes…

**Later**

I woke up to people laughing and cooing. I sat up slowly, and rubbed my hand down my face. I looked back towards the beach and saw the whole group of survivors surrounding Claire. She was holding something wrapped in a blanket and smiling down at it lovingly. I smiled widely, that's right! Claire had her baby! I jumped up and started towards Claire. I stopped when I saw Jack walking away from the group. I looked over to where he was headed- Sayid and Shannon were walking back from the other side of the beach. My heart stopped. Jack looked extremely down, the way he carried himself… Kate and Sun looking towards him sadly.

Jack stopped just before Shannon, and I watched as Jack said something and shook his head. Shannon's hands flew over her mouth, and she let out a shriek. I watched as she felt to her knees and wept.

Boone died.

**A/N: WOW, bit of a sad chappie eh? Poor Boone. But guess what! Season one ended! I'll try to make them longer, and stuff. Hope you guys liked it and stufffffff, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. The Definition of Disappointment

**A/N: YEY! Thanks for the reviews my lovely reviewers! And thank you for reading my dearest readers : ) Here issssss chapter 11! YEY, double digits!**

LOST: The Other Survivor

Chapter: 11

"The Definition of Disappointment"

It was extremely devastating that Boone had died despite Jack's heroic attempts. Our group grew ever smaller, and more worried. Boone's funeral was held, and while Jack spoke softly about the young man, many people wept. I was studying the deep grave in which Boone had been placed, wrapped in a dark blanket…

I remembered Dom. We held his funeral, but without his body. I had been furious for the next years, wondering what the Iraqis had done to his body… But that was something I had to learn to bury a long time ago in order to survive what my life was.

I suddenly saw Jack staring just past me- hatred on his face. I jumped at the sudden silence and the hostility. I looked back, and saw Locke standing behind me. He was still covered in Boone's blood. I felt rage building inside me as well. Before I could do anything however, Jack sprinted across the sand, and tackled Locke. Jack started punching the hell out of Locke's face, and soon Sawyer and I, including Sayid, were yanking Jack off a shocked Locke.

"You let him die! Where were you?" Jack yelled, furious, and fighting against Sawyer and Sayid's holds. I had pulled Locke away from Jack.

"Jack, I'm sorry, there was an accident." Locke said his voice sad. Jack kept yelling, and soon Kate walked up to him, and pulled Jack with her, away from the group of sad people. Everything was silent. Then Shannon stormed off- followed by Sayid. Then the Korean couple, then Michael and Walt… people dispersed. I left Locke on the ground, and walked off sadly.

After a couple of hours, people had calmed down; Shannon had stopped talking, and wasn't eating. Sayid was loyally at her side. I was fully aware of the raft's take off the next day. A part of me wanted to be on the raft, due to the lack of self-defense the people knew who were on the raft…

I walked over to Hurley, Charlie, and Claire. Claire had just recently gotten some of her memories back, and didn't stiffen whenever I came near her. Charlie looked up at me and gave me a small smile.

"Hey ya mate." He said, and strummed his guitar. I sat beside him.

"I think I should be on the raft…" I said quietly and glanced up at Charlie.

"Dude no. Michael won't even let you." Hurley said.

"Yeah, and we need you here to protect us Bruce Lee." Charlie grinned. I smiled.

"Yeah, but you have Sayid, and I can protect them. Michael doesn't know anything about self-defense, Sawyer is … alright, and Jin- shit I have no idea. But seeing how he attacked Michael three weeks ago, I'm guessing he isn't a trained fighter." I said. Charlie shrugged.

"I suppose, but we'd miss ya too much!" Charlie said, chuckling. Claire smiled. I watched her baby sleep in her arms. He was cute.

"Yeah and honestly, we don't know what's in the water, like what if there's some… island sea creature?" Hurley asked, and leaned back on his palms. Today was a very hot day…

"I doubt it." I said. I stood up.

"Where are you going?" Claire asked, finally asking me a direct question. I smiled at her.

"I'm going to see if Michael agrees. Then if that fails, I'll just break Sawyer's legs and take his spot." I said. Hurley, Charlie, and Claire stared at me.

"I'm kidding guys, JEEZ." I said, and stalked off. I heard them laugh at me as I left. Those twats.

I reached the raft and saw Michael still doing some touch ups. I watched him a while, until he noticed me standing just behind him.

"WALLLT!" He yelled out. Walt appeared like a genie.

"Jeez, is that all you can say?" I asked with a small smile. Michael glared.

_Okay, this is going to be harder than I thought…_

"What do you want?" Michael asked. I sighed.

"_I_ want to be on your raft." I said. Michael seemed to gulp. I was confused. I really didn't look that dangerous, I looked like an average twenty seven year old woman.

"And what makes you think I'll let you?" Michael asked. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I can protect every one of you. Sayid can protect the people that stay, but in my professional opinion, you can't put one foot in front of the other." I said. Michael studied me quietly.

"Yeah dad! Do it! It'll be cool!" Walt cheered. Michael gave Walt the 'shut up' look.

"Well?" I asked. Michael glared at me. He then walked closer to me and out of ear shot of his kid.

"You try anything… and I will kill you." Michael said venomously. I stared calmly into his eyes.

"If it wasn't for the fact that there is a certain darkness within you, I would laugh in your face. I will laugh at the fact that you think you can kill me however, ha ha, alright, now that that is done with, I will see you tomorrow when we leave." I said and left. Well, maybe it did go a little smoother than I thought it would. I suddenly saw Sawyer approach me, his eyes angry.

"What the hell are ya up to now?" Sawyer asked. I walked around him, and he followed me growling.

"I'm on the raft." I said. Sawyer grabbed my arm and forced me to face him.

"Ya better not have done what I think ya did." Sawyer hissed. I watched his eyes carefully and smiled.

"That depends on what you think I did." I said teasingly. I had to admit, being around Sawyer, and teasing him- it made me happy. I felt really giddy making him mad… Is that bad? Oh yeah, I guess so. Oh well.

"You're unbelievable." Sawyer said his teeth grit. I chuckled.

"Yes I am!" I said, and flipped my hair over my shoulder as if Sawyer had implied something… very different. I then started to walk off.

"Hey- That- What! That ain't what I meant!" Sawyer ran after me. I looked at him amused.

"You're cute when you blush James." I said, getting my revenge. Sawyer stared at me surprised, his very light blush growing a little darker. I grinned and walked off, this time leaving a gaping Sawyer behind. I then returned to Charlie, Claire, and Hurley with my good news.

"Hey guys." I said and sat down once more. They smiled.

"How'd it go?" Hurley asked. I sighed wearily. There was still a cloud of depression over everyone since Boone died last night, and I personally felt saddened too. Jack was completely broken down, and Kate was trying to help him. I stayed away from Jack for that reason. Well, and the fact that we kissed.

"Uhm, oh, sorry, I was deep in thought for a second. I'm on the raft though!" I said, and smiled lightly. Charlie and Claire looked a little skeptical and Hurley looked annoyed.

"What?" I asked.

"You could die Ceal." Charlie said.

"Yeah, but I need to protect Walt. Oh and stupid Michael, red neck Sawyer, and cool Jin. Yeah. Nothin' against Jin." I said. Claire watched her baby, obviously letting Charlie take care of this talk.

"Ceal, I know we can't stop you. But we want you to be very careful." Charlie said quietly. I nodded.

"I will dad." I said.

"Hey, your mum and I love you kiddo." Charlie smiled.

"I love you to mum and dad." I said. Charlie smiled.

"Alright, now booger off and play with your mates before you leave. Come home for supper." Charlie said, laughing now. I laughed, and Hurley chuckled too at our random role play. Claire grinned looking at Charlie slightly confused.

"You guys are weird." Claire laughed. I grinned and stood while Charlie and Hurley kept chuckling.

"Okay, uh, I'm going to go talk to Sayid about my plan. I'll be back for supper." I said, and took off.

I found Sayid with Shannon secluded from the rest of the beach. I waved Sayid over. He stood from Shannon's side, and walked over to me.

"Hey, tomorrow I'll be going on the raft. So I can protect them, and you can stay here and protect the people who stay." I said. Sayid watched me carefully.

"It will be dangerous." He said. I smirked.

"You're talking to an ex-hit man." I said. Sayid managed a smile.

"So I am. Be careful." Sayid said, putting a gentle hand on my shoulder. I nodded.

"I will. How's Shannon?" I asked glancing over at the blonde. She was completely still.

"She is mourning. But in time I know she will learn to accept his death and move on." Sayid said. I nodded.

"That is what has to happen for anyone to survive a death." I said. Sayid nodded in agreement.

"I'll see you later." I said, and started back to the group of survivors. Sayid returned to Shannon's side. I walked a little ways towards the beach when I felt like I should stock up on food for the people on the beach, and maybe grab some more food for the raft. Thus, I headed into the jungle in search of food. I walked deeper into the jungle, and soon noticed someone following me. I turned around. No one.

"Whoever is playing hide and seek with me should go ahead and come out. I am not amused." I said. Teehee, like the queen of England. Kate came out of some bushes. I was surprised.

"Uh, Kate ya don't have to stalk me, we're friends." I said chuckling at her strange behavior. Kate didn't look amused.

"You're on the raft." She stated, rather it being a question. Oh… this didn't look good either huh…

"Kate uh, I'm only on the raft as their uh, protector." I said. Kate frowned.

"You knew I wanted to be on that raft." Kate said her tone clearly annoyed.

"Yeah I know, but you saw what happened- and the only reason Michael let an extra person on was so I could protect them all." I said, trying desperately not to lose Kate's friendship.

"And…" Kate stopped talking as if she didn't want to say anymore. I frowned.

"And?" I asked.

"Nothing… Nevermind." She said, and started walking off. I jogged up next to her.

"Katy poo…" I said, jokingly trying to make her laugh. She looked at me confused, and managed a chuckle.

"See? Don't be mad. Everything will work out- you'll see." I said, and smiled happily. Kate sighed, and then led the way into the jungle.

"You're getting fruit right?" Kate asked. I nodded, and followed her.

"Yep." I said.

We went through the jungle in silence, and found a couple of trees bearing fruit. Kate and I climbed our own trees and picked off the fruit carefully.

"So… uh, Jack's doing better." Kate groaned, as she reached for a banana. I put a coconut in my bag. I glanced over at her.

"Is he? That's great." I said. I felt bad for kissing Jack back after Kate had clearly said she was interested- but we weren't in high school anymore- so I wasn't going to act like it. Also, Jack was extremely tired, doing a blood transfusion, and yeah. So I'm sure he's regretting it.

"He's been watching you." Kate said quietly and descended the tree she'd been climbing.

"Uh, creepy?" I said, and stuffed another coconut into my bag.

"No, not like that. You know what I mean. You've been avoiding Jack all day. Did something happen?" Kate asked, her face withdrawn. I hesitated watching her face. I felt extremely trapped, and this scared me. And me being scared- wasn't a good thing. My anger and calculative side took over. I slid down the tree.

"Kate, what are you getting at?" I asked sternly. Kate seemed to sense my attitude change. She hesitated a minute.

"Nothing, you guys just haven't been talking all day. But I'm sure it's nothing." She said with a weak smile. I approached her.

"It really is Kate. Nothing's going on. Just haven't gotten the chance to talk to him." I said evenly.

"I'm sorry I brought it up. Let's go find some more food." Kate said with another weak smile. I sighed, and nodded. We walked further into the jungle and silently looked for fruit. We heard a rustling beside us. Kate and I both jumped, too preoccupied in our thoughts to hear anyone approach.

"Jack…" Kate breathed, relieved it wasn't an Other.

"Kate… Ceal…" Jack panted. My eye twitched. Great. This is exactly what I need.

"What're you doing here?" I asked, confused to actually see him out here.

"Looking for you." Jack said evenly, his eyes hard. I tilted my head in confusion. Kate started to leave.

"Where are you going?" I asked her. She didn't smile.

"Jack was looking for you." She said, her tone tense, as she started to walk by Jack. Jack caught her arm.

"Kate, is something wrong?" He asked. Kate looked up at him silently. She then pulled her arm free.

"No." She jogged off. I sighed. Jack watched her leave.

I was silent as Jack finally turned around and looked at me. He walked a little closer to me. I tensed. He was frowning.

"Sayid told me you're going on the raft tomorrow." Jack said, glaring down at me. I sighed, and shifted my weight to my other foot. I frowned up at Jack.

"Yeah? What of it?" I asked, trying to look tough, but probably failing because Jack was taller than me, looking down at me.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I can protect them. Sayid can protect you guys." I said. Jack let out a breath of disbelief. I watched him, calculating.

"Listen, is it because of-… that we-…kissed?" Jack asked, the last word a soft whisper. His eyes were looking into mine intensely. I nearly gulped. He was waiting for an answer.

"Jack listen, the kiss wasn't- uh…" I couldn't find the right words. Jack looked at me confused.

"Ceal, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have… done it at that time… Please don't get on the raft tomorrow…" Jack asked me. I looked at him sadly.

"Jack- I- I have to. I have to make sure we are all in some way protected. Sayid is taking care of you guys and I'm taking care of Sawyer's group." I guess I picked the wrong guy to vouch for the whole group, because as soon as I mentioned Sawyer's name Jack turned away with an annoyed laugh.

"Sawyer's group can take care of themselves." Jack said. I looked at him strangely.

"Jack, there's like a ten year old kid on the raft. Sorry if I don't think Michael is the most capable captain." I said. Jack watched me silently, and then turned to leave.

"Jack…" I started towards him. Jack looked back at me, his face hard.

"No. It's… fine…" Jack stormed through the thick jungle, headed to the caves. I glared at his back. This sucked.

**Next Morning**

I got up early with the rest of my 'ship mates', and started loading the raft with food and fresh water. Sawyer relaxed around me since he realized I didn't take his spot. People were all writing notes and shoving them into a large bottle for us to bring to the police when we were saved. They were notes for their families and loved ones.

Shortly after people started to say their good byes. I said bye to Claire, her son, Hurley, Kate (who seemed to be okay now, she even hugged me.), Sayid, Sun, Shannon, and so on. Charlie was the hardest to let go of, and then Kate and… I'm sure it'd be tough to say bye to Jack. People got ready to push the large raft over logs to roll it into the ocean. I watched as jack slowly approached me.

"Hey." He said. People were talking to others- saying their goodbyes, so no one was really staring at us. I nodded at him.

"Hey." I said. He looked at the raft.

"So… you're really going?" He asked, and looked at me. I smiled up at him sadly.

"Yes." I said.

"And I can't stop you?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Not this time Jack." I said grinning. Jack nodded, and we just stared at each other for a bit. Sawyer suddenly jumped up and put an arm around my shoulders.

"No worries Doc, I'll take care of Smiley." Sawyer said, smiling that annoying smile of his. Jack glared at Sawyer. I pushed Sawyer away.

"Aw shucks." He said sarcastically and stalked off. I turned back to Jack.

"Bye Jack… I'll see you later." I said, and touched his shoulder, glancing at his tattoos once more. Jack pulled me into a hug and held me for a while.

"I better see you later. Be _careful_. Promise me." Jack said quietly. I hugged him tightly.

"I promise." I said, feeling slightly weird- I think Jack might like me…

Anywho- we all managed to push the raft into the water with a lot of will power, and the ship crew jumped up on the raft last minute. I nearly tipped over the edge when our raft hit a wave at a certain angle. Sawyer caught my arm. I smiled at him gratefully but he just frowned, and stalked off to the other side of the raft. I shrugged and watched the people on the beach wave us goodbye. Even Vincent the dog tried swimming over to us but Walt screamed at him to go back. Pair a lungs just like his daddy I see.

A good ways out into the ocean, it was very hot under the beaming sun, and we all could only sit and wait. Every now and then Michael would move the sails. I watched Jin bite his lower lip in deep concentration. He was looking out to sea. I smiled slightly. He must be thinking of his wife, Sun. Must be hard having to part like that. Michael and Walt were chilling, and Sawyer was still sitting on the other side of the raft, staring out to sea. I sighed and looked back towards the island. I did miss land. Wasn't too big on the ocean. I fear sharks at all times, no matter the body of water. Pool- shark, pond- shark, river- shark, kiddie pool- okay, no shark. So yes.

I walked over to an ice chest and picked out a mango. I had kept the hunting knife Locke had given me, due to the fact that… I wanted it. And it was pretty. As I stood straight, and closed the chest, Sawyer stared down at me.

"Yes sir?" I asked, and walked back to the front right part of the raft. I sat down, cross legged, since I didn't want a shark to jump up and nip my legs off. Sawyer followed me.

"Ya could have told me ya didn't take ma spot." Sawyer said. I shrugged.

"You're too fun." I admitted. I cut my knife into the fruit, and cut it in half. I then put down one half, and started making slices out of the other. I gave the first slice to Sawyer.

"Thanks…" He mumbled, and accepted the mango. I nodded.

**Later**

It had fallen dark, and this of course made me sit in the dead center of the raft by the sails. Sharks are mean at night… Sayid had given Michael the transmitter, and Michael and Jin were busy staring at it, while Sawyer and I seemed to be sticking to each other the most. We didn't talk since the mango, but we were always sitting side by side. As if we just enjoyed each other's company without having to converse. Suddenly the transmitter beeped, and Sawyer and I perked up. We raced over to Jin and Michael.

"A signal! We got a signal!" Michael yelled, extremely excited. I looked up at Michael.

"What do we do?" I asked, not really feeling like we thought this whole thing out. Yeah we found someone, but uh, how could we get their attention?

"We fire the flare." Sawyer said, and looked up at Michael impatiently. Michael hesitated.

"We have a flare gun?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah!" Sawyer said looking at me incredulously.

"When'd we get a flare gun?" I asked still surprised, Sawyer gave me a look of disbelief.

"I don't know Smiley! Michael, fire the flare!" Sawyer said, increasingly frustrated. Michael shook his head.

"What if it isn't a boat? We have to be sure!" Michael said, his hand tightly gripping the gun. Jin just observed the whole conversation. Walt was confused, Sawyer looked like he wanted to strangle Michael, and I was just peachy.

"Ya better fire that flare, or I'ma fire it." Sawyer growled. I looked at Michael who stared at Sawyer, then sighed frustrated.

"Please. God." Michael said, and aimed the flare up and shot it. Everything lit up around us in red, and a hissing noise from the flare was heard. We were silently looking into the dark in the direction of the signal… everything started to grow dark again then- a single light came towards us.

"YES!" Sawyer and Michael yelled at the same time. Everyone started jumping up and down cheering. Hell, I was jumping up and down yelling something that probably didn't make sense in any language, I was just so happy to be freaking saved! Sawyer pulled me into a tight hug, followed by Jin, then Walt, then Michael. A giant group hug.

"WE'RE SAVED!" Michael yelled. We then stopped cheering as the boat approached. We smiled hugely at the fishermen. They reminded me of the fishermen that died in JAWS but never mind that- we're saved!

"Oh shit, am I happy to see you…" Sawyer breathed, and smiled. The three people on the boat smiled at us in a strange way and waited for us to stop cheering. My hit man side was extremely suspicious.

"We'll take the boy." The man in front said, clearly the leader. I gasped. Michael and Jin's smiles faded. Sawyer was already frowning.

"Wh- what?" Michael asked.

"We'll take the boy." The man said. I immediately switched to hit man POV and tackled Walt behind the ice chests.

"Stay here!" I glared, and he gave me a shaky nod. I looked up in time to see Sawyer whip out a gun and before aiming- get shot, and fall over board.

"SAWYER!" I screamed, and felt a sharp sensation of fear cut through me. Michael looked around for Walt and ran to him. I guessed he would lay out of harm's way with him. I took out my hunting knife and threw it at the man who shot Sawyer- I hit him in his right shoulder- he wouldn't die, but he would be in too much pain to do anything for approximately thirty seconds. I then ducked behind the tall wooden steering section Michael had built to control the sails.

"Stand up and give up before I kill them." I heard the leader's voice boom. I glanced over by the ice chest- they were gone. I looked around the corner of the wood and saw Michael with Walt. Anger went through me.

_I told him to stay DOWN!_

I stood slowly and held my hands up. The man who wasn't busy with a hunting knife in his shoulder, aimed a pistol at Michael, and yanked Walt onto his boat. I saw the man whom I'd shishkabobed, grab a glass bottle with fluids inside, light it and throw it onto our raft.

"JUMP!" I yelled, and turned to see the leader stare at me.

"You would be very useful to us. But lethal against us." I watched as he pulled out his pistol and aimed at me. I ducked into the water, and swam underwater as long as I could. I felt the explosion of our raft behind me and was forcefully pushed further under water. I winced, and started to swim up. I was far down, my lungs burned, I was almost there…

I choked and coughed as I resurfaced. I ignored the pain in my shoulder blade and tread water. I saw the burning remains of the raft, and the boat sail slowly off into the distance, Walt screaming for his father. I grit my teeth. I would kill them. No no, I promised Jack… F-ck Jack, they deserve death!

"NO!" I yelled out and shook my head. My morals completely messing with my head. I spat out the sea water that had gotten in my mouth and looked around. I didn't see anyone.

**A/N: YEY! REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**


	12. Suspicions

**A/N: YEY! Thank you reviewers and thanks for reading people. REVIEW! It makes me happy! I like to see what you guys think.**

LOST: The Other Survivor

Chapter: 12

"Suspicions"

"SAWYER!" I called out and looked around for a while, being fully aware of the JAWS theme song playing in my head. I soon found a large piece of the raft, big enough for three people, and made my way over. I lifted myself up and winced.

"SAWYER!" I yelled completely horrified. I heard some splashing behind me.

"EEP!" I squeaked and turned around. It was Sawyer- he was pulling with him an unconscious Michael. I immediately helped Michael up, then Sawyer.

"Michael!" Sawyer yelled, and tried to slap Michael awake. I looked at Michael horrified. Oh shit. Sawyer immediately performed CPR.

"Work damn it." Sawyer cursed, his hair dripping with water.

"ARGH!" Michael gasped, and spewed water out his mouth. I sighed relieved. Sawyer sat back with a sigh. I looked around for Jin.

"JIN!" I yelled out hopelessly. No response. Suddenly Michael started screaming for Walt and I decided if Jin heard that he'd come. Sawyer groaned and held his left shoulder. I reached towards him and felt a bone scraping pain in my right shoulder blade. I winced.

"Sawyer let me see." I said through grit teeth, and got closer to him. Sawyer glared at me.

"What ya boyfriend teach ya a few tricks?" Sawyer asked. I glared at him, and pushed my wet hair out of my face.

"Sawyer, I was a hit man, I've been burned, shot, sliced, stabbed, and strangely enough, attacked by a bear- I think I can help you." I said, and again reached for him. Sawyer pushed away my hands.

"I don't need yer do good help." Sawyer said. I glared at him.

"LOOK. We're not in a very good position right now, and if you don't change your stupid high school attitude and let me see your wound, I will knock you out and fix it for you. Understand?" I asked. Michael kept screaming for Walt. I reached for Sawyer again, and this time he didn't resist. He glared up at Michael.

"I don't think he can hear ya." Sawyer said quietly. Michael ignored him and kept yelling. Sawyer was right, they would be long gone by now, and out of shouting range.

"The bullet is in your shoulder." I stated. Sawyer shrugged, and just before I could say anything, Michael yelled out again. Okay, now I was getting fed up with it.

"Michael, he can't hear ya. OKAY?" Sawyer asked annoyed. Michael glared at Sawyer.

"If there's a chance my son can hear me, then I want him to know that his dad is coming for him. So if it's alright with you, I'm gonna keep on yelling." Michael hissed. Sawyer glared up at him, then stood.

"Fine, waste yer energy." Sawyer growled. Michael wheeled on Sawyer. I stayed seated. Really didn't wanna fly back into the water.

"It was your fault! You made me fire that flare!" Michael yelled. I sighed.

"MY fault? It ain't my fault it ya can't protect yer own kid!" Sawyer yelled back. I glared up at them both.

"Jesus Christ, calm down you morons!" I said through grit teeth. My shoulder blade was killing me.

"And you! You said your whole purpose on this raft was to protect us! GOOD JOB! Jin is missing and they took my son!" Michael yelled at me. I glared daggers at him and stood despite my fears.

"Listen to me dumbass, and you listen good. I was protecting you until you got up from the cover I specifically told Walt NOT to come up from. I don't know what stupid brain shortage in you thinks it's smart to yell and accuse an ex-hit man of failing!" I yelled. Michael grew silent, and Sawyer glared at me.

"Way to be the mediator Viking, ya got us all wantin' to-"Before Sawyer could finish, something beneath our make shift mini raft, hit us and threw us off our footing. I fell on my ass, and Sawyer fell onto Michael who fell onto me. I pushed Michael off, and Sawyer groaned in pain. I looked around horrified.

"W-what is that?" I stuttered and searched the dark waters. It was extremely dark, the bright moon the only thing giving us light. Sawyer looked at me, and Michael searched the waters too- horror etched on his face.

"It's nothin' prolly just a shark." Sawyer said, still eyeing me.

"JUST A SHARK?" Michael and I said at the same time. I shivered and felt my breathing quicken. I started to repeat mantras in my mind to get my breathing even. Another hit from directly below me sent me crashing into Michael.

"Ah!" I yelled out in fear. I shook violently, and looked around. I suddenly felt two arms around me. It was Sawyer.

"Beowulf, are you afraid of sharks?" Sawyer asked, his tone teasing. He immediately tensed when he felt the row of shivers go through my body.

"I take that as a yes." Sawyer said, and held me close to him. I turned and dug my face into his chest, and shut my eyes tightly. Let me be faced with two serial killers, my blood pressure won't rise- but a shark- I'm freaking scared out of my mind. I took a few breaths. I had literally convinced myself there would be no shark attacks on this trip. That it was more likely to be struck by lightning than be attacked by a shark. I will kill whoever said this by the way.

"Okay… okay… I'm fi- AGH!" I was lucky Sawyer was holding me or I'd crash into the dark waters of doom. I shivered again, and Sawyer tensed again. Michael looked around horrified.

"Ain't nothing gonna hurt ya Smiley. I'll bite his flipper off before he can bite you." Sawyer said, trying to make me feel better. I chuckled.

"If this ever leaves the two of us- I will hurt you." I said shakily. Michael looked around and then looked at Sawyer and me.

"I think it's gone." Michael said. Sawyer sat with me, and didn't remove his arms from me. Michael was silent. Sawyer was starting to breathe a little harder. I thought about how much better I felt with Sawyer here- and how I felt… fine. Not wrong with his arms around me. I remembered feeling something off when I kissed Jack…

"It's your fault." Michael suddenly said. I sighed. Sawyer tensed. He kept taking short breaths due to his wound.

"Please enlighten me as to how this is my fault!" Sawyer growled. I tried pulling away from Sawyer, but his arms were locked around my shoulders. His shoulder seriously needed looking at… Michael glared out at the dark sea.

"First off- you made me fire the flare, second, the only reason the sharks around us, is because of your shoulder!" Michael yelled. I rolled my eyes. Actually it was because of both Sawyer and my wounds. But I guess Michael couldn't tell I was shot.

"WELL. I'll just stop bleedin' then!" Sawyer said, releasing me from his hold. Michael glared at Sawyer. Sawyer stood.

"Alright. Ya want me off this raft? You got it." Sawyer said, and leaped into the dark waters. I felt cold fear go through me, and panic over took me.

"SAWYER GET YOUR ASS BACK ON THIS RAFT!" I yelled at him. He kept swimming and headed for a smaller raft. I was hyperventilating, and I knew it. But I really didn't want Sawyer to die.

"SAWYER!" I screamed again, and watched as he yelled out in pain as he lifted himself up on his raft. I took a few shaky breaths after seeing he was alright. Sawyer breathed heavily on his back, and I watched, shakily as my… shark protector lay on a different raft than me.

We were all silent in anger. I was pissed at Sawyer for leaving me, Sawyer was pissed at Michael, and Michael was pissed at Sawyer and me. He wanted me off too but I swore if he so much as took one step near me I'd throw his ass to the sharks. So we all sat in silence until Sawyer started to mess with his wound. He looked like he was going to pull the bullet out of his shoulder with his bare hands.

"You can't do that with your hands!" Michael yelled across to Sawyer.

"Thought ya weren't talkin' to me? We'd gone our separate ways!" Sawyer spat back.

"We're stuck in the same current!" Michael retorted.

"He's right though Sawyer, you can't be pulling the bullet out of you shoulder with your hands. You will risk infection. That's why I haven't pulled mine out yet. Also, I can't reach it." I said slowly.

"You're shot too?" Michael asked shocked. I shrugged.

"Yeah. I'm used to it though so my pain tolerance is… high." I explained. Sawyer glared at me as if I was challenging his masculinity.

"Well, guess you're both going to be the end of us! Every shark is probably swimming just below us!" Michael hissed at me. I shuddered at the thought.

"If you don't shut up, I'll come over there and rip you a new one!" Sawyer yelled. He suddenly dug his fingers into his wound and screamed in pain as he searched for the bullet. I watched with even eyes, and Michael looked disgusted. Sawyer finally pulled it out and threw it into the water, frustrated.

"Got a Band-Aid?" Sawyer asked Michael and me. I chuckled, Michael just rolled his eyes. I then felt another bump under the raft and 'eeped'. I shuddered. The shark wasn't done yet.

"I got shot tryin' to help your kid." Sawyer snarled, completely unaware that a shark was hunting us again. The shark bumped under our raft again, and knocked loose two boards. I felt extremely vulnerable and helpless.

Michael just looked away annoyed. Geez I want to slap him. We're going to get eaten by sharks and all he cares about is glaring at Sawyer?

Suddenly something under Sawyer's raft bumped up, and the rope holding the raft's boards together broke. Sawyer fell into the water again, and was forced to swim back to our raft. Sawyer didn't climb up, instead he pulled out his gun and held it in front of Michael.

"There ain't no way I can get up on this raft without it breakin' apart on all of us. I'm gonna swim for that bigger raft. If ya see that toothy sonuva bitch, you aim and shoot, got it?" Sawyer asked Michael. Sawyer hesitated, then gave me the gun, probably remembering I've got more experience with weapons.

"Got it?" He asked me. I nodded shivering.

"Smiley, my ass is dependin' on you." Sawyer growled, and then swam like a mad man towards the bigger hunk of raft which I'd soooo not seen probably due to the fact I was busy panicking over a stupid shark. I kneeled, and aimed just before Sawyer, and watched for a fin.

"Shit…" Michael whispered behind me, as we both saw a large grey fin rise through the ocean water, a couple of feet behind Sawyer. The fin cut the water like warm butter, and the darker shape under the deadly water was bigger than I thought it would be.

I immediately stood, and shot at the base of the fin, then along the spine of the creature. Blood shot up and the fin disappeared in a pool of black blood. I was holding my breath. Sawyer wasn't there. Michael started paddling the raft towards the bigger taller raft, calling for Sawyer. I stumbled, and fell back onto the raft at the sudden movement, and the whole damn thing broke apart. I fell backwards into the cool water, and nearly died of fear.

"I HATE YOU MICHAEL!" I screeched, and swam like hell was freezing over. My shoulder blade burned, but I was more concerned with sharks to even consider stopping. I yanked myself up on the bigger raft, and felt a little better at my safety. Michael swam towards me, and reached for the raft. I suddenly heard splashing behind me.

"AHHHH!" I screamed right in- Sawyer's face. Yay. Go me.

"Jesus Christ Smiley, it's just me!" Sawyer yelled, and glared at me. I cleared my throat.

"Ahm, yeah. Sorry." I said, chuckling. Michael finally got up on the raft with us.

"Thanks for the help!" He said annoyed. Sawyer and I both glared at Michael.

"Ya suddenly forget you're an idiot?" Sawyer asked. Michael rolled his eyes annoyed and turned away from Sawyer and myself. We all got quiet as we floated along the current. Sawyer was watching me, but pretended to be looking at the ocean behind me. Michael was at the tip of the raft staring at the moon. I had my arms around my knees, shivering.

"We need to get that bullet outta ya shoulder." Sawyer finally broke the silence. I sighed.

"Yes. But we do not have the utensils to do so." I responded.

"It's not good to leave a bullet in its wound." Sawyer said, scooting closer to me. I glared at him.

"I know this. However I would rather not risk infection if it can be avoided. I'll have Jack look at it." I said, without even realizing we may not even be pulled back to the island, we could be being pulled further out to sea.

"Of course. Sorry I asked! I forgot you'd rather have your Doc boyfriend look at it." Sawyer growled. I rolled my eyes.

"He's not my boyfriend. I don't know why you keep saying that." I muttered.

"Maybe I'm assumin' cause he keeps staring at ya like you're some rare porcelain china doll. Or maybe I'm assumin' cause ya all are always around each other. Or MAYBE I'm assumin' cause ya kissed?" Sawyer said the last part like he was disgusted. I don't get it. Jack's an attractive man. It's not like I kissed a fat pig.

"How do you know that…?" I asked quietly. How is it Saw-Yer always finds everything out about me?

"Please it's written all over Jackass's face." Sawyer snarled. I was silent. I sure wished Kate or Jack were here- scratch that, Charlie. I can't stand this drama. Charlie would be fun to hang with right now. Boy do I miss him.

"Ya hear me?" Sawyer growled. I sighed, very exhausted.

"Yes. I just chose to ignore you however." I said. Sawyer glared at me.

"Why does it even matter to you?" I asked annoyed. Suddenly Michael turned around pissed,

"UHM, MAYBE BECAUSE SAWYER LIKES YOU? JESUS CHRIST IT'S LIKE IM LISTENING TO A GODDAMN SOAP OPERA!" Michael yelled. I stared at Michael, surprised at his outburst. I then glared at him.

"Thank you for alerting every shark in the vicinity of ten miles of where we are!" I yelled sarcastically. Michael flipped me off and turned back to stare at the moon. I looked at Sawyer who was still glaring at Michael.

"Don't worry, we're fine." Sawyer growled to me, and lay back on the raft. I sighed and leaned forward so I'd sleep on my stomach. Quite uncomfortable for my back, but I wanted to give Michael room if he wanted to lie down.

I couldn't help but think of what Michael said. Did Sawyer…? He seemed a little more interested in Kate… I shut my eyes and decided to think of hanging out with Charlie, Hurley, and Claire. Before I fell asleep however, my mind went to a single person, and I immediately fell asleep comforted.

**Later**

I woke up to silent sobbing, and opened my eyes. My back hurt like crazy, and my shoulder felt swollen and thick. I looked up to see Sawyer waking too. It was just at dawn, and the sun was rising from the ocean line. I looked back slowly to see Michael, hands in front of his face, crying.

"The butt crack of dawn…" Sawyer groaned getting up. I turned to Michael, so I was facing him.

"Michael?" I asked and reached out to him.

"It was my fault… It was my fault…" Michael wept. I put my hands on his shoulders. It wasn't a mystery who he was talking about.

"Walt's going to be okay. It wasn't your fault, you did what you could. We'll get him back." I said gently. Sawyer was silent.

"Yeah Michael, we'll even help you." Sawyer said, which sort of surprised me. Michael looked up at us. His eyes dark.

"I will get my son back. I don't care what it takes- I will get him back." He said angrily. I smiled.

"That's the spirit." I said smiling. I then glanced back at Sawyer.

"Well, would ya look at that? Home sweet home." Sawyer said, looking to the left. I looked left and saw the island. I sighed.

"Guys, we totally failed." I said. Michael didn't say anything.

"Yes we did." Sawyer said tiredly. He looked pretty sick, probably due to blood loss. We started to approach the coast line, and I started to feel very dizzy and sick.

"Sawyer I think I…" I started to feel my mind shut down, and my body paralyze- I was headed straight into the cold water. I blacked out.

**Flash Back**

"…am….m'am… Ma'm!" A voice kept repeating. I groaned, and opened my eyes. I couldn't see a thing. I immediately shot up, wherever I was laying, and felt my face. It was wrapped. Just over my eyes, if I looked down I could see my gown and covers. I felt two hands on my shoulders push me back down.

"Get off!" I yelled, and grabbed the person's hand and twisted it. I heard a man gasp in pain.

"Jesus! Relax! You're in the hospital- Ow!" The man yelled in pain, and I felt two more hands pin me down. I twisted, and grabbed the one on my right. I punched her in her stomach- smaller figure, lighter weight, must be female. I then darted out of the bed, and ripped at my bandages.

"Hey, don't- you took a nasty cut to your temple!" I felt the man's hands on my shoulders. I smacked them away. The last thing I remember was being on an assignment to kill someone – I forgot who- someone… a woman- that's right, I'd been tracking her forever. She was constantly moving. I was trying to get to her before the police could. I shook my head. How'd this happen? I recalled being just a few feet away from my target until the cops saw me. They saw me carrying a gun, and well- that's when the car chase started.

"How did I get here? Where am I?" I yelled. My back hit a wall and I knew I was cornered.

"You collapsed just outside the hospital. You were in some sort of crash I'm guessing. You had no information on you, but we took real good care of you." The man said. I started scratching at my bandages.

"Why are they covering my eyes?" I demanded. The man sighed.

"Because you'll be a little sensitive to light for now. That knock to your head is going to trigger easy migraines until you're alright. So we're trying to lessen the chances of it happening by covering your eyes." The man said. I sighed, and noticed a throbbing ache in my left temple. I nodded slowly.

"Okay…" I said quietly. I felt the man's hand on my shoulders.

"I'm Doctor Jack Sheperd. I'll be taking care of you." He said.

**End of Flash Back**

"CEAL!" I heard someone yell my name. I opened my eyes and saw Sawyer staring down at me. I groaned, and tried to sit up. Sawyer helped me.

"Wha- what happened?" I asked, and looked at him shakily. I seriously didn't know how I didn't recall that … I had met Jack before…

"Ya fell off the raft. I'm takin' that bullet out whether you like it or not Smiley!" Sawyer said angrily, but his hands gentle on my back. I sighed.

"Fine." I said. Sawyer moved behind me and cleared his throat awkwardly. I sighed.

"Just don't get all… piggish on me." I said, and pulled off my wet tank top. Michael was looking around. We were definitely back on the island, but on the opposite side. This side was greyer and held more trees.

"Yeah yeah, ain't nothin' worth lookin' at anyway." Sawyer said under his breath.

"Asshole." I growled. Sawyer just chuckled. I held my shirt in front of me.

"Ready?" Sawyer asked. I grit my teeth.

"Yeah." I said. I felt Sawyer's rip at the wound and the skin tore. I felt more blood slide down my back, and I immediately put my shirt in my mouth to have something to yell and bite into.

"Almost got it." Sawyer said, his left arm yanked back my shoulder, because I was leaning away. I groaned angrily. Finally the horrid pain was gone, and I was left with a throbbing ache.

"I got it." Sawyer said, and threw the bullet over his shoulder. I groaned.

"Thanks." I said, my throat dry. I pulled my shirt back on in time to see Jin sprinting out from the left side of the jungle, his hands bound behind him. He was screaming like crazy.

"Jin!" Sawyer and Michael yelled in glee. Jin tripped and stumbled towards us, screaming something over and over again. He finally fell just before Sawyer. We all looked at him confused.

"Why are your hands bound?" Michael asked. Jin kept screaming the same word over and over again until we finally got it.

"Others?" Sawyer asked. We looked towards where Jin was staring, horrified. Five people dressed in tattered clothes, holding large thick sticks that resembled masses, walked towards us from the jungle.

"Others…" Jin whispered. I stared at the people in annoyance. Michael and Sawyer stood up carefully. There was a huge black man who looked like he could be on WWE wrestling. I take it he was the leader.

"Jesus." Sawyer whispered in shock. The people then strode towards us and swung their masses at us. I ducked, and went for the big guy. I saw both Sawyer and Michael go down.

"Geez, I have to do everything?" I asked, and punched the tall man in the pressure point under the arm I'd previously done to Sawyer. He fell to one knee. I then rounded on a thin blonde, and kicked her in the face. She yelped and hit the ground. I turned and saw a dark haired woman charge me. I ducked to the side and watched her turn with a smirk on her face. I looked at her confused.

"Ceal…" I heard Sawyer groan. I turned around and saw the big leader hold a mace against Jin's throat. Jin was coughing, chocking. I sighed wearily. I turned around and glared at the woman. She tied my hands behind my back and pushed me forward towards my group.

"If it means somethin' ya looked pretty hot doin' all them moves." Sawyer chuckled. I rolled my eyes. We were being lead through the jungle, the Others surrounding us.

"I thought I wasn't much to look at?" I asked with a small smirk. Even though I was in this shitty situation- something about Sawyer made me feel safe and just… _good_. One of the others told us to shut up.

"Maybe I lied?" Sawyer said, ignoring the Other. I blushed.

"I uh… I uhm…" I stuttered. Sawyer was hit in the side by the tall leader.

"I said shut up!" He growled. Sawyer groaned, and coughed. The man's accent was definitely African. Probably Nigerian…

"Okay okay Shakazulu." Sawyer glared. I looked at Sawyer.

"You can't use mine! I used it on Michael already!" I said. Sawyer chuckled.

"Well hell Smiley, look at this guy. He actually _looks_ like Shakazulu!" Sawyer said. I laughed, and this time we both were hit over the head. My head throbbed.

"Ouch." I mumbled. Sawyer stumbled. Jin, Michael, Sawyer, and myself were probably screwed. We were not hydrated, we needed food, and we didn't sleep well. All odds were against us. I felt a little nauseous and I was starting to feel light headed.

After a hour of walking, we reached a large hole in the ground with a make shift lid to ceal and lock it. It was made of thick tree logs and rope. They pulled open the trap, untied us one at a time, and shoved Jin in, then Michael, then Sawyer. I looked down into the dirt hole.

"Can I just jump dow-?" Before I could finish, someone shoved me into the hole, and I collapsed onto Jin. I groaned and rolled off.

"Jerks." I muttered. We all looked up to see the hatch like door close on us. I sighed wearily.

"Uh, good thing I like you guys." I chuckled, considering it was a little closed in for four people.

"Can't say I agree." Sawyer said. I glared at him. I sat against the moist earth wall, and sighed.

"What now?" Michael asked. I shrugged.

"Protector my ass." Michael muttered. I glared at him.

"I will kick your ass." I said annoyed at Michael. Sawyer sat across from me.

"Relax." Sawyer said, annoyed. I rolled my eyes and looked at my feet. An hour must have passed when the hatch opened to our prison, and a female Hispanic woman was thrown in with us. She was unconscious. The Others closed the hatch and left again. I walked over to the woman and felt her pulse. She was alive. Just unconscious.

"What the hell is this?" Sawyer asked, "Dinner?" He scoffed and went back to sit against his wall. I rolled my eyes at Sawyer.

"She definitely isn't one of us, but I'm guessing she's not an other either…" I said deep in thought. Sawyer rolled his eyes.

"You are the worst hit man I have ever met! What if she's pretendin' to be one of us, but she's really one of them?" Sawyer asked me, his eyes glaring. I threw a pebble at him.

"You asswipe, I was a hit man, not a freaking CIA assassin!" I yelled. Sawyer glared at me still.

"Whatever, we'll wait til she wakes, then we'll interrogate her!" Sawyer said glaring down at the woman.

"No shit, it's our only option!" I said, standing in front of Sawyer. Sawyer glared down at me. So we waited. Finally when it got a little bit darker, the woman stirred. I knelt beside her and gently helped her up into a seated position.

"You okay?" I asked. She groaned, and looked up at me, then jumped and stood up paranoid.

"Who are you?" She asked, backed completely against the wall. Sawyer scoffed.

"I'm Ceal. This is Sawyer, Michael, and Jin…" I said, introducing my friends. The woman looked at each of us, then seemed to relax.

"I'm Ana…" She said, and nodded at us. Jin looked at her suspiciously, clearly not trusting her completely, Michael looked the same way. Sawyer suddenly pulled something out of the back of his jeans. It was the gun I'd used to kill the shark. He must have took it back when I was asleep on the broken raft…

"I got a plan." Sawyer said smirking.

**A/N: YAY! Long chapter- okay guyyysss, REVIEW! Hope you liked it. : ) Reviews are appreciated! A LOT. LOL!**


	13. The Proclamation

**A/N: Thank you for the lovely reviews. I appreciate you reviewers a lot since you're the ones that give me the drive to keep writing. So yeah, thank you very much guys- this chapter is for you. : ) **

LOST: The Other Survivor

Chapter: 13

"The Proclamation"

Jin and I both watched Ana closely since we didn't exactly know her too well- and yeah, Sawyer was right, it was a little sketchy…

"What's your _brilliant_ plan?" Michael asked, clearly incapable of believing Sawyer has any sort of good ideas/plans. I side with Michael.

"I shoot the next ass hole that opens up this thing." Sawyer said smirking, and holding up his gun. I rolled my eyes.

"Wow, that's totally brilliant. Then the other four can leave us here to rot!" I said sarcastically. Sawyer glared at me. Ana suddenly stepped between me and Sawyer.

"Hey, calm down. Why don't you guys tell me how you got here?" She asked. And alarm went off in my mind- the authority her voice held- the demand of respect her eyes carried… She was very familiar…

"Plane crash." Sawyer said looking her up and down. I felt a wave of disappointment flow through me, but quickly shook it off.

_What's wrong with me? _

"Plane crash?" Ana asked him. Michael stepped forward.

"Yeah. We crashed here a little more than a month ago. We've been attacked by people living here." Michael said. Ana looked at me and watched my eyes evenly. I felt my training kick in- keeping my facial muscles still and making sure my pupils didn't dilate, I watched her.

"I was on that plane. The back of it. I've been wandering around on this island looking for more survivors. I got caught by these guys." Ana said. I watched her face. I couldn't hide the surprise that lit up in my face, and of course she caught it.

"Jumpy?" Ana asked me. I shook my head. Obviously we were both strong women butting heads. I grit my teeth. Ana was doing the same thing I was- controlling her facial muscles and pupil dilation… what's she hiding? Who _is_ she? Where do I recognize her from?

**Flash Back**

I grinned and cracked my knuckles. I was _so_ enjoying my work right now. I was the most sought out hit man in America. No one suspected me. I was in New York eating a nice hot dog for lunch. I was trying to locate my current target-… No name, just a picture. I shrugged.

So far I'd killed three people since starting my profession. It was my earlier days, my… darker days. I'd just joined my boss's company. I'd never seen him, but he'd clearly stated that I was progressing quite nicely, and maybe one day I could become his right hand man.

I smiled widely to myself. There was one person that chased me since my starting days… who kept coming close to even seeing me in person. I was standing right behind her.

"Hello Miss?" I asked, a big smile plastered on my face. I wore thick sunglasses and a large trench coat. It was still a chilly day, despite the sun shining.

"How can I help you?" The dark haired woman asked her voice completely professional and her posture straight. I smiled down at her name tag.

"Miss… Lucia, do you have the time?" I asked. She checked her watch.

"It's ten past three." She said and looked up at me, a slight frown on her face. I smiled.

"Thank you very much." I smiled, and walked down the crowded side walk. She was a typical police woman. However, she was a very good one. I had heard she'd be promoted to detective the way she's going. I respected her a lot. She was the only one that I felt could catch me. I chuckled.

_Almost, not quite._

**End of Flash back**

"OH SHIT." I said out loud and jumped back from Ana Lucia. She saw the recognition in my face and immediately jumped back too.

"Oh my God… You're-!" Ana immediately snatched the gun from Sawyer who let out a 'HEY!' I watched helplessly as she aimed at me.

"Uh- ah…" I stuttered. Ana was close to pulling the trigger. Sawyer jumped in front of me.

"Don't even think about it." He glared.

"Do you know who she is? Who you're defending?" Ana yelled, and I saw her hand shake slightly. I grit my teeth.

"Yeah, she's a hit man. Well, was." Michael said. Jin shrugged too, knowing she probably found something out about me.

Ana gaped at them.

"Listen here cup cake, she's retired. Now ya better give me ma gun back or I'll have to _take it_ back." Sawyer said, still standing in front of me. Suddenly Ana was aiming her gun at all of us, and backed away.

"Lemme up!" She yelled loudly. We all watched shocked as the hatch opened, and a large rope was sent down to get her out. I sighed wearily as she was pulled up and out.

"God damn it I knew it." Michael said, and sat down exasperated. I rolled my eyes and sat too. Sawyer sat beside me.

"You alright?" Sawyer asked. I nodded.

"Well, her dream came true. She caught me." I said smirking. Sawyer suddenly raised his hand as if to put it on my knee, but instead put it back on his lap.

"Yeah well, I ain't gonna rot here cause of you." Sawyer said gruffly.

"Of course you're not." I mumbled. Suddenly the hatch opened up and two guns were aimed at me. Ana pushed down the rope for us.

"You. Hit man. You come out. We need to ask you some questions. Rest of you sit tight." Ana said, and I stood up, feeling like my old self… Sadness swept through me. I'd been reborn on this island, and now I'd been dragged down to the depths of my past life. I started walking towards the rope when Sawyer's hand was around my wrist. I turned around and looked at his enraged face. His teeth were grit.

"I'll be okay." I said. Sawyer yanked me over to him. I bumped into his chest and looked up at him in shock.

"Jackass got his chance to show you. Now it's my turn whether you like it or not Smiley." Sawyer whispered and pushed his lips down against mine. I felt intense shock and happiness flow through me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back hard. He smiled into our kiss. We both shot apart as a loud gun shot went off.

"Okay. Enough. Come out hit man." Ana said. I looked up into Sawyer's eyes and tried to smile encouragingly. He held a grip around my waist, holding me against him. His eyes were glaring at me, but I could tell it was a shield- he was worried.

"Sawyer-" I started. He let me go.

"Don't ya dare hurt a hair on her head! Ya hear me?" Sawyer yelled up at Ana. I felt like Sawyer and I were on some sort of bipolar roller coaster with each other. I walked slowly over to the rope, and held onto it. I put my foot over one of the large knots and waited to be pulled up. I got up and out of the hole. The large dark man tied my arms behind my back, and then loosely tied my feet together so I could still walk, but not run. They led me over to a spot a few yards away from my prison. Ana was staring at me, as if I was some sort of ghost.

I sat down on a rock. They all stared at me. I looked up at Ana Lucia.

"Well, ya got me." I smirked. Ana glared at me, and approached me. She put the gun just before my forehead. I watched her eyes the whole time.

"You've killed sixty three people." She stated. I raised an eyebrow. Okay, technically I've killed seventy two, but she doesn't need to know this right now.

"I should kill you right here." Ana said venomously. I kept watching her. She was shaking with anger. Instead of shooting me, she punched me in the face, sending me into the ground. I grit my teeth.

"WHY?" Ana screamed at me. I spat the blood out my mouth.

"I've lived a hard life. I've killed people who deserve to die. They are all rapists, serial killers, and so on. Why is what I do so bad?" I asked. She glared down at me.

"You have killed congressmen of the U.S. who have been excused, and tried by juries for their mistakes. People in high powers." She said angrily.

"I wouldn't be killing them if I did not have proof they are pigs." I said angrily. Ana glared down at me.

"What proof?" She asked angrily. I rolled my eyes.

"I work for a very secret company who has the evidence. I just do what I'm told." I said. Ana hoisted me up and sat me down on the rock again.

"Why do you do what you do?" She asked. I glared at her.

"You already asked this." I said. Ana smirked, but kept staring at me. I looked away annoyed.

We were all silent for a while until Ana finally sighed.

"I can't believe I'm saying this." Ana said. I looked at her confused.

"Your friends seem to trust you. If you are from the plane crash, can we trust you?" Ana asked. I nodded.

"Yes. Like Sawyer said, I'm no longer a hit man. I've retired. I wish to start over." I said. None of them believed me.

"Until we trust you, you stay in your binds." The tall man said his voice deep. I lowered my head in understanding. I was silent and didn't move, as the Others let out my friends. Sawyer walked over to me and kneeled down so he could look into my face.

"You okay Smiley?" Sawyer asked me quietly. I felt his warm breath on me. He was losing too much blood. It would be a matter of hours before he passed out. Or worse.

I didn't respond. Instead I let Michael explain to them that there were more of us on the other side of the island, from the plane crash. We all decided that we would trek back to them and regroup. I sighed wearily, feeling like a prisoner still. Sawyer didn't leave my side.

We trekked through the jungle, sweating, hot, and tired. Sawyer eventually started stumbling, and every now and then he would try to get me to talk to him. I didn't have much to say. I felt my own dizziness creep in.

"Well, now that we're headed back to ya boyfriend, I'm sure glad I got a nice kiss from ya. Let's hope Jackass ain't the jealous type. I've been eyein' Ana anyway, shame if yer relationship would end cause you were too weak to say no to me." Sawyer said darkly. I felt my heart stop, and my stomach started to throb. Sawyer was seriously in for a rude awakening if he thought this was okay.

Suddenly Sawyer collapsed to the ground. I stared down at him in shock. The Others ran back and checked on him. Ana looked up at me.

"What happened?" She demanded. I shrugged.

"Blood loss." The dark man said whose name turned out to be Eko. I'd heard them address each other during our hike. We stopped for an hour and made a make shift gurney for Sawyer, people rotated shifts to carry Sawyer, but we pressed onward. I felt more and more worried about Sawyer, but I was fully aware that being tied up as I was, and us not being near a hospital, there was nothing for us to do.

**Later**

How long it had been, I didn't know. It wouldn't stop raining, and we had been walking non- stop. Soon my vision blurred, and I stumbled along the path. The edges of my vision had gone black and I couldn't feel my body anymore. I suddenly fell to my knees and Michael and Jin were at my side. I blacked out.

**Later**

I woke up to muffled yells, and cries. I felt myself being carried and suddenly handed off to someone else. This person was yelling- his voice strained with blurry worry. I think my name was being called, but I wasn't sure. I lost all sense of my surroundings.

"Ceal?" I heard a familiar voice. I opened my eyes slowly and saw the top of a ceiling. I looked over to see three familiar faces. Charlie, Claire, and Hurley. I felt tears swell up in my eyes. Not because of the pain, or the fact that I'd been through hell, but because these people understood who I was and didn't judge me for who I was.

"God… I'm so happy to see you guys." I muttered, and felt a tear skid down my cheek. Charlie hugged me gently, and Claire smiled at me sweetly.

"We're hella happy to see you too." Hurley said. I groaned.

"Where- where's Sawyer?" I asked. Charlie nodded towards somewhere else.

"He's in the bedroom." Claire said. I stared at Claire surprised.

"We're saved?" I asked shocked. Charlie shook his head.

"No mate. Just found this bloody room in that bloody hatch Locke was busy digging up with Boone." Charlie said. I thought back… all those times Boone and Locke had gone into the jungle was to dig up this… place? I took a small breath.

"Okay… Uh, where- where are the others?" I asked. Charlie smiled.

"On the beach." Charlie responded. I took a small breath. After a bit they left to give me some rest, but I couldn't sleep. I got up, and swaggered. I looked around the room. I was on a couch. It was like a house… A big living room with a large kitchen counter stretched out in front of what seemed like a vault. To the far side I saw a bedroom with a person laying in it. Probably Sawyer. It was a large pad. Work out station just in front of me…

I walked over to the bedroom where Sawyer was lying unconscious. I hesitated just before his bed. He was in bad shape. I looked to the left and saw a nice bathroom. A large shower and two sinks occupied the room. The walls and tile were salmon colored, the marble a light orange. I walked in slowly, hoping it wasn't a dream. I sighed contentedly, and shut the door behind me. I quickly ran/limped to the shower and turned it on.

_Hot water!_

I immediately stripped, and got into the large square shaped shower. I sighed with bliss as the hot water hit my skin.

I scrubbed my body clean of all the dirt and grime, shampooed my hair, and let the warm water soak my body. I finally got out; the whole room enveloped in steam, and grabbed a towel from a closet by the door. I looked down at my dirty clothes and wrinkled my nose. I wondered if there were clothes around this haven.

I opened the door slowly, and peeped out. No one was here except Sawyer, but he was unconscious… I tightened the towel under my arms, and tucked one end in, so I wouldn't have to walk around holding my towel up. I just got to the center of the bedroom, where I'd seen some dressers, when I heard someone clear their throat. I 'EEP'ed and turned around to face whoever it was.

"Need help getting clean clothes?" Kate asked smiling. I couldn't help but laugh, and walked over to her to hug her. She grinned, and hugged me back.

"I seriously didn't want to get back into my old gross clothes. So I thought I could look around here you know?" I said, and nodded my head towards the bedroom. Kate smiled, and led me over to one of the drawers on the opposite side of the wall. She opened the first drawer and rummaged through it.

"I think there's a small men's T-shirt in here… ah, yeah, here." Kate handed the t-shirt to me, then bent down to the lower drawer and opened it. She rummaged through it, and pulled out small men's grey sweat pants. I smiled and took them.

"Thanks… so how have you been?" I asked her, and went to the bathroom to change. I left the door ajar so we could talk.

"Fine, just discovered this hatch… blew it open. Met a guy working down here the whole time, but he took off." Kate said. I pulled on my black t-shirt.

"Did you catch his name?" I asked.

"No, but there isn't really anywhere to go, so I think he'll be back." Kate said her voice sort of fading. I pulled up my sweats. I then walked into the bedroom again and saw Kate standing over Sawyer looking down at him. I sat on the floor and put my shoes back on.

"Jack said he'd be fine. And he also said you should be in bed a little longer." Kate said looking back at me, smirking. I grinned.

"Yeah well…" I trailed off and stood. I heard footsteps behind me, and turned in time to see Jack standing in the doorway leading from the bedroom to the kitchen. For a minute Jack just stared at me as if he was holding his breath, and I was feeling … happy to see him, but worried because Kate was very much in love with him.

"Hey." I managed to croak out. Jack walked over to me slowly.

"You should be resting. You lost a lot of blood. Luckily, not as much as Sawyer- he has an infection too." Jack mumbled, not meeting my eyes. I looked at Kate who was staring down at Sawyer.

"I'm fine. There wouldn't happen to be a washing machine here- or is that too much to hope for?" I asked, and held a bundle of my old dirty clothes. Kate sat in a chair that was placed by Sawyer's bedside.

"I'll show you where it is." Jack said, and nodded towards the door. I glanced back at Kate who watched Jack out of the corner of her eye. I bit my lower lip sadly. I didn't know how to feel. Jack and Sawyer both made me happy- admittedly, Jack never hurt me like Sawyer has- I mean not intentionally… but… I felt very happy with Sawyer. I felt tense with Jack because I know Kate is in love with him, and I don't want to be around Jack because of that. But we're on a damn island, so I don't think it'd be wise to avoid anyone. But Jack… was always kind.

I followed Jack into the kitchen and was lead to the wide opened gate like door, and followed him through a grotto like hallway, where the air turned moist. There was another small room where two red washing machines stood, and a small hallway lead to a closet. Jack walked aside, so I could walk towards the washing machine. He leant against the frame work, his bare arms crossed over his chest. He wore a maroon t-shirt with the sleeves cut off. He had a key on a leather strip tied around his neck.

I glanced back at him a little nervous since he wasn't saying anything. I opened the washer and dumped my clothes in. I then noticed some dirty laundry to the right of washer and put some of it in with my clothes. I'd hate to waste water. Pfft. I turned around to see Jack standing just behind me.

"Ceal uh… so how was the- trip?" Jack asked me. I leant against the washer.

"Failed. We found more survivors. But that's it. Apparently the Others have attacked them too." I said. Jack looked at me like he wanted to say something else.

"Yeah, not much going on here. Just- things easing up. We found this hatch, full of food, it has medical supplies… it's a blessing." Jack chuckled. I smiled widely.

"Food?" I exclaimed. He smiled widely down at me.

"Yeah, you hungry?" Jack asked, stepping sideways already heading to where he had food. My food. I will kill for food…

"Yeah!" I exclaimed excitedly, and nearly jumped up and down in excitement. He smiled widely.

"Come on, we'll get you something." Jack said and walked out of the laundry room and back into the kitchen area, through another gate hatch place that lead to a large room with a crap load of computer monitors. It almost looked like a mini version of the pentagon. Jack then lead me to another gated hallway door, and just outside was a sliding metallic door. It slid open and inside were crates, cans, boxes, of food. Each one sealed with what was inside. A strange logo was on it as well.

"Oh my god…" I whispered, feeling like I was in the holy land. Jack grinned beside me and walked into the long cool room. He turned around and waited.

"Come on. Eat." Jack said, and nodded at the boxes. I walked in slowly, as if this was a dream and at any moment I would wake up. I saw the different boxes and read the white labels. Chips, bread, ham, candy, peanut butter, soda, wine, beer- Beer?

"BEER!" I cheered, and hugged the crate. Jack chuckled, and walked up next to me.

"Hey, as your doctor I'm obligated to tell you, you shouldn't drink in your condition. But when you're better- I uh, would be happy to have some beers with you." Jack smiled. I glared at him.

"Noooo…" I groaned, and lowered my head. Jack suddenly rummaged through another box and held up a coke. He handed it to me.

"Thanks." I said, chuckling, and opening it. It wasn't even the original coke can; it was white with that same logo on it, and the black letters 'COKE' printed on it. I drank it quickly, and coughed at the carbonation.

"Slow down." Jack laughed. I went to another small box and found chips. I immediately tore into the barbeque chips. I sat down on the floor completely content. Did these chips always taste like this? Godly?

"This… is so good." I groaned, and reached for a case of jerky. Jack grinned and sat down across from me. He opened another box and handed me some prepared mini sandwiches. I gobbled those down as well. I passed the chips to Jack, who graciously took them and partook in my fat fest. I don't think I've eaten with so much avidity. Okay probably when I was hostage in Iraq.

"Damn, this is so freaking good." I said, and drank another can of soda. My Danish side was seriously craving the beer. Alcohol of any kind. Having some serious fun sounded good right now. My mind suddenly went to Sawyer.

"Hey uh, Sawyer- he'll be okay right?" I asked, and ate a piece of my jerky. Jack nodded, his expression serious.

"He just needs to be under some care for a while." Jack said, his eyes down on his coke. I nodded slowly. Maybe then we could enjoy a beer with Sawyer… I glanced at Jack who was in deep thought- probably a flash back. I doubted Jack wanted to share a beer with me _and _Sawyer.

"Sorry. Flash back." Jack said, shaking his head. I chuckled.

"It's okay. I understand." I laughed. He watched me happily.

"So, you full?" He asked. I nodded and sighed happily.

"Good. Cause we can't really go in and out. Hurley is the food distributor." Jack said, and stood. I looked up at him surprised, and then started laughing.

"Ironic- don't ya think?" I asked, chuckling. Jack laughed, and held his hand out for me to take. I hesitated, but took it. He pulled me up and smiled at me.

"Thanks Jack. For all this." I said grinning. Jack smiled, and nodded.

"Yeah… "He said. I grit my teeth and let out a nervous chuckle, then walked to the doorway.

"Okays, well, let's get back. " I said, and walked down the hallway. Jack looked a little disappointed, but covered it up and nodded- a fake smile plastered on his face. We walked back to where Sawyer was and saw Kate sitting pretty close to his face. I felt something inside my chest tighten. If Kate liked Jack so much, why was she all over Sawyer? It definitely wasn't helping her get with Jack…

"Uhm, Kate?" I asked. Kate jumped back, and stood. She chuckled nervously.

"Hey. Sorry. Uhm… Jack- it's- Shannon's funeral… you should go. I'll stay here with Sawyer." Kate said slowly. I immediately whipped around to face Jack.

"What? What the _hell?_" I asked, my heart beat racing. My wound suddenly hurt, and I started to feel light headed. Shannon's… funeral?

"When you guys came back… Ana Lucia thought- Shannon was an Other. She said she heard whispering- it was an accident. Ana shot Shannon. She's dead." Jack said, his face suddenly morbid. I felt like an asshole. Having a good old time eating, while everyone else was mourning.

"Why the hell didn't you guys tell me? Anyone tell me?" I asked, and felt wetness on my shoulder blade, my head throbbed. Jack and Kate looked at me worried.

"Because in your condition- it isn't good- the stress…" Kate said, and looked like she wanted to shoot herself for telling me about Shannon's death. I stormed past Jack, and into the kitchen- needing to find the way out of this place, but realizing I didn't know the way. Ana would be crucified- Sayid a horrible mess- people afraid… I grit my teeth- this island gives but takes.

"Ceal, come here. You can't leave- your stitches broke, you're bleeding." Jack stated and grabbed my wrist. Kate was standing just behind Jack.

"Jack- you are so _stupid_! I was smiling and laughing having a good old time, while everyone around me is grieving! Do you realize how insensitive that is?" I yelled. I felt my vision blur, and my shoulder went a little numb. My head felt very light. Jack looked at me hurt, and Kate looked worried.

"Ceal, I'm sorry, but in your condition… look at you. You're barely standing." Jack said softly. I then noticed I was slightly swaying back and forth. I suddenly noticed Sawyer limping from his bedroom- his eyes fixed on me. Kate tried to hold him back and get him back to bed, but he pushed her hands off. Jack stared in shock at Sawyer. I watched as Sawyer suddenly snatched the front of my t-shirt, in a tight fist, and pulled me close to him.

"Ceal. I love ya. But keep the noise down. I'm busy dyin'. Now I know this ain't easy. But we'll get through it. Meanwhile, shut the hell up." He said, and pecked my forehead. He then collapsed before my feet. I stood stock still a moment before Jack and Kate scrambled to get Sawyer back to the bed. I gasped. I then walked/limped to the couch and sat down.

"Love…" I whispered, and shook my head trying to clear the blurriness. Jack was suddenly at my side, and pulling my shirt off.

"Jesus Christ, take me to dinner first!" I said and tried to smack his hands away, but realized the seriousness of my nature when I nearly face planted on the floor. Kate caught me and held me up as they disposed of my shirt. I blacked out.

**Later**

I woke up to Charlie strumming his guitar quietly. It was definitely a nice way to wake up. I watched him play awhile until he looked up and saw me watching him.

"Hey ya mate." Charlie smiled, and got a little closer to me. I smiled wearily.

"Hey yourself." I smiled. He grinned.

"So I hear ya scared off Jack. How's that?" Charlie chuckled, his hair longer now, in his eyes. I sighed.

"I don't know… I snapped at him. For not telling me Shannon's dead. Then, I don't know." I said honestly. Charlie grinned.

"He likes you ya know." He wiggled his eye brows at me. I shifted uncomfortably.

"I- I know. I don't… I just… Charlie I think I might be in love with someone." I admitted. Charlie was my first friend- and I trusted him with my life. Charlie smiled and grinned.

"Jack? He is a good looking mate if I do say so myself. Nice jaw. Strong." He said, and wiggled his eyebrows again. I laughed.

"No Charlie, not Jack." I said. Charlie looked at me confused.

"Then who?" Charlie asked, his big blue eyes inquiring. I bit my lower lip in hesitation.

"It's… Sawyer." I admitted.

**A/N: D'OHHHH, what nao? What do you guyz think so far? :D :D REVIEW!**


	14. The Silver Cross Necklace

**A/N: HEY! Thank you all my lovely reviewers. You guys seriously rock and make my days : ) I love you guyssss! Thank you all for reading, heh, and please enjoy chapter 14.**

LOST: The Other Survivor

Chapter: 14

"The Silver Cross Necklace"

Charlie stared at me blankly and then started laughing.

"Oi, I think ya hit your head a little too hard there Ceal." Charlie said, and started strumming his guitar again. I sighed, and sat up slowly so I wouldn't reopen my newly sewn stitches. I put a hand on the strings of the guitar so Charlie would stop playing and look at me.

"I'm serious. I think I'm uhm… ahem with Sawyer." I said, not being able to bring myself to say 'love.' Charlie stared at me for a few seconds then frowned.

"Are you sodding mad? You were at his throat some weeks ago, and now you're in love with that twat?" Charlie asked looking a little too disgusted for my liking.

"Charlie- it's not like that. He can be a jerk, but after the trip… I don't know, over time, he just… grew on me." I said quietly. Charlie sighed.

"Alright, but don't you bloody come crying to me when he pulls one of his cons. Or… whatever he does." Charlie mumbled. I smiled amused at Charlie.

"I take it you don't approve?" I asked, and put my feet over the side of the couch so I could try to stand up.

"No I don't sodding approve. He's a twat!" Charlie exclaimed. I shushed him, because Sawyer was just in the other room asleep. I laughed, and slowly stood up. I swayed a little bit, but wanted to walk around a little bit, and get stronger. Charlie stood up with me.

"All I'm saying Ceal, is that you're too good for the likes of him." Charlie said, and put a hand under my elbow. I chuckled.

"Don't you think it is the other way around? I'm a hit man. He wouldn't be safe with me." I said smiling. Charlie shrugged.

"I don't care. He's a twat." Charlie said and helped me out to the moist hallway. I chuckled and felt a little healthier in my mind and body.

"Yes, so you've said." I said. Charlie sighed heavily as if he were my father, and I brought home an F on my report card. He was disappointed. I smiled inwardly. That didn't matter, Charlie would get over it and he would accept it… We turned around sharply when we heard a loud annoying buzzer go off.

"What the hell is that?" I asked, feeling slightly worried about the alarm.

"Don't worry, it's just a timer. We have to enter a number on this bloody computer and then enter it, then it stops. It starts every 180 minutes." Charlie said, as if it were extremely natural. I watched him jog off to do what he'd told me, and soon the buzzing stopped. He came back and smiled.

"So let me get this straight, you guys sit down here, and every 180 minutes you press a button? What does it do if you don't?" I asked and went back towards my couch. Charlie sighed.

"Yeah, that's the thing mate, we don't know. The man who was in here said we had to. That we were savin' the world." Charlie explained. I snorted.

"And you guys believe that?" I asked incredulously. Charlie laughed, and we sat down on the couch.

"Yeah. Well, Jack isn't so sure, but Locke convinced everyone." Charlie said. I sighed, and yawned.

"Jeez, I've missed a lot." I said. Charlie stood and put the blankets back over me.

"Yeah. Anyways, get some sleep yea? Sun is on the next shift watching you and Sawyer. Oh, excuse me, your lover boy." Charlie teased. I glared daggers at him, and watched as he walked off laughing. I smiled, and fell into a comfortable sleep.

**Later**

It had been a while, a day or two of trying to recover. Shannon's funeral came and people started doubting our survival. Sayid wasn't talking, deep in sadness he dwelled. I woke up to the buzzer screeching, and looked around dazed. Where- who was on shift? I slowly got up and heard voices in the hallway. I shrugged thinking that they were coming to shut it off and the buzzer had just gone off. However the voices grew more intense, louder, and soon Jack and Locke ran around the corner in worry.

"Kate?" Jack called, and ran into the bedroom where Sawyer lay. Locke ran into the pentagon room and proceeded to do the stupid button thing. I walked into Sawyer's bedroom and saw him lying face down on the floor. I immediately jogged over and helped Jack get Sawyer on his bed.

"What the hell happened?" Jack asked, looking at me annoyed. I fumbled for the words.

"I-I don't know, I woke up to the buzzer going off, and- and then you guys came running in." I said, trying to help Jack. Jack glared the floor, and then went to make sure Sawyer's shoulder was okay. I bit my lower lip.

"Kate was on duty. You didn't see her?" Jack asked and looked back at me. I shook my head.

"No. She wasn't here when I woke up." I said. Jack started to leave, and I followed close behind. Jack whirled on me.

"I'm going to find Kate. You stay here." He ordered. I was a little surprised at the sudden hostility Jack expressed, and just stood still as he raced off. I went back to the couch and put on my shoes. I stood up and decided to leave the hatch finally. I'd grown stronger and I really wanted some fresh air. So as I walked past Locke, whom was sitting in a chair before the computer with numbers, I slowly found my way out a large hatch door that lead out into the jungle. Clear skies and warm weather greeted me. I inhaled the fresh air and sighed. I definitely felt loads better. I walked through the jungle slowly, not sure where I'd been let out, and after a while, I found my way back to the beach.

"Ceal's back!" Charlie cheered, and my small group of friends smiled back at me. I grinned and walked over to the familiar tent the four of us shared. I sat by Charlie and Hurley. It was good to be back.

After a while, I'd seen Ana walking around by herself, building her own tent. I thought maybe I should go talk to her. I left my group and walked over to my would-be enemy.

"Hey, I heard what happened. I'm sorry." I said. Ana looked up at me, sweat on her brow.

"Yeah. I'm sure you are." Ana mumbled, and rammed a stick onto another so it would stick in the dirt. I kneeled down next to her.

"I am. It's a tragedy, but the truth is, you didn't mean to." I said. Ana looked at me frustrated.

"If I want sympathy from a hit man, then I'll ask for it." Ana spat. I shrugged, and stood.

"Fine." I mumbled and walked away. I had noticed Locke was back and had taken a sudden interest in Michael. Or vise versa. Locke was teaching Michael how to shoot a gun, which was interesting since I thought they hated each other. I decided to keep watch on this since it was rather peculiar.

I glanced over to see Claire put a statue of the Virgin Mary on the wooden shelf they'd made in my absence. It was strange seeing it because I hadn't noticed it before. I watched as suddenly Eko made a bee line towards Claire, a very determined look on his face. I started walking towards Claire to make sure Eko wasn't going to do anything to Claire and her baby. He looked scary okay?

"Where did you get this?" Eko asked, holding up the statue. I walked up in time to hear Claire respond,

"It's Charlie's. He found it." Claire said, looking at Eko curiously. I looked at Eko. He seemed to be annoyed, and suddenly put the statue down face first on the shelf, then brought up his giant mallet and smashed it. Inside were three small bags of heroin. I stared in shock.

_Charlie… Damn it…_

"Where is he?" Eko asked, his eyes dark. He clearly had another motive to find these drugs. Charlie was in trouble with Claire as well…

"Hey! What are you doing?" Charlie yelled, and raced over to us. I looked at Charlie's expression change from annoyance, to shock. I pressed my lips together firmly, not wanting to say anything until Charlie explained himself.

"I-I didn't know that was in there." Charlie stuttered, looking at Claire immediately. I watched Claire cradle her baby close to her chest, and frown. Eko was watching Charlie like a predatory cat.

"Charlie, you said you wanted it around because you were religious. Where did you find it again?" Claire asked, suspiciously. It had been held a secret that Charlie had been an addict, so only very few knew. Which was Locke, Jack, myself, and Hurley. So this was definitely not good.

"I found it in the jungle Claire- I'm going to be honest with you- I was a drug addict, but I'm clean now. I'm not using, I swear!" Charlie said pleadingly, his eyes huge with worry. I watched as Claire's expression turned shocked, to anger.

"Drug addict? Charlie- get your stuff, I don't want you around my child." Claire walked off angrily with Aaron. Charlie was just about to run after her, when Eko caught his shirt and held him back.

"Lead me to where you found these." Eko growled. I glared at Eko.

"Why?" I asked for Charlie. Eko rounded on me,

"It is not of your concern." Eko said looking down at me. I glared up at him.

"Maybe not, but Charlie is my friend, and I have a right to protect him and aid him!" I responded. Eko watched my eyes for a while, he apparently saw something in me that made him back down.

"I need to know where. Lead me to where you found them." Eko repeated. Charlie was looking after Claire, but nodded sadly, and walked into the Jungle, Eko and I just behind him. I looked back and saw Ana Lucia watching me. I grit my teeth. I then saw Jack. He'd just come out of the jungle a few yards away. He saw me and I immediately looked away. I followed Eko. I heard running foot steps behind me however.

"Ceal!" Jack called. I turned around.

"What Jack, I'm busy?" I asked. I guess I was still a little annoyed at Jack's bipolar like mood. He grit his teeth. I bit my lower lip. There was definitely tension between us. I wasn't sure what it was.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked, following me.

"With Charlie and Eko. There was heroin inside the Virgin Mary statue." I said. Jack looked surprised.

"Did it break?" Jack asked. I nodded.

"Eko knows something about it, he knew there was heroin inside it." I said. Jack was silent.

We walked along in silence.

"Is there something you wish to tell me?" I asked. Jack hesitated.

"Kate kissed me." Jack said, and glanced at me. We were a few feet behind Eko and Charlie, so they couldn't exactly hear us. I felt a shiver of- something. Sadness? Go through me… I liked Jack, he was a nice guy- so of course I was a little torn. But, a bigger part of me was screaming, _"WOOOOO GO KATE! WOOT WOOT!"_

"That's sweet." I smiled. Jack wasn't smiling.

"You expected a different response?" I asked Jack. Jack didn't say anything, and we walked along in silence. A few hours later we started to reach an area that left the jungle and stretched out to a tall field of grass. Charlie suddenly turned around.

"This is where I found the statue." Charlie said, and looked up at Eko with a stubborn look on his face. I raised an eye brow. If I knew he was lying this easily, then…

"You lie." Eko said. Yep.

"I don't sodding have to listen to you! I don't have to come out here and show you anything!" Charlie yelled, and started to walk off. Eko grabbed his shirt, which made me automatically move over behind Eko.

"Charlie, just lead us to where you found the statue. Okay?" Jack asked. Charlie shoved Eko's hands off him.

"Alright." Charlie muttered. Thus we pressed on.

"Sawyer woke up for a minute." Jack suddenly blurted out to me. I glanced at Jack.

"Did he say anything?" I asked innocently. I knew Jack was getting to a point.

"Yeah." Jack said quietly, his tone changing to a mixture of carelessness and rudeness.

"Okay. Anything important, or are we just making small talk?" I asked. Jack suddenly grabbed my arm, and yanked me in front of him. Charlie and Eko stopped, they looked back at us.

"It's fine. Go on. We'll catch up." I said, my voice giving away how nervous I was. Charlie and Eko nodded, then proceeded onward. I looked back up at Jack who was studying my face desperately.

"Did I do something- if it's about Shannon, I'm sorry. I was thinking about your health." Jack said quietly. I blinked a couple of times.

"Ah, no Jack, I'm perfectly fine." I said, my voice a pitch higher than usual, probably showing how nervous I was. Jack's lips pressed together, and he seemed to hesitate. He reached up and brushed some of my dark hair behind my ear.

"Ceal, I…" Jack couldn't figure out what to say next, his blue grey eyes just wide, and staring into mine.

"Jack, what did Sawyer say?" I asked, trying to keep the subject off of Jack's feelings for me. Jack hesitated.

"He said he loves you." Jack mumbled. My heart skipped a beat, and for a moment pure excitement, and happiness enveloped me. I then remembered my rationality, and thought of how delirious Sawyer may be due to his fever and all that.

"He could be talking about anyone." I mumbled, and tried to move away, but Jack's hands were firm on my shoulders.

"He said your name." Jack said, a small chuckle of uneasiness escaping his lips. I felt horrible. I AHEM Sawyer, and if Sawyer were to refuse me, I would be heart broken… Is this what I'm doing to Jack?

"Well, he's probably delirious." I mumbled.

"I don't think so." Jack said, releasing his hold on my arms. I thought about Sawyer- how he made me want to kill him one second, then kiss him the other. I knew to Jack, I would be too much to handle. Jack seemed to need someone with patience, and understanding of how… he is. Sawyer and I could at least yell at each other until we turned blue, then kiss and make up. I couldn't see myself working out with Jack… But Jack didn't seem to be so dubious.

"What about Kate? She really likes you." I said, and smiled. I nudged his arm with my elbow and wiggled my eyebrows trying to get him to admit to something that in the back of my mind I probably knew he wouldn't admit to.

"She's beautiful…" Jack said, surprising me.

"No kidding. She's smart too." I said, and thought how cool this was- I was going to be back in Kate's good graces!

"Yes." Jack was looking at me indifferent now.

"She kissed ya." I said smiling. He nodded, but he was staring at me, his eyes sad. I was suddenly pulled towards him and into a lip lock. I stiffened immediately, and didn't exactly know how to respond- I didn't want to hurt his feelings, but Jesus, I really… LIKED Sawyer. LIKE. I still do. I gave Jack the happiness of kissing him back for a second, then I immediately pulled away.

"Jack listen, Kate she reallllyyy likes you… and I- I… I really…" I couldn't find the words. Jack's face immediately went stiff, and he didn't meet my eyes. He just looked off, and wiped a hand down his face.

"It's alright. I'm sorry." Jack apologized, and then flew out of the jungle like a bat out of hell. I stood by myself for a minute, collecting my thoughts, then took a big breath, and started off towards Charlie and Eko. I found them half a mile away, and rejoined them. We all walked in silence, each of us in our own thoughts.

Eko made Charlie climb a tree a half hour later, to try and see the location of the statues from up there, since Charlie forgot where it was. I grinned at Charlie's monkey like skills.

Suddenly a ticking noise was heard, and Charlie and I knew exactly what it was.

"Hide! It's the monster!" Charlie yelled, and clung to the tree branch. I ducked behind a bush, while Eko stood completely still. A thick dark smoke, slid out like a snake between two trees, and raced towards us. I looked up from my hiding spot to see it go face to face with Eko. Both of them frozen. The smoke was thick dark black, and small flashes of mini lightening erupted through it. Not in an obnoxiously loud way or in a way that would blind someone. It was… scary, but in a sense beautiful.

The smoke was still in front of Eko's face, then it suddenly retreated, the clicking skrinking away. After a few seconds, I stood up, and Charlie jumped down from the tree.

"What'd you do? That was amazing." Charlie said staring at Eko. I nodded, too shocked to talk.

"I did nothing." Eko said, looking at us. Oh… my God, Eko is definitely… a **badass**...

After Charlie and I told Eko how badass he was, we pressed on. Eko suddenly stopped and saw a skeleton hanging from a tree. It was connected to a parachute. Eko pulled it down and ripped open the shirt. The rotting flesh was bare. Eko sighed what seemed to be relieved. So he was looking for something, or someone…Eventually we found the location of the statue. Which so happened to have crates of the same statue. A mini yellow plane was upside down, lying on its back. I looked at Charlie.

"It came from a plane?" I asked. Charlie nodded, and we saw Eko sprint to the plane, stop at the door and peer in. Charlie and I walked over to Eko slowly, unsure of what he was doing. Eko was standing over another dead body. He hesitated before he ripped the shirt open on this one. This time, a shiny silver cross lay peacefully on the corpse's chest. Eko's breath hitched, and he touched the corpse gently. He pulled it up into his arms, and held it against his chest. Charlie and I watched with sadness, as Eko wept over the corpse. Charlie backed away, and walked a little ways away. I felt tears sting my eyes.

"I'm sorry." Eko whispered, his voice fragile, as he wept. I climbed into the plane and put an arm around Eko's broad shoulders.

"Who was he?" I asked, knowing it was a male since it wore the male garments of a priest. Eko didn't say anything for a bit, then he managed to say,

"My brother." My heart skipped a beat. I let the tears fall, and wept with Eko for his brother.

Eko eventually laid the corpse down gently, and slowly took off the silver necklace. He placed it around his own neck, and snapped it on. He looked at me sadly.

"I was running a drug ring in Nigeria… My younger brother… He was a priest. I asked him to smuggle the drugs out in these statues. He wouldn't let me. I black mailed him. He then agreed to do it. I was supposed to be on this plane… he tried to stop me, and he wound up getting shot and pulled on to the plane instead of me." Eko said softly, fresh tears sliding down his cheeks. I wiped my own tears away.

"I'm sorry Eko." I said quietly. Eko closed his eyes then turned to me.

"Do you think in his eyes, he would forgive me?" Eko asked. I bit my lip to stop myself from crying. I put a hand over his.

"Eko, he is your younger brother. You're family. I know he forgives you. Just the fact that you're here- grieving… it shows the strong bond as siblings you share. I hope you find peace." I said. Eko nodded and closed his eyes again.

"Do you think God would be as kind?" Eko asked, tears sliding down his cheeks. I didn't flinch. I may not believe in God, but in this situation, I had to be kind and helpful. Who knows, maybe I'm wrong…

"Yes." I said, and smiled encouragingly. Eko moved out of the plane, and I followed after. Eko looked back in, one last look at his younger brother… then he started to collect wood. He pulled all the crates inside the plane, and threw wood inside as well. He then bent, and lit the whole thing on fire. We watched in silence as the flames grew, and Eko whispered silent prayers to his brother.

**Later**

It was definitely heart breaking to know what happened to Eko's brother. But as soon as we got back Eko became silent. He carved more things onto his mallet stick, and kept to himself. I felt very depressed after the little funeral we held for Eko's brother, and went to Hurley for a happy boost. It was short lived however when I remembered Claire had banished Charlie from her side.

Charlie had taken to be around Eko more frequently, and Charlie did seem to grow more and more tired.

The next morning Sawyer was up, and with the help of Kate, walked back to the beach. Charlie was apparently having nightmares, which I told him not to worry about- but he claimed they were too real to be ignored. I grew more stressed because of the kiss Jack had given me, and he was now avoiding me, Sawyer being back, and Kate at his side… then Charlie freaking out about nightmares…

"Hey." A voice said from behind me. I turned away from the ocean and faced- EEP, Sawyer.

"Ah…"I said intelligently. He raised an eyebrow, his arm in a make shift sling.

"Ya forget my name already, I've been gone that long Smiley?" Sawyer asked, but a teasing glint in his eyes. I snorted.

"Oh yeah, what's your name again?" I asked, grinning. Sawyer chuckled, and smiled at me.

"I'm happy you're feeling better." I said. Sawyer smiled down at me.

"I'm happy to see you doin' just fine too." Sawyer said. We stood in silence until Sawyer said,

"Ana is pretty hot. Ya think I got a chance?" He asked, smiling. I looked up at him and was about to grin, when I saw him staring after her. She was jogging, probably working out. I felt my heart sink. I really didn't want to seem like a scorned teenager, but … was Charlie right? I'd get my heart crushed by this asshole? I shook my head, and decided maybe to focus on other things than men.

"Yeah sure, go for it." I mumbled, and walked off. Sawyer didn't follow me.

**Later**

It was night time when I woke up to people yelling and gasping. I saw Claire run after Charlie, whom was holding her baby. A fire was being put out to the left of me, a little ways away, and Claire was screaming. She was running after Charlie, whom was by the water. Hurley was trying to talk Charlie down. I immediately raced up to Charlie, pushing the crowd of people out of my way.

"Charlie?" I yelled. Charlie looked confused, but scared shitless. Claire was bawling. Suddenly Locke approached Charlie.

"Come on Charlie. Give me the baby…" Locke said calmly. Charlie was seriously… insane… the baby had begun screaming and crying.

"Eko! You said the baby had to be baptized! Tell her!" Charlie yelled desperately. Every head turned to Eko.

"Charlie… this is not the way…" Eko said quietly, his eyes clearly disappointed in Charlie. I knew Charlie had been going nuts with something- and Claire was completely ignoring him. She was obviously mad he'd lied about the drug addiction.

"Charlie, give me the baby." Locke said again, approaching Charlie. I took a few steps closer too. Charlie wheeled on Locke.

"Who are you! NO ONE! You aren't Aaron's father! You're not his family!" Charlie yelled angrily. Claire kept crying. Locke looked at Charlie calmly.

"Neither are you." Locke said, and held his arms out for the baby. Charlie slowly, tearfully, handed the baby to Locke. Locke turned around slowly, and handed the baby to Claire.

"Claire…" Charlie cried out to her, and took a step towards her. Locke suddenly wheeled around and slammed a fist into Charlie's cheek. Rage pumped through me, and I immediately stepped between Charlie and Locke, taking the second hit to the face. I then grabbed Locke's hand, turned away from him, lowered myself, and threw Locke over my shoulder, using his own momentum. Locke crashed into the waters.

Locke sat up, and stared at me in shock. Silence. No one, not even the baby made a sound.

"I don't give a flying f-ck, what Charlie did. His intention wasn't to kill Aaron. As irresponsible and stupid it was of him to do what he did- it doesn't mean Locke gets to hit him. I do not want to see this kind of violence directed at each other anymore." I said angrily. People watched me stand in front of Charlie like a mother bear would her cub. I felt my cheek bleed, but I didn't care. No one was touching Charlie. He was my first true friend, he was my best friend. I was not going to let a self-righteous man, such as Locke, beat him up.

"Damn momma bear, that was quite the speech." Sawyer chuckled from the back. It was times like this I seriously wondered what was wrong with me for liking Sawyer.

"Shut up." I said venomously. Charlie was the first to walk off down the beach, and I soon realized, I'd risked a couple of friendships standing up for Charlie. Claire was probably pissed…

I headed back to my tent, moved my things, and set up camp down the beach. If Charlie was cast out, then I went out with him. I knew Charlie wanted to be alone, so in the opposite direction down the beach. I put my blanket down, my bag, and lay down. I sighed heavily. For an old man, Locke packed quite the punch.

"Hey…" I opened one eye to see… Ana Lucia.

"Hey." I said back, and closed my eyes.

"That was… sweet of you." Ana said sitting next to me.

"Well shucks." I said sarcastically. Ana was silent a while.

"I… I think I was wrong about you." Ana said. I chuckled.

"Yes. But then being a hit man isn't exactly in the same description as being a priest." I said. Ana laughed. She sighed.

"I uh, I'm here if you need to talk." Ana said, and stood. She started to walk away.

"Thank you." I said. I heard her stop. She then slowly walked away. I smiled. This was definitely weird. I started to drift off into a sleep, when it started to sprinkle. I flinched, but decided I'd been through worse, and tried to sleep through it.

"You'll catch a cold if ya sleep in the rain." Sawyer said. I opened my eyes and saw him standing above me. I closed my eyes.

"Yeah." I mumbled. I heard Sawyer sit beside me.

"Yer mad at me huh?" Sawyer asked. I didn't say anything.

"I'ma stay out here all night with ya if ya don't answer me." Sawyer said.

"Go bother Ana Lucia." I said, and turned onto my side.

"Smiley, she ain't what I want…" Sawyer said, silently. I froze. I hated the reaction he had on me. I bit my lower lip.

"Oh? You clearly expressed it earlier." I said, flinching as the rain poured harder. Sawyer's hand was on my arm.

"I know how to get under yer skin Ceal. Do you know what I want?" Sawyer asked. I rolled over and looked at him. He was looking out to the ocean, his eyes squinting because of the rain.

"A hair cut?" I asked. Sawyer glared down at me.

"No. Now come on. I'll let ya sleep in ma tent tonight." Sawyer said, and helped me up. I picked up my bag and then and my blanket. Sawyer and I silently walked down the beach, past the other survivors whom were trying to sleep, and to Sawyer's isolated tent. I didn't see Charlie, but I hoped he'd be okay. I entered Sawyer's tent and was grateful for the space and dryness.

"Here," Sawyer said softly, and gave me a pillow. I thanked him and sat down. Sawyer looked at me as he kicked off his shoes. He sat beside me.

"Yer cheek will need stitches." Sawyer said. I nodded.

"Yes." I said.

"I uh, I think it was good what ya did back there. For Charlie." Sawyer said. I looked at him surprised.

"Well… thanks." I said quietly. I lay down. Sawyer lay down beside me, and pulled a blanket over us.

"Yer welcome." Sawyer turned his back to me, and I felt a small pang of disappointment run through me. Maybe Sawyer didn't feel the same way about me. Maybe he was just being a good friend, letting me bunk with him… he probably was delusional with fever when he told Jack he… loved me.

I closed my eyes, and felt myself take forever to fall asleep- it was definitely distracting sleeping next to him. I wondered if it was just as difficult for him… If he was having a difficult time sleeping…

I eventually did fall asleep.

**A/N: OKAY. I hope you guys liked this chapter, please review : ) p.s. sorry for grammer and spelling errors, it's late, and I'm way tired, I just wanted to post this. LOL.**


	15. The Hatch Party

**A/N: DANG, you guys reviewed fast! I got up and I was like: Hey! I guess I'll be updating soon! LOL It really depends on how far I can get in one sitting, but it usually takes a few hours. : ) Reviewers: Frizzle1872, Keely Matthews, Mini Mo XX, Sissam93, Arya-Tanner, Psycho17, and Sheshe21, thank you so much for your reviews and support. Thank you every one for reading as well. I hope you enjoy chapter 15 : ).**

LOST: The Other Surviver

Chapter: 15

"The Hatch Party"

I opened my eyes slowly to Sawyer staring down at me.

"UHM. Not creepy at all." I said, and rolled on to my left side, away from Sawyer. I heard him chuckle lightly and he slowly started pulling the covers off me. I gripped them tightly, and tried to keep them over my body. Sawyer was stronger than me however, and finally I was yanked up with the blanket; over on to Sawyer's lap.

"Heh, well ma birthday ain't for another couple months, but I can make an exception." Sawyer grinned down at me. My stomach was on his legs, and my hands still gripped the blanket.

"UGH, why did you have to wake me upppp? I haven't slept this well in weeks." I complained. Sawyer remained silent. I immediately stiffened, and pulled myself up. Sawyer was watching me with even eyes. It was like he was waiting for me to say something…

"Good morning." I said lamely. Sawyer stood up slowly, and tied his shoes.

"Let's go. We don't want the drama of everyone seein' us walkin' out of the tent together. So I got us up early. We need Jackass to look at yer cheek." Sawyer said. I nodded numbly, and tied my tennis shoes. I followed Sawyer out of his well-built tent that was made using MY rope.

"Sawyer, uhm, thank you." I said quietly, and looked to the right to see people slowly waking up, the sun just rising, so the skies were pink. The weather was nice and cool, but later it would definitely be getting hot. The skies were clear of clouds.

"Don't mention it." Sawyer said lowly. Sawyer was carrying two empty water bottles, and was headed over to the water retainer we'd made out of plastic tarp and wood. We basically got water when it rained. I watched silently, yawning, while Sawyer filled up our bottles. He handed me the first one.

"Let's go to the hatch and get some breakfast." Sawyer said. I chuckled.

"Jack said we weren't allowed to do that. That Hurley was the food distributor." I said, and felt more stupid by the minute, due to Sawyer watching me with a raised eyebrow.

"Jackass can kiss ma ass." Sawyer said venomously, and walked towards the path that led into the jungle and towards the hatch. I followed behind Sawyer quickly feeling a little bad for going against Jack's wishes. I was a little confused why Sawyer was so pissed at Jack still, you'd think he'd get along with him by now.

**Flash Back**

"How long will I be here?" I asked, feeling extremely uncomfortable with my blindness. My doctor hummed, thinking aloud.

"Another three days, so I guess we'll be getting to know each other." Dr. Sheperd said. I rolled my eyes.

"Not happening. I want out by tomorrow morning the latest." I said tartly.

"'Not happening.'" Sheperd said, using my own words against me. I sat up annoyed.

"You gonna stop me?" I asked. The doctor chuckled,

"No. But I'd be happy if you stayed. I really want you to get better." He said. I rolled my eyes yet again. Why is it doctors always think they're saints?

"Whatever." I muttered. I seriously cannot wait for the day when I'm experienced enough not to screw up so much. I heard the doctor sit.

"You're staying." I stated, rather than questioning. I heard him laugh.

"Well yeah, I'd like to get to know you. Why is it you're so upset?" He asked. I was shocked. The hell-? What is this, Dr. Phil? Why was he so interested in me? Oh my God. He was an enemy! How could I be so stupid?

I flew out of the bed, and ripped the bandages from my face, my hair fell into my face, and I immediately felt overwhelmed with piercing bright lights. I heard the doctor move towards me. I grabbed a scalpel from the surgical table and pointed the sharp tip towards him.

"Don't come any closer! Who do you work for?" I asked angrily. Dr. Sheperd stared at me shocked, and for the first time, I saw his face. He was young, his face very handsome, and he held grey blue eyes. If he wasn't my enemy I may stop to appreciate his hotness.

"Wha-? You may have hurt yourself more than I anticipated… Please calm down, I'm your doctor. I'm not trying to hurt you, just trying to make you feel better and … well, I know how lonely it is in a hospital so I thought I'd befriend you." Jack said, and looked at me worried. I shook my head, and inched over to the window. I looked down. Good, I was on the first floor.

"I don't need friends," I said, and smashed the window with my elbow. Jack jumped, "Thank you though, Jack. Bye." I said, and jumped out the window. I raced down the street, my head killing me. It didn't matter, I would recover in the safety of my own home. Not in a hospital where I wasn't safe for sure… I did feel bad for that doctor though.

**End of Flashback**

"Why do you persist on being upset with Jack?" I asked Sawyer. Sawyer glanced back at me, a frown plastered on his face. I noticed how much longer his hair had gotten, and wondered how he'd look in a pony-tail.

"He's just too… _good._ Ain't no body like that. He needs to be knocked off his damn pedestal." Sawyer said through grit teeth. I raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean? He is good. He's a nice ma-" Sawyer interrupted me.

"Yeah, I forget- that's why he's yer boyfriend. He's a Doctor with all his damn priorities straight." Sawyer snapped. I sighed, Sawyer seriously had internal issues with himself. He clearly felt threatened by Jack and his character. He was maybe even a little jealous. But if Sawyer talked to Jack- an actual conversation, then he'd probably find out that Jack really isn't perfect. He isn't a hero. He's a man, with his own problems.

"Okay, whatever." I mumbled. I walked ahead of Sawyer, and after a couple of minutes, we reached the hatch. Sawyer and I ascended the sloped hallway, and then walked the curved corridor of the kitchen/entertainment room. I glanced into the kitchen and saw Jack and Michael there. Sawyer didn't even hesitate. He walked right up to the slide door, it opened, and he entered into the food room.

"What're you doing?" Jack asked, running over from the kitchen. I stayed outside the room, and let Jack walk in. He didn't even look at me.

"I'm hungry." Sawyer said, and looked around at the different boxes and their labels. Jack sighed annoyed.

"Hurley distributes the food." Jack said sternly. I felt my lip twitch. Sawyer rolled his eyes.

"Well in that case, I'm surprised we still got food left. Anyways, Sasquatch is still asleep, and I ain't waitin'." Sawyer said. I felt annoyance build up inside me. Hurley was my friend too, and I did not appreciate the way Sawyer talked about him.

"Sawyer-" Jack started, but I stepped between the two men.

"It's okay Jack. We're just grabbing some granola bars, and two apples." I said. Jack finally looked at me, his eyes shielded, and lips pressed tightly together. I heard Sawyer scoff.

"Mind takin' a look at Smiley's cheek Doc?" Sawyer asked, and turned to us, with some granola bars and apples in his arms. Jack nodded stiffly, his patience with Sawyer wearing thin.

I walked over to the kitchen counter, and sat on a chair there. Jack went to a cub board and pulled out a medical kit. I'd noticed Michael had walked into the computer room and was staring at the screen as if Walt was inside of it. I frowned. I thought the screen was blank until we entered numbers?

"Okay sit still." Jack mumbled, and dabbed my cheek with alcohol. I watched his face while he picked up a small twine, and cut it. He then attached approached my cheek with it.

"Hold still." Jack repeated. I glanced at Sawyer who was already eating an apple. He wasn't looking at me, but at Jack.

I felt Jack sigh, and move a little closer to me. His right hand was pushing the twine through the torn skin, and his left hand gently rested on the other side of my face. His left thumb occasionally moved over to hold my wounded cheek so the twine could cut through better. He finally finished, and cut the end of the twine. He looked me in the eyes, and then stepped back.

"There." Jack mumbled. I stood, and thanked him.

Sawyer handed me and Jack a granola bar.

"Thanks." Jack chuckled, and peeled it open. We all ate our foods in silence.

"Hey so Doc, we got crates full of beer and liquor. Ya thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" Sawyer asked Jack smirking. Jack smiled, but I didn't see the smile reach his eyes.

"I don't think we should be getting too crazy…" Jack chuckled. I smiled.

"Yeah, but tonight, we should have a hatch party or something. The protectors, and you Jack, our doctor, won't get too smashed, but we can have a nice buzz going." I smiled. Jack and Sawyer both looked at me offended.

"I… I won't perform any dire medical need when I'm intoxicated." Jack said, as if he was reliving some painful memory.

"I guess the useless people can drink themselves crazy huh Smiley?" Sawyer said right after Jack. I laughed.

"You guys need to relax, and get over yourselves. I'm suggesting we have fun and you both find reasons to get angry. I'm leaving, when you both calm down, we can discuss it later." I said, and jumped off my chair. Sawyer grabbed my arm.

"Hey, I ain't sayin' we ain't havin' a party- I just don't like the way ya had to phrase that last part Smiley." Sawyer said, his eyes annoyed.

"Well I suggest you remove your tampon, and-" Before I could finish Sawyer snapped at me.

"Remove my-? Who- What- DO you know who yer talkin' to?" Sawyer asked, completely flabbergasted at my statement. Jack suddenly burst into laughter, which made me happy- to see him loosen up, so I laughed, and then Sawyer, letting it go, let himself laugh too.

"I guess we should have that small party. People need to enjoy themselves. Why not?" Jack smiled. I grinned widely. YAY. Sawyer smiled widely as well, and seemed to be excited as hell.

"Yeah, let's party it up while my son is out there. Dead- or alive!" Michael yelled. Our smiles faded, and were replaced by looks of guilt.

"Michael…" Sawyer started, but Michael held a hand up to shut up Sawyer.

"No. Have your party. I'm going to find my kid." Michael said, and stormed off. After he left, the three of us looked at each other awkwardly.

"So should I tell people the party starts at eight?" Sawyer asked. I gaped at Sawyer, while Jack immediately answered,

"Yes."

I guess Jack _really_ needed this stress reliever. It did make me feel bad we were partying it up while Walt was still missing. I knew Locke and Michael intended to lead the search party, but Locke wanted to make sure the people on the beach had enough protection, food (we still didn't trust the hatch completely), and in case something happened to us out there we needed to make sure we were absolutely ready. Locke was gathering guns, ammunition, bags, and extra food that we could spare. Also, I wasn't sure if people could handle another tragedy after Shannon passed… there were a lot of factors. I understood Michael completely, but I also understood why Jack was taking the time necessary to find Walt. We wanted to do it right, and at a time that was good for all of us; even Walt.

"Michael will be fine. I know Walt is too. These people didn't hurt Claire when they had her- or her baby. It's unlikely they'll hurt Walt." Jack said as if reading my mind. Sawyer nodded and smiled at me.

"Well, let's pass the good news around!" Sawyer beamed. I grinned, and saw Kate and Sun walk in.

"Hatch party, eight o'clock, be there or be borin'." Sawyer said, and flew out of the hatch. He was definitely excited. Kate looked a little surprised but grinned.

"Hatch party?" She asked Jack.

"Yeah, we figured we needed to have a night of fun, when we've been living in fear." Jack said, and smiled at Kate. Sun smiled, and left to tell Jin. This was probably going to be very fun…

**6:00 p.m.**

Two hours and the hatch party would start. Everyone knew about it, and some hated the idea, thinking it was for college kids- (these people were usually forty five and over.) and others thought it was a great idea. Sayid said he didn't wish to go since he wasn't in a festive mood- but he would keep watch on the beach. Michael wasn't going for obvious reasons, Claire wasn't going because of her child, Eko didn't want to because he'd taken up the duty as our priest, and Charlie was still keeping to himself. The people that were going were, Kate, Jin, Sun, Sawyer, Hurley, Jack, Locke (shocker! But for the button, really.), Ana Lucia, Libby (Hurley's crush), myself, and some other people. I don't know everyone's names. Sue me.

I stood on the shores of the beach, my shoes in one hand, and socks in the other. I watched the waves roll in and out…

I was definitely aware of meeting Jack and Sayid before the island… It was strange I was just having these memories now. I forgot their faces- there were three more, and a man… a blonde man showed me these pictures- told me not to kill them. I didn't know who he was but- what was his name?

I pondered for a while, until Kate walked up to my side.

"Sinking?" Kate asked me. I looked at her, tearing my gaze from the ocean.

"What?" I asked, confused at what she was saying, and confused at the fact that she wasn't frustrated with me anymore.

"Stick your feet in the sand. Every time the tide comes in, your feet sink in a little deeper." Kate said, and smiled. I smiled.

"I'm not sinking today. Perhaps another day." I said and glanced out at the waters again. This time the sun was setting, and the skies were dark pink.

"Ya wanna help me and Hurley decorate?" She asked smiling. I looked at her surprised.

"For the hatch party?" I asked.

"Yeah, nothing huge, but just a little to get people in the mood. We found some different colored paper ribbons." Kate said. I nodded.

"Yeah, sure, let's do it." I said, and sat so I could put my shoes and socks back on.

**7:00 p.m.**

Kate, Hurley, Sun, Jin, and myself were all decorating the hatch with random ribbons. They weren't even color coordinated, but we had fun putting them all up.

"Hey! Hurley, put some yellow over here, there's not enough of yellow!" Kate grinned, and pointed over the kitchen table, which was small, and shrunken into a concave part of the far wall, just before the bedroom.

"Heh heh, okay!" Hurley jogged over with the yellow ribbon. I laughed as Jin and Sun were trying to mummify each other in the red ribbon.

I put more of the green ribbon up on the candle that hung above the sink. All the colors of the rainbow now decorated the hatch. Kate put a finger to her lips while she pondered.

"Wanna get out all the alcohol? Get it ready?" She asked, her voice obviously carrying excitement. I nodded, and we both raced off to the food storage room. Hurley right behind us. We walked into the room, and lifted our sights to the large wooden crate on the top right shelf.

"There's a lot of alcohol…" Hurley said, astonished at the size of the box. I looked at Kate.

"Maybe we should get Sawyer and Jack to do that one." I said grinning. Kate smirked at me.

"We can climb up, and bring down two bottles a time. There's no way we'll be drinking the entire box so we should bring down five bottles and have them ready." Kate said smartly. I nodded.

"That's a great idea!" I cheered, and Kate suddenly got an evil look on her face.

"First one to get two bottles into the kitchen wins. The loser has to take a shot of Vodka!" Kate grinned. I almost jumped up and down with excitement.

"You're on!" I said, and we both walked out of the food storage room, took a step back, then got ready.

"On your marks…" Hurley started. I grinned at Kate who smiled widely.

"Get set… GO!" Hurley yelled. I ran for the door, and we both stumbled into each other trying to get through. I climbed up the shelf, and watched as Kate took the lead.

"NOOOO!" I cried out, and grabbed two big flasks, one Vodka, the other Whiskey. Kate jumped down, then I did. I was hot on her heels when we ran down the hall and into the kitchen. She beat me.

"Drat!" I said, and snapped my fingers. Kate searched the cupboards for shot glasses and found a bunch. They were all different colors; perfectly matching our ribbons. Kate then walked over to the counter, opened the clear bottle of Vodka, and poured me a shot. She handed it to me grinning. I took it, and looked down into the small shot cup. Drat, I really hate this shit.

"Here it goes… Skaal!" I cheered, and took the shot. Heat flashed down my throat and into my stomach. I cleared my throat a couple times and set the glass on the counter.

"AGGHH." I groaned in pain. Kate, Jin, Sun, and Hurley laughed at me.

"What! I drink Scotch!" I said, trying to defend myself. They laughed at me again.

**8:00 p.m. Hatch Party**

People walked in with grins spread on their faces. Probably knowing we weren't making the greatest decision for doing this party, but _needing_ it. Kate eventually put on some old 50's rock music, and brought out some cups. Sawyer and Jack dragged a big case of beer into the room from the food storage, and soon people began to open up. Cleary we had groups. There were clusters of people in different parts of the hatch. I was around Kate, Sawyer, Hurley, and Jack. While Hurley walked around like a social butter fly but made it a point to come back to Libby at all times. The survivors of the tail end of the plane stuck together, but eventually loosened up enough to roam around and mingle.

"Alright, alright, ev'ry one just shut up, this one, this shot right here- it's for Ceal." Sawyer grinned, he was talking to our little group, and we'd all been having fun and drinking, but Sawyer was always out drinking the rest of us. Kate was just behind Sawyer, then Jack, and then myself. Hurley and Libby seemed to enjoy a few beers, and liked each other's company just fine sober.

Sawyer held up his shot of Whiskey, and Kate poured more shots for our group. Jack suddenly went into a fit of laughs, and nearly spilt his shot.

"Ceal, you are- probably the only Viking I've ever met, an' I am so glad I got to meet yer pretty lil' ass." Sawyer slurred, and we all held up our glasses.

"Thanks Sawyer." I laughed. We all took our shots. Sawyer groaned and smiled widely. Jack looked around.

"We should play a game." Jack said. I felt a hard buzz coming on.

"Like whaaat?" Kate asked, and drank some water. She was probably realizing she was reaching the point where she was losing control. We had brought down water too, so people could balance themselves out.

"Seven minutes in heaven sounds purty good." Sawyer said, wiggling his eyebrows at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Ever the high schooler." I said grinning. Jack stood up and hummed happily.

"Tag." Came a voice. We looked back and saw Ana Lucia standing behind my chair. I grinned.

"Yeah! On the beach! Come on everyone! We're moving the party to the beach!" I yelled, and grabbed a bottle of Vodka. Everyone cheered, except the people that had had enough, and returned to the beach for a good night's sleep.

"WOOOOO!" Jin yelled, completely hammered. I laughed, and held onto Kate for support. She started laughing too and we eventually fell to the floor. Jack helped up Kate, and Sawyer helped me up, even though he was hammered too. We all matched out of the hatch.

"Alright, who's playin' tag?" Sawyer yelled over the group of people. Jin, Sun, Kate, Jack, myself, and Ana raised our hands.

"Good to know!" Sawyer smiled, that smile that was actually handsome, not the one where you want to slap him. We all stumbled and trekked towards the beach. We eventually made it, and counted the heads of people to make sure everyone made it.

We all cheered then dropped to our bums, took off our shoes, dropped the liquor, and got ready to play.

"You're it!" I called, tagging Sawyer. He stumbled around, and I took off down the beach, the others grinning and falling over each other. Sawyer went for the weakest one, Jin, since he was smashed. Jin laughed and fell over. He then stood up and tackled Jack who was already jogging off but not expecting Jin to be fast under the influence.

"Ack!" Jack got up, but kept stumbling, he went after Kate. She laughed, and stumbled through the sand. She and Jack tripped over each other and fell on to the sand.

"Ooooh, what's goin' on here?" Sawyer teased, as both Jack and Kate got up smiling at each other. Kate took off running for me. I 'EEP'ed, and ran off. I felt Kate tackle me, and started laughing.

"Ah!" I laughed, and got up. I stumbled around and saw Ana smirking at me.

"Well, this is ironic is it not?" I asked her. She grinned.

"Quite." She said. I took off running towards her and she sprinted off down the beach. I was definitely gaining on her, but Jin just looked so unprepared… So I feigned for Ana, and tackled Jin who let out, what I assume is a Korean exclamation of surprise. Everyone started laughing.

"Ah, guys, I think it's time to call it a night." Sun said, pointing at the other people whom were glaring at us, trying to sleep. I grinned.

"Yeah, I guess." Kate grinned. Jin and Sun waved good night to us, and walked off towards their tent, and Ana bid us good night as well. So it was just Kate, Jack, Sawyer and myself.

"That was great guys, if we ever make it off this rock, we should do it for real." I chuckled. Jack chuckled.

"Yeah, I- this was actually fun." Jack said. Kate smiled, and kissed Jack on the cheek.

"Good night. Night guys." She directed the 'Night guys' to Sawyer and myself. Jack looked after her surprised, but I saw a smile form on his lips.

"Ain't that precious Smiley?" Sawyer asked me, and put his arm around my waist. Uh oh. I knew he was drunk, but this wasn't a good idea- not in front of Jack at least.

"Y-yeah." I stuttered. Jack, being drunk too, didn't have that shield or mask up, so he didn't hide the look of disgust on his face when Sawyer slid his arm around my waist. He looked pissed. Confused. I immediately pulled myself out of Sawyer's hold, and smiled at Jack. I walked up to him and hugged him. He put his arms around me and hugged me.

"Night Jack, this was fun." I said, and pulled away. I looked at Sawyer who looked at me annoyed.

"Night." Jack nodded and walked off. I walked back to Sawyer's tent so I could get my things and camp out.

"How come I don't get a hug?" Sawyer asked.

"Cause you were trying to piss off Jack back there." I replied, and walked a little faster. Sawyer snorted.

"No I wasn't. " Sawyer murmured. I ducked into Sawyer's tent and picked up my bag, then blanket.

"You ain't sleepin' in here tonight?" Sawyer asked, kicking off his shoes. I hesitated.

"I uhm. Do you want me to?" I asked. He shrugged, already half asleep.

"I slept better with you here." Sawyer mumbled drowsily. I felt myself blush.

"Okay, I'll stay another night." I said, and lay down. Sawyer was already asleep. I smiled, and pushed myself up on one elbow. I leant over him, and watched his eyes. He was breathing evenly, deeply. His lips slightly parted.

"Damn, you're pretty." I accidentally said aloud. I almost screamed in embarrassment/surprise when Sawyer opened his eyes.

"Ain't exactly the word that I'd use, but I'll take what I can get." He mumbled, and smiled slightly.

_How? I thought he was asleep!_

I lay back down, and soon a light snoring could be heard from Sawyer's lips. I smiled, and rolled onto my right side, so I was facing him. I felt myself fall into a deep, comfortable sleep.

**The next day**

Boooyyy there were hang oversssss and people throwing upppppp the next day. I was luckily not one of them but Sawyer- woooooo, he was _dying_. It was actually amusing, because he kept repeating,

"Never again Smiley, never a-f-ckin'-gain." Sawyer moaned. I laughed, and put a cool wash cloth over his forehead. He 'ahh'ed, but was soon up, running out of the tent, behind the tent, further down the beach, and throwing up. He came back.

"Ahem…" He said, and pointed at his forehead. I grinned, and put the cloth back. Kate and Jack were okay, Jin was sick, and Sun was alright too.

"Hey I'm gonna go get some food, and I'll bring you some juice from the hatch." I said. He groaned in response. I chuckled and left the tent.

**A/N: Yeah, just a fun chapter I thought, before shit hits the fan. : ) Hope you guys weren't put off with the whole alcohol party thing. I LAHVE REVIEWS- THEY MAKE ME WRITE FASTAH! Clearly. LOL. : )**


	16. When Sht Hits the Fan

**A/N: Thank you very much for the nice reviews : ) I appreciate them greatly. : ) I couldn't ask for better readers/reviewers, you guys give me kind words of encouragement, and make me want to write a lot more. I'm happy to see you guys enjoyed the last chapter.**

LOST: The Other Survivor

Chapter: 16

"When Sh-t Hits the Fan"

It was well into the afternoon before Jack and I discovered Locke locked in the vault. Heh. Locke locked in… anyways, we found him locked in the weapon room, and by the time we got it open he was furious. Locke looked around quickly, behind Jack and me, a rifle in his hand already.

"What happened?" I asked and glanced at Jack worried.

"Michael- he knocked me out, and took a rifle. He went off to get his kid," Locke said and cocked his rifle, "and I'm going after him." He finished.

"Jesus…" Jack mumbled, and lowered his head in deep thought. I sighed wearily.

"Okay. Let's go. You and me Locke." Jack said, and tried to ignore the angry look I shot him.

"Uh, and I can't go because?" I asked, folding my arms over my chest. Jack sighed annoyed, grabbed another rifle, stuffed some ammunition in his pockets, and grabbed two 9 millimeters.

"Just don't." Jack said, trying to sound assertive. It only managed to piss me off.

I followed Locke and Jack around the hatch, who were quickly getting together supplies; water, food, and sleeping bags. I then followed them out of the hatch and towards the beach.

"Jack, I'm very useful." I said, trying to make him change his mind.

"That's why you stay here." Jack said, his tone becoming frustrated.

"I'm going." I said, but was almost cut off by Jack, since he turned around quickly, and glared at me.

"No. You're not. You're staying here damn it!" Jack yelled. Okay, Jack sooo did not do well under pressure. I glared at him, but he just turned around and kept walking towards the beach. I followed him angrily, and sort of confused at why he was so mad.

We reached the beach, and Jack let everyone know where he and Locke were going.

"I'm goin' with ya." Sawyer said, still slightly hung over, but walking carefully towards him.

"No you're not; your arm still isn't completely healed." Jack objected. Sawyer shrugged.

"I don't care. Ya'll are gonna need as many men as possible." Sawyer said. I grit my teeth as Jack approved him to go. Kate ran up and volunteered herself as well. Jack said no, and Sawyer, Locke, and Jack started off. Kate and I were on their heels asking why the hell we couldn't go.

"Because it's dangerous! And I don't want you near those people!" Jack yelled at us. I Glared at him, and glanced at Sawyer. Sawyer just cast me a pitied look, but seemed to agree with Jack. I wanted to slap him.

They walked off without me and Kate.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked her. She turned to me and smirked.

"Yes."

**Later**

"Man, I'm still surprised they don't know we're following them." I whispered to Kate, whom was grinning and nodding. We waded through some tall grasses and kept an eye on the flickering fire light a few yards ahead of us. It started to grow darker, and Kate and I had a little harder time keeping up due to the lack of light. I suddenly heard twigs snap around me and I froze. We were being followed, and not just by one person…

I stayed behind and shrunk into the shadows of the trees while Kate walked ahead. I know, I know, using Kate as bait? Bad, bad, bad, Ceal. But I was doing it so I could attack our followers and save her and myself. I watched as two figures, just two feet in front of me, pass by slowly. I waited three seconds before sneaking up behind the last one, pulling them into a sleeper's hold, and laid their unconscious bodies down. I checked their pulse just to make sure I didn't ahm… kill them. But then that would defeat the purpose of a sleeper's hold- ANYWAY.

I followed up the second one, which was inches away from snatching Kate, grabbed him, did the same sleeper's hold, and brought him down. Kate wheeled around, and gasped.

"The Others?" She whispered horrified. I nodded and saw three others come from the darkness beside, and behind Kate. Kate backed towards me horrified.

"Come quietly and we won't hurt you." One said his voice gruff. I almost smiled. I upper cut the one to my left, moved to the one next to the one I'd dropped, threw him like I'd done Locke on the beach, then round house kicked the last in the head. The guy I'd upper cut was running at me again. I lowered myself and kicked his feet out from under him, then brought my right elbow down into his right side, probably fracturing a rib or two. I turned around to face my next enemy only to see Kate being held at gun point.

"I suggest you stop if you value your friend's life." The boss said, glaring at me angrily. I grit my teeth but stopped. I suddenly felt a hand grab my hair, yank back my head, and punch me right in the nose. I heard a crack, and a flash of pain go through my nose, and collapsed to the ground. I gasped, and held my nose. I then felt the same guy kick the hell out of my right side, and scream at me how I didn't know who the hell I was messing with.

"You stupid b-tch!" He yelled, and kicked me again. I heard Kate yell out for him to stop, and finally the third Other pulled him off and away from me. I looked up at the boss.

"Heh." I smiled. He looked at me disgusted with how inhumane my reaction was.

"What Ben sees in you I don't know…" I heard him mumble before he turned away with Kate in his grip. He gagged her with a black cloth, and then the guy that had beaten me senseless gagged me too. I had a broken nose, bruised ribs, and blood was coating my face. I looked… SO HOT. Just kidding. But a girl's gotta act confident no matter what, right?

"Come on, the three musketeers are just ahead. I'll give my que." The leader said, and disappeared, while Kate and I were dragged in another direction. I was going in and out of consciousness when we stopped walking and heard the distant voices of Jack and Sawyer. The leader of the Others was yelling and suddenly light surrounded us. I managed to raise my head a little higher (I was being held up by my arms by two Others.) and see distant torches all around us being lit. Once more, silent talking was heard. Then Kate was shoved out into an open clearing, and I was dragged out, and then thrown onto the ground.

"CEAL!" Both Jack and Sawyer cried out, and I grinned, which sounded like a gurgle, when they both looked at each other in surprise and understanding; both realizing each other's feelings for… my beat up bloodied ass. Yep. Feelin' real sexy right now with my broken nose, and gurgly voice.

"Leave your weapons here- all of em', and go back to your camp. Let's just say this is the imaginary line, you and your people can't cross," The leader explained, and then paused for what I assume was a dramatic effect, "the minute one of you cross this imaginary line, all deals are off and we will kill every one of you." He said lowly. Then suddenly everything got darker around us, and I realized the torches of the Other's had been extinguished. The leader picked up the sack of my friend's weapons, walked away slowly, and disappeared into the night.

"Jack, I'm so sorry." Kate said quickly, and I heard footsteps coming closer to me.

"Ceal?" Jack asked, and gently pushed me onto my back. I groaned, and held my ribs. Jack's breath came out ragged. I then felt a hand on my face, gently cupping it. I glanced to my left and saw Sawyer looking down at me angrily, and worried.

"So what is it Doc? She okay?" He asked his voice tense. Jack looked me over.

"They… One of them, after Ceal kicked their asses- I was at gun point. The one she'd taken down first- he was angry, and he beat her while the others just watched…" Kate said, and I noticed she was crying. I chuckled, and yet again, I felt so hot with the gurgliness.

"Don't cry. Been through worse." I croaked. Sawyer was still holding my face.

"They're gonna f-cking pay for this… They're gonna f-cking pay…" Sawyer said, his voice filled with hate. I watched as Jack's face came into view above me, and I felt both his hands on either side of my face. His thumbs on either side of my broken nose.

"I have to push it back into place… Okay?" Jack asked me. I coughed which oh so attractively caused specks of blood to fly out and hit Jack in the face. I would have laughed, if it weren't for the fact that I was mortified/dying. I heard Sawyer chuckle, which just made me even more embarrassed. Thank God I was covered in blood so no one could see me blush. Jack chuckled, but gave me a look to prepare myself. I grit my teeth.

_SNAP_

"AGHHHHH!" I cried out in pain, my nose filled with bone grinding pain. The pain incredibly unbearable for a few seconds, I actually thought Jack had torn off my nose. I eventually got control of the pain, and waited for Jack to give me the verdict on my ribs.

"No broken ribs. Just bruised badly. She has a small concussion and bruising the right shoulder." Jack said, and looked at me in the face.

"I- why did you follow us? I asked you not to…" Jack said sadly. I just looked away.

"This ain't the time for questions; let's get Ceal back so she doesn't die!" Sawyer scowled. I felt myself being pulled to my feet.

"Come on Ceal." Kate said, and helped me walk. I nodded, lowered my head, and walked with her.

The walk back was quiet. Locke hadn't said a word, Jack was deep in thought, worried, and Sawyer looked pissed. Kate was glued to my side, and helping me along the roots and fallen tree branches.

"Thank you…" Kate whispered. I coughed, then winced, and held my ribs.

"For?" I asked.

"Trying to save us." She said. I smiled, but my face hurt.

"Ha, thanks." I mumbled.

"It ain't funny! You almost got yerself killed!" Sawyer yelled, turning around on me and Kate.

"Yer both so damn stubborn and _stupid_, ya just couldn't listen to Jack and stay at the damn beach!" Sawyer yelled. Kate and I stared at Sawyer. He'd used Jack's name.

"Sawyer, come on, let's scorn them later when we get back." Jack said, really just trying to calm Sawyer down. I felt my head swim. Boy, I don't feel too hot.

"Whatever!" Sawyer growled, and stormed off ahead of the group. Locke was at my side, the one Kate wasn't at. We walked in more silence.

"I don't think what you were doing was bad, it just ended up that way. How are you feeling?" Locke asked. I looked at him surprised, but was actually grateful for his understanding. I sighed slowly.

"I'm alright." I said and trudged on.

**Later**

We reached the beach and managed to get ourselves to bed in our tents. Jack insisted I go to the hatch, and lay in the bed to heal faster. I was beyond tired and too horribly sore to protest. Jack and I were the only two headed to the hatch, and eventually we reached it. It seemed to take forever and a day.

We walked into the familiar kitchen, actually glad to be back, and made our way to the bedroom. The sheets had been changed, and as we walked towards the bunk beds, we saw Hurley and Libby in the computer room. I guess it was Hurley's turn on button duty and Libby was keeping him company.

"Oh my God, what happened?" Libby asked, her big blue eyes wide in shock at my appearance.

"Bar fight." I chuckled. Jack took my hand.

"The Others. She needs to rest. I'll explain in a minute." Jack said, and pulled me along into the bedroom. I sat down on the bed, and groaned. Jack leant down, and took off my shoes. He then helped me lay down without having to put too much pressure on my ribs.

"Rest. I'll be around to check on you." Jack said, and went into the bathroom. He came back with a wet wash cloth. He sat at the edge of my bed and wiped the blood from my face.

"You're nice." I said suddenly, while he wiped my face.

"Thanks. So are you." He said, and chuckled at my declaration.

"Eh, not as much as you." I grinned, and closed my eyes, taking in the comforting feeling of the wet wash cloth. I felt Jack's weight shift, and suddenly I felt his soft lips on mine. I opened my eyes to see Sawyer standing in the doorway, an angry expression on his face. My heart rate picked up, and the sudden burst of adrenaline made my head hurt.

"Hey…" I whispered. Sawyer scoffed and turned around, then left. I looked at Jack.

"Rest. It's been long enough to know the concussion won't hurt you when you go to sleep. You'll probably just experience some headaches, fatigue, drowsiness, and dizziness. " Jack said, as if Sawyer hadn't been standing there at all.

"Thanks Doctor Sheperd." I mumbled, and watched Jack's face as he pulled the covers up over my chest. He looked tired.

"You get some rest too." I said. He smiled, and hesitated, before leaving. My thoughts immediately went to Sawyer. Was he really mad because Jack kissed me? He knew that Jack liked me too…

I closed my eyes and felt myself drift into a deep sleep, trying to ignore the pain in my head, nose, and side.

**The Next Day**

I guess I missed a lot because the next thing I knew, Sawyer was once more the man that everyone hated. I'd gotten up, showered, dressed, and left the hatch. I walked along the beach and over to Charlie whom was starting to hang out with Hurley again.

"Well, uh your face looks better dude." Hurley said, clearly lying his ass off.

"Yeah, thanks. Hey why is everyone so angry looking?" I asked.

"Sawyer conned everyone. He now has all the guns hidden somewhere only he knows. It was while Locke and Jack were trying to find a suitable code for the vault in the hatch, and when Locke found out Jack was making an army to fight the others, Locke went to move them. But Sawyer magically got all the guns from where Locke hid them." Charlie said. I stared at him. I wasn't used to him talking so much, especially after his silence.

"Sawyer… conned you all?" I asked surprised. I felt like Sawyer had taken huge step away from me and back to who he was before the island, rather than the man he'd turned into on the island.

"Yeah." Hurley said. I kept my gaze on Charlie, his eyes were moving from meeting my gaze anything around me. Why did I feel like Charlie was hiding something?

"I uh, guess I'll go talk to him…" I mumbled, and walked towards Sawyer's tent. As I approached, I noticed he was cleaning his rifle and facing the other direction- away from people. He was sitting in one of his plane seats. I noticed people drawing themselves further away from Sawyer and his tent. I guess it was a public con and everyone witnessed it.

"Hey you." I said, trying to sound friendly. Sawyer didn't even look up.

"What do you want?" Sawyer asked, his southern voice carrying a dark tone.

"I- Sawyer, why did you con everyone and take the guns?" I asked and bit my lower lip.

"'Cause it just so happens to be the best thing I'm good at. Now get outta here." Sawyer said angrily. I kept my cool and stayed rooted to the spot.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked him, feeling slightly hurt, but I would never admit this of course.

"Ain't nothin' wrong with me. Now run along back to yer boyfriend n' get that snout checked out." Sawyer said glaring up at me. OH MY GOD. Self-esteem lowered for the day.

"Is this because Jack kissed me?" I asked him quietly. Sawyer stood up, dropped the rifle, and stood right in front of me. I gulped.

"I don't give a rat's ass who kisses ya. Now git outta here." Sawyer hissed. Okay, that definitely answered my question. I bit my lower lip.

"Okay." I mumbled, and turned around. I felt his eyes on me as I walked away.

**Later**

"How are we going to get the guns back?" Kate asked Jack.

"When I want the guns, I'll get the guns." Jack responded, smirking. Okay he looked really hot when he said that. ANYWAY.

"So you're building an army? Why have I not been informed of this?" I asked Jack, smiling playfully. Jack bit his lower lip.

"Because I don't really have the details down yet." He said. I nodded. I then looked over to see Sawyer walk into the jungle, and Ana look around, and then follow him. I frowned slightly.

"Excuse me a moment." I said, looking at Jack, Kate, and Sayid. We'd all come together to form some sort of a plan. Jack and Kate nodded, and I jogged quickly in the direction I saw Ana walk.

I moved quickly through the jungle, sure that Sawyer may be checking on his stash, and Ana Lucia was… either his accomplice, or just wanted to follow him to his stash. Either way, I wanted to make sure Sawyer wasn't going to do anything to her or her him. I pushed some low hanging leaves out of my way, and stepped over some roots. It was actually a very nice day. I finally heard a small stream and quietly made my way out to the clearing where I saw Ana and Sawyer standing.

I walked out into the clearing and nearly gasped. Ana lunged forward and crushed her lips against Sawyer's. Sawyer stiffened, but started kissing her back. I bit my lower lip, remembering all the warnings about Sawyer Charlie had given me and the implied warnings from Jack. I tore my gaze from their make out session, and turned around to leave. I was however pretty distracted, and when I went to take a silent step back into the jungle, I stepped on a twig.

_Crunch_

"Ceal?" I heard. It was Sawyer. I froze. I heard Ana clear her throat uncomfortably, and I didn't think I could feel more awkward.

"Apologies. Carry on." I said, and walked away. I really thought that Sawyer knew I had bigger feelings for him, and that he could tell by the way we acted around each other. I frowned, and refused to feel sad. I was wrong about Sawyer. That's all it is.

I made my way back to the beach and saw Charlie and Claire somewhat getting along again. I walked up to them, my feelings still torn.

"Hey guys." I mumbled, and plopped onto the sand.

"Hey." Charlie smiled, looking more like his usual self. I suddenly saw the French woman coming out from the jungle further down the beach. People slowly noticed her and stood slowly, afraid and curious. Sayid and I ran over to her. I'd never seen her before, but I assumed it was her since no one was screaming and attacking her for being an Other.

"What are you doing here?" Sayid asked her. She was staring behind us; at Claire it seemed.

"I found an Other. I thought you may want to see him." She said. My eyes widened. This is great- we have an advantage. Sayid took a moment to recover, and then nodded.

"Yes, lead us to him." Sayid said. I followed Sayid and the French woman into the jungle. After about an hour of silent walking, we neared a small grassy opening where a net hung from a tree with a short man inside. The French woman looked at us with her old eyes.

"I caught him in one of my traps." She explained. Sayid ran over to the net, and I followed suit. He held the thick rope that was tied around the tree and held the net up. Sayid pulled out a large hunting knife, preparing to cut him down.

"Don't! He's an Other!" The French woman yelled her thick long brown hair whipping around her as she spoke. I looked over at Sayid, silently asking what we should do. He hesitated. I looked up at the man in the net whom was watching us, his large eyes staring down at us pleadingly.

"Help me please!" He said, and clutched the net in both hands. Sayid immediately cut the rope, and the net fell. The French woman cried out for us to stop.

The short man started running off horrified, away from us. Suddenly the French woman pulled out a small bow gun from her back, where it was strapped, and shot a single arrow at the man. I jumped at the fact she actually did it.

"Danielle NO!" Sayid yelled, but too late. The arrow burrowed itself into the shoulder of the man, which looked pretty close to his chest. I was shocked, any closer and he would have died.

"Are you trying to kill him?" Sayid asked, angrily, and ran over to the fallen man. I watched Danielle push the bow gun back onto her back. She looked at Sayid,

"If I wanted him dead, he would be dead." She said. I stared at her. That was cool.

We eventually bid adieu to Danielle, and decided it was best to drag Henry back to camp with us, so Jack could save his life…

**The Hatch**

"Come, we will put him in the vault and hold him there." Sayid said, gently dragging the brown/red haired man towards the armory. I nodded, and felt a little torn between believing this guy was an Other and then not. The arrow still protruded from his back and shoulder. We reached the kitchen, where luckily Jack was located anyway. Jack looked up and saw the man. He immediately snapped into doctor mode.

"Ceal, get some wet wash cloths, Sayid, get a large cutting knife." Jack said, and knelt before the man, whom was whimpering in pain. Jack tore open the shirt he was wearing- a Hawaiian like vacation shirt. I ran into the bathroom and rummaged around for some small cloths. I eventually found some in a drawer, and ran to the sink. I wet them, and then ran back to the kitchen.

"Hand me one." Jack said, and I gave him one of three I was holding. Sayid ran over with a large knife.

"Okay, hold still, I know it hurts, but we have to pull out the arrow okay?" Jack asked the man whom just nodded, his eyes shut hard. Jack took the knife, and started to saw into the back end of the arrow. The man whimpered.

"Just a little more so I can break it in half…" Jack said, and watched as Sayid held the man's shoulders still. Jack put the kitchen knife on the counter, then looked at me.

"Get ready to put a cloth over the hole here, then on the hole in his chest okay?" Jack ordered, I nodded. The man looked up at me, pain contorting his face. I kneeled, and winced as the man cried out in pain, when Jack snapped the tail end of the arrow off. Jack panted, feeling a little stressed probably. He moved in front of the man, and told him to get ready.

"I'm going to pull it out now." Jack said. The man nodded, nearly crying through pain. I bit my lower lip. I'd never been shot with an arrow before.

Jack slowly pulled at the arrow, and the hatch was filled with screams. I covered the hole in the man's back with my wash cloth, and then as time seemed to go slower, I covered the man's chest with another one. Jack threw the arrow on the kitchen counter, and took the cloth I was holding to his chest. Jack had a small medical kit next to him he rummaged through and brought out some twine.

"I'm going to stitch this one up real quick, then the one in your back…" Jack mumbled, probably out of habit in the office, but if it helped him feel more comfortable, then hell, I didn't care. Jack told me to keep the cloth over the man's stitches while he searched for a giant medical pad to stick to the wound. He found two.

"Okay, move the cloth." Jack said. I did so. Jack applied the pad. He then moved to the back. He did the same thing, and soon our random guy was all stitched up. Sayid got the man to his feet, and led him over to the vault.

"Where are you taking me?" The man asked.

"In here, until we can find out who you are." Sayid said, and opened the vault. The man was thrown in.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked, ready to pull Sayid away.

"We do not know if he is an Other or not. Until we do know, we are not taking chances." Sayid said, and slammed the vault door shut on the man's scared face. Jack grit his teeth, but seemed to agree.

"I will go alert Locke and Kate, and then we can decide what we wish to do." Sayid said. He took off.

I looked at Jack, whose hands were covered in blood. I looked at my own. Blood. We both made for the kitchen sink. Jack chuckled, but scooted over so we both could wash our hands. I watched Jack rub his hands slowly, and thought about how nice he'd been to me. Nicer than stupid Sawyer. I rubbed my hands together. Jack handed me some sanitizer soap. I smiled in thanks. I pulled away from the sink, and grabbed a towel on the counter. I dried up my hands, and then gave it to Jack. He dried his hands.

"Everything alright?" Jack asked me. I nodded, looking up at him. He was pretty. I mean, handsome.

"Yes. Tough day is all." I said slowly. Jack sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, life on the island is like that." He said. I watched his face for a second, and then found myself moving closer to him, and putting my hands on his chest. Jack's eyes widened. I tilted my face up and kissed him. Jack's response was slow and unsure, but he kissed me back passionately, and wrapped his arms around my waist. I put my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. Jack backed me up until I hit the counter with my lower back.

We parted for air. Jack smiled down at me, his eyes beaming.

"What was that for?" He asked, whispering. I smiled.

"For bringing sexy back." I chuckled. Jack laughed.

"Hello? Is anyone out there?" Came a meek voice from the vault. I chuckled. Jack grinned, and pulled away.

"Yeah, uhm, just a moment." I said and looked at Jack for what to do next.

"We'll have to wait for Sayid." Jack smiled. I nodded.

"Sorry, we have to uh, wait a bit." I called through the door.

"… Okay…" Was the shaky response. I smiled at Jack whom took my hand, and pulled me over to him. I smiled, and felt a little… happier. Jack definitely upped my day, but I still felt torn over Sawyer. I kissed Jack's stubbled cheek and smiled. We then heard footsteps approaching. Jack held onto me even as I tried to move away. Sayid and Sawyer walked in. No Kate. I thanked God she wasn't there. But should probably reconsider considering the look Sawyer gave Jack. He was pissed. I was basically in front of Jack, with his arms around my waist. I think he was just happy and didn't want the moment to go away. He vaguely reminded me of a little puppy. Sawyer however, reminded me of an angry bull.

Jack immediately let me go before Sayid could really say anything, and then approached Sayid.

"Well?" Jack asked. Sayid cleared his throat, and I found my shoes very fascinating.

"Kate couldn't be found, and Locke said he would come as soon as he's hunted a boar for dinner. Ana is on her way, she had to finish an errand… and … Sawyer volunteered to come down." Sayid said, clearly not too happy about Sawyer coming down.

"Okay. Well, you can go in and question him, but don't…" Jack trailed off, not really sure how to say, 'don't torture the hell out of him.' Sayid just nodded, and put in the combination for the armory.

"I'm gonna go check on something." I said, and started for the exit, not wanting to be left alone with Sawyer and Jack. Also, I had something… to uh check out… OKAY I DIDN'T, SUE ME.

"Okay." Jack said; seriously acting like nothing just happened. I walked the long hallway of the hatch exit, and heard slow footsteps behind me. I started walking faster and heard the footsteps walk faster too. I sprinted for the door, and nearly fell through it. I looked around quickly, and decided to run deeper into the jungle. It was very bright out so I knew I had to find somewhere good to hide from…

The hatch door slammed open, as I sprinted into the jungle. I heard the footsteps sprint after me. I started to panic.

"AHHHHHHH!" I screamed, and kept running, like the devil was chasing me. Okay, I mainly screamed because of my nerves, and because I thought it was vaguely amusing to have an angry Sawyer hunting me down.

"Ya better scream, Smiley, you won't know up from down, when I'm through with you!" Sawyer yelled. I started laughing because yes, I was nervous…

"What the hell did I do? You were the one sucking Ana's face!" I yelled.

"An' I wasn't the one kissin' on the Doc the other night!" Sawyer yelled from behind me. I got a visual of his little declaration.

"That'd be hot!" I yelled, trying to provoke him. I glanced back at him. He was pissed. More pissed.

"It won't be so hot anymore when I beat you!" Sawyer yelled.

I turned around, and readied myself. Just as Sawyer ran at me, I side stepped, and knocked his feet out from under me. He fell hard, but jumped back up and came at me. Thinking Sawyer was a moron, I tried the same trick twice. Sawyer jumped however and grabbed me. He pinned me to the floor, and glared down at me. I pushed my knee up and hit him where the sun don't shine. He groaned, and I shoved him off me. I then noticed Locke staring at us two yards away.

"How… How long have you been standing there?" I asked Locke. His jaw was dropped, and eyes huge.

"Uh, since you screamed you thought Jack and Sawyer kissing was hot…" He said and an amused smile spread on his lips.

"Git outta here old man." Sawyer groaned, and stood up. Locke just chuckled, and moved along. Sawyer looked at me.

"I told ya I felt for ya. I know ya picked Jack but ya don't gotta dangle it in ma face!" He yelled. I felt my heart tear.

"I didn't pick anyone! Jack likes me too-"

"Well, I love ya!" Sawyer yelled. I stared at him. He panted, staring at me.

"I…" I froze up. Sawyer spread his arms out, and lowered them so they hit his sides.

"That's what I thought." He growled, and turned to leave. I bit my lower lip and watched him disappear into the jungle. I sat down and sighed wearily.

I was getting into some bad drama. I closed my eyes.

"I don't have time for this." I whispered to myself, then stood, and walked back to the beach.

**A/N: WOWZA, drama! Sorry for late update, I got strepthroat, and had midterms. But yeah, I am back. Also, I'm experiencing some errors in fanfiction… and I'm hoping they fix it soon.**


	17. The Stranger

**A/N: Hello all, : ) Thank you again for your awesome reviews, I am soooo happy to have coolass reviewers like you guys : ) I hope you guys enjoy this next chappie. : )**

LOST: The Other Survivor

Chapter: 17

"The Stranger"

I walked back to the camp where Charlie, Claire, Hurley, and Kate sat. I felt extremely stressed, and that maybe if I hung out with my friends whom aren't Jack or Sawyer, I'd be able to relax. Kate however stood and left as soon as I arrived, but did it in such a way no one really thought anything of it. I frowned, understanding she knew about me and Jack.

"Hey." I mumbled, sitting down. Hurley nodded his head at me in acknowledgement. Charlie and Claire said hello.

"Hey so, what's with the dude in the hatch?" Hurley asked. I looked at him surprised. I guess it wasn't a big secret- the news about the man in the hatch's armory spread like wild fire. I shrugged, not exactly having checked on him since I brought him in with Sayid. Ana, Sayid, Jack, and Locke were the people down there interrogating him.

"I don't know Sayid, Jack, Ana, and Locke are taking care of him." I said. Claire cradled her baby.

"You know, Aaron's been sick lately… I'm getting worried." Claire said and looked up at Charlie. Charlie frowned in thought, and looked down at Aaron.

"I'll go talk to Jack about it." Charlie said and got up. I looked at the baby, he was silent, but clammy looking. I glanced over at Hurley whom was watching Libby talk to Rose and Bernard (all three survivors of the tail section of the plane.) I found my own eyes shift over to Sawyer's tent. He was outside, and looking out at the ocean. I frowned. He had withdrawn since his declaration of love, and started to become snide with people again. I was tempted to go talk to him, but had no clue what I could possibly say to him.

"You seem troubled." Claire said looking down at Aaron, but glancing at me. I smiled, and took a deep breath.

"Just, drama." I chuckled. Claire smiled at me as if she knew something I didn't.

"Men are drama. But if you really want one you have to put up with it." She giggled. I smiled and looked over at Hurley who raised an eyebrow.

"WELL, some dudes would say WOMEN are the drama…" Hurley said trying to defend mankind. I chuckled and watched as Claire teasingly glared at Hurley and looked offended.

"Well! If men just did what we asked them to do, then there would be no drama!" Claire laughed. I laughed too.

"Hey! We're not slaves!" Hurley protested. Suddenly Ana walked up and plopped down next to me.

_Rage build- okay, okay, calm down._

"Hi." Ana said looking at her feet. I wanted to hiss and run away, but didn't of course, I had to consider my dignity.

"Hi." I echoed.

"Uh, I just wanted to say I'm sorry." She said. Claire and Hurley looked at me confused. I sighed.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." I patted her arm. She looked at me unconvinced but managed a small smile. Claire and Hurley watched us expectantly.

"Jeez Gossip Girls, not everything is up to be discussed!" I laughed, and watched as Hurley and Claire gave me snooty looks. Ana laughed too.

"I really am though Ceal. I hope this doesn't mean we can't…" Ana trailed off, probably not believing she was referring to the murderer she'd chased for years as her friend.

"Be friends. We're friends. No worries." I said, and nodded my head. Ana seemed a little confused still about our sudden roles being changed from murderer and cop, to friends.

"OKAY, now you guys have to spill." Claire said, and Hurley was staring at me and Ana like we were some T.V. show. Ana just smiled at looked over at me, holding her large knife in her hands. She'd attached a hand-made sheath to her left side, by the jean's loop where a belt should fit through.

"It's awkward! It's not even important." I said, trying to get the strange conversation topic to change. Ana luckily saved the day.

"You in the army?" She asked, referring to Jack's army. I nodded, not really knowing, but assuming since I had… a good resume.

"Good. We could definitely use you." Ana said standing, then walking away. I watched her leave.

"SO?" Hurley asked, referring to the gossip. I sighed.

"You guys won't let this go huh?" I asked them. Claire and Hurley shook their heads.

"She kissed Sawyer and thought it somehow offended me. It did not however, so all is well, now stop looking at me like that." I said, feeling a blush coming on since they looked like I told them I slapped a kitten.

"You're not offended?" Hurley asked, not believing me. I raised an eyebrow.

"UHM. No. Why would I be?" I asked, feeling a little worried. Claire giggled suddenly.

"You two have a good chemistry. The way either of you look at each other and communicate. There is definitely sparks there, Ceal. Besides, he's probably a Leo judging by his personality, and I'll bet you're a Sagittarius. A very good match." Claire smiled. I rolled my eyes playfully and stood up.

"Oh come on, I don't believe in that astrology stuff!" I grinned, and walked away. Sawyer and I's relationship only went as far as slapping each other like angry monkeys then hugging, and then slapping- it's quite repetitive. There was no spark… not anymore since he thinks I "chose Jack".

Even if I am a Sagittarius.

**Later**

"SAYID STOP!" I heard Jack yell through the armory wall. I'd just walked down to see Locke and Jack glaring and about to get at each other. I saw Kate standing to the side looking worried as hell. I approached Jack and Locke quickly.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked pushing Locke and Jack apart.

"He changed the lock to the armory and Sayid is in there torturing the guy!" Jack yelled, and lunged for Locke. I pushed Jack to the side, and looked at Locke.

"Torture is not the way to get answers." I said quickly. Jack was seething beside me.

"Sayid seemed pretty confident." Locke said smiling at me, but I could tell there was worry behind his smile.

"Sayid is in a depressed state, and he doesn't know emotionally what to do. Give me the password." I said glaring at Locke. I heard a constant blow of smacks in the armory followed by the guy yelling out in pain. Locke hesitated.

"LOCKE!" Jack yelled, and Locke finally approached the armory and started to unlock it. The door was pulled open and inside, Sayid stood, holding the man up by the front of his shirt, and punching him senseless. Jack and I immediately grabbed Sayid and yanked him off the man. The man whimpered and lay unconscious on the cool cement floor. Sayid suddenly turned to me enraged, shoved Jack back, and lunged at me. I 'EEP'ed, and landed on my back with Sayid on top. He pulled back his fist to hit me. I immediately hit him in a pressure point on his ribs. He gasped, and I pushed him off. Sayid kicked me in the chest sending me flying against the kitchen counter. I groaned, and shot back up.

"STOP!" Kate screamed, but I didn't think Sayid could. I think Sayid needed someone to take his sadness, anger, and helplessness out on. Sayid knew I was very good with martial arts, and sparring always makes one feel better after being very angry. He was asking me to help him cope, and I couldn't refuse a friend in need. Jack, Locke, and Kate watched in worry, and astonishment.

"It wasn't your fault." I whispered between blocking Sayid's kicks and punches. Sayid was glaring at me, but I knew he felt better with each throw.

"How do you know? You were not there!" Sayid yelled and tried to punch me in the side. Jack ran up, and tried to hold Sayid back. Sayid wheeled on Jack and punched him in the stomach. Jack doubled over and fell to his knees. I immediately ran up to Sayid from behind, jumped up and grabbed a pole supporting the roof, sat on Sayid's shoulders, let go of the pole, then flung myself backwards, sending Sayid flying over me and slamming onto his stomach. I immediately pulled myself back and glanced at Jack. He gaped at me shocked, but was still trying to catch his breath. Kate and Locke were watching way too surprised to move.

"Sayid… listen…," I panted, "I am so sorry for your loss… I- I know how it feels. I've told you about … about Dom…" I panted, and watched as Sayid's rage turned into despair, and he fell to his knees. I panted, and began to speak once more,

"It isn't easy, but you have us… Jack, Kate, Me, and everyone else… We will help you get through this… Please just let her go… and take back your life… grief destroys lives… Look at mine; it is the prime example of a result by grief's doings." I said, and glanced over at Kate and Jack whom looked at me a little differently. Sayid lowered his head, and his shoulders shook as he silently wept. I walked over to him and placed my hands on both his shoulders. I lent my forehead against his head.

"You will be okay… We're all here; this is not the end…" I said quietly. Sayid pulled me into a bear hug and I hugged him back tightly, and briefly, for maybe a second, I let myself think about Dom…

After half an hour Sayid left the hatch alone, wanting time to think, and the vault was closed on the stranger after Jack checked out his wounds. Locke walked back into the computer room to enter the numbers and press the button. I was sitting on the kitchen counter. Kate was watching me, I could feel her gaze on me, even as I watched my feet dangle. Finally Jack got impatient or just frustrated by my silence.

"Who's Dom?" He asked me quietly. Kate shifted her weight.

"He is- was my husband." I explained quietly. Silence filled the hatch. Jack shifted uncomfortably, but the giant question hung in the room… Kate decided to ask it.

"What happened to him?" Kate asked, almost whispered, I had to strain to hear. I took a deep breath.

"He was killed… Saving me." I said. I felt my throat ache from trying to hold back sobs, and my eyes teared up. I shook my head, and thought of random objects to keep my thoughts from Dom.

"I-…I'm so sorry…" Jack whispered, and walked over to me. He gently put a hand on my shoulder. Kate walked up to me too, forgetting our differences.

"I'm sorry Ceal." Kate whispered and hugged me.

"It has been years. I've had time." I said, and tried to smile truthfully. Jack and Kate smiled at me encouragingly.

**Later**

Jack had stuck by my side since the whole Sayid vs. Ceal fight, and wanted to discuss the whole army thing. Claire and Charlie seemed to be running off on their own adventure, Kate wanting to tag along too. Jack seemed to frown upon this, considering her baby was ill, but Claire was stubborn- she believed going to the site where she was pregnant lady-napped, she would know what's wrong with her kid, or remember something that could help him.

I saw Sawyer lurking around his tent, glaring whenever he just happened to look up at me. Jack and I sat down tired from a long day. He suddenly looked at me over the fire.

"I was married too." He said. I looked up at him.

"We uh… got divorced. She- she was my patient. She severed her spine, and I … fixed it. She could walk again after all the odds were against her." Jack mumbled. I watched him calmly, waiting for him to continue.

"She- we got married. It was good… then, I uh, I guess we just couldn't have a firm relationship outside of the fact that I fixed her… she said, before she left… that I always had to fix something… and I… I guess I did…" He said quietly. I put my hand on his forearm.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"I'm… I'm okay with it now." He said, and looked at me. I smiled and looked back into the fire. Jack sighed and put his arm around my shoulders.

"That is what happens. People move on. We have to." I said. Jack nodded.

"Yeah." He whispered.

**Next day**

Michael came back, which shocked the hell out of everyone. We also got to know the name of the stranger which turned out to be Henry Gale. Claire and Charlie were back to normal, and Hurley and Libby had actually kissed. Kate and Sawyer took to hanging around each other. Ana and I hung out a lot more. Oh the irony.

"Michael's back?" I asked, surprised at what Jack told me. He nodded. I sighed and followed him into the hatch. I nearly recoiled in horror when I saw Sawyer down there with Kate and Locke. I hadn't talked to Sawyer in a day or two… I'm not counting… Okay two days and three hours.

Michael was resting in the bunk bed. I stared at Locke and Kate, refusing to look at Sawyer.

"Did he say anything?" Jack asked. Kate and Locke said no at the same time. Jack nodded in thought.

"Okay, I guess we'll wait until he wakes up." Jack mused out loud.

"No shit?" Sawyer taunted. Jack glared at Sawyer.

"Relax man." Jack said.

"Where do you git off tellin' me what to do?" Sawyer hissed, approaching Jack, the typical male vs. male scenario- puffing their chests out to intimidate each other. Eesh.

"Sawyer, relax." I said, basically echoing Jack. Sawyer glared down at me. Locke suddenly spoke, thankfully ending that little tiff.

"What about Henry? We don't actually know if he's being truthful or not." Locke said. Jack nodded, totally forgetting about Sawyer.

"Okay, we'll see if we can get some legitimate evidence that he's telling the truth. Someone can go in and talk to him." Jack said and pondered. After a bit we all decided to send Ana in since Henry hadn't seen her before, and she was a cop so her methods were a little more professional then the rest of ours were. Jack walked past me and brushed his hand against mine.

Ana was found, and sent in to interrogate Henry. Meanwhile, Jack and Locke talked about something, while Kate and Sawyer conversed. I stood in silence by the armory, trying to listen, but they were speaking too low. I glanced over at Sawyer and Kate and saw Sawyer push a strand of Kate's hair behind her ear. My eye almost twitched. Sawyer glanced at me, and then resumed talking to Kate.

_Devil child…_ I thought angrily. He then kissed her cheek, and Kate stared at him surprised, and then smiled. I pressed my lips together and started to walk towards the exit of the hatch. Jack caught my hand.

"Where are you going?" He asked; a small smile on his face. I bit my lower lip, and sighed slowly.

"I'm uh, just going to go into the jungle and uh, bring some fire wood back to the beach." I said, actually pleased with being able to do something and hopefully while doing it, take my mind off of my conflicting thoughts. Jack cocked his head to the side and then smiled sweetly.

"I'll go with you. I know where the axe is." Jack said and kissed my hand. I heard a gasp on the other side of the room and presumed it was Kate but when I looked Kate just turned around to look at me and Jack confused, and Sawyer looked completely offended. I laughed outright at Sawyer's reaction, and scored double points as his face twisted into an angry scowl. Kate looked at Sawyer confused and back at me. Jack raised an eyebrow at Sawyer.

"Okay, let's go Jack. Locke, will you get us when Ana is done?" I asked him. Locke smiled.

"Yes. Will you be getting fire wood from the usual area?" He asked. I nodded. Thus, Jack and I left the hatch and walked back towards the beach.

"You know, we've met before." I found myself saying. Jack looked at me confused.

"A year, or two ago." I said. Jack stopped and stared at me. He frowned, still not remembering. I pushed some of my dark hair away from my right temple, and showed him the scar there. Jack's eyes widened.

"You- wait- you can't be…" Jack said staring at me like I was a different person now. I chuckled.

"Yeah. You were my doctor when I was in that crash. Put a bandage over my eyes-"I started, but Jack finished.

"-to help prevent migraines… That was you…" Jack whispered. I nodded.

"When did you realize-?" Jack asked.

"A day ago I think." I said.

"Wow… small world. Why were you in the hospital?" He asked me. I sighed wearily.

"Jack… I think I was hunting Kate. I got in a car accident… But… Judging by her profile, and meeting Kate, they- I really think they're the same person." I said softly. Jack bit his lower lip.

"Then… did you ever have to kill me?" He asked. I frowned, but heard that stupid whooshing noise. Ah shit, flash back.

**Flash Back**

I watched Doctor Sheperd leave the hospital. He was walking to his car. It was one a.m. and I had been waiting for three hours. Needless to say, I had to pee.

It had been a couple of months since I'd last seen him- since my accident. He'd become my target four months later. I was used to killing rapists and murderers, and suddenly my boss had handed me a list of people that seemed… normal. No matter how hard I tried to find information about these people, nothing indicated that they were bad. I grit my teeth. I had an internal policy about these things. I would not- and did not kill people without probable evidence.

I got out of my car and slid a thin plastic black mask over my face. I jogged quickly over towards the doctor whom dropped his keys on the ground, just before his car. I pulled out my silencer from my leather jacket and held it three feet back from him.

"Stop right there or I shoot." I growled. The doctor stiffened, and froze. I watched the back of his head for a second before barking at him to turn around. He did so, his face filled with worry.

"Is- Do you want money?" Jack Sheperd asked me. I shifted my weight. The confusion in his eyes- the fear- I just couldn't do it. I can't kill someone with no evidence. I closed my eyes, and lowered my weapon.

"Doctor Sheperd… I hope my boss is wrong about you… that you haven't done anything… cruel to humanity." I whispered. Jack took a small breath, and looked at me confused.

"I- I got a speeding ticket the other day and I still haven't paid it off- but I will…" Jack said. I stared at him. I then started chuckling.

"Go home Mr. Sheperd." I smiled, and turned around to leave.

"Wa-wait! Who are you? Why me?" Jack asked. I stopped and turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry for this. I hope your nightmares won't last long… and the paranoia." I said. Jack breathed raggedly and leaned against his car for support. I then walked away and headed back to my car. On my way back I pulled my mask off and sighed heavily.

Black Mask was gonna have my ass… I looked up and saw a Caucasian man standing by my car. I gripped my silencer in my jacket, and approached slowly.

"Who the f-ck are you?" I asked and whipped out my gun. The man just smiled at me like I was an old friend.

"I'm proud of you." He said. I watched his eyes annoyed by his egotistical like voice.

"For what? Who are you?" I asked again. I was sooo not in the mood to be screwed with, and I had a gun so he'd better have a reason to be talking with me.

"In time you will know of me. Then you will understand." He said and approached me, completely ignoring the gun I held.

"Wasn't the answer I was looking for. Who ARE you?" I growled and raised my gun to his forehead. He watched my eyes- then smiled.

"You show great potential. That list your boss gave you- do not kill any of them. They're good people… as you will learn soon…" He said. I felt shivers creep up my spine but shook my head vigorously.

"If you do not kill them, I will show you your destiny- what meaning you have, and I will give you the peace you have been searching for." He said. The shivers returned and I was so shocked by the way he spoke and looked at me, I lowered my weapon.

"I-…" I was speechless. He smiled at me, then turned, and walked away down the dark street.

**End of Flashback**

"Yes. I was the woman in the black mask that night you thought you were being mugged." I said and looked at my feet. Jack was silent, and I wanted very much to look up at him and see his facial expression, but I was… too afraid.

"I remember." He said and drew near me. I looked up at him. He looked surprised still, but not angry.

"I remember, and I don't care. You didn't kill me, and that's all I care about." Jack chuckled. I laughed and smiled at him. I felt relieved and happy that Jack wasn't going to kill me for trying to kill him.

**Later**

Jack and I had started to bring back the firewood for the beach when it turned dark. We both agreed to hop in the ocean really fast to cool off, then return to the hatch and see what became of Locke and Ana.

"You know, Locke never got us." I said as we put last of the firewood down. Jack groaned and stretched his arms.

"Yeah well, he's probably going senile." He chuckled. I grinned, and we headed towards the dark waters.

"You don't like him too much I presume?" I asked grinning. Jack just chuckled. We sat down, took off our shoes and socks, and then walked into the cool waters. It wasn't freezing at all; it was cool and definitely helped us cool off. Jack ducked under the water to his head cooled. I did the same, and resurfaced.

"Ahh…" I moaned and smiled at Jack. Jack grinned back at me lazily and wadded towards me. He pulled me over to him and hugged me. I hugged him back and glanced back at the beach. We didn't have an audience, and it was too dark to see us anyway.

"Your wounds look better." Jack said and smiled down at me. I smiled back.

"Thanks." I replied. I then pulled away and started to walk back to the shore. Jack followed me silently; we got our shoes and socks back on, and then headed towards our camp. I was pondering whether I should get my things out of Sawyer's tent or not.

"You can bunk with me if you want…" Jack said, not meeting my gaze, and in the dark I saw a small blush form in his cheeks. He also nibbled at his lower lip. I bit mine in worry.

"I- I don't think that's such a good idea Jack." I said and looked at my feet. Jack cleared his throat and nodded.

"Yeah… Sorry. Uh, Night." Jack said and kissed my forehead. I smiled and bid him good night. I watched him enter his tent then turned around, puffed out my chest and raised my chin. I was getting my stuff out of Sawyer's tent-

"AGH!" I yelped and was immediately picked up and slung over someone's shoulder.

The man just carried me off and no one even saw this. I figured it was someone I trusted or someone from our camp or I'd be so pissed off at my people. I eventually figured out who it was when I was dumped into a familiar tent.

"Sawyer, what the hell?" I asked and sat up. He glared down at me while he kicked off his shoes.

"I love ya. An' I know, you love me too. Git this fling with the doc over with or I'll end it for ya. Cause I ain't waitin' anymore." He said, sitting across from me. I gulped.

"Sawyer, I- Jack, he's- you're-"I blubbered, and watched as he lay down in his familiar spot. He was still facing me and watching me. I lay down as well, feeling more rotten by the second for doing this to both Jack and Sawyer.

"Ya don't even know what yer doin' to us do ya Smiley?" Sawyer whispered as if reading my mind. I lay on my right side facing him too. I felt tears coming on- I didn't know what to do. I was afraid to move forward and I was afraid to move away from them.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to- I…" I couldn't find the right words still- and I knew Sawyer was trying to get back at me by kissing Kate, or move on by kissing Ana. I was hurting both of them and they both reacted to everything I was doing. Indirectly I was hurting Kate too. I felt myself break down from the stress and a tear slid down and onto the small air plane pillow. Sawyer reached over and took my left hand.

"I know. I ain't tryin' to make you choose now. But I- I ain't sure if I can stand watching him kiss ya again. You're…" He trailed off, and I watched his eyes, assuming he was going to say something really sweet.

"Mine." Sawyer said. I stared at him.

I laughed and rolled on to my back in a fit of giggles.

"Jeez, REALLY?" I asked. Sawyer just glared at me. I grinned and rolled back on to my left side.

"I ain't kiddin'. You think I'm kiddin', but I ain't… you wait an' see." Sawyer mumbled. I grinned and put my right hand over his.

"Good night James."

"'Night Ceal." He said.

**The next day**

Sawyer and I barely made it out of the tent unnoticed, but our victory was still cool. I chose to hang out down in the hatch for a bit and clear my head about the male drama, when Sayid located me and told me he was getting a group together to go locate what was apparently an air balloon. The air balloon Henry had used to get to the island- if the air balloon was there, then we could believe him, and trust him.

"Would you like to join?" Sayid asked.

"One of us needs to be here at all times. Were the only uh, fighters." I said. Sayid nodded.

"I understand." He said, and then pressed on. I watched him walk over to Charlie and Eko…

I looked towards the jungle and then turned around and sat, facing the ocean.

**A/N: Yeeeee- Chapter 17! REVIEW!**


	18. Trigger Happy

**A/N: Thanks everyone whom reviewed, you all know who you are : ) I am grateful to all of you : ). Here is chapter 18. DANG, 18 already? XD ehehe, well, hope you guys enjoy it, this one is for you guys. : )**

LOST: The Other Survivor

Chapter: 18

"Trigger Happy"

I found it rather difficult to want to be around Jack and Sawyer, but when Sayid returned from his trip the next day I was relieved to have a distraction. Sayid looked angry and approached me.

"He is not Henry Gale. This is Henry Gale!" Sayid held up a picture, license really, of a black guy whom did not look like the short white man in the hatch. My breath hitched.

"Then- who the hell do we have in the hatch?" I asked. I wasn't going to lie, I was freaked out. Sayid frowned and took off towards the hatch.

"I'm going to find out!" He yelled. I took off after him, and realized he was a little faster than me so I wouldn't be able to catch him until we reached the hatch door.

"Sayid, STOP!" I cried out, wanting to stop him from doing something he may regret. He just kept running. I saw Kate picking fruit to our right, and she immediately ran towards me. She and I were equally paced.

"What happened?" She asked curiously. I panted, desperately trying to make my legs go faster, but Sayid was driven by something more than just anger…

"That's- the guy in the hatch- isn't Henry Gale! He's an Other!" I panted. Kate stared at me, completely creeped out. We soon reached the hatch, where Sayid stopped to open the hidden door. I ran right into him since I was too exhausted to stop and catch my breath, then talk.

"Get off me Ceal!" Sayid yelled from under me. I was sitting on his stomach.

"You can't kill him!" I exclaimed. I stood up, but was ready to attack if he took off. Sayid stood up too and immediately we were joined by Jack and Locke whom exited the hatch.

"What's going on?" Jack asked. Sayid turned to Jack and showed the same picture I.D. to Jack. Jack took it and studied it. He looked over at Locke, and handed the license to him.

"I'm going to talk to him." Sayid said angrily. Jack nodded.

"Okay." He said. Kate and I stared at Jack.

"You really think that's a good idea?" We asked at the same time. Jack shrugged.

"Yeah. Sayid lead the search party, found the I.D., and… Henry or whoever he is- is an Other. Not much we can do at this point." Jack said. I pondered a minute. Kate looked frustrated.

"Sayid, don't torture the guy! We are not like them!" She yelled at Sayid. Sayid just frowned.

"I don't know, you guys do whatever the hell you want to do." I said, and walked into the hatch. I needed a beer. Kate followed me in, then Sayid, Jack, and the Locke. I went to the food room, and Kate followed behind me. Sayid and Locke went to the armory to start the interrogation. Jack slowly followed behind Kate.

"Ceal, we can't let Sayid in there- he'll kill him!" Kate said, grabbing my arm. I turned around and faced her. I was really frustrated, but I knew there wasn't anything I could do about Sayid going in there…

"Kate, I don't know what to do. I'm tired of the drama, I'm tired of people trying to hurt us, and I'm tired of trying to keep everything together when people just do whatever the hell they want to do anyway." I said. Jack stared at me, probably making the connection to him and Sawyer. I wasn't sure and at this point I didn't care.

"I- Ceal…" Kate said, looking extremely disappointed with me. I just pulled my arm out of her hold, and entered the food storage. Jack and Kate followed me inside.

"What're you doing…?" Jack asked, sounding down himself. I walked over to the beer crate and opened the lid. Still tons of beer left. I picked up a six pack and started towards the exit. Jack caught my arm this time. I dropped the beer- then wheeled on Jack and shoved him as hard as I could against the wall. Jack let out an 'Ugh!', and Kate gasped. I picked up my beers, gave Jack a glare, and left the food storage. I left the hatch. And I walked back to the beach. I walked back to camp where Charlie was allowed back to- and sat next to him, and Claire.

"You look sodding mad." Charlie stated. I looked up, and instead of snapping I let out a big sigh.

"I'm tired. Here- careful opening it, I dropped them." I said, and tossed Charlie a beer. He chuckled, and leant away from the group to open up the can. I offered Claire one, but she refused. I then opened mine, and watched the bubbles sizzle over the sides of the beer and over my hand.

"Why'd you drop them?" Charlie asked and took a drink. I took a drink too.

"Jack grabbed my arm." I said. Claire and Charlie looked at me confused, but expectantly.

"Uh, why'd Jack grab your arm?" Claire asked me. I sighed.

"I don't know, it's a bad habit of his." I mumbled, and took another drink. I saw Sawyer by his tent reading a book and looked back at Charlie who sighed.

"Do I have to go see Doctor Sheperd and apologize to him for your sodding behavior? Out with it." Charlie said, jokingly sounding like a father. I grinned, feeling some stress leave my mind and shoulders.

"I guess I took these beers from the hatch without asking. I don't know- I looked stressed and I guess they're worried… so I…" I trailed off, not wanting to tell them about my sudden outburst of anger- shoving Jack. Charlie and Claire looked at me expectantly. I saw Aaron sleeping in a crib a bit away. Claire had told me yesterday Locke had made it for her.

"So you..?" Claire prodded.

"I shoved Jack against a wall… kind of- in the mean way…" I said, looking down at my beer.

"I don't know a sodding nice way to shove a mate against a wall." Charlie said and looked at Claire. Claire sighed.

"You know, sometimes Jack goes a little overboard, but physical retaliation isn't the way." Claire said to me. I nodded.

"I know, I guess the stress just got the best of me." I said. Charlie nodded.

"Yeah, well, we are all on a sodding island with people trying to have our heads." Charlie chuckled. I nodded and sipped some more of my beer. I suddenly was on my second beer, and it wasn't until then I realized I hadn't eaten anything all day except a banana. I felt a buzz coming on. I looked over at Charlie whom seemed to be completely normal.

"I just realized I haven't eaten all day." I admitted. Claire and Charlie looked at me shocked.

"That isn't good. Ya getting a buzz?" Charlie asked as I finished my second beer. I gave Charlie his third, and myself my last third. I felt bloated due to the carbonation in the beer, but I felt very good and relaxed. I cracked open the third one.

"Hello?" Charlie asked. I snapped out of my daze.

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine." I said, and took another chug. Charlie cracked his open too.

"Alright, alright, take it easy." Charlie said. I began drinking again, and in the silence of our group I knew Claire and Charlie were enjoying the weather and the view of the ocean. It was cool, so none of us were sweating, but it wasn't freezing, so it was rather perfect. When I finished my third beer, I decided to head back to the hatch to see what was going on. Apparently Ana, Jack, Sawyer, and Kate were all in the hatch. The fact that both Sawyer and Jack were in the same room, had me turn around, but Ana called my name before I could leave.

"Hm?" I asked, or hummed rather, feeling very happy with my buzz, but worried since it could impair my reactions and it could cause problems with Jack and Sawyer. I walked over to Ana whom was sitting on the kitchen counter. She looked at me curiously, and I felt Jack and Sawyer's eyes on me. I wondered why Sawyer was down here.

"You're uh just in time. Kate, myself, Sawyer, Michael, and Jack are all in the army. We wanted to ask you and Sayid for tactics since you're both very experienced…" Ana said. I nodded and hummed again. Ana suddenly leaned towards me and sniffed me.

"Hey!" I yelled, why the hell is she sniffing me? Ana sighed.

"You smell like beer." She stated. I only looked over at Sawyer, Jack, and Kate because I heard one of them start laughing. Oh yeah, Sawyer. How could I not know?

"Ya drunk?" Sawyer asked me. I rolled my eyes.

"No. I'm a little buzzed, so what? I haven't eaten all day." I growled at him. Jack spoke up,

"That's not good for you. I'll go get you a sandwich." Jack said. Kate approached me.

"Hey, you- Ceal, listen, we sort of need you sober." She said.

"I'm not drunk, I'm buzzed. And it will wear off in twenty minutes top. Quit worrying already." I said, starting to feel anger bubble up inside me. I knew it probably wasn't the most responsible thing of me to do, but Jesus, I'm not their leader- I can protect them buzzed or not.

"She's stressed." Ana said. I looked over at her surprised.

"Yeah, I drink tons when I'm stressed." Sawyer said and walked up to me. He gave me a cool glass of water. I took it and drank some. Fine, ruin my buzz- guess I'm not entitled to relax. Besides, I wasn't even drunk I could sober up in ten minutes if I wanted to.

"We aren't trying to stress you out… but, you and Jack… are… important." Kate said, trying not to sound like she and the others depended on me too much. I nodded and watched as Jack walked back in. He strode up to me and gave me a turkey sandwich. I sat down in a stool beside Ana and tried to unwrap it. The damn plastic wrap wouldn't open. Sawyer snatched the sandwich from me and opened it for me. I chuckled.

"Thanks." I said. I looked at Jack- he was withdrawn, Kate was worried, Sawyer was amused, and Ana just watched me.

"Okay, stop the staring!" I said annoyed at them. Ana and Kate chuckled, while Sawyer walked around the counter and opened the fridge. He pulled out a beer, and opened it.

"So, where's Sayid?" I asked Ana. She sighed.

"He left. We're just thinking about what to do." Ana responded. I nodded and looked over at Sawyer who chugged some of his beer. I looked at them all confused.

"What? What is it you guys aren't telling me?" I asked them. Jack took a deep breath.

"You, Ana, Kate, Michael, Sawyer, and myself will go get Walt back by any means." Jack explained. I stared at him surprised, and then heard something behind me. I turned and saw Michael stand from the bunk bed a little ways away.

"Why don't we all just march over there and blow em' to pieces?" Sawyer asked, completely against Jack's stealthy plan and ignoring Michael as Jack ran over to check out Michael. Michael stiffened and stormed over to Sawyer.

"I'm not doing this half-assed!" Michael yelled. I rolled my eyes at his usual attitude.

"I know. We're going to get Walt back." Jack said and checked Michael's vital signs.

"When are we leaving?" Michael asked brushing Jack's help away. Jack hesitated.

"We don't really know where to go, but we'll try to leave the day after tomorrow the latest…" Jack said, showing how unsure he was about our plans. Michael stiffened again.

"That's too late! What if he's- I'm not waiting any longer! Especially if we don't know how long it'll take us to find him!" Michael screamed. Kate watched Michael with worried eyes. I ate a bite of my sandwich.

"We have to be prepared." Jack said. I ate another bite.

"I don't care!" Michael yelled and walked off. Eventually Sawyer, Kate, Locke, and Jack left the hatch, leaving just me and Ana on a couch. I'd decided to stay since I didn't feel like being confronted by Jack or Sawyer. Besides, I was long over-due for hatch duty. Ana shifted the weight of the 9mm gun she held and looked at me tired.

"Do you ever get tired of… not succeeding?" She asked. I knew exactly what she meant.

"You mean not being able to help everyone and for a while- everything would be safe, even for a bit?" I asked her. She nodded, looking down at the gun.

"As a cop, you send some criminals to jail, but the next night- there are just as many crimes. Here- I just, I wish it didn't apply to _everywhere_. I thought being here would be okay- we wouldn't be paranoid with constant threats to our lives." Ana said quietly. I leaned my head back against the couch, and closed my eyes.

"I know..." I admitted slowly. I suddenly heard footsteps approach us. I opened my eyes and saw Michael standing before us.

"Hey." Ana mumbled, clearly still depressed. Michael moved a little closer to us, just before the coffee table in front of us. Suddenly Ana hunched forward and looked up at Michael.

"I watched the survivors from my end of the plane die. They got kidnapped, killed, and some… I still don't know where they are. Now we have one of them in the hatch." Ana said. Michael stared at her wide eyed.

"You caught one of them?" Michael asked quickly.

"Yeah… he's in there…" Ana said quietly. I closed my eyes.

"He doesn't deserve to live… Give me the gun and I'll kill him." Michael suddenly said. My eyes snapped open and before I knew it, Ana slowly started to hand Michael the 9mm gun. I felt something in me snap- and suddenly I saw the change in Michael's eyes as he received the gun. I tackled Ana to the floor as Michael raised the gun, and shot. I landed on top of Ana who looked extremely shocked and horrified. Suddenly we heard someone else's voice.

"Michael?" The feminine voice came. I heard another two shots, and immediately got up.

"LIBBY!" I screamed, and watched as Michael rounded on me again, and before I could move, Ana pushed me out of the way. I looked back at Ana whom was slouched on the couch, a bullet having entered her chest. I stared up at Michael- anger and murder running through my mind. I kicked the coffee table up in front of me and used it as a shield. Two bullets hit the table and I looked around for a weapon- any weapon. There was none, so I took my chance and stood, and ran for the kitchen. I heard Michael chuck the gun, out of bullets, and race after me. Just as I entered the kitchen, he tackled me.

"You f-cking asshole!" I yelled, and broke his arm. Michael yelled out in pain, and I kicked him off me.

"C-Ceal…" I heard Libby gasp. I immediately whipped my head in her direction, and raced towards her- which was back over Michael. Michael however grabbed my foot in mid run, and as I tried to catch my balance, I landed on a wet spot. I then hit my head on the marble kitchen counter. I blacked out.

**Later**

I was in and out of consciousness and only heard a male voice yelling. My vision was blurry, and I had no idea what had happened. I felt softness on my back as I was laid down on to some sort of bed or couch. My head was heavy and I didn't understand why.

I groaned and opened my eyes.

"Ceal, are you okay?" Jack asked. I shook my head, but it only hurt my head to do so.

"Y-yeah, what happened?" I asked and looked around. Sawyer and Michael were next to me. Michael held his arm in a sling, but the look he was giving me was horror and fearful.

"Our captive in the armory got out and … he killed Ana and Libby. He shot and broke Michael's arm. Do you remember what happened to you?" Jack asked, his voice tight with concern.

"I-I don't know… I just remember talking to Ana and then… nothing." I admitted, and lowered my head. Ana was dead…? I put the palms of my hands against my eyes trying to relieve my head ache and hide my grief. Ana and Libby didn't deserve to die like that. Why couldn't I protect them? Why didn't I die?

"Are they… really gone?" I asked as Jack raised my chin and looked at my head from all angles. He wiped at his nose, and then held up a pen.

"Ye-yeah. Libby is still alive but, she- there isn't anything else I can do except make her comfortable… follow the pen with your eyes." Jack said quietly and I glanced over to see Sawyer hidden in the shadows. I followed the pen, but I guess I didn't do too well cause Jack frowned.

"You have a concussion and considering that you can't remember what happened, you have a slight amnesia." Jack said slowly. I got up and slowly made my way over to Libby who was unconscious on the bed.

"God damn it…" I whispered.

"She needs more medicine…" Jack started and I turned around to see him staring at Sawyer. Sawyer perked his head up from the seat he'd been sitting at.

"What're you lookin' at me for? I gave you all the medicine in my stash." Sawyer said. I walked over to Jack feeling extremely useless.

"I know. I need the heroin." Jack said. Sawyer closed his eyes then stood.

"Okay. Give me twenty minutes Doc." Sawyer said and started to head out.

"Kate's going with you." Jack said leaning over the counter, not meeting Sawyer's eyes. Sawyer glared at Jack's head.

"It don't take two people to carry-" Sawyer started, but Jack interrupted.

"Kate's going with you." Jack repeated. Sawyer and Jack stared at each other for a while.

"Why?" Kate asked. Sawyer looked at Kate.

"Because good ol' Doc knows if I take ya with me you'll know where the guns are. If I don't take ya, Libby's death would be on my hands." Sawyer said. Kate's eyes went to Jack.

"Ain't that right Jack-o?" Sawyer asked. Jack turned to face Sawyer, his face carrying sheer annoyance.

"Yes. That's exactly right." Jack said. Sawyer scoffed.

"Come on Freckles." Sawyer said and stalked off. Kate looked back at Jack then Sawyer, then me. She then followed Sawyer out.

I walked over to Michael and sat down.

"He broke your arm and shot it? Seems you got the worst of it." I muttered. Michael stiffened, and his breathing came faster.

"Y-yeah." He stuttered. I looked at him confused.

"Scared still?" I asked, and noticed he wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Yeah. It's- I can't believe what happened." Michael said. I patted his arm.

"Me neither. Let's hope I can remember _something_ and help us out." I said. I watched Jack stare at Libby and sighed sadly.

"Uhm. Yeah." Michael said and seemed to wish the opposite. Maybe I was being paranoid… I stood and walked over to Jack.

"Are you alright?" I asked him.

"…No." Jack said.

**Later**

Sawyer and Kate returned with one of the religious statues carrying the heroin. I watched as Jack broke it open and tore into the heroin. He put it into a syringe and stood to give it to Libby. I watched Hurley approach from the doorway and felt my heart drop. He looked at Libby's still form sadly and seemed to be holding his breath.

"Hurley…" I whispered, and felt tears come on as he walked past me and over to Libby's side. Jack and Hurley spoke softly, then Jack walked back to my side. I watched as Hurley slowly picked up Libby's frail hand and clutched it in his own.

Suddenly Libby gasped and came to life. She looked around horrified, and Jack and myself ran to her side. She gasped and groaned.

"Libby!" Hurley gasped and Jack immediately went to check Libby out. Libby looked right at me confused, then tried to gasp something out, her eyes staring right at me.

"M-Michael…" She croaked. Jack looked at her with a soft smile on his lips.

"Michael's okay." Jack whispered. Libby stared at me horrified. I looked at her confused.

"Libby? Michael's okay…" I said, and her eyes froze- horrified on my face. Hurley let out a sob, and Jack reached over- and shut her eyes. I felt a horrible chill go through me- the look she'd given me… It was… frightening. Like she wanted me to understand something…

"Libby…" Hurley cried, and Jack suddenly had tears in his eyes too. I pulled myself away from Hurley and walked back into the hatch, guilt, depression, and anger flowing through me. I felt tears slide down my face and block my vision. Hurley's sobs filled the room, and I covered my eyes with my hands. I felt arms wrap around me from behind, and I turned in to the embrace and hugged the person.

I sobbed, and smelt a familiar scent. It was Sawyer holding me. He held my head against his shoulder. I gripped his shirt tightly, and sobbed into his chest.

After a couple of minutes, we sat in silence, and then started to move forward.

"Let's… let's get them wrapped…" Jack whispered. Kate was still locked on to his arm, but let go after Jack spoke. I pulled myself away from Sawyer whom still held onto my hand.

After we wrapped Libby and Ana in sheets, Michael had cleaned up the blood and walked towards us. It felt like we were living in a horrible nightmare. How had my biggest threat ended up dead? How had Hurley's girlfriend ended up… dead?

"We need to get Walt back. Jack, Sawyer, Kate, Hurley, Ceal, and me." Michael said stiffly. I looked at him annoyed, but too tired and hurt to say anything. Jack and Michael argued about who should go until Hurley snapped at them.

"We haven't even buried them yet… stop fighting!" Hurley yelled and looked down, trying to choke back tears. I felt Sawyer's hand tighten on mine and felt extremely bad for Hurley.

"Yeah. Sorry. Come on Hurley, you and I will take Libby. Michael and Sawyer take Ana… Kate will you?" Jack asked, looking towards the hatch door's exit. Kate nodded.

It was strange to see the happy reactions upon having Michael back change to horror as the people on the beach saw the bodies wrapped in sheets go by. I walked alongside Sawyer in silence.

The funeral for Libby and Ana would be held tonight, and before then, Hurley and Kate would be digging their graves. I walked back to Sawyer's tent with Jack and Sawyer. We would be prepping the guns for our departure the next day. I was carrying a bag of ammunition and two rifles while Sawyer carried five and three hand guns. Jack carried the rest. Suddenly Sayid walked up next to us and asked what we were doing.

"We're getting Walt back. We're taking the guns." Jack said.

"When are we leaving?" Sayid asked. Sawyer stopped and handed him a hand gun.

"You're not going. Michael wants to keep it small." Jack said, obviously still stressed. Sayid and I raised an eyebrow. Then Sawyer rounded on Jack.

"Ya might want to reconsider Doc. If we're goin' in to fight these Others, we might wanna bring our only soldier along." Sawyer said annoyed with Jack's attitude. Sayid and I both looked at Jack.

"It's not my call, it's Michaels. He wanted just me, Sawyer, Ceal, Kate, and Hurley along." Jack said. I rolled my eyes.

"And Michael's an asshole. Sayid can come." I said. Jack stared at me.

"It is not his call. It is ours." Sayid said. Jack looked at Sayid then nodded slowly, and then walked off. Sawyer and I followed after him, and Sayid was left to pack. I walked alongside Sawyer for a while until he spoke softly to me.

"You okay Smiley?" Sawyer asked, glancing down at me.

"Yeah… I just… I- it's my fault… I should have been able to save them…" I admitted and felt fresh tears come. Sawyer was silent, then sighed.

"It ain't yer fault. Quit talkin' like that." Sawyer said. I felt more tears slide down my cheeks and ignored Sawyer.

"Ceal, somethin' happened to you too. It's a blessin' you weren't killed. It wasn't yer fault. If ya could have saved them- you would. It ain't none of yer fault." Sawyer repeated. I sniffled, and nodded slowly. We finally reached the hatch, and once there, we sat around the small dining room table that was just next to the kitchen, and started to load the guns with ammunition. Sawyer and Jack were both preoccupied with whatever was on their minds.

"Ya goin' to the funeral right?" Sawyer asked- well one of us, since he didn't look at either me or Jack.

"Yeah." Jack said. I nodded.

"At least we get to kill somebody." Sawyer said and cocked his shot gun.

**Later**

Libby and Ana's funeral had started, and as I stood beside Sawyer, I saw Sayid talk to Jack in what appeared to be a subtle way. Sayid was doing a good job, but Jack kept glancing over at us. I closed my eyes as I watched Jack approach and stand before Ana's grave.

He said some pretty basic things about Ana, her being a cop… a badass…

When Hurley went to speak for Libby, everyone seemed to hold their breaths. His voice shook and stumbled a couple of times, and when he was done, he left…

People slowly left and soon the graves stood silently, coldy, by themselves.

**A/N: Sad chappie. Sorry to Ana Lucia loversssss…. : ( this is just the way the story led me…. Please leave reviews. : )**


	19. My Decision

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers and reviewers. : ) Thanks for sticking with the story so far and thank you reviewers for reviewing. Sorry for late updates but college life is stressful : ( I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Oh and sorry for messing up when the boat was seen (during Libby and Ana's funeral- it's a big story and I try to stay as accurate as possible).**

LOST: The Other Survivor

Chapter: 19

"My Decision"

Sometime after the funerals, a large white sail boat was spotted off the coast. Sun had started yelling, 'Boat!' Then Sawyer and Sayid (stripping off their shirts) and Jack (who did not. BUMMER) jumped into the water and started swimming frantically towards the boat. Kate was beside me looking through binoculars to check out the boat.

"Do you see anything?" Charlie asked Kate. She shook her head.

"No…" She mumbled. I watched as the three figures pulled themselves onto the boat- too far to really tell who was who. Finally after a bit, the boat started to sail back towards the beach, a little ways away from our camp. I decided to stay with Hurley, Claire, and Charlie and wait for the news. Hurley was still quiet, but being around friends was probably making the pain slightly easier.

It wasn't until sunset I saw Sawyer and Jack come back with whoever was on the boat. Kate had stayed in the hatch, and as I saw the stranger approach, I stood quickly.

"No…way." I whispered staring at the man whom was probably on the boat. Charlie and Claire stood up with me and looked at the guy.

"What is it?" Charlie asked, and before I answered I took off down the beach towards the man. My heart throbbing. The man saw me, looked confused, drunk (since he was carrying a bottle of whiskey), but then I saw the recognition flicker through his eyes.

"DEE!" I screamed, and threw myself into his arms, hugging him tightly. Tears slipping down my cheeks in relief- shock- and happiness. Dee hugged me back tightly and chuckled drunkenly. He stroked my dark hair and whispered over and over how this couldn't be real.

"Dee, oh my God… I thought- I thought I lost you." I whispered. Dee looked down at me and kissed my forehead, holding me tightly. I grinned and felt some darkness evaporate from my heart- replaced by lightness.

"Ahm, ya wanna tell me who the hell this is to ya Smiley?" Sawyer asked beside me. Jack looked at me confused, and a little annoyed. I smiled at them both.

"Sawyer, Jack, this is my brother- Desmond." I smiled. Desmond put an arm around my shoulders, and ignored both Jack and Sawyer's relieved, 'Oh, okay.'

"Cecillie, where the hell have ye been?" Desmond asked me. I smiled at him and looked down. He tilted my chin up to look at him.

"Where have ye been? I know that after… Marie died, it wasn't easy for ya. But you always had Trine." Desmond mumbled. I shuddered and tried not to think of Marie.

"Shut up. I thought you left me after those three years. What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked him. Desmond looked at me slowly, his drunken eyes taking a little while to respond.

"How is this your brother- I don't… understand." Jack said exasperated. I looked at Jack.

"He's not really my brother- he's my… brother in law. He was- is… Dom's brother." I whispered, the horror in my heart and soul giving away my realization. Jack and Sawyer both looked at me horrified too- thinking the same thing: Did Desmond not know about… Dom?

"Smiley, I uh…" Sawyer choked, and tried to reach out to me. Desmond stepped in front of me and Sawyer.

"Smiley? You tryin' to get at my sister, brotha?" Desmond asked in his drunken slur. I rolled my eyes.

"Dee, I will knock you out." I said. Sawyer glared at Desmond.

"So what if I am Wilson?" Sawyer asked. I took Desmond's face in my hands and looked him in the eyes.

"Dee, I- we need to talk… but… We will talk of serious matters tomorrow." I said slowly. He nodded and smiled at Jack, whom was glaring at Sawyer.

"Alright little sister. So ya seen my brother? Dom? What's that meat head been up to?" He asked in his thick Scottish accent. I stiffened and I saw Jack and Sawyer turn their gazes to anywhere but me and my brother.

"Desmond, Dom is… fine. He's… fine." I said and tried not to give away how horrible it felt to lie to him. Desmond would be crushed when I told him his only brother… was dead. Desmond slung an arm around my shoulders and led me down the beach away from Sawyer and Jack.

"Well, I'm happy to hear that my Danish sister. Will ya drink with me?" He asked me. I nodded and looked back at Sawyer and Jack whom dispersed. Sawyer however, watched me leave.

I sat with Dee for a while and listened to the crazy stories he had about being on the island. He'd crashed here three years ago and had apparently been in the hatch pressing the button. He'd been with a partner, but he had accidentally killed him when the guy tried to take off with his boat.

"You're so dumb Dee, what the hell were you thinking doing a race all around the world?" I asked him and took another drink from the whiskey. Desmond chuckled.

"I needed my honor back little sister. What about you? I haven't seen ye in four years. Ya disappeared when Marie died." Desmond said, sadness flickering through his eyes. When Dom and I married, Desmond became my brother in law, and my older sister Marie, and younger sister Trine, became Dom and Dee's sisters in laws. Needless to say, we all didn't have parents and so our family became closely knit. Marie was the mother hen, Trine the one we took care of since she was the youngest. Dom was a year younger than Marie but thought himself the dad, though he was married to me. Dee and I were the same age. The middle siblings, though he was two months older.

"I- I've been through a lot Dee. You know that." I said. Desmond handed me the whiskey bottle and frowned.

"Yeah, and so has Trine. Ye shouldn't have abandoned her. Now what has become of her? All her sisters- gone." Desmond said, completely disappointed in me. I flinched at his words but stared into the fire we'd build for ourselves.

"I was keeping tabs on her. Visited every other weekend. Until I crashed here." I muttered. Desmond chuckled, then sighed and stood.

"I gotta pee. I'll be right back Cecillie." Desmond said and left. I watched him leave into the bushes of the jungle and looked back into the fire. Suddenly Sawyer flopped down next to me. He was silent, then took the whiskey bottle and took a drink.

"It ain't smart to lie about Dom Smiley." Sawyer said. I grit my teeth and held my legs to my chest.

"He's drunk. I want him sober when I tell him." I said. Sawyer nodded.

"Who's Marie? And Trine?" He asked me taking another swig. I looked over at him and watched his blue eyes look at me. He was always so guarded. I wondered if he'd ever let that guard down and be comfortable with me…

"Marie. She was my older sister. She always took care of me. She was the one that raised me after my parents died when I was little. She was really smart, pretty, and witty. She died in a store robbery. Marie stood up to the robber… Just as she had talked him down, his partner came in, and killed her without hesitation…" I said, new tears sliding down my cheeks. I'd been crying a lot recently. I'd been forced to relive my past… and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it. Sawyer pulled me into his warm chest and I felt the alcohol kick into my system.

"Ceal, I'm so sorry." Sawyer whispered. Suddenly Desmond stood just before us. He was glaring annoyed at Sawyer.

"Ya better have a good reason to be here, brotha." Desmond said. Sawyer looked up at Desmond then down at me.

"I'll leave if Smiley here wants me to leave. It ain't yer call." Sawyer hissed. Desmond was about to say something and I said,

"It's okay. I want him to stay Dee. He's a good guy… Please relax." I said. Desmond hesitated but sat down. He then held out his hand for the whiskey. Sawyer passed it to him and Desmond watched Sawyer's eyes as he took a drink.

"Trine, she is my younger sister. Cute, hysterical in a strange way, but the funniest of us all." I said changing the subject. Desmond suddenly laughed.

"Ye remember when she put ten bucks into the Juke Box at Pizza Ed's? And pressed the button for the same song to play through the ten bucks? She left knowing people would have a fit at the same damn song." Desmond recalled and laughed. I immediately laughed and held my sides.

"God, Marie wanted to kick her ass sometimes." I chuckled. Desmond chuckled.

"Yea, but those big puppy eyes always got her out of trouble." Desmond said. I laughed. Desmond handed Sawyer the whiskey bottle, and Sawyer, surprised by the kindness, took it and took a drink. He then handed it to me. After a bit, Jack called Sawyer and I over to him and I told Desmond I'd be right back.

"Okay, you guys know the plan right? We're leaving tomorrow morning to get Walt from the others…" Jack said. I nodded in understanding. Sawyer did too.

"Good. Have you guys been drinking?" Jack asked looking at us. Sawyer nodded slowly.

"Wanna join Doc?" Sawyer asked. I knew Jack wanted to, since he hesitated, so I took his hand and led him back over to Desmond. Desmond held up the whiskey bottle in salute.

"Hello brotha." Dee said smiling. I sat down beside my brother and Sawyer claimed the seat next to me, and Jack sat next to Desmond.

"We can't drink too much guys, we have to be healthy when we leave tomorrow." Jack said. Desmond looked over at me.

"Leave? Where are you going?" He asked me.

"Getting Michael's son back. Walt-" I cut myself off as images ran through my mind- sitting next to Ana, talking, and Michael standing just before me. I snapped back to reality.

"Ceal?" Jack asked as Sawyer handed Jack the bottle.

"I- I just remembered something. Sitting next to Ana and Michael stood in front of me… before she died… but that's it." I said and looked at Jack. Jack hesitated then said,

"Hm. Don't worry, it'll come back." Jack said soothingly. I nodded slowly and looked over at Desmond.

"I'm going too. You're not going without me. You're a bloody English teacher for God's sake!" Desmond exclaimed. Jack had taken two swigs then handed Desmond the bottle. Desmond took a long chug.

"Ha." Sawyer tried to hide his laugh with a cough. I took the whiskey from Desmond and took another swig.

"Dee, I'm… I was never an English teacher. I was going to tell you tomorrow- but since I'm leaving in the morning, I don't want to leave without you knowing… besides you may have a horrid hang over by then." I said. Desmond watched me slowly.

"I'm- I was a hit man… so was Dom." I admitted. Desmond stared at me. He then laughed.

"Dom? And you?" He laughed. Jack and Sawyer were looking at each other uncomfortably.

"Dee. I'm telling the truth. This is- the hard part. I- Dom… he's dead. He died protecting me when we went after one of our targets." I whispered. Desmond's laughs became less loud and slowly turned into nervous laughs. He then wound up staring at me.

"I'm not lying to you Desmond." I said. Desmond's eyes shifted to the sand before him, and his eyes welled up with tears. His mouth parted slightly and I heard a small gasp escape his mouth.

"D-Dom… Is dead?" He asked and a tear skidded down his cheek. I nodded sadly and reached out to hug him. Desmond pulled me into a full hearted hug and sobbed. Sawyer and Jack looked at us sadly.

"I'm so sorry Desmond. I wish- I wish it was me, not him." I croaked. Desmond pushed me away and looked me in the eyes through tear streaked eyes.

"No- Dom would never wish that. This is what he would want… C, I could never wish you in Dom's place… You're my sister as much as he is my brotha." Desmond whispered. I grit my teeth trying not to cry. Desmond took the whiskey bottle.

"To my brother, Dom. To Cecillie's lover, and a good man- nay, a great man… I love you brotha." Desmond whispered the last part and took a drink of the whiskey then passed it around. I took a small sip, then handed it to Sawyer who took a drink, and then Jack. Desmond sat beside me.

"Ye wanna know something funny?" He asked me sadly. All eyes were on Desmond.

"What?" I asked. Desmond looked up at me.

"I think I knew when he died. Somethin' inside me… vanished; like a light turned off. My world became… a little darker." Desmond whispered. I stared at him.

"Dee…" I put a hand on his, and he shook his head.

"Ye know Dom would kick our asses for cryin' over him. He may be physically dead sister, but he still lives in our memories." Desmond said, and wiped some tears away. I nodded and looked over at Jack and Sawyer. Sawyer was looking into the fire, haunted by his own demons, and Jack just looked… regretful…

"I'm sorry." Jack said and took another drink.

"It's okay. We will see him in another life." Desmond said.

After a bit, we all decided to call it a night. Desmond was already passed out, but I managed to tell him before he left consciousness that I would see him when I got back and to be safe. That was when things got bad. Jack noticed that Sawyer and I were attached to the hip and headed in the same direction.

"Ceal, where are you going?" Jack asked. I looked at Sawyer and then Jack. Both men clearly a little drunk.

"Uhm." I said intelligently. Jack gestured over to Claire and Charlie's tent. Hurley was already asleep.

"I thought you were bunking with them?" Jack asked slowly. I was about to make an excuse when Sawyer decided to start a fight with his big fat stupid mouth.

"I don't know where you've been Jackass, but Smiley's been bunkin' with me the last five days." Sawyer said and glared at Jack. Jack's eyes immediately went to me. He shifted his weight back and forth and took a breath, then let it out, frowning, hurt…

"You- you've been sleeping with Sawyer?" He asked me. Oh my God- These two morons plus alcohol is never a good mix, why God did I think it'd be okay?

"Sleeping, literally, just sleeping. I've not uh, done it with him if that's what you're implying." I said slowly. Jack turned around to leave then turned back again and walked up to me, just inches from my face.

"So it's him. You want him?" Jack asked, his eyes welling up. I knew Jack had been hurt before by women, and I hated to be the next one to do so.

"Jack- don't be like that, I- I just slept in his tent…" I said lamely and slowly realized that I did love Sawyer. I mean shit, I was sleeping in the guy's tent! I almost slapped myself for saying what I just did to Jack.

"Just slept in his tent?" Jack laughed in disbelief. Sawyer stood still, looking at Jack with angry eyes. I knew Sawyer felt bad for Jack though, he would be reacting the same way if I'd picked Jack…

"Jack- please… I- I'm sorry." I whispered. Jack glared at me.

"Why? Why him?" He asked me. Sawyer grit his teeth.

"Jack- I… I just… I don't know…" I said, completely confused and not really wanting to recite why I liked Sawyer so much…

"WHY?" Jack yelled. Sawyer stepped between me and Jack.

"Alright Doc, I think we've had a little too much to drink. Let's git to bed." Sawyer said and tried pulling Jack with him towards Jack's tent. Jack suddenly whirled and punched Sawyer in the face. Sawyer groaned and hit the ground. I stared down at him in shock. Sawyer scrambled to his feet and tackled Jack to the sand. That's when people rushed out of their tents and I saw Jin and Sayid pull Sawyer off Jack, and Kate, Charlie, and Hurley pull Jack off Sawyer.

"What happened?" Claire asked, momentarily leaving Aaron in his crib. I looked over her shoulder and saw Jack stare at me, heartbroken. Kate looked up and stared at me too, her feelings hurt as well.

"I-… Claire, I love Sawyer." I admitted out loud to her and shook with the over load of emotions of the day. Claire stared at me then back at Jack. I looked back and saw Sawyer standing, staring at me. Claire immediately understood what had happened.

"Ceal, Jack will be okay. Sawyer needs to calm down too. Here, come sleep with me and Charlie tonight. Hurley needs your company too." Claire said and ushered me towards her tent. I looked back once and saw Jack's eyes- sad, betrayed, and lonesome.

**The next day**

I didn't want to wake up… I didn't even want to move. Yesterday was horrible. I relived my nightmare with Dom, Marie, Trine… I hurt Jack, and now I didn't know if we'd ever be friends. The only good side of yesterday was seeing my brother again.

"Hey." I heard a female voice beside me. I opened my eyes regretfully and saw Kate crouching beside me. I sat up quickly, and looked around. It was just sun rise.

"Hey…" I mumbled. She cleared her throat, not meeting my eyes and stood. I stood up too and grabbed her arm.

"Kate, last night- listen-" I started, but she interrupted me.

"It doesn't matter. We're meeting right at the end of the beach in ten minutes." Kate said. I nodded slowly, and sadly. Great, how many people on this trip hated me? Let's count shall we? Kate, Jack… Michael… hmm, the only people whom liked me were Sawyer and Hurley. I'd have to live with that…

I got up and packed my bag, and then left for the rendezvous point. The group was already there by the time I got there. Jack would not look at me or be within two feet of me. Hurley was the only one whom was at my side, and I think Sawyer was a little frustrated as well. I didn't think this trip was going to be good. At. All. I guess this is what happens when one is indecisive. I just wondered how my friendships with them had suddenly blown up in my face.

After a while of walking, Sawyer was slowly inching towards my side like an unsteady magnet. Hurley hadn't said a word, and Jack and Kate were side by side. At least something good came of it. Michael seemed to be distracted and didn't really notice too much what was happening.

"We'll rest here." Jack said and put down his bag while Michael looked back at us.

"Here." Sawyer said, and handed me a granola bar. I smiled in thanks, not meeting his eyes. I thought of Desmond and wondered if he was up by now. Sawyer handed Kate a granola bar which she mumbled a thanks to. He then went to Hurley and offered one.

"I'm not hungry." Hurley said.

"Ya serious?" Sawyer asked. Hurley gave Sawyer the stank eye and Sawyer backed away slowly.

Sawyer silently gave Jack one whom didn't even look at Sawyer, but accepted it. I felt my heart clench. Sawyer then gave one to Michael.

"By the time we're making, when will we get there?" Jack asked Michael. Michael looked down at Jack, looking a little nervous.

"By midnight tomorrow." He said. We slowly and silently ate our food, then stood and proceeded on. I was last, and found myself in deep thought. After some more time, it was extremely hot, and we all had wet spots on our t-shirts/ tank tops from sweat. Every now and then we would stop to get our breaths then proceed on. The hours went by and the skies got darker and darker. Finally we stopped to make camp.

Sawyer and Michael gathered firewood and I sat with Hurley on the cool ground with Kate, while Jack prepared some food. It was probably one of the most awkward and uncomfortable moments in my life.

"How're you guys holding up?" Jack asked quietly.

"Fine." Hurley said.

"Fine." I echoed. Jack didn't look up. The rest of the time was awkward silence as Sawyer and Michael came back. They put the fire wood on the ground and Sawyer started to light it. Soon a small fire burned before us and we all sat in a circle around it. Suddenly Michael got up and left in silence. We all assumed he needed to pee.

"How're you doing?" Jack whispered to Kate. Kate didn't look at him.

"Fine." She said. Sawyer sighed beside me. He hadn't talked to me either and I felt worry creep into my mind. I decided to not think about it. After a bit Jack got up to find Michael, and Sawyer left to use the loo.

"Kate, listen, I'm sorry." I blurted. Hurley looked at me confused then looked back into the fire, trying to look as if he wasn't listening. Kate looked up at me.

"Don't be. It's not your fault. I'm- I'm fine." She stuttered. I bit my lower lip.

"Kate I really want us to be friends again…" I whispered. Kate looked at me for a minute before answering.

"We are friends Ceal." She whispered. I smiled slightly.

"That means a lot to me." I said. Kate smiled slowly and then pulled out her makeshift bed. Sawyer returned and started to make his. I made mine away from Sawyer, and next to Hurley. After the long day's walk, I felt sleep dawn on me. I waited until Jack and Michael were back to fall asleep.

**The next day**

Everyone got up early into the sun rise and ate a bit of food. Sawyer seemed to be fine with sitting beside me. I kept looking over at Jack- and wondered if things would ever work out between us as friends.

"Let's go." Jack said, and Michael led the way. We all walked in silence once more. After a couple of hours though, Kate and I fell into step and started to talk. Hurley and Sawyer started up a small conversation, and Michael and Jack started their own. We started walking a small path with thick jungle leaves to our right, and a small river to our left. On the other side of the river was more thick jungle hiding its interiors.

"Shit." Kate and I whispered at the same time. We both looked at each other confused.

"We're being followed." We whispered again simultaneously. I grinned, but she just looked nervous. She bent to pretend to tie her shoe as Jack walked past us and Sawyer stopped to look at us confused.

"We're being followed." I said, a fake smile on my face. Kate pulled out her gun and looked up at Sawyer. Sawyer looked shocked.

"You ready?" Kate asked, and then both Kate and I shot at the two men across the river from us. Sawyer joined in, and soon Jack and the others realized what we were doing and shot at the men too. Sawyer shot one down, but the second got away. We all raced across the river and towards the fallen Other.

"He's dead." Jack said and looked up the slope where the other one got away.

"We gotta get him before he tells the others we're on our way." Sawyer said and started towards the direction of the second other.

"No were not." Jack said angrily. I looked at Jack confused.

"Why the hell not?" Sawyer asked, every eye on Jack.

"Because they already know we're on our way. Isn't that right Michael?" Jack asked, looking extremely pissed off at Michael. Michael backed away into a small tree and stuttered.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Michael asked. Jack's lips pulled back into a snarl.

"Tell them! Tell them the truth Michael!" Jack yelled. I suddenly started to feel light headed- and saw some flashes again.

"The truth?" Michael asked. Jack shoved Michael up against the tree.

"Tell them why we're really here! You've been tainted by the Others!" Jack yelled. All eyes were on Michael- horrified; wishing Jack was wrong. I suddenly saw a flash back of Michael raising his gun at me and Ana.

"It was the only way… It was the only way to get my boy back…" Michael gasped. I grit my teeth as my memories flooded back, Michael shot Ana, killed her, Libby, and caused my amnesia. He probably thought I'd died from the hit to my head.

"You let Henry go?" Kate whispered. Michael nodded, tears sliding down his cheeks. Suddenly Hurly spoke up.

"You kill them?" Hurley asked, referring to Ana and Libby.

"YES." I growled and launched myself at Michael. Jack and Sawyer held me back as I tried to wring Michael's neck.

"YOU ASSHOLE! I REMEMBER EVERYTHING! YOU KILLED ANA AND LIBBY!" I yelled and tried to get out of Jack and Sawyer's grasp. Michael cried harder and suddenly Kate was in front of me.

"You're not like Michael- don't kill him…" Kate whispered sadly. Hurley suddenly stood as I tried to get the tremors of anger to stop flowing through me.

"I'm going back." Hurley said.

"No you're not." Jack said angrily. Our attention went to Jack.

"If we go back, they'll kill us all. We have to pretend we still trust Michael. Guys, I would never lead you guys out here to hurt you; I have a plan, trust me." Jack said. Everyone was silent but we all knew we'd have to press on. There was no way we could return.

"Keep him away from me." I growled, my anger still flowing through my veins. Sawyer stayed close to my side, and Jack kept by Michael in the lead. Kate was behind us comforting Hurley.

I remembered everything. I wish I still didn't remember anything- because by remembering, it was another reminder of my failure… I'd failed two people and it cost them their lives.

**A/N: SAD FACE. Hope you guys liked this chappie. : ) ! Next chappie will start Season three! Almost halfway done. SAD FACE!**


	20. First Day at Prison Camp

**A/N: Hey faithful reviewers and readers : ) I lahv you all : ) Thank you for your support and comments. : ) I hope you guys enjoy the ending of season two ehehe and beginning of season three. : )**

LOST: The Other Survivor

Chapter: 20

"First Day at Prison Camp"

We'd reached a higher altitude when Kate had spotted something down a small slope. Upon further inspection, it turned out to be hundreds of notebooks rolled inside plastic transfer tubes. One giant pipe stuck out of the massive pile, and suggested that it was the source of all the note books. Kate read out loud from one and looked up at us confused, wanting answers.

"What is this?" She asked. I bent and put down my rifle. I leafed through a journal and only found small summaries of random dates and events. Sawyer and Hurley poked through the giant pile of journals. Jack shrugged.

"I don't know…" He mumbled. After our discovery, there wasn't much else we could contemplate about the journals, and we moved on. After a couple of hours- shit hit the fan.

"Hey- that fire… You said Sayid was in a boat and would light a fire with black smoke on the other side of the island… we're not even headed that direction?" I asked Jack, and for the first time since last night, Jack looked at me. It was just for a couple of seconds, but it was an emotionless glance.

"That's miles from here…" Jack said and looked at the smoke that drifted up high over the jungle's tree tops. Jack suddenly rounded on Michael.

"You said we were going to the beach!" Jack growled, and approached Michael furiously. Michael looked genuinely confused.

"We are!" Michael yelped. I glared at him, wanting to kill him… still. Jack grabbed Michael by the front of his shirt and held him nose to nose.

"Where are you taking us?" Jack yelled. Suddenly I heard Sawyer let out a yelp, and turned to see him grab his neck, and then collapse to the ground in spasms. I looked over at Jack and Kate shocked. They both looked around into the jungle's bushes and trees for the culprit. No one was spotted. All eyes went to Jack.

"RUN!" Jack yelled, and took off running as Hurley just covered his head with his arms and crouched. Kate sprinted off after Jack. Jack looked back to see if we were following him.

"CEAL COME ON!" He yelled and stopped for a second, while Kate ran a little ahead of him. I held my rifle ready, waiting for a sound.

"I'm not leaving Hurley and Sawyer!" I yelled and saw a dark shadow move- I shot, and was rewarded with a cry of pain.

"C-Ceal- GO. NOW!" Sawyer gasped by my feet- glaring up at me. I bit my lower lip but gave a curt nod, then grabbed Hurley by the hand and yanked him along with me. I saw Kate collapse and spasm, while Jack turned and blindly shot at the dark jungle around us. He then ran and picked up Kate, slung her around his shoulders and proceeded to run. I saw him flinch, and then fall over, spasming, while Kate was dropped. I heard Hurley gasp and then collapse too. I stopped, surrounded by my friend's barely conscious bodies.

"Come n' get me." I growled, and cocked my rifle. I heard rustling and shot again, another cry of pain. Then I felt a sharp sting in my thigh. I ignored it as my vision blurred and my muscles started to twitch- betraying me. I shot again. Another cry of pain. Another sting. I froze. Bodies moved out of the jungle- people wearing tattered clothes approached me.

"That's… her? The Danish hitman?" I heard one say, as he approached me. They were all staring at me.

I finally collapsed and grew paralyzed- the last thing I saw was the bright blue sky, then blackness.

**Later**

I didn't know when I'd regained consciousness, but when I did I was aware of the fact I was wearing a sack over my face, and I'd been gagged. My hands were also tied behind my back. I was then hauled to my feet and forced to walk when I regained consciousness. For a bit I stumbled, and wondered if Sawyer, Jack, Kate, and Hurley were okay…

After what felt like hours my feet hit something wooden- like wood floorboards. We walked for another minute, then I was shoved to my knees and the bag was pulled from my face. Brightness filled my eyes, and I squinted into the afternoon day. I panted, and looked to my right- Kate was kneeling just beside me, then Jack at her right, and then Hurley at Jack's right. I looked left and saw Sawyer staring down at me. We were all gagged and had our hands tied behind our backs. I then noticed we were on a dock- a wooden dock stretching out from the beach.

A bunch of Others stood behind us to ensure we stayed kneeling, and a long row of them were just before us. The same leader guy with the beard stared down at us amused. I noticed Michael standing to the right of the guy.

"Hello!" The big guy exclaimed. Kate suddenly tried to say something through her gag.

"What?" The fat leader guy asked.

"She said she knows your beard is fake." A black woman translated. The guy sighed.

"Well thanks. I didn't like wearing it anyway- it was very itchy." He said pulling it off and revealing a clean shaven face. Suddenly the black woman walked forward and silently walked behind Hurley. She crouched and undid his ties and pulled off his gag.

"Hurley. Your job is to return to your camp and tell your people they may never come here." She said. Hurley looked down at us then back at her.

"What about my friends?" He asked.

"They're coming home with us." The black lady said. Hurley looked at Jack and Jack gave a short nod. Hurley met my eyes and I nodded too. Hurley then slowly walked down the dock and into the jungle. I felt worried for him…

That was when the all too familiar Henry showed up. He walked down the dock towards us, his head held high- almost a different person now, and halted just before Kate and me.

"Hello. Nice seeing you all again." He began. We all glared at him since that was all we really could do.

"My name is Ben." He said smiling. I hated him already. After a while of him blabbing about how awesome and cool he was, and how the island meant for this to happen, he walked over to Michael.

"You lived up to your word. We live up to our word too." Ben said and gestured to a small sail boat that slowly chugged up alongside the dock. I noticed it was the same boat from when they took Walt and left Jin, Michael, Sawyer, and I to die. Michael looked at him annoyed.

"What- do you think I'm stupid? Where's Walt?" He asked incredulous. I glared at Michael.

"He's in the boat. Follow the instructions on the compass exactly and you'll be able to leave." Ben said. Michael hesitated.

"What makes you think I won't tell anyone about what happened here?" Michael asked, but was inching towards the boat. Ben looked at him evenly.

"Once you leave the island, you can never come back. Also, I don't think you want people knowing what you did to get your son back." He said. That was apparently all the motivation Michael needed and jumped onto the boat.

"Walt?" He called, and I saw Walt's head poke up. They sobbed and held each other tightly. Ben's attention went back to us.

"Ready to come home with us?" He asked. I bit down on the gag. I watched along with Sawyer, Kate, and Jack, as Michael steered away from the dock and away from us. Completely betraying us.

I looked over at Sawyer, his eyes staring down at me intently, and one by one, bags were pulled over our heads. The last thing I saw was Sawyer's blue eyes.

I was hauled to my feet and pushed down the dock. We walked for hours and finally I felt that same tranquilizing dart in my neck. I collapsed once more wondering why the hell we always had to be knocked the f-ck out.

**Later**

I was being shaken lightly as I regained consciousness. I was in a dark room, lying on a cool metallic table. The person shaking me was Jack. I groaned and sat up. Jack stepped back to give me space. I looked around curiously and felt a little awkward. Out of all the people I'd been taken hostage with- I was forced in a small room with a metallic table in the center of it, with Jack… The man who believed I had no feelings for him what so ever.

The left wall was in fact a thick double glass window meant to observe people in the room we were being held. This was my assumption at least. To the right of the metallic door that locked us in was a small loud speaker. It looked old and broken however.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked me quietly. I nodded and tried not to make eye contact with him.

"Do you know where we are?" I asked and jumped off the metallic table. I went over to the glass and peered into the next room. It was a replica of the room we were in but it had no table. Also the light in the room wasn't on, so it was a little difficult to make anything out.

"No I was unconscious too- when I woke up I saw you and tried to wake you up- and well, here we are." Jack said and sat on the metallic table. I grit my teeth and kept staring into the next room, feeling more and more nervous by the second. Silence passed between us.

"What do you think they're planning for us?" I asked not taking the silence any longer.

"I don't know… There's a reason our names were on that list…" Jack said and I heard him shift on the table.

"I hope Kate and Sawyer are okay…" I said finally turned around to face Jack. Jack nodded, not facing me however.

"They won't do anything… yet. It's too early for that." Jack whispered. I sighed and sat on the cool floor, this was going to be a long and awkward wait. After a few minutes Jack had noticed some chains hanging from the ceiling just above the table, and started yanking at them.

"What're you doing?" I asked, and watched the chains chink in response to Jack's pulling. Jack didn't respond, he just kept yanking the chains. I rolled my eyes.

"Stop that." Came a smooth female voice. Jack and I jumped, not having heard her come into the room next to us. She was watching us through the glass.

Jack got a stubborn look on his face and kept yanking on the chains. I watched the woman with predatory eyes. She just smiled at me.

_Rage building…_

"I'll tell you what you want to know if you get down from the table and away from the chains." The woman said a small smile on her lips. I don't think it was an arrogant smile, I think it was supposed to be a smile that said we could trust her but I still wanted to slap her.

"Where are my friends?" Jack yelled angrily. The woman sighed, and walked a little closer. Her wavy blonde hair was held up by a pony tail and she wore white trousers. Her shirt was white and pink stripped. A button up.

"They're both safe. In an hour or two we will move Cecillie out of this room however and to a different location. You don't have to worry- we won't hurt her." The woman said. I glared at her.

"The hell you are!" I yelled and watched her attention focus on me.

"You don't really have a choice, but I'd appreciate it if you came quietly." She said. I glared at her. I walked up close to the glass.

"I'm going to kick-" Before I could finish my threat, Jack grabbed my arm to silence me, and interrupted me.

"Who are you?" He asked. She smiled again.

"My name is Juliet" She said. I glared.

"How did you know my name?" I asked furiously.

"I know all your names." She replied simply.

"HOW?" Jack yelled, which surprised me. She just stared at us, then mumbled she'd be back later, and walked out.

"Damn it!" I cursed and sat on the cool floor once more. Jack sat on the table, facing me. I lent my back against the thick glass window. Silence filled the room and both Jack and I started feeling tired.

"Why?" Jack suddenly asked his voice quiet and frail.

"Why us? I don't know. We'll get out of this. I got a plan-" Before I could finish, Jack jumped off the table and knelt before me. Well, I was sitting, so he was just kneeling at my level.

"You know what I mean. Why Sawyer?" He asked, his eyes fixed on me hard. I held my breath. The immature thought of holding my breath until I passed out briefly crossed my mind.

"Jack, not now…" I said and looked at my old tennis shoes. Jack hesitated then sat cross legged in front of me.

"I think now is as good a time as any. I want to know why him after- after what we shared. I thought you- I thought you wanted me?" Jack asked and probably feeling vulnerable, lowered his eyes to the ground. I sighed and shook my head.

"Jack, I don't exactly know what to say except- Sawyer is the one I want to be with…" I admitted and felt horrible for breaking Jack's heart. Jack didn't say anything, just got up and went to sit on the other side of the room. I closed my eyes- my heart breaking for Jack, and the fact that I may have lost him forever.

In about an hour, the silence was unbearable, and when people walked into our room from the metal door to escort me to my new prison, I almost welcomed them. Jack started to fight them off and called my name.

"We don't have a choice Jack. They have guns and I don't want them to hurt you." I said. I saw hurt flash through his eyes, and we kept eye contact until I was on the other side of the door and the metal door was slammed shut on Jack's worried gaze. A sack was then placed over my head.

"Move it." Came a man's voice to my left. He shoved me forward and I stumbled.

"You mind not being a complete barbarian? Manners are still smiled upon in today's society." I said. This just earned me a sharp shock in the back, my legs giving out on me and my body falling to the cold concrete floor in a heap. My hands were tied in front of me and two men dragged me forward by my arms. I knew we were outside when my legs hit dirt, and the sack was brighter.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked and stumbled along, my legs working again.

"Shut up or I shock you again." The man said. I growled in response. I then heard two familiar voices scream my name. I struggled in the men's grips, but was just shoved forward and harshly fell to the ground.

"That ain't necessary! Leave her alone ya damn gorilla!" I heard Sawyer's voice yell. Boy, I'd missed that voice. I knew it had only been a couple of hours, but by God they were long and miserable.

"Get up!" The man yelled, and I tried to get to my wobbly feet. I was shoved again, and fell over.

"Oh MY GOD. Do you want me to stand or not?" I asked pissed off. I was then dragged a little bit further and then my hood disappeared. Brightness filled my vision and I was thrown into what appeared to be a cage. I looked around frantically. Yep, a big cage… with big cement blocks in it to climb… I looked outside my cage and saw Kate being dragged off with a hood over her head.

"KATE!" I yelled. She disappeared around the thick jungle corner where I'd come from. About a yard in front of me stood another cage, and Sawyer was inside that one. There was a strange machine inside his cage; a large button with drawings of a fork and knife on it. Just below that button was a chute meant to pour something out. I looked to my left and saw thick jungle stretch out. To my right where Kate had been dragged, was a small building covered in leaves and definitely looked old. I crouched down in front of my cage, and lent my forehead against the old black bars.

"You okay Smiley?" Sawyer asked his voice soft. I nodded.

"Yeah. Jack's fine too…" I said. Sawyer paced then sighed wearily.

"Ya know where their taking Freckles?" Sawyer asked.

"I'm guessing to Jack's cell. There's probably a reason they don't want Jack and I together." I mumbled. We could definitely have come up with an escape plan together. Here- I was in a damn cage. I wouldn't ever leave without Kate or Jack, which is probably what the Others were counting on.

"I can name ya a few." Sawyer drawled. I stared at him. I then looked down a little nervous. I looked around my cage pretending Sawyer wasn't watching me. I noticed that the bars of the ceiling to my cage were spread further apart and I would be able to squeeze between them. I pondered with this idea for a second, but decided not to act on it. Not yet at least, because I would only be able to get myself and Sawyer out- I wouldn't be able to save Jack or Kate.

Circus like music filled the air and I whirled around to face Sawyer. What looked like dog food poured out of the chute of the machine that was in Sawyer's cage, and a larger piece fell out too.

"Fish biscuit?" Sawyer offered, and showed me the fish shaped cookie. I sighed. The salmon color wasn't exactly appealing.

"Got anything else on the menu?" I asked smirking. Sawyer made a face.

"Ain't nothin' else on the menu princess. It's the fish biscuit or nuthin'." Sawyer said. I chuckled.

"Fine, toss me the damn biscuit." I said and reached out between the bars to catch the food. Sawyer reached between his bars and took aim. He then gently tossed me the food. It was a rugged texture, and salty tasting.

Soon the skies darkened and a tall bright light just next to Sawyer's cage turned on. It didn't provide much light, just about enough to make out each other in the dark. It had started raining profusely and I started shivering.

"It's freezin'." Sawyer panted, huddled into himself in the corner of his cage. I held my arms and huddled into my corner. We were facing each other, finding a lot of comfort in each other's presence. I felt my eyes get heavy- sleep winning over comfort.

"I know… we'll get out of here, don't worry." I said, trying to assure him.

"Don't ya dare talk to me like I'm some kid." Sawyer growled through the rain.

"Whatever." I muttered.

"Fish biscuit?" He asked.

"Shut up."

**The next day**

Sawyer and I woke up to some men opening our cage doors and hauling us to our feet. I yawned and staggered along until I was in front of my cage with Sawyer next to me. I felt Sawyer's hand brush against mine slowly and I tensed. I felt hope and comfort flutter in my heart. Sawyer chuckled as a metal old school lunch box was shoved into his chest. I was given one too.

"What's this?" Sawyer asked and looked at the main leader guy.

"Lunch." Was the simple reply.

"Where we goin'?" Sawyer asked.

"Work."

"Work?" Sawyer asked, and looked at me confused. I shrugged.

"Shut up." Last reply. Sawyer and I sighed frustrated.

We were pushed along and entered a small passage way where we stopped due to another group of Others arriving. It had a female leader in it. Our leader dude seemed to be in a relationship with her cause he was standing very close to her. He then pecked her on the cheek. We barely made out his name to be Danny. Sawyer was watching him too. He turned.

"What?" He barked at Sawyer. Gee, this guy didn't like Sawyer.

"Nuthin'!" Sawyer chuckled and held his hands up, his lunch box dangling in his right hand. We were then turned around and marched down a small path and into the jungle.

After a few minutes of walking we reached what appeared to be the Other's version of a construction site. It was a large cleared dirt field with large boulders being chipped away with pick axes. There were a couple of wheel barrels and people working. I wasn't exactly sure what they were trying to build. A small tent was pitched for what I assumed to be the architects and water distributors.

"You. You will take the pick axe and chip loose the boulders." The mini mustache man said, also known as Danny, handing me a pick axe.

"And you. You're going to use the wheel barrel to pick up those chipped rocks and unload them over there." Danny told Sawyer and pointed at a small spot off to the side of the construction site.

"If you try anything- anything at all, you will be shocked." Danny finished.

"Shot? Ain't that a bit drastic- don't we get a warning?" Sawyer exclaimed, mishearing the guy.

"Shocked asshole, SHOCKED!" Danny yelled, holding up his tazor. Sawyer chuckled, which made me chuckle.

"I thought he said shot too. I wasn't going to say anything- but glad we got that cleared up." I laughed. Sawyer chuckled. Danny suddenly turned and shocked Sawyer. Sawyer cried out in pain and collapsed to the ground. I instinctively reached forward and disarmed Danny then kicked him in the jaw. Three rifles were pointed at me.

"STOP!" The familiar blonde woman approached me. Sawyer was looking up at me worried. I put my hands up.

"The next time you try anything. You won't be shocked. What we will do is break one of Sawyer's bones each time you do something… unacceptable." Juliet said. I held my breath as Danny grabbed Sawyer by the front of the hair and ordered two other men to hold him down.

"Wait, stop! Don't!" I yelled, and was yanked back by my arms by two other men. Juliet looked a little shocked too and tried to pry Danny away from Sawyer. They'd pinned Sawyer down face first and held his left hand out in front of him. Sawyer was yelling all kinds of curse words.

"Stop- I said next time Danny, not now!" Juliet barked. She was pushed back and fell onto the dirt ground. I struggled against the men whom held my arms, but didn't want to do anything that could hurt Sawyer any further.

"You can thank your girlfriend for this one!" The Danny said, mouth bleeding. I watched in horror as Danny took Sawyer's pinky finger in one fist-

"That's enough Danny." Came a calm voice. Every head snapped in the direction of it.

"Ben…" Danny breathed- probably a little embarrassed. I sighed relieved and nearly cried with joy as the men got off of Sawyer.

"I think you should go back. I'll take it from here." Ben said, and Danny left, a pissed look on his face. Sawyer rolled over, and I ran to his side, helping him up. The rifles were still pointed at us. Juliet walked up next to me- but I didn't care…

"Are you okay?" I asked and looked him in the eyes.

"Ain't gonna lie- I was worried for a second." Sawyer chuckled lightly. I looked at him sadly as we were shoved apart.

"I'm alright Smiley." He said.

That was the last time we talked during our 'work' time. Occasionally when Sawyer would wheel barrel over to me, he'd grin lazily at me, as if to say everything would be okay. But I felt as defenseless as ever. I couldn't save anyone- or do anything- even if I tried they'd break Sawyer's bones one at a time… I shuddered at the thought.

At sun set we were led back to our cages and locked in. I slumped down in the back of my cage and felt extremely… just not the strong person I thought I was when I first set foot on this island. There was so much I could do to help- to save us- get us back- but … they weren't fighters. They weren't trained hit men… so I can't do anything except wait and see what happens to us.

"Smiley." I heard Sawyer call.

"Hm?" I asked.

"Ya want a fish biscuit?"

"… No." I said, trying not to laugh. He definitely had a way to make me smile.

**A/N: Yeee chappie 20! : ) Hope you guys liked it. Please review- I'm not getting as much feedback so I'm wondering if this story isn't as good anymore? I don't know- hope that isn't the case.**


	21. Day Two: Sacrifices

**A/N: Hello my duckies, I know it has been a long time since I last updated but my boyfriend and I of two years broke up so I guess I took a bit of a break from writing. I'm back though and have all summer to work on this story. Thank you all who reviewed and I'm sorry I didn't get to respond. I will respond to all signed in reviews from now on. So, please enjoy chapter 21. **

LOST: The Other Survivor

Chapter: 21

"Day Two: Sacrifices"

I woke up the next morning to my cage door being swung open and two men coming in to get me out. They handed me my lunch, and pushed me out. I glanced over to see Sawyer being yanked out as well. He yawned exhausted, and scratched his stomach.

"I ain't leavin' without my breakfast!" Sawyer growled.

"Fish biscuit?" I asked him.

"Fish biscuit." Sawyer confirmed.

"You're not getting any damn breakfast today, now move it." Danny ordered. I sighed frustrated.

Thus Sawyer and I were put to work and this time it was different. Every time Sawyer would come up to me to load the chipped lose rocks into the wheel barrel, he'd silently talk to me.

"It's purty out, ain't it?" Sawyer whispered as he lifted a chipped loose rock.

"Yeah, I'm working on my tan." I joked. Sawyer chuckled.

"Ya come here often?" He asked me, a grin forming on his dry lips. He grunted as he lifted a rock.

"No, not really, this is my first time. My friend came with me but she ditched me to hook up with a doctor." I chuckled, and brought down my pick axe on a large boulder.

"Well, that ain't nice. But that don't mean you can't have fun either." Sawyer winked at me. I chuckled and had to put a hand over my mouth to hide my laughs.

"Are you hitting on me sir?" I asked and chipped at the boulder again.

"That depends, is it workin'?" He asked. I couldn't stop the laughs, and Sawyer joined me. Danny stormed over and demanded to know what was so funny.

"N-nothing." I gasped. Sawyer picked up his wheel barrel's handles and walked off to unload the rocks. Danny glared at me and for a minute just watched me chip at the boulder.

After a while Kate appeared in a beautiful white dress with flower designs on it. She was put to work a few feet away from me. I kept glancing over to see if she'd look over at me. She finally did. I mouthed, 'Are you okay?' She nodded and looked and me questioningly.

'I'm okay. So is he.' I mouthed. She nodded and glanced at Sawyer. She then resumed her work. I felt extremely bothered by the fact that I couldn't talk to her and get some idea why she was here, and where Jack was. I pretended to tie my tennis shoe.

"Kate." I whispered. She barely heard me. She looked at me questioningly.

"How's Jack?" I asked. She watched me for a second.

"Fine… He's under surveillance. I was with him before they brought me here." She whispered. Danny slowly walked over to us and we snapped back to our work.

"What're you wearing?" I whispered to her when Danny went back to talk to his friends.

"They made me wear it." She whispered. I chuckled.

Sawyer came back to load up on rocks. He nodded at Kate, who nodded back. Sawyer then seemed to see something behind me, but before I could turn around and look, he grabbed me and pressed his lips against mine.

"Ceal, be careful, I'll find ya if I have to." Sawyer whispered really quickly before I felt two sets of hands grab my arms and yank me away from him. Danny was sprinting towards Sawyer.

"James- What? Why-" I then realized I was being taken somewhere. I watched as Danny shocked Sawyer.

"Hey! Stop!" I yelled as I was being dragged away. Kate stood by defeated and watched sadly. Danny was saying something to Sawyer, and then a hood was placed over my head. I was dragged somewhere and where ever it was it was indoors.

"Where the hell am I being taken?" I asked annoyed. No response. I heard a metal door open and then I was relieved of the hood. I was thrown inside the empty concrete room. I looked to my left and saw the familiar double glassed wall, and saw Jack on the other side of it. He was looking at me confused and worried.

"Jack!" I called and scrambled to my feet and ran over to the glass. The men left the room and locked the door after themselves. Jack called my name but we couldn't hear each other. He looked down at me sadly.

"What the f-ck is going on?" I asked, thinking Jack would read my lips. He got a strained look on his face and turned away from me. I looked at him confused and then we could hear each other. A loud speaker went off.

"We need your help Jack. One of us have been shot and we need you to help her." The loud speaker said. I was confused.

"I repeat- why would I do that?" Jack asked, his eyes on me. I wasn't liking where this was going.

"I'm only going to ask one more time." The speaker said threateningly. I watched Jack with a raised eyebrow.

"You got the wrong person in there- Ceal is perfectly capable of-" Jack cut himself off as a dark yellow cloud of gas erupted from vents inside my prison. I looked around in shocked, and noticed the vents were built into the ceiling. I had no way to block them. The gas was rushing at me. I whipped around to look at Jack.

"Uhm, Jack?" I asked, starting to worry. Jack was up against the glass, staring at the yellow gas fill the room slowly- he looked at me torn and angrily.

"I-" Jack started. I felt my eyes start to burn, and my throat constrict. I coughed and tried to get the feeling to subside. My eyes burned like I'd gotten a bottle of shampoo dumped onto them, and my throat was paralyzing, limiting the access of air getting to my lungs. I gasped and fell to my knees, clutching my throat. I could barely hear Jack screaming my name then screaming that he'd do it.

"Get her out! STOP IT!" Jack yelled. I felt myself lose consciousness and fell on to my back. I didn't know when the gas stopped coming out- and I didn't know when I was lifted and carried into another room. I only started to regain some sense of reality when I saw Jack standing above and analyzing me- he face drawn with guilt.

"J-Jack…" I croaked. His eyes snapped to mine.

"Don't talk- your throat is pretty raw still…" Jack said. I tore my eyes from him and looked around the room. I was in Jack's cell and he'd been given a couple of things to use on me.

"I'm so sorry Ceal- I didn't think they'd do something so… drastic…" He whispered. I then found myself having eye drops dripped into my eyes. I blinked and felt the sting subside slightly. I closed my eyes and let myself fall asleep. Jack must have given me a sedative.

**Later**

I woke up outside. I was in my cage and I noticed Sawyer in his. Kate was nowhere to be seen. My head hurt like crazy, and my throat still stung. I slowly started to sit up.

"Ceal, are ya okay?" Sawyer asked quietly, his hands fisted around the bars of his cage. I groaned and sat still.

"Yeah…" I mumbled. Sawyer watched me worried.

"What'd they do to ya?" Sawyer asked. I cleared my throat a couple times, really wishing I had water. I considered climbing out of my cage and into Sawyer's for a drink but I didn't want to cause more problems.

"Nothing." I whispered. I noticed Sawyer had a black watch around his wrist and I cleared my throat again, nodding at him.

"Where'd you get the watch?" I croaked. Sawyer suddenly grew defensive.

"No where." He growled and sat. I felt myself become tired again, the sedative obviously still in effect.

"Sleep Ceal. I'll watch over ya." Sawyer whispered. I noticed his hand ghost over the watch he was wearing. I frowned, but lay down way too tired to fight with him.

"Okay… Thanks James." I mumbled and fell into another deep slumber.

**That night**

I woke up to a light rain and Sawyer munching on a fish biscuit. I felt a lot better, but still well due to the lack of hydration and nourishment. Sawyer glanced over at me and saw me awake.

"Good evenin'." He said, and tossed me a fish biscuit. I picked it up and nibbled on it.

"Good evening James." I said and ate more of my fish biscuit. Sawyer hesitated.

"I uh, noticed ya started callin' me… ma real name." Sawyer said, not quite meeting my eyes.

"Yes. Does it bother you?" I asked, and looked over at Sawyer, the rain lightly hitting my face due to the wind.

"No. It don't bother me." He whispered. I smiled. I then saw Danny running towards Sawyer's cage, his body soaked from the rain, and his face twisted in rage. Sawyer backed away from the door of his cage. I watched in shock as Danny unlocked the cage, opened the door, and walked into the cage. Sawyer held up his hands in defense, but Danny rammed right into him like a bull, and started to punch Sawyer like crazy.

"What the hell are you doing? STOP!" I screamed, while pulling at the bars of my prison. Danny grabbed Sawyer by the shirt on his back, and threw him out of the cage into the middle of the ground between the two cages. I watched as two more appeared and watched nervously. Sawyer groaned in pain and stumbled backwards trying to evade the hits, but Danny was in a crazed frenzy. I immediately climbed up the cement cubes in my cage and squeezed through the bars. The other two guards were too preoccupied watching Sawyer being beaten to notice me escape. I jumped down, and just before Danny landed another punch, I threw myself in front of Sawyer, my back taking the punch, and hugged Sawyer tightly.

His chest was wet due to the rain, but I could feel the heat radiating from his body. An annoying beeping came from his wrist. I felt Sawyer's hands gently touch my sides. I was then yanked back, and dragged a few feet away. I was put on my knees and the two other guards pointed their rifles at me while Danny aimed his 9mm gun at Sawyer's head.

"STOP!" I screamed. Danny was crying... This completely threw me off.

"Do you love him?" Danny screamed at me. My heart thundered and fluttered, and I felt myself bite my lip in worry. I hadn't yet admitted this to James himself, how could I spit it out now to an Other?

"Do you love him?" Danny barked and rammed another fist into Sawyer's face. I flinched and realized I had no choice.

"YES! I LOVE HIM!" I yelled and looked at my hands defeated. The rain soaked my clothes and gave me a chill. Silence passed, then slowly, Danny left… One guard opened my cage and told me to get in, his rifle still aimed at me. I walked in numbly, while James was dragged to his cage. I watched James' unconscious body for two hours, before I succumbed to sleep.

I awoke the next morning to find Sawyer gone… I looked around horrified and bit my lower lip.

"Please be okay…" I whispered. A few hours later, Juliet came to me with food and stayed to chat, which I didn't exactly want to do since she was an Other.

"He's okay." She said, while watching me grimace at the grilled cheese sandwich.

"He better be." I hissed. Juliet watched me for a second before starting up another conversation.

"I'm sorry we used the gas on you… but we knew about Jack's feelings for you and how he wouldn't let anything bad happen to you." Juliet said. I glared at her.

"Would you leave me alone?" I asked glaring at her. She just nodded and left.

Well into the late afternoon Sawyer was back, and his watch was gone. I grimaced.

"Where the hell were you?" I asked.

"Out with the boys." Sawyer said and looked a little worried.

"Are you okay- are you in pain?" I asked, looking him over, He did have major bruising and cuts. Sawyer shook his head.

"No…" He whispered and sat. I grit my teeth and decided the hell with this. I was getting Sawyer and I out- and we'd come back for Kate and Jack. At least that way we'd have man power, and if they did anything to hurt Kate or Jack- I would kill them all.

I climbed up the familiar cement cubes, through the bars of the roof, and slid down the side.

"What the hell do ya think yer doin'?" Sawyer asked. I jogged over to Sawyer's cell and ignored his shouts of disapproval.

I picked up a big rock and rammed it against the lock on Sawyer's cell.

"We're getting the hell out of here." I said angrily, and successfully opened the metal door. Sawyer stepped back from me, as I entered his cage.

"I ain't going nowhere." Sawyer whispered. I stared at him incredulously.

"Come on you moron!" I yelled. Sawyer looked down at me sadly.

"There ain't no where to run Smiley. When I was gone… they showed me we ain't even on our island. Were on another island a few miles away from the one we crashed on." Sawyer whispered. I stared at him.

"How- what?" I asked and rubbed my temples. This definitely complicated things… Sawyer reached out and stroked my cheek with his right thumb. I closed my eyes to his touch.

"You need to escape Ceal. I would never forgive maself if somethin' happened to you." Sawyer whispered. I looked up at him stubbornly.

"I'm not leaving without you. Get it through your thick skull." I whispered. Sawyer watched my eyes for a moment then sighed.

"Live together, die alone." Sawyer whispered. I nodded.

I then sat down at the far end of his cage, near the pipe that gave him water. It ran alongside the back of the cage.

"SO, ya gonna bunk with me tonight?" Sawyer asked, and sat beside me. I nodded.

"Yes. I don't know what's going to happen tomorrow, but I want to be with… you… tonight." I mumbled the last part feeling really silly. Sawyer kissed my cheek.

"I want to be with you too." He replied. I smiled up into his grey blue eyes and smiled at the warmth in them. Sawyer leaned down and kissed me. I kissed him back, and soon Sawyer pushed me over on to my back and lay over me, kissing me. I'm not gonna lie, it was really sexy, but given our circumstances, I wouldn't be able to relax or enjoy myself.

"Not now." I whispered. Sawyer stopped kissing my neck.

"Ya may not get a chance later." Sawyer said jokingly, but we both knew it to be the truth.

"I will." I said trying to sound confident. Sawyer pushed himself up so he could look me in the eyes.

"I love ya." Sawyer whispered extremely quietly. My eyes widened, but I smiled happily.

"I know!" I said cheerfully. Sawyer laughed.

"That ain't the answer I was hopin' for…" Sawyer said and rolled off me. I sat up.

"Did ya… mean it when you said ya loved me?" Sawyer asked, a teasing smile on his lips but his eyes were watching me with worry, hope, and nervousness.

"Yes. I love you." I said and kissed his cheek. I leaned against Sawyer's body, and felt all the tension leave his form.

"That… thanks. I mean, good…" Sawyer stumbled for words. I smiled and leaned against him, my face against his warm chest.

"James I have a confession." I whispered, feeling bad for not announcing this little bit of information sooner.

"What is it Ceal?" Sawyer asked curiously. I hesitated.

"You were the one I was supposed to kill. Not Jack…" I blurted out. Sawyer didn't go stiff like I expected, instead he just chuckled.

"I know, I ain't that stupid Smiley. I was just waitin' for the time you'd tell me. Figured when ya did, it'd show me how much ya trust me… us." Sawyer whispered the last word. I smiled into his chest.

"Ever the cheese ball." I chuckled, but my stomach had butterflies doing summersaults.

I couldn't believe how much I loved him and how incredible he made me feel. There was definitely no way in hell I was going to let anyone take him from me. I hugged Sawyer tighter and felt him squeeze me back softly.

**A/N: Okay, not as long as usual, but hey, I'm going through a break up so my moods are up and down. I'm getting over it… OH and YEAH totally not writing a sex scene. I mean it might be implied later buuuut seriously I already feel like I'm horrid at mushy shit sooo yeah. REVIEW!**


	22. Day Three: The Escape

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for abandoning this story. It's just been busy. My boyfriend and I are back together and were doing fine... I've noticed from the last chapter I'm not getting the same amount of reviews I used to- so I'm kind of feeling a little unenthusiastic. This chappie will prolly not be as long due to my wanting to post a chapter asap. I doubt the next chapter will take as long to post.**

LOST: The Other Survivor

Chapter: 23

"Day Three: The Escape"

I awoke the next morning to heavy footfalls, and someone shifting a gun around. I turned from my comfortable position (cuddled into Jame's chest) and saw Danny walking at us with a vengeful look on his face. I shook James awake and he immediately stood while pushing me behind him. I wasn't going to challenge his masculinity by pointing out he should be getting behind me- but whatever floats his boat.

"Ow!" James exclaimed as he was hit in the chest with the butt of Danny's rifle. Two men walked around Danny, their eyes on me. The ground was muddy from the dampness and previous rains, so our feet slid around with every action we made.

"Don't you touch him." I said venomously and grabbed at Danny's rifle while James gasped for air. The other two guards aimed their guns at me.

"Stop."One of them commanded. I grit my teeth and watched as one of them aimed at James and Danny aimed his weapon at James too. I bit my lower lip and was shocked to suddenly be yanked out of the cage by Danny and the other guard while the third kept James shoved up against the bars of our cage, gun aimed at his spine.

I trailed along to the center of the muddy grounds between the two cages, and vaguely acknowledged that it had started to rain hard. Danny shoved me to my knees- facing away from James.

"DON'T YA DARE- GET YER HANDS OFF HER!" I heard James yell and gasp- obviously the hit to the chest had done something to his breathing. Possible paralysis to his trachea.

I didn't say anything. I knew for all of the things I'd done- the murdering and leaving Trine alone after the horrible things that had happened to us- Dom dying for me… I was going to be executed by someone eventually.

"James-" I started but James cut me off and screamed,

"NO! Don't you dare give up! Git up Ceal! GIT UP!" I heard the horror and small cracks in his voice. Him being so emotional touched my heart and I felt my eyes tear up.

I couldn't hear what Danny was whispering which suddenly turned into yelling- I was focused on Jame's voice, wanting it to be the last thing I heard before I died. I closed my eyes as I felt the coolness of Danny's gun rest against the back of my head, and I heard Sawyer scream and yell. Then I heard screams of pain and chaos. I opened my eyes and looked up to see Danny talking into a radio glaring down at me. James was beating the shit out of the guards that were holding him then in mad frenzy, sprinted towards Danny who looked really confused. Probably conflicted with himself.

James tackled Danny to the ground while the walkie-talky went flying across the mud out of Danny's hands. I heard Jack's voice through the small walkie; inquiring what was going on. I shook off the feeling of impending doom and crawled towards the walkie; mud getting on my hands and knees.

"Jack?" I asked into the device and looked back at James who was choking Danny.

"James no!" I screamed, and ran towards him. James looked up at me with pure anger, despair, and panic.

"He ain't gonna take you from me! He AIN'T!" James yelled, his bloodied face (probably from fighting the guards earlier) filled with immense anger. I heard Jack's voice through the walkie and held it up to my mouth.

"Just a second-" I started, walking closer to James, while Danny's life faded.

"I don't have a second! Kate is on her way over to you- when she gets there, RUN. Get as far away from here as you can, and when you're safe, Kate will radio me and tell me a story I told her. If it's not the story- I'll know you're not safe, and HE DIES!" Jack yelled. I had no idea who 'he' was and I was assuming I wasn't the only person he was talking to. I grit my teeth.

"Jack, we're not going without you!" I yelled, and tried to pry James off of Danny. It was very hard to talk on a walkie and pry a tall strong pissed off man off of a guy he was trying to kill. James wouldn't budge.

"You have to- I'll be fine, go!" Jack ordered. I grunted as I desperately tried to get James off of Danny.

"SAWYER STOP!" I finally yelled. Sawyer froze. He slowly let go of Danny and looked back at me hurt. I'd called him 'Sawyer'… this was a step away from him. It was a chance I had to take. I hesitated before I brought the walkie up to my mouth. I suddenly saw Kate running towards us, wearing the clothes she'd worn on the journey to get Walt back.

"Jack, we're not going without you!" I said angrily, while Sawyer stood and Kate stopped just before us. She and Sawyer picked up two rifles and a hand gun.

"CEAL WILL YOU F-CKING RUN!" Jack yelled so loud I had to hold the walkie away from myself. I saw Kate begin to cry, and Sawyer's head was just lowered. I gave Kate the walkie and took a rifle. Sawyer had the hand gun and Kate had another rifle.

"Let's go." I said. Sawyer started to follow but Kate stayed rooted to the spot.

"We can't leave him here!" Kate said objectedly. The walkie sprung to life.

"KATE, DAMMIT, RUN!" It was Jack. Kate was sobbing, but we all took off down a path, the murderous look in Sawyer's face; gone. It was difficult to leave Jack behind, but it had to be done. I would find him again, and if he was hurt- I'd be going on a killing spree. And it wasn't gonna be pretty.

"Let's go!" I ordered and we all three sprinted in a direction away from the vine covered facility. Sawyer was right behind me, and Kate next to me. I kept an eye on her and noticed tears fly down her cheeks. I felt my stomach turn in despair for her-and Jack of course, but steeled myself and kept running.

We found ourselves running into a bright green forest- the rain had stopped and the sun shone brightly above. The bipolar weather was definitely giving me whip lash. I slowed to a jog until Kate said,

"Which way?" I ground my teeth and looked around quickly- a trace, a clue of where to go next… Sawyer was looking around frantically too but was eyeing me with a strange look on his face- I then knew what he was trying to tell me- how were we going to get a boat and get off the island?

"Hey!" We all whipped around to locate the source of the voice. A teenage girl, probably eighteen or nineteen, stood with large blue eyes ushering us towards her. Her hair was dark brown and curled- very bushy. She was pretty, and slender.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked but was cut off by gun shots and people yelling. They'd followed us. We didn't have any other choice.

"Follow me!" She whispered and we all took off after her. We stumbled over roots and dirt. The girl suddenly stopped in an opening and for a second I thought she was the second coming- cause she lifted a piece of the earth up - then I realized she'd made a hiding spot out of a dug hole in the ground and camouflaged the flimsy hatch opening with grass and twines. Kate jumped in after the girl, then Sawyer, and myself. The girl closed it quickly and told us to shut up. I liked her already. Young but in charge.

We lay silently for a while then the men appeared above us, silently walking over the make shift door; guns at their sides, ready to shoot. I looked over at Sawyer and Kate- they looked afraid. We waited a few minutes after the footfalls had disappeared and then the girl slowly opened the hatch door.

"Who are you?" I asked but nodded gratefully to her. She looked at me and looked a little uneasy- okay, so she knew who I was...

"I'm Alex, I'm Ben's daughter. Listen- I have a boat you can use to get back to your side of the island, but you have to do something for me first." She said, her eyes wide and unsure if I'd do what she'd want. I was definitely shocked to hear she was Ben's daughter, but considering she helped us, and was willing to continue to do so- had me thinking she wasn't exactly daddy's little girl. Sawyer chuckled behind me.

"Huh, well Beowulf, I guess it's up to you huh?" Sawyer said. I must have pissed him off tremendously by calling him Sawyer again… I cringed at the nickname, feeling sad that our relationship was straining again.

"What do you want?" Kate asked. The girl spoke quickly, understanding time was not our friend.

"My boyfriend- Karl, he- they're holding him in a room as prisoner and you guys have to save him. Take him with you to the other island!" Alex pleaded. There was no time for arguments and if this 'Karl' was her boyfriend, then he couldn't be much older than her, and I could definitely handle a teenager.

"Sure. Where is he?" I asked and felt Sawyer's eyes on me. Geez, he was pissed.

We followed Alex for about five minutes through a path in the forest she clearly knew by heart. We moved quickly and silently. Sawyer and I were extremely tense with each other while Kate just looked angry. We came to a smaller old building that probably only held five rooms. There was a sloped staircase leading up to two rusted double doors. There was a guard.

"Now what, Pocahontas?" Sawyer snarled. I didn't look at him in fear we'd start arguing again and we'd be caught.

"I have an idea. I'll pretend to hold you guys hostage, then when we get up there, we'll subdue him." Alex said quickly. She sure thought fast. Kate and Sawyer nodded.

"I'll stay in the bushes. I trust you, but not that much." I said bluntly. Kate stared at me like I pulled my pants down in the middle of our circle.

"That's fair." Alex nodded. I nodded at her respectfully. She was a good girl. Sawyer and Kate pretended to have their hands tied behind their backs while Alex took a rifle. I kept a firm grip on my rifle. Just in case.

Sawyer and Kate were lead out ahead of Alex, and the guard barely noticed them until they were at the base of the concrete stairs. I rolled my eyes- oh they were professionals.

I heard Alex sound very intimidating and push Sawyer and Kate in front for the guard to see- the guard looked a little off guard with the sudden action, but nodded and took out his walkie. That was when Sawyer punched him, and the guard fell flat on his back. I chuckled. Well, the guard didn't look any older than twenty one. I sprinted towards my friends and came up to them asking which room Karl was in.

"I'll shoot you in the leg if you don't tell me, where the hell Karl is." Kate demanded. I watched her facial features. She wasn't lying. She cocked the gun and aimed at the man's left knee.

"Okay, okay!" The young guard surrendered, he quickly mumbled a number and we ran indoors. (Kate knocked him unconscious first though)It was extremely dark and the only light we had was from the open door we left at the entrance.

"Damn Freckles- you got some heat in ya." Sawyer chuckled at Kate. I noticed he's strayed to Kate's side and Kate just smirked. I ran beside Alex and soon we reached the door we needed (well, Alex stopped in front of a door so… I assume that's the door). Alex seemed hesitant at first, then she kicked the door open.

The first thing I noticed was the loud noise, I flinched and covered my ears. There was a single chair in the middle of the room, with a weird contraption attached to it. On the furthest wall-the wall the chair was facing, a giant images as big as the wall flashed quickly. I grit my teeth. The images were almost random, and the colors were flashing brightly. I walked around the chair slowly and saw a kid about Alex's age, strapped to the chair with his head being held still by the contraption and his eyes forced open.

"Karl!" Alex screamed, but to me I only heard a whisper over the loud techno or whatever the kids listened to nowadays, music.

I went to help Alex unbuckle all the belts tying Karl down and we soon had him released. His eyes immediate slid shut and he went unconscious. Sawyer hurled him up over his shoulder and we abandoned the room. We exited the facility and were outside.

"Lead us to the boat now." Kate ordered. Alex nodded and started to jog off in a random direction. Well, random to me. We followed and after twenty minutes, we reached the beach. Yes, we were all sweaty and panting. We saw the small canoe like boat with a big sail and started to sprint for it. A gunshot went off and the sand beside my foot exploded. I looked up angrily to see Danny standing before us.

"No one… leaves." Danny said angrily. Kate started to hold up the walkie but Danny shot at her foot too- making her stop.

"Put the radio on the ground." Danny barked. I grit my teeth. Kate slowly bent down to place it in the sand.

"Danny, does this sound like a good idea to you? Killing all three of us?" I asked. Danny aimed his gun at me.

"Shut the f-ck up. You're a mass murderer- serial killer- hit man! You deserve to die! More than anyone here!" Danny yelled, his face turning a red shade. I didn't feel anything. I guess that's what makes me abnormal as opposed to normal people and their feelings. I heard Sawyer shuffle closer to me. Danny aimed at Sawyer so he'd stop.

"What're you going to do about it?" I asked, calling his bluff. He looked totally beat- his eyes wet with tears, and his body posture was curled in. I saw Juliet suddenly- walking out from the forest behind Danny- I noticed she held a gun in her thin hand.

"Tell me- Why- Why do you deserve to live?" Danny yelled. Juliet was listening and getting a little closer. I could tell she wanted to take out Danny- but she wanted to be closer… not a trained combatant I see.

"TELL ME WHY SOMEONE LIKE YOU DESERVES TO LIVE!" Danny ordered. I tried to think quickly, but I couldn't exactly find a reason why I should live. I'd done so many wrong things. Killed so many people… Why should I deserve to live?

I couldn't answer.

Danny suddenly smirked.

"You can't answer. Cause you don't deserve to **live**." Danny said venomously and a single shot rang out. I thought for a second it was Juliet since she was a few feet behind Danny, but then another shot rang out and Danny cried out- falling over. I didn't see him hit the soft sands… I looked down.

My right side was bleeding. Blood seeped through my shirt like someone turned on a faucet inside me. The dark blood seeped down to the waist band of my pants, to the middle of my stomach. I heard someone scream- someone yell… their voices were barely audible. I fell to my knees without telling my body to do so. I didn't feel the impact on my knees either. I fell backwards and barely registered Sawyer's arms behind me- catching me. His face was just above me. He looked sad- hurt. I tried to move- tried to touch his cheek and tell him to stop blubbering like a toddler. But I couldn't move. She kept saying my name. His eyes teared up.

_Stop crying- you have no idea how bad I'm going to make fun of you when I get better…_

**Flash Back**

I sat on my couch, crime photos spread out on my coffee table, a beer to my right, and a lit cigarette in my ashtray. I was staring at a yellow envelope placed on top of the crime photos. The only reason I had these photos was because my boss had inside connections to the police and would send me the photos of the people I'd killed. He wanted me to double check the pictures and make sure I didn't leave anything behind.

I gently touched the yellow envelope and picked it up. It was light in my hands but a small bulge was evident inside. I picked up the cigarette. I hadn't smoked it. It was the smell that made me calm. Dom used to smoke… so I lit a cigarette every once in a while…

I put the cigarette back and decided to open the envelope and stop being a little baby. I opened it and emptied the contents on to the coffee table.

Dom's dog tags fell out with a loud rattle and a single white note floated out as well. I stared at the dog tags in shock. They were on Dom when he died… how… who..? I slowly picked them up and turned one over. Proof. The small etch he'd carved. A heart.

_You and me baby, you and me._ He'd said…

I felt the tears come back and held the dog tags tightly. The group we were in gave us dog tags as a cover so if we were ever caught, we could stall by saying we were in a military group so while they looked it up- we escaped. Or killed ourselves. Yeah, dark program.

I picked up the note.

_Hello Cecillie,_

_I retrieved this for you. If you want to know who I am, get on flight 815 tomorrow; L.A. _

_We've met once before, but I don't think you took it too seriously as I'd hoped._

_J_

"'J'?" I asked aloud. Who was this guy… I glanced down at my reports and the list of people I was to kill. Well, addresses of where to meet my co-worker who would give me the name and file on the person. The next guy was tomorrow. I was supposed to meet my co-worker at LAX…

"Who the hell are you..?" I whispered aggravated. This guy knew me. Everything about me. I had to know…

**End of Flash back**

I was sedated. Tired. I had no energy to open my eyes and my right side hurt so badly… I felt a sharp pain, and suddenly energy flooded through me. I screamed, and jumped up. Two sets of hands held my shoulders down and I angrily opened my eyes to see- Sayid? He looked up at me sadly put went back to torturing my wound. I struggled in the death grip and noticed Charlie holding my right hand, and Kate the other- so I couldn't hit anyone.

"GET OFF!" I screamed, the pain so overwhelming.

"Ceal, shh, evrythin' will be okay… trust me." I heard Sawyer's familiar voice. He was the one holding me…

Another wave of pain and I fell back, blackness invading my vision like a plague- and finally I fell into a painful sleep.

**A/N: SOOOOOO…. Reviews are nice, and they'd definitely help me write more- since I like knowing whats going on with my readers and their opinions. Sorry for grammer and spelling.**

**CB**


	23. One of Them

**A/N: Hello! Thanks for reading and reviewing, I hope some of you will review a little more. Not to force you, but it is nice to get feedback. So please remember to review!**

LOST: The Other Survivor

Chapter: 23

"One of Them"

I opened my eyes slowly and felt the dull throbbing of pain in my head. I was hot- feverishly hot. My side was numb. I was looking up at a metallic ceiling, and wherever I was it was dark- like a cellar or basement.

_Wait… metal ceiling? Darkness?_

I jerked up, and groaned at the pain in my side. I was familiar with the room I'd been locked inside of. Jack had been with me when I was first taken by the Others. I started to breathe quickly- and looked to my right. The giant glass wall was next to me, Ben peering inside at me from a wheel chair. I felt two hands on my shoulders and let out an unattractive 'EEP!' I shoved and hit at the person that grabbed me. I then realized it was Jack.

"Jack…" I panted, and looked down at my side. I was bleeding- through the bandages. He was looking at me calmly, sadly.

"Calm down, you're with me in the same room we were in when we were first brought in. You're sick; probably disoriented." Jack explained slowly. I looked around again-

"Sawyer! Where's Sawyer- where's Kate?" I demanded, and held Jack's t-shirt in fistfuls. Jack's eyes flashed with hurt, but he sat beside me on the metal table. He opened his mouth but Ben interrupted.

"They escaped. Without you. They left you on the beach to die. After all, why do you deserve to live?" Ben's weasel voice taunted. I whirled to face Jack.

"I was there- Sawyer held me when I was bleeding out- I passed out and when I woke up Sayid was taking out the bullet. Charlie and Kate were holding my hands down, and Sawyer held my shoulders down!" I objected. Jack's eyes turned dim.

"Ceal, I was the one who took out your bullet. Juliet helped me, and you were strapped down. It isn't uncommon to experience hallucinations while on the anesthesia I gave you." Jack said calmly while gently touching my face.

"They left you on the beach, bleeding out." Ben said, his voice like a dagger to my chest. I held onto Jack's shirt, my fists shaking. My fever was giving me a horrid headache while I felt my vision turn black.

_Sawyer… James… he left me…_

"He left me." I whispered lowly. Jack barely heard it.

"He didn't leave you- he probably understood I was the only chance you had of survival… He did it to save you." Jack said. I couldn't believe Jack was defending Sawyer.

Jack pulled me off him, probably fearing I was ruining his 'good' shirt, and laid me back down. I grit my teeth. At least I was with Jack, and I could definitely find a way to escape with him. Ben didn't move, he just watched us.

"Get out!" Jack barked at Ben. Jack then winced when he saw the amount of blood soaking through my shirt.

"I need to redress your bandages." Jack said, trailing off.

"Kay." I muttered, and turned my head to see Ben still staring at me. I glared.

"Ben, leave." Jack ordered again. Ben ignored Jack and kept staring at me.

"What?" I asked, and felt Jack pull my tank top up, just below my chest area.

"I'm just in awe that I'm sitting before an infamous murderer. A person like you must be a complete sociopath. Tell me, do you manipulate everyone around you? Say, Jack for example?" Ben asked. His words cut deep and I felt something in me become enraged- something… dark, and familiar. Jack's gentle hands stopped wiping the blood around my wound.

"Get the hell out!" Jack yelled, approaching the glass and glaring down at Ben. Ben just smiled and looked around Jack at me.

"I will have you work for me, instead of that scum you worked for before." Ben said, then with an almost polite good bye, he left Jack and myself alone. Jack put his hands up against the glass and breathed deeply. I looked back up at the ceiling, the familiar chains dangling above me that Jack had previously tried to yank free.

"I really hate that guy." Jack said and turned around to look at me.

"He isn't the nicest of people I've met. Besides, he was messing with your head back there. Not mine. Although it did bother me somewhat." I said evenly. Jack went back to cleaning up the blood.

"What're you talking about?" Jack asked. I sighed which only hurt my injury.

"Do you know what a sociopath is, Jack?" I asked him. Jack chuckled, and I felt his breath on my stomach.

"I'm not an idiot." Jack said, his eyes flashing over at me. I looked away from his stern gaze.

"Then you didn't believe him either back there." I said. Jack hesitated. I smirked.

"A sociopath is a person without a conscience basically. Would you say I have no conscience?" I asked. Jack shook his head 'no'. He seemed different.

"He was trying to pin you against me using your raw feelings…" I explained. Jack stopped and looked down at me. I avoided his eyes again.

"Ceal… I don't think you're a sociopath, or you manipulated me into anything. Ben's been watching too much Law and Order." Jack said and pulled out some new bandages from a small green plastic box. I was surprised the Others let him have a mini bandage kit with him. Fresh bandages were put on me. Jack leaned against the metal table next to me and folded his arms across his chest.

"You almost escaped." Jack said suddenly after five minutes of silence. I chuckled quietly.

"Yeah. Almost." I whispered. Jack watched me.

"He didn't abandon you." Jack said.

"I know." I retorted.

"He wouldn't do that." Jack pressed; his face serious and calm.

"I know." I repeated. I didn't care. Whoever falls behind is left behind. Now I was back to square one with Jack. Jack looked around bored and sighed.

"Well, now I guess we wait and see what happens." Jack mused. I closed my eyes.

"I'm going to sleep for a bit okay?" I asked.

"Sure." Jack said softly.

I dreamt I was back on the beach.

**Later**

I woke up to someone talking through a mega phone. Jack gently helped me up and told me to get to the far end of the room, opposite to the door. I leaned on Jack for support and looked over at the glass window. Juliet had food on a platter for Jack and me. I felt like a guinea pig being fed its meals. A loud buzzing was heard and a cluncking noise- probably the lock to our door being released.

Juliet walked in and placed the food on the end of the metallic table. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a thick pony tail and her eyes looked very life less and dull.

"Here's your food." Juliet said politely. I looked up at her angrily.

"What happened at the beach after I passed out?" I asked, well demanded. Juliet looked a little worried and hesitated.

"Sawyer told me to take you back to Jack and have him fix you… and that he'd come back for you." Juliet whispered as if someone was eavesdropping. I soaked in the information and nodded. Juliet turned, opened the thick metal door and disappeared behind it. Jack stood and helped me up.

"See? Nothing to worry about." Jack said, but I could tell by his tone he was frustrated. I walked over to the glass window and leaned against it- watching Jack. He was watching me too.

I didn't know how to explain it. The feelings I felt for Jack and Sawyer were completely different. Jack would have been the guy I'd want if my life turned out normally. Sawyer was the man I wanted now because we were one and the same. Sawyer and I understood each other… We were survivors. Sawyer's energy and heart matches mine. Scar for scar.

"Jack." I said quietly, my fever infecting my thinking, and breaking down my body. I was so tired… My wounds hurt…

Jack suddenly pulled me forward and helped me to the metal table. I lay down as Jack put the food on the floor with the tray. He sat on the edge of the table watching me for a second.

"You need to rest." Jack said quietly. He looked guarded and distant. There was nothing I could say or do, so I just nodded and closed my eyes. I heard him sigh and leave my side.

**Later**

I woke up again, but this time I was alone. My fever was worse, and my wound was bleeding again. I wondered what the hell was wrong with my injury. Jack was probably limited to what he could use to help me. I groaned and sat up, leaning on my left elbow. I pulled up my shirt with my right hand and tore off the bandage. There were no stitches. Just an open hole…

"No goddamn wonder I keep bleeding…" I mumbled and felt beads of sweat slip down my forehead. I fell back on the table and wiped my forehead. I held my side with my right hand, my injury being on my left. I was alone.

I coughed. I could have sworn I tasted blood. I needed help- now. I was losing too much blood. My fever was only adding to my bad health. I breathed inwardly, and pressed my hand harder onto my side. I was light headed and … so tired. Even after sleeping so much, I was very tired still. A sign of blood loss. Fuck my life.

"Jack…" I croaked, barely recognizing my voice. No one was around. I was going to die here. Alone.

"Jack!" I called.

"He's not here." I heard Ben's voice. I turned my head to see him sitting in his wheel chair and watching me.

"Where is he?" I demanded. Ben watched me for second.

"You're dying." He stated. I grit my teeth.

"No. I'll kill you before I die." I said and gave him a wide smile. He paused. I then fell unconscious.

**Later**

I woke up with Jack stitching up my wounds.

"Fuckin' finally." I whispered. Jack chuckled.

"Ceal listen, they've agreed to let us live in a house with them… in their village." Jack started. I was wide awake immediately.

"Village? House? The hell?" I asked. Jack nodded looking up at me.

"They've lived here a long time and set up a small village. The houses are modern though, yellow with brown roofs. It's almost like living in the country." Jack said, obviously trying to sound optimistic but his eyes were troubled. It was extremely odd that these… Others, lived here for so long and actually existed as a society… What the hell were they doing here?

"I don't trust them." I whispered. Jack nodded.

"It's just until we have an escape plan." Jack said quietly. He put gauze on my wound, and then taped a thick white bandage on it.

"So. When are we moving?" I asked, sitting up. I was trying to force my body to feel better and act normally.

"They said in a couple of hours. They… want to keep your legs chained." Jack said quietly. I stared at Jack. Of course.

**Flash Back**

I stared at the angry bear. It growled; its teeth and gums showing. I was set up.

"Well… shit." I mumbled and drew my TMP. The bear charged and I felt pure fear and adrenaline pump through me. Black Mask had told me not to do this assignment- it didn't feel right, and he didn't have enough information on this person. I'd ignored Black Mask and gone ahead to pursue the person.

So, I wound up in an old warehouse in Colorado in the middle of the night, where I thought the suspected rapist would be assaulting his next target. It would be a good location for him to do his crime since it fit his M.O. An old abandoned warehouse and exactly north which was the direction he was headed. He left bodies in warehouses to be found later by drug addicts or prostitutes. The man I was looking for was Marshall Lang. We suspected he was a serial rapist, never caught. So I wanted to end his worthless life. Needless to say, I was a newbie… I couldn't believe I was duped however.

I shot the bear in the shoulder, leg, and head, but it still charged me. I turned and dove to the side to avoid the black bear's attack. I felt the tip of its claws slash into my back and cursed. I turned and kept shooting. The bear swung at me with his massive paws. I dodged and shot again and again. The bear groaned and went down. I panted wearily and dropped my gun. My back burned- it was an unbearable pain- like my back had been shredded and ripped.

Where this fucker got ahold of a bear was a mystery to me. It'd definitely go down as one of my most bizarre moments in life. A bear. In a warehouse. Christ.

"Hey." I heard a voice and immediately turned around, grabbing my gun and aiming. It was a man I'd seen before on my team. I think his name was Dom.

"What do you want?" I asked. He smirked, coming out of the shadows of the ruined room.

"Black Mask knew you'd do something stupid so he sent me an hour after you left the complex." Dom explained, his brown eyes watching me carefully.

"An hour later?" I asked and lowered my weapon. Dom was tall, muscular and very handsome.

"He wanted you to learn your lesson. Did you?" He asked and approached me. I glared at him.

"You're a dick." I growled.

"Hey, just the messenger." Dom chuckled putting his hands up in surrender. He then held his right hand out for me to take. I took it and winced as I stood. Dom suddenly looked concerned.

"You were hit by the bear?" He asked. I nodded.

"Lean on me for support, I'll get ya outta here." Dom said, and didn't really wait for me to consider his help. He took my right arm and slung it over his broad shoulders.

"I'm Dom by the way." He smirked.

"I know." I retorted. We made our way through the crumbled warehouse that smelt like shit and piss.

"You're… Cecillie, right?" Dom asked.

"Yes."

**End of Flash Back**

"Jack, we have to get out of here." I said after my annoying flash back. Jack nodded.

"I'll think of something." Jack whispered. I rolled my eyes.

"Like what? The only thing we can do is wait for our people to get us back." I stated while walking over to study a broken intercom in our room. Jack sighed annoyed.

"I told them not to come back for me." Jack breathed.

"And when do Kate and Sawyer ever listen to a plan like that?" I asked, turning to face him. Jack looked away, his face pulled into an angry scowl. He walked closer to me and looked down at me angrily.

"You don't always have the right answers." Jack said through grit teeth. His eyes had black circles under them and his face was white from lack of sun and nutrition. I could only assume I looked like the crypt keeper.

"Jack, you can't honestly believe Sawyer and Kate aren't coming back for us." I said meeting his eyes evenly. Jack laughed with disbelief and ground his teeth together.

"It doesn't matter what I believe anymore. I guess we'll wait for _Sawyer_ and Kate." Jack said, his emphasis on Sawyer's name obvious. Jack moved to the other end of the room and sat, he rested his elbows on his knees, his arms outstretched, and legs slightly bent. I watched him for a moment before turning around and leaning against the cool metal door.

I don't know how much time passed, but soon Ben, along with three men holding rifles, ordered us to stand back away from the door. The Others entered the room, two of the men shackles my ankles, but the chain was loose so I could still walk. We were then told to follow them out and to our new house. I guess Jack and I were roommates.

"Roommates." Jack chided, as we walked. I chuckled.

"Hey ya roomie." I joked, and saw a wide smile spread across Jack's lips. I'd missed his smile I realized, I liked Jack, a lot, and I liked to see him happy. Mission: Kate and Jack was back on. Jack and I couldn't be lovers, but we could be friends. He and Kate would be perfect. I knew Kate absolutely adored him.

We were lead along a trail with green bushes and large trees obscuring any view ahead. Others surrounded us and walked with us. Ben wasn't anywhere around us, but I knew he was close by or making preparations. Soon the trail ended and turned into a large green field dotted with yellow houses and a couple of the houses had white picket fences around them. The view from the small 'village' was beautiful. Large green hills and mountains surrounded us and the ocean was far past the village.

"I call the shower first." I said. Jack chuckled. We were nearing a yellow house in the center of all the others, and this house happened to have a white fence around it.

"Fine, but don't use up all the hot water." Jack said looking down at me meaningfully. I don't think he was kidding.

"Fine." I chuckled. We stopped just outside on the small porch and the lead guy which I'd noticed was Kate's main captor when she was held with us, turned to Jack and myself.

"The rules are, be in your house at eight p.m., the earliest you can leave your house is eight a.m. There are security guards all around, they're armed and won't hesitate to shoot if you try to escape. They'll shoot if they think you're a threat. Cameras are all around so don't even think about any escape plans from your house or the village." The grey haired man said. He was taller than Jack whom stood at six two probably, and the man was rather big. Not Hurley big.

Jack and I didn't say anything, we just nodded. The door to our house was opened and we realized there were no locks on the doors. I bit my lower lip as we were left alone.

We'd entered into a small foyer where we could put our shoes, and then walk into the living room. To the far right of the living room was a hallway leading to two bedrooms and a bathroom. To the far left was a kitchen with no divider for the living room. A small office branched off from the living room as well. The walls were cream colored and the floors were waxed wood. There was furniture already there like a model house. Old fashioned furniture… old fashioned paintings hung along the walls as well.

Jack walked through the living room and into the kitchen. I followed behind slowly, the shackles around my ankles making loud clanking noises. Jack stopped and peered out a window over the sink. I looked walked closer to Jack and looked out the window too. A guard was posted at the edge of the jungle.

"You hungry?" Jack asked quietly.

"Yeah." I whispered.

**A/N: Sad day for our heroes. ;_;**


	24. Acceptance

**A/N: Here's the next chapter, : ) thank you for reading and reviewing! LOSTie and Frizzle1872! I got I got your name right Friz lol. So I changed up what happens a little and I'll continue to do so cause it's fun for me.**

LOST: The Other Survivor

Chapter: 24

"Acceptance"

I'd slept in the bedroom closest to the front door, while Jack slept in the bedroom all the way down the hallway. After Jack made spaghetti, we'd taken turns showering, and then gone to bed. I slept uncomfortably due to my shackles around my ankles but managed to sleep through the night.

There was a light knocking on my door that morning and I sat up slowly.

"Jack?" I asked. The door opened, and Jack stood with fresh clothes on.

"They gave us new clothes… I'm going outside to check out how many guards are around camp. From there we'll figure out a plan of escape." Jack said, looking better with the rest he'd gotten. I pulled my legs over the side of my bed and stood.

"Wait for me." I yawned, and stood. Jack shook his head.

"I'd rather go it alone." Jack mumbled. I watched his eyes for a moment.

"Uh, fine. Okay. I'll catch you later then." I said, trying to hide the annoyance in my voice. Jack didn't say anything else, he just turned and left. I made my way to the bathroom and saw my change of clothes there.

After changing into my clothes- but not pants because I couldn't take them off because of the shackles- I headed outside. Once outside my rented house with Jack, I noticed a guard perk up and watch me from a lawn chair just outside another house diagonal from mine.

_So. I'm being followed around here too. Escaping is going to be difficult with Jack at my side. But I'm not escaping without him._

Holding my side, I descended the porch steps and wandered between another two yellow houses. Guards near me were staring me down. I definitely felt like I'd entered a prison. I couldn't locate Jack so I decided to wander around. The only areas Jack and I had access to were a child's play ground, a cafeteria, and our house. Guards stood posted everywhere else. The area was beautiful but I was worried about Jack and myself. I was worried about the others back at camp too…

I walked back to the porch of 'my' house and sat in a chair. It was shaded and I'd be able to see everyone-study them, and wait for Jack. I noticed Ben hadn't been around, but Juliet was around. It was starting to get really hot, but I was determined to stay outside and wait for Jack.

"Hot out, isn't it?" Came a voice of a guard. He was two inches taller than me, had a pudgy pale face, and dark eyes. I grunted in response, keeping my eyes ahead of me.

"You don't look that scary to me." He started, walking around the side of the porch, and stopping just before the stairs. He leaned against the wooden pole supporting the front of the roof. I didn't say anything. I didn't waste my breath on dead men.

"You're just a little whore. I bet you had a man do all the work for you." The pudge-cicle continued.

_Rage building…_

I saw Jack and Juliet walking together towards the house, and felt a little better knowing Jack would be here soon. I was just a little curious why Jack looked so… calm.

"I bet you're really a little bitch for some pimp." The man kept taunting. I slowly turned my gaze to him and slowly smiled. His smirk disappeared and was replaced by confusion.

"When I escape… You will die." I said, smiling still. The man's eyes grew wide, and his mouth opened slightly breathing small gasps of panic. I knew what he was going to do. He strode up the steps as I stood.

As he raised his rifle to hit me in the stomach, Jack and Juliet ran forward. I dodged the butt of the rifle, and punched the loser in the throat. Hard enough for Jack to have to perform a Tracheotomy for Mr. Pudge-cicle so he could breathe.

"Ceal! What the hell are you doing?" Jack yelled, and kneeled down by the man. Jack looked up at Juliet in panic.

"I will kill you later; this is giving you something to look forward to." I growled, looking down at the man's panicked eyes. I sat back in the chair and watched. Jack had told Juliet to get a stoma to insert into the man's throat, while he looked at me angrily.

"He could die!" Jack exclaimed, and held some part of the man's throat.

"He has exactly five minutes. He won't die." I said. I then stood, and walked back into the house, not having to be there to know Jack would save the man's life.

Jack and Juliet walked into the house a few hours later. I sat on the couch in the living room reading _Great Expectations_ and eating pretzels.

"He went into shock." Juliet said, her eyebrows slightly furrowed.

"Did he live?" I asked, popping a pretzel into my mouth.

"Yes, but that's not the-" I cut off Juliet.

"Then I do not care." I said, and went back to my book. I heard Jack mumble something to Juliet about talking to me alone. Juliet then walked out the living room, and out the front door. Jack didn't say anything for a while, so I just kept reading.

"I know you weren't going to kill him back there. But are you actually going to?" Jack asked softly. He stood across from me, a coffee table between us.

"No." I said simply. There was a pause.

"Then why-?" Jack started. I glanced up at Jack.

"An empty threat so he'd stay away from me and you." I stated, talking slowly.

"I don't understand why you're… so- so… just- Why do you try to kill people? How could you be such a person?" Jack asked. I ignored him, and went back to reading. Judging by Jack's body posture around Juliet- he trusted her. He was okay with her. I didn't like it. He trusted too easily and if he trusted this woman it would be harder to escape.

Jack leaned forward, his left hand on the coffee table, and in one swift movement, snatched my book out of my hands. I looked up at him as he flung the book across the room.

"You told me you wouldn't kill! That you put your past behind you!" Jack yelled, his eyes glaring down at me. I grit my teeth and stood.

"I have Jack. I swear to you I will never kill again. I wasn't going to kill the rat- you were there." I said through grit teeth. Jack turned as if to walk away, then turned back around while wiping a hand across his face.

"I'm not perfect- I can't save everyone. You may as well have attempted murder!" Jack argued. I walked around the coffee table and into the hallway.

"He didn't die. My promise is kept." I said over my shoulder and entered the kitchen. Jack followed me relentlessly. He grabbed my arm and turned me around.

"No, but he could have!" Jack yelled. I felt overwhelmed with anger and sadness. Jack and I were really losing each other because of our feelings for each other. I pulled my arm free.

"Jack, I don't know what you want me to say." I said calmly. Jack's angry face suddenly relaxed, and he turned away from me.

"Juliet said we could leave the island on a submarine. Tomorrow night." Jack breathed quietly. I was thankful for the subject change but irritated with what he was saying.

"Leave without the others?" I asked.

"Yeah, we'll go back home, and then send help." Jack said turning back to me. I folded my arms over my chest.

"I'm not going anywhere without the others." I said angrily. Jack grimaced.

"Yes you are. We're leaving and sending help. You're in too much danger here. Ben wants you to work for him, and I'm sure you know what his work consists of." Jack said. I stared at Jack's tired face.

"I won't work for him. I've sworn to not kill again, so I won't. I've not only promised you- but myself. I can't kill anymore. I won't be that person again. But I'm not leaving my friends…" I said, trying to make Jack understand. Jack walked closer to me.

"You mean Sawyer?" Jack asked, his face a foot from mine. I kept my face even- relaxed.

"I mean all my friends. Including Sawyer, Charlie… You." I said, and touched his stubbled cheek softly with my right hand. Jack leaned into my touch and sighed.

"Kate and I slept together." Jack suddenly blurted. I froze- but couldn't help but smile.

"When?" I asked. Jack took my hand from his face and just held it in his- looking down at it.

"She was with me in my cell while you were in the cages with Sawyer." Jack said quietly. I chuckled.

"She loves you, you know." I said smiling. Jack looked up at me.

"I love her, but I love you too. I know you picked Sawyer… So…I'm letting you go. I want to be with Kate." Jack said holding my hand. I smiled, though a part of me felt shattered.

"And I'm letting you go..." I smiled. We released each other's hands. Jack looked genuinely sad and struggling with himself. I felt like I just broke up with a boyfriend- but free at the same time- knowing I wouldn't hurt him anymore.

Jack paused for a moment, then walked forward, pulled me into his embrace and kissed me hard on the lips. He held me close to himself and put everything he had into our passionate kiss. I closed my eyes and returned the kiss as best as I could, my hands around his neck and pulling him hard against myself.

We parted for air, and Jack chuckled.

"Thanks… for not pushing me away." Jack said.

"No. Thank you." I said and pulled away. Jack and I smiled at each other at peace.

**Later**

I'd convinced Jack to stay and help us all escape. Our friendship had become very strong and we felt very comfortable. We got along better and felt better around each other. Jack was asked to play football outside which he cautiously accepted, while I sat on the porch and watched with no amusement. Though, I was vaguely amused when Jack would run around for the ball like a little ducky. Spinal surgeon plus football equals no go. It was only a wonder why he'd be asked to play.

I closed my eyes against the sun and sighed deeply. I guess I fell asleep there because the next thing I knew I was being nudged awake by Juliet. I sat up with a start and noticed Jack still playing football. I looked up at Juliet.

"Hey." I mustered. She had pulled up a plastic chair beside me and sat in it. She wore blue jeans and a white t-shirt. My red shirt looked obnoxious.

"Hey. I want to ask you a question… and I hope you will be sincere with me." Juliet said, and watched Jack- trying to look nonchalant. I raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"When you escape… take me with you." Juliet said. I stared at her wide eyed.

"What?" I repeated dumbly.

"You're smart. I'd be stupid to underestimate you. I know you'll escape or your friends will come back for you. I want to go with you." Juliet said and gave me a small smile. Her blue eyes so blue I thought they were contacts.

"Why." I stated rather than asked.

"I… Just trust me. Please." Juliet asked. I sighed.

"I'm a killer. I hope you know-" She interrupted me.

"You won't kill again. You're afraid of becoming the dark person you were. But I promise you- I'm not tricking you. Please." She asked again, her blonde wavy hair hung loosely around her shoulders.

"… I'll break your legs." I compensated. Juliet smiled.

"Deal." She said. I smiled.

"If you weren't an Other, I may have liked you." I chuckled.

"I think I may have a chance yet." Juliet said, her attention back on Jack.

"Yeah. You do." I chuckled.

**That night**

Jack played piano while I listened on the couch, falling in and out of consciousness. He was definitely gifted. My eyes were closed and my body very relaxed when suddenly someone knocked at the door. I sighed and stood up- bothered that I was snapped out of my relaxed state. Jack smiled at me as he went for the door.

"You're very good at piano." I commented. Jack chuckled, while we neared the door.

"Thanks. I'm surprised you listened for two hours." Jack said taking the door knob.

"Two hours? Damn. Well, I love the piano. Dee knows how to play." I said as the door was opened. My eyes widened at the persons standing in the doorway.

"S-Sawyer?" I asked in a small voice. Sawyer and all his glory stood outside wearing a hoodie, his grey blue eyes staring down at me, his mouth tilted in that usual smirk. Sayid was in a hoodie behind Sawyer. Jack and I pulled them inside quickly.

"Jesus, there are cameras out there!" Jack cried and looked at the men in shock and panic. Sawyer pulled me into a tight hug, his arms wrapping around me tightly. He pulled back for a second.

"Hey Smiley, I missed ya. I'm glad yer alright…" Sawyer smiled down at me, and kissed my forehead. I smiled and hugged him again.

"We leave now. Locke and Kate are outside, we don't have much time." Sayid spoke quickly and handed us guns. Jack looked a little anxious, but nodded. My mind drifted to Juliet.

"What about Juliet?" I asked as Sawyer noticed my shackles.

"We don't have time…" Jack said, but feeling as guilty as I did.

"They got ya in shackles?" Sawyer asked, and kneeled down in front of me. I nodded and looked up at Sayid. Sayid kneeled and examined the lock.

"I can easily lock pick this. I will do it at the beach, for now, let's go." Sayid ordered. I nodded and followed Sayid, while Sawyer was behind me, and Jack in the back. We ran (I sped walked until Sawyer got annoyed and picked me up) as fast as we could to the outskirts of the village where I saw a passed out guard. They had knocked him out. As we ran out to the jungle, a loud siren went off and bright lights exploded behind us. We reached a spot where Sayid stopped.

"Kate!" Sayid called. No one answered.

"Kate!" Sayid tried again. Nothing.

_Well, shit._

"She must have been noticed. She knew the plan if they were caught." Sayid spoke quickly and started to walk forward. I grimaced while Sawyer put me down.

"We can't keep doing this. One of us getting kidnapped- we'll be going back and forth all the time." I said and watched Sayid think.

"Locke is with the canoe, so he is fine. We have hidden it. Kate must have run back there." Sayid said confidently. I sighed irritated while Jack looked worried sick.

"Okay, fine, but if she isn't there I'm going back." Jack said through grit teeth. Sawyer looked at Jack and nodded.

"I'm with Hoss on this one. I ain't leavin' Freckles behind." Sawyer said. Sayid nodded.

"Okay, but for now we must go before we are all taken hostage." Sayid said quickly and impatiently. I was scooped up again and carried quickly through the jungle. We had to hide a couple of times but the escape went smoother than expected. We had to camp out for the night and continue the escape in the morning. Apparently we were on the opposite side of the island where Locke and the canoe were. And Kate hopefully.

Sayid had stored fruit and some dried boar meat in his bag. We couldn't light a fire due to it giving away our location. Jack and I sat beside each other while Sawyer sat on my other side. Sayid was next to Jack. We were in a circle.

I leaned my head against Sawyer's shoulder, and he put his arm around me.

"God damn Smiley… I… I was … worried. Ya know I would never have left ya if I knew I could save ya… Doctor-do-right was the only chance of ya survivin'…" Sawyer whispered. Jack and Sayid conversed silently.

"I know…" I admitted. Sawyer leaned his head against mine.

"I ain't ever leavin' you again." Sawyer said. I smiled happily.

"Good." I said closing my eyes.

**A/N: YEEEEE, done with this chappie! Hope you liked, and please review.**


	25. My Mistake?

**A/N: Hello, thanks for reading- and thank you my dear reviewers for reviewing- you make my day and keep me writing. : ) This chapter is for you guys.**

LOST: The Other Survivor

Chapter: 25

"My Mistake?"

I woke up with a start the next morning. I was being held down, a cloth pressed firmly to my face. I grabbed the wrist of my attacker and hit three pressure points up along his arm. It was the man that I'd punched in the throat. I threw him off of me and rolled to my feet. There must have been chloroform on the cloth, because I felt myself getting light headed and sleepy.

I looked around quickly and panicked- Jack was being carried off, Sayid being forced down, a piece of cloth being pressed hard against his face. Sawyer was fighting off three other men. I jumped up and kicked an Other coming at me.

"What the hell is going on?" I yelled angrily and flipped an Other over my body. I was trying to make my way over to Jack since he was unconscious.

"Git outta here Smiley! Run!" Sawyer yelled, his eyes drooping and body slowing. Jack was out of sight. We were losing. My old personality was ready to take over- end it all… get my friends back by maybe killing a few… but I knew I'd never be _me_ again if I killed… I just couldn't… But watching my friends being taken from me- chloroformed and dragged off- It…

_Rage building…_

I thought I felt something inside me snap.

"No- I don't think so." I growled and grabbed the face of one man who was trying to subdue Sayid. I punched him hard in the nose and moved on to the next.

"Ceal, as much as I want em' dead- I can't let ya do this- Stop!" Sawyer tried yelling, he was on his knees… Two Others surrounding him and holding him down…

"I'm not leaving without you guys- these …. _People_ know who I am- why they think it is smart to fuck with me- I don't know. But I'm getting rid of them." I said feeling satisfied and content that if I killed these people- I'd be safe- and best of all, my friends would be safe… Sawyer… Jack, Kate, Charlie… they'd all be safe.

"Ceal, I said 'NO' damn it!" Sawyer yelled angrily- the commanding tone and rumble of his voice stopping me. An Other-female- took this opportunity to tazor me in the center of my back. I cried out in pain and fell forward in pain and felt my back go numb and ache like hell. I was being punched in the face, kicked in the back, and forced to the ground.

"CEAL!" Sawyer yelled out- I was going in and out of unconsciousness, I didn't know where he was… or where I was. I kicked the man holding me down and forced my way up to my feet. My vision was going black- the Others were standing around me- looking at me in surprise and worry. I fell to my knees and watched Sayid be carried off. I rolled my head to the left and saw Sawyer go unconscious.

"Welcome back." I heard a familiar voice… I then went unconscious.

**Later**

I woke up on a concrete floor- wearing hand cuffs AND my shackles. I concentrated and opening my eyes slowly and assessing my whereabouts. I was in a room with a pool table… It was like a small game room. I rolled onto my back and groaned. The windows on all four sides of the room were barred and I assumed the front door and back door was locked too. I groaned and sat up. It was light outside still… The middle of the day. Standing, I barely was able to walk. I walked over to the faded white double doors and tried the handle. Locked.

"Hey…! Hey! Let me out of here!" I yelled angrily and fell to my knees. I shook my head and rested my forehead against the door.

"I've been drugged." I mumbled. I walked to the corner of the room and lay down. I could only sleep it off… I couldn't move correctly, or stay awake… I thought of Sawyer… Jack… Kate… Sayid… and Locke… where was Locke?

I heard my door open and I tried jumping to my feet to flee. Instead Juliet just stood with a plate of food with me and watched me try to drag my body towards the door. I stopped and looked up at her groggily.

"What did you give me?" I asked angrily. She just looked down at me and smiled sadly.

"Something to keep you harmless." Juliet said and put the plate of food next to me. I sighed and rolled on to my side away from Juliet.

"Where… where are my friends?" I asked slowly.

"They're all in isolation." Juliet said. I closed my eyes.

**Later**

I woke up feeling less drugged up. My food was still on the ground, and I was starving. I sighed with frustration and stumbled over to the sandwich. It was a cheese sandwich with a layer of ham. On the side were carrots and a water bottle.

"Yum." I mused aloud and took a bit into the sandwich. I suddenly heard the door open. I looked up with a carrot hanging out my mouth. It was Locke. He wasn't in shackles.

"What the hell?" I asked. Locke looked down at me and smiled.

"I'm leaving. I'm going with them- the Others. You, Kate, Jack, Sayid, and Sawyer stay here." Locke said slowly, letting me soak in the information.

"What-? Why? What'd they tell you?" I asked angrily. Locke turned to leave.

"Locke!" I yelled. He turned and looked at me with a sad smile.

"Good bye Ceal." Locke said and shut the door behind him. I punched the door and turned around huffing.

"God damn it!" I growled. After a few minutes of trying to cool down, I ate the rest of my food and went back to sleep in the corner of my room.

**Flash Back**

"You can't quit. Ever. You belong to us now." Black Mask said. I rolled my eyes. I'd signed the contract and was ready to become the country's greatest assassin.

"Whatever, when do I start?" I asked angrily. Black Mask swerved in his black leather chair, a dark wooden desk separating us. I was in his dark office. No light was on, and the walls were bare.

"When I say so. Tim will lead you to your new room. Welcome to your new home." Black Mask said. I was pretty sure he was smiling behind his black expressionless mask, since the tone in his voice was light. A man walked up behind me and lead me out of the office. I looked up at the tanned dark haired man.

"Tim." I stated. The man nodded.

"Yeah. You're Cecillie right?" He asked. I nodded. His face was pale and dark bags hung under his eyes.

"So we're allowed to get high here?" I asked. Tim stared at me. He was sweating a little.

"We can do whatever we want here." Tim said. I rolled my eyes.

"You're going through withdrawls. If I were your partner I wouldn't trust you since you're unstable." I said bluntly. Tim stopped walking down the concrete hallway and turned to me- his black eyes angry.

"Well, I am your new partner, and you know what? I don't give a shit if you don't trust me." Tim hissed. We stared at each other a while, then slowly Tim turned and continued down the hall way. I followed closely and felt extremely annoyed that this drug addict was my new partner.

I was left at my new room- which was number 108. I opened the door slowly and stepped inside. There was a single bed inside to the far left corner, no windows, a bathroom to the right, one small closet… a small table and two chairs. No other furniture or decoration hung on the walls. It was cold in the room, and the walls were concrete. Tim had given me bed sheets, towels, toiletry, and I carried my own duffel bag.

I walked over to the creaky metal bed- probably used for prisoners too- and sat on it. The mattress was soft. There was one light in the center of the room and my bathroom had a mini light just above the small mirror over the sink. I saw a cockroach skitter across the floor and into my bathroom.

"Home sweet home." I muttered.

The next day I woke up to someone banging on my door and throwing it open. I got up in a defensive stance and saw Tim standing before me. The color had returned to his face, and he looked incredibly alert. I relaxed my stance.

"What're you doing?" I asked with a frown on my face. Tim rolled his eyes. He was wearing black khaki pants, and a black tank top. He wore a red bandana around his head, and overall was probably five ten.

"Waking your sorry ass up for breakfast then training. After training we're free the rest of the day. Here's your new phone. It's especially built by our own company. Can't be traced, tapped, the works. When it rings, you drop whatever you're doing and pick it up." Tim said, handing me a black phone. I took it. It looked like a regular disposable phone.

"Uh, okay." I said, and put it on my bed. Tim grimaced at me.

"I mean it. You takin' a piss, it rings, you drop your dick and get the phone." Tim said. I stared at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Ahm, I'm a woman." I said slowly.

"You know what I mean." Tim said annoyed and left. I looked down at the phone.

"Huh." I hummed and set to getting dressed.

**End of Flash Back**

I had been up for two hours bored as hell before I heard talking and shouting outside. I walked to the barred windows and saw the Others walking to picnic tables just fifty yards away, packing back packs, and walking around with gas masks on. I raised an eye brow confused. It looked like they were going somewhere…

Something shattering behind me sent me ducking to the side. I looked up and saw what looked like two frag cans roll in towards me. Gas seeped out of the two cans and filled the room with a white cloud. I coughed and dropped to my knees to keep under the gases. I crawled for the door but the gas was already taking its effect on me. I was losing consciousness.

"Ugh… not … again!" I groaned and fell unconscious.

I woke up again in the same place I'd been unconscious. I coughed and rolled on to my back. I realized my hands weren't cuffed anymore. I sat up and saw my feet free of the shackles too. I coughed again and smiled. I then forced myself to my feet and made my way towards the white double doors. They were unlocked. I walked outside slowly and cautiously. No one was around… It was like fifty people disappeared out of thin air. I took deep breaths of the fresh air and sighed. I had to find the others.

So, I made my way to Jack and my old house. I was sure I'd get some clues there. I walked inside and saw Juliet pushing Jack awake. I ran over to them just as Jack woke up with a start.

"Hey." I said. Juliet looked up at me in surprise.

"Ceal, you made it." She smiled and looked down at Jack who was coughing harshly. I knelt down beside him.

"Hey- you okay Jack?" I asked. Jack nodded and sat up- leaning against the hallway wall. Juliet sighed wearily.

"Kate was left behind too." Juliet said. I stared at Juliet.

"What? Why? Why were you left behind?" I asked confused. Juliet shrugged.

"I don't know…" Juliet said quietly. Jack sighed and tried getting to his feet- Juliet helped him.

"We can trust her." Jack told me while nodding at Juliet. I nodded in agreement and followed Jack outside where Sayid stood. I noticed Juliet was caked in mud.

"What happened to you ?" I asked while Sayid was glaring at Juliet- definitely not trusting her. Juliet looked at me and sighed.

"We were hand cuffed together in the jungle. We tripped." Juliet said. I chuckled.

"Where is Kate and Sawyer?" Sayid asked. I frowned and looked at Jack.

"Have you seen or heard from Sawyer?" Jack asked Juliet.

"No, but Kate said she was going to find you guys, maybe she found Sawyer." Juliet said.

"Alright, spread out- we'll look for Sawyer and Kate. While we're at it- look for weapons and things we can bring back to the beach. Useful things." Jack said. We all went separate ways except Juliet who stuck with Jack. I frowned at Jack's back. I knew Juliet and he talked a lot but…

I entered another yellow house that was shaped exactly the same as the house I'd stayed in. Different things were inside but the shape and rooms were the same. I didn't locate Sawyer or Kate or anything useful, so I made my way to another house, where I heard someone talking. I walked into the bedroom and saw Kate and Sawyer kissing on the bed. I froze and felt my heart beat pound loudly in my ears. Kate and Sawyer snapped away from each other and looked at me. I cleared my throat and laughed nervously.

"Ahhh, HI!" I said, and waved like a dork, "we are all outside…" I finished lamely. I relaxed my facial muscles, and controlled my breathing. Sometimes being trained in dark skills has its perks. I turned on my heel and walked down the wooden hallway, into the living room and outside into the blaring sun. Jack and Juliet were walking back towards me. Sayid coming from my side.

"Anything?" Jack asked, a back pack on his back. I noticed he held another back pack in his left hand. He and Juliet looked a little withdrawn.

"Uh, uh, yeah- Kate found him- they're in the house." I said and was handed the back pack. I put it on and passed Jack and Juliet. Sayid was watching me. Damn it.

Sayid slowly trudged next to me as Kate and Sawyer came out of the house. I pretended to be looking through the back pack. I was curious after all, to know what was in my bag that Jack had given me.

"Hey, you okay?" Jack asked Sawyer and Kate. Kate nodded.

"What's she doin' here?" Sawyer asked, pointing at Juliet angrily.

"She was left behind too." Jack said. Hmm, a gun in my bag, clothes, and a towel. Yay.

"She is not coming with us." Sayid said from beside me. Every eye turned to Sayid in surprise. Well except Sawyer's.

"Yes. She is. She's coming with us." Jack said sternly. Sayid frowned annoyed but didn't say anything. I could feel Kate's eyes on me. I kept close to Jack, Juliet, and Sayid to avoid talking to either Sawyer or Kate.

I was really confused. One moment Sawyer was telling me he loved me and the next he's sucking face with Kate…

"What about Locke?" Sawyer asked. I didn't look up at him.

"He went with the Others." I said.

"It's true, he said bye to me." Kate said quietly. Jack nodded then sighed.

"Alright, well, it's time to go back. Let's move." Jack said. We all walked towards the dark border of the jungle and the village. The sun was still at its highest so we were all sweating and panting as we walked further into the jungle. Sayid and I were in the lead, and I really didn't mind. Sayid was the only guy I wanted to be around (person at that…) at the moment.

"So… what did Sawyer do?" Sayid said quietly. I glared at him.

"Nothing." I said and stepped through some bushes.

"Ah, that bad. I am sorry." Sayid said, walking a little ahead of me. I ground my teeth and followed closely behind him. A light drizzling started, and I found myself beside Jack and Juliet. Sawyer and Kate followed close behind.

"Everything alright?" Jack asked me. I trudged through the mud and bushes in silence.

"Yeah. Everything is fine." I said slowly. Jack nodded. He looked deep in thought as well. I wondered for a moment if he knew…

It soon became dark and we had to set camp. I made a point to stay as far away from Sawyer and Kate as possible. I wandered into the jungle to look for some firewood with Sayid, while the others got settled. I heard twigs snap behind me and Sawyer appeared.

"Smiley." Sawyer stated looking at me. Sayid looked confused.

"Ya mind excusin' me an' Smiley a minute, Ali?" Sawyer asked, his voice tense. Sayid frowned annoyed. I glared at Sawyer.

"Enough with the names Sawyer." I growled while Sayid and I turned to look for more wood.

"Can I just talk to ya?" Sawyer asked following. I rounded on him.

"No. Leave." I said hotly. Sawyer watched me a while, frowning, his mouth in a tight line.

"Smiley ya don't know what ya saw." He said in a whisper. Sayid sighed loudly.

"I will leave you two alone." He said, and wandered off. I looked at Sawyer and smiled.

"I don't care. You can do what you please. It's alright." I said, trying to sound careless. Sawyer stepped closer to me but stopped when he saw my smile draw into an angry scowl.

"I didn't kiss her. She kissed me." Sawyer said quietly. I rolled my eyes.

"OH OKAY." I said sarcastically. Sawyer's eyes widened into disbelief and sadness.

"I swear! Woke up n' she attacked me!" Sawyer said exasperated. I rolled my eyes again.

"Sawyer just… don't. Okay? I don't care. Come on." I said and walked passed him to the camp. Sawyer grabbed my wrist and frowned down at me.

"I ain't givin' you up that easy just cause of a damn misunderstandin'. Did ya forget I said I loved ya? That I'd never leave? Kate probably saw somethin' goin' on with the Doc and Blondie. She got sad and turned to me." Sawyer said, a small smirk on his lips.

"Why the hell are you smirking? Am I supposed to be impressed?" I asked annoyed. Sawyer frowned at me again and leaned in close to my face.

"Fine. Git pissed." He said, and stalked back to camp. I felt like my heart had been broken in half. I shook my head to stop the tears and took a deep breath. I then headed in the direction Sayid had gone and looked for fire wood along the way. A minute or two later I found Sayid and we silently collected a little more wood, and then headed back to the others.

Kate was sitting staring at the ground in deep thought when we got back, Sawyer was sitting a little ways away from us all, and Jack and Juliet were sitting side by side making food. Sayid and I dropped the fire wood in a small pile in the center of our circle, then put the rest near a tree behind us. Sayid began lighting the fire.

I sat a little ways away from the group and leaned against a tree. Kate was around Sawyer and Sayid more- while Jack took interest in Juliet. Jack walked over to me and kneeled in front of me.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." I echoed, and smiled wearily.

"You okay?" Jack asked me. I nodded and pushed some hair out of my face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You?" I asked. He nodded, his brown eyes watching me. He lowered his voice and cleared his throat.

"Something happen to you and uh, Sawyer?" Jack asked, his stubbled face looking serious. I hesitated, and pursed my lips in frustration.

"No. Nothing happened." I said watching his eyes. Jack took a breath and opened his mouth slightly to say something then turned his head to look at Sawyer who was talking to Kate.

"Huh," He chuckled, and looked back at me, "I think we gave up on the wrong people…" Jack said looking me in the eyes. I felt my heart quicken, and a need to just embrace him overwhelmed me. But I knew I couldn't… I loved Sawyer and Jack loved Kate… and me… And I loved Jack… But-

"Don't give up on Kate." I said quietly, my eyes were probably red. I was tired even though I slept way too much.

"There's something you need to know." Jack said, his voice tensing. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What…?" I asked, but was nervous since Jack was being so serious. Jack scratched his chin with his hand looking away in thought- like he wasn't sure how to say something. He then looked at me and sighed.

"When Juliet and I were looking for Sawyer and Kate, we saw them through a window… They were… together." Jack said, and I realized that was the reason he was acting all silent and distant from Kate. I nodded and looked down, not being able to meet him in the eyes.

"Yeah, I know." I said silently. Jack sat down next to me and stretched his legs out in front of him. Jack was staring at me. I was getting pretty annoyed with everyone watching me. I kept my gaze down and at my feet.

"You knew." Jack said quietly. He then chuckled.

"Yeah. Sawyer said that Kate kissed him though." I admitted, not to throw Kate under the bus- intentionally- but to see if it looked like Kate kissed Sawyer like Sawyer claimed.

"Yeah, Sawyer the victim. There's a sight I'd love to see." Jack said and looked over at the two whom were staring over at us but small talking too. Juliet was being eyed by Sayid and looked like she really wanted someone next to her by her side.

"I don't know what you want me to say Jack…"I said and chewed my bottom lip. Jack got up and smiled down at me but his eyes looked tired and sad.

"Like I said… I think I gave up on the wrong person." Jack said, looking down at me. I stared up at him wide eyed and watched him walk back to Juliet who looked relieved. I glanced over at Sawyer who was watching Jack with a scowl. Kate looked regretfully after Jack. Sawyer and I made eye contact for a moment. He then turned back around.

I glanced over at Jack and wondered… briefly… if maybe- I made a mistake? I thought back and for once, felt truly stuck.

**Flash Back**

"Your first assignment." Black Mask said, holding up a vanilla folder with a single name inside. Tim chewed at his nails, looking impatient and sweaty.

"Name?" I asked.

"Read the file. This time he goes by the name Hoffman." Black Mask said. Tim nodded.

"Okay, okay, let's go." Tim said, snatching the files and storming out of the room. I'd talked to him during training and breakfast- we didn't get along at first but now we held mutual respect for each other and actually hung out outside of …work.

"He's going through with drawls." I stated to Black Mask.

"Yeah, that's his choice. Word of advice- when we terminate our employees- we _terminate_ them." Black Mask said. I shuddered but sucked up my fear.

"But- he's one of us." I defended.

"He's endangering this corporation. Be prepared in a month or two for a new partner." Black Mask said. I breathed shakily and nodded.

"O-okay." I said. Black Mask walked up to me and stopped. I could see the cold blue eyes through the mask. He reached up with his left gloved hand and caressed my cheek.

"You'll be one of my favorites. I know it. I will protect you." He said. I nodded my thanks and left quickly. When I reached the equipment room Tim was already ready and waiting impatiently.

"You should quit." I said, while grabbing my gear and clipping it on. Tim scoffed.

"I need this hit- it gives thirty five thousand. I can have enough drugs to last me months." Tim said watching me get ready. I flipped him off as I changed my shirt. He chuckled and turned around.

"I'm just saying it isn't good for you." I continued, and finished up.

"I don't need your advice." Tim spat. I sighed. Every time Tim ran out he turned into a dick. Recently he even tried assaulting me, (I kicked his ass) but failed.

We walked outside and into the underground parking lot where we held black cars. The target had settled into a hotel in Tennessee. Tim and I would be taking a plane from California to Tennessee at another base.

**Two hours later**

Tim was getting more and more aggravated. Even as we sat on the plane, his hostility spread from me, to the stewardess, and to the people around us. Needless to say, it was a long flight.

When we finally settled in Tennessee, it was midday and hot. Tim broke seven laws driving to the hotel we needed to get to. Once there, he told me to take the guy out while he waited in the car. Black Mask wanted this to be my first kill while Tim waited in the car. I took the elevator up wearing an expensive fur coat. It was an elegant hotel.

I reached the third floor and walked down the red carpeted hallways to the door that read: 134.

I knocked once and he answered. It was an old man. He had thin white hair, blue eyes, and looked a little like a toad. Black Mask told me he had conned people out of their money, destroying lives and in one case, caused a man to kill his wife and then himself. He had done this to more than fifty families, stealing millions.

I whipped out my gun and pushed my way into his hotel room. He yelled out in horror and held his hands up. I shoved him to the floor and shut the door behind me. I had my first gun- a silencer.

"Hoffman… That's a cute name. What's your real name? And don't you dare lie to me or I will start killing you slowly." I said. The man gasped.

"I-I- my name is Anthony Cooper!" He shrieked. I stared down at him. I realized my hand shook. The old man noticed this. He started getting up.

"Don't move!" I yelled aiming at his forehead. He stood up straight then smiled.

"You're not going to kill me." He said. My hand shook harder. Cooper strode across the room, opened a desk drawer, and then, with no hesitation- shot me. The loudness of the gun made my ears ring, and the impact of the bullet sent me falling back. I shot up and ran out into the hallway, down the emergency stairs and into the alley where Tim waited.

"What the hell happened to you?" Tim asked. I glared at him.

"I got shot! What the hell does it look like? Fuck this hurts…" I said through tears. Tim sped off.

"Did you kill him?" He asked. I couldn't breathe- it hurt so bad.

"Quit crying! Did you kill him?" Tim shouted.

"YES!" I lied. Tim nodded.

"Good girl." He said, as we sped off to our base in Tennessee.

**End of Flash Back.**

I glanced over at Sawyer. He was falling in and out of consciousness. Anthony Cooper sounded a lot like the guy that messed up Sawyer's family. But then, I didn't know if the guy that destroyed Sawyer's family had a personal agenda against them. I sighed wearily and decided to sleep.

**A/N: A bit longer chapter and way more drama. Reviews are nice people, so press the button!**


	26. Our Return

**A/N: HELLU! Thank you Frizzle and Lostie for reviewing : ) Luv u guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter- thanks for reading my readers, and I also hope you guys enjoy this chapter. **

LOST: The Other Survivor

Chapter: 26

"Our Return"

I awoke the next morning first, and packed up my bag with the one pillow and gun. Jack was asleep a bit away from me next to Juliet and Sayid. Sawyer was lying farther away from everyone and Kate was next to Sayid. I was vaguely amused at how Sawyer and I had isolated ourselves from the group. We definitely reacted similarly when we were angry. I felt… lonely for the first time in the two months or however long we'd been here.

Eventually the rest of the group woke up and I tried not to look too impatient to get back.

"We better get going." Jack said.

"If we walk now we will make it back this evening before dark." Sayid said pulling his back pack up on his shoulders. Kate was eyeing me.

"Alright, let's go." Jack said and we started off. The day wore on and the sun shone brightly above the trees we trekked through. It was extremely hot and humid, but thankfully the tall trees around us kept it shaded. We were all sweating and tired. Sawyer was taking up the back while Jack and Sayid were in the front. Juliet and I walked together while Kate was behind us.

"How are you feeling?" Juliet asked me. I panted and stepped over a root.

"Fine. You?" I asked. She smiled and pulled her blonde hair up into a pony tail.

"I just want to make sure the drugs we used on you aren't giving you any side effects." She said. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"I'm fine. Just don't pretend to care." I said angrily, taking the front where Sayid was. Jack had fallen back to talk to Juliet after I left her side.

"You have been very angry lately." Sayid said.

"Yeah?" I snapped. Sayid stopped talking to me after that. We walked in silence until we needed a break. I sat a bit away from the group and realized Sawyer was slowly but surely making his way to my side. Or was I making my way to him? I wasn't sure- we just seemed to always end up side by side. But at this particular moment- I didn't want to be around him. He'd fooled me. I'd fallen for him too fast and now I had to deal with the fact that he kissed Kate.

"Here." I jumped when Sawyer was standing just in front of me. He was offering me a small wild flower. I stared at it in his hand. It was dark purple with white edges. I'd seen them a while back when we were walking but… that must mean he had been walking with it for a while.

"I'm sorry." Sawyer said uncomfortably, his eyes narrow slits and looking around embarrassed. His body was stiff and voice low. He was obviously not used to apologizing… had he ever?

I took the flower and smiled weakly.

"I don't think we should get into anything serious. It seems you are not ready for… commitment." I whispered. Sawyer's shoulders sagged and his eyes got wide with disbelief. I watched him as he sighed and looked back at me.

"I didn't kiss 'er. She kissed me. I may have been a bad person before but I ain't now. I ain't done nothin' wrong by you." Sawyer said, his mouth set in a tight grimace. His eyes looked sad and resentful. I lowered my head.

"I don't know James. I just think we have more pressing matters at hand right now." I said. Sawyer scoffed and started to walk away angrily, then turned around and took a deep breath.

"Alright, then. I reckon I'll just have to try harder then." Sawyer smirked and walked back to his bag. Jack was watching me; his eyes questioning. I smiled at him. He smiled at me.

I put the flower in my bag.

We resumed walking and surprisingly Kate hadn't really made an effort to talk to me. I guess we weren't on good terms anymore. Juliet and Jack talked, while I found comfort in just being beside Sayid.

"Home sweet home." Sawyer drawled as we walked out of the forest and onto the beach. As we walked along the beach line, we saw our camp and friends. Sun was the first to see us and point excitedly.

"Look! It's Jack and Ceal! They're back!" Sun yelled. People ran towards us and felt myself relax and feel… happy. I was bear hugged by Hurley, and as he let go- I was embraced by Charlie- then Desmond, Claire, and so on.

"I was sodding worried mate." Charlie said smiling at me, his eyes glinting with delight. I smiled at him and felt tons better being around my British pal.

"I'm sorry I worried you guys." I said speaking to them all, and Jack smiled at me. Suddenly things got quiet.

"What's she doing here?" Hurley asked. All eyes went to Juliet.

_Ah crap._

"She was left behind too. She's one of us now." Jack said.

"The hell she is Doc." Sawyer growled. I wasn't exactly in the mood to get into a tiff.

"She's under my protection. She's staying with us." Jack said in a voice that held finality.

**Later**

I bunked with Charlie, Claire, Aaron, and Hurley. Kate and I still hadn't talked, and Jack and Juliet seemed to be on good terms. Great terms. I turned sleeplessly and saw Charlie and Claire sleeping closely. Dee was sleeping just above me- not like floating, but I was basically surrounded by my friends. I watched Dee sleep and smiled. I missed him. He must've missed me too.

I finally felt tired and the day's hike took its toll. I fell asleep.

**The next morning**

I woke up to Charlie and Claire poking me. I looked up with squinty eyes at them. Aaron was smiling down at me.

"I keeeeel you all!" I groaned, while stretching. Claire giggled and Charlie chuckled amused.

"You keel us all?" He asked.

"Yeah, you know, 'kill' but I said 'keel'." I said and sat up. Charlie shook his head.

"Yeah I got that mate. Ya up for a walk then?" Charlie asked. I nodded and stood. Dee was walking up behind Claire and Charlie.

"Little sister! Ya finally wake from your slumber!" Dee said and patted me on the head. I chuckled.

"Desmond, you want to come with us on a walk?" Claire asked politely, her bright blue eyes looking up at him. Charlie and Desmond threw each other serious looks, which made me feel weird- like what- you two dating now? What's the look for? But Dee immediately covered it up with a smile.

"Well sure, you comin' C?" Dee asked. I nodded and smiled. I would definitely figure out this little secret…

"We're just waiting for Hurley, he's bringing some food." Claire said, and moved Aaron to her other arm. Charlie waved at Aaron and made a silly face. The baby just stared. I chuckled. Hurley finally joined us and handed us each a banana and a bit of meat from a fish I presumed. We were then off on our walk.

It was nice to just walk along the bright beach and look into the clear waters of the ocean. I wasn't going to die or trying to escape from someone, and best of all: I got a break from my man troubles. I was with family and friends. Well, at this point I considered them my family too. I was snapped out of my peaceful and happy zone-out, when the group stopped. Charlie smiled and turned to us.

"Let's swim!" He said and started to toe off his shoes. Claire just sat with Aaron, while Hurley took off into the waters. Dee pulled off his shirt and ran after the other two. I chuckled and looked down at Claire.

"I'll stay with you." I said and sat. Claire grinned.

"Okay, but you have to go swim too." She said. I grinned and nodded. I looked out to the waters and saw Hurley use his weight to splash and create big waves. Desmond and Charlie laughed as they tried to stay afloat.

"Marco!" Hurley suddenly yelled out. Desmond and Charlie immediately stopped laughing and tried to move quietly around Hurley.

"Polo!" They whispered in unison.

"That's cheating, you have to say it like your speaking normally!" Hurley complained, his eyes shut tightly. Dee and Charlie grinned.

"Marco!" Hurley called again.

"POLO!" Claire and I yelled. Hurley's face snapped in our direction.

"You guuuuuys! You're not even playing!" Hurley protested. Claire and I laughed while she nodded at me to go play. I chuckled. Play. It was like we were kids again.

"Marco!" Hurley called for a third time. This time we were all circled around Hurley and spread far between each other.

"Polo!" We called from all directions. Hurley hesitated.

"Uhm, dudes, don't go like, way out into the ocean okay? That wouldn't be cool." Hurley said, then waded towards Desmond's direction. Desmond made a 'Oh no!' face and backed away. Charlie smiled at me satisfied we weren't targeted.

"Marco!" Hurley called, his hands reaching out.

"Polo!" We called back, as Dee tried to splash away quickly before being caught. Hurley however got him.

"Yes!" Hurley yelled in victory.

After a while of playing Marco Polo, and Claire came out to dip her feet in every now and then, we headed back to the beach. Hurley gave us jerky and some mangos on the way. Everyone was tired and happy with the walk. So when we came back and saw tensions between everyone and Juliet, Jack… and Sawyer- well, we were a little sad to be back.

"Sodding good day comes to a sad end." Charlie mused, holding Aaron. He'd relieved Claire of the baby since she'd been holding him for a while.

"Aye." Dee agreed, as he looked at Jin and Sun whom were watching Juliet with suspicion in their eyes.

"I ah, so, anyone want to go hunting for boar and get some fruit?" I asked, even though while I'd been gone, the hatch had imploded, but the group had managed to build shelves and stock them with dishes and food from another food source. I wasn't sure- they said food had been dropped off by a helicopter to the island. It just kept going without saving them. This irritated me, but I couldn't do anything about it.

"YES." Dee, Charlie and Hurley said in unison. Claire decided to put Aaron in his crib for his nap and wait there with him. Thus, our group left for the jungle with a hunting rifle.

It was another hot day outside, and as it reached the afternoon, the humidity kicked in. Desmond held the rifle, saying he would kill the boar, and I was leading them along with Dee.

"I wonder why Jack trusts her." Charlie said, referring to Juliet. I watched my feet and listened as Hurley and Charlie mused.

"Maybe they're like… you know…" Hurley said, implying Jack and Juliet were lovers. Charlie chuckled. Dee looked down at me as if I knew.

"I don't think so, but I guess it's likely." I said shrugging. I heard a familiar gruffing noise, and motioned for everyone to stop and be quiet. Dee crouched down and slowly made his way towards the boar. The rest of us hung back and waited for the gun shot.

"Maybe he's being black mailed by her?" Charlie suggested, still on the whole Jack and Juliet thing. Hurley seemed to consider this.

"No- he's not. They're fine. I know it'll take some time to trust her, but she really is one of us." I said. Just then a loud shot rang out and a loud shrieking was heard.

"Dude…" Hurley mumbled, his eyes wide with surprise. Desmond came back with the boar slung over his shoulders, and handed me the rifle.

"Let's get back then eh?" Dee asked, smiling. SO- our hunting trip wasn't too long, but at least we killed some time. We got back and Desmond and Hurley decided to prep the food. I hung out with them and wandered over to Charlie and Claire every now and then.

"Hey." I heard. I turned from the cooking boar, Desmond and Hurley looking up as well.

It was Jack.

"Uhm hi Jack." I said. Jack smiled and Dee just nodded and kept watching the boar.

"Will you eat with me and Juliet tonight?" Jack asked. I assumed it was business and nodded. Dee raised an eyebrow.

"Anything I should know of brother?" Dee asked obviously annoyed he was being held in the dark. He was also protective. I nodded at Dee.

"Don't worry Dee, I'm sure it's nothing too serious. You should hang out with Charlie and Claire- they seem to like you a lot." I said. Dee nodded.

"If I see somethin' I don't like- I'm takin' you back to my tent!" Desmond said. I guess after Dom, Maria… he was protective of what he had left. I put my hands up to try and show him he should calm down.

"It'll be okay… don't worry Dee." I said. Dee huffed and went back to cooking the boar. I stayed with Dee as the boar cooked and soon it was totally dark- the small camp fires along the beach being our only source of light. Dee told me to come straight back over after dinner, as if I were a child, but embarrassingly enough he wouldn't let me leave until I promised him. So as I got my plate of boar, fruit, and water, I helped Jack carry over Juliet's meal. Juliet's tent was at the end of the beach, close enough so we would get to her if anything happened, but far enough so she couldn't harm anyone of us.

Juliet had started our own small fire and smiled when we sat down beside her. I sighed as I sat in front of Juliet and Jack, my back to the make shift kitchen area and the ocean. Jack and Juliet were facing me, their backs to Juliet's tent. I glanced back nervously, and saw Claire and Charlie hanging out- eating. Claire looked slightly sick however, she seemed to be pretty tired…

"Ceal, thank you." Juliet said, holding up the boar and smiling at me. I was snapped out of my daze. I nodded at her and looked down at my food.

"No problem. Dee shot the boar but uh, yeah." I said. Jack smiled as he ate some of the boar and nodded at me. I smiled and didn't dare bring my eyes to Kate or Sawyer. I'm sure we were all hating each other now. I looked back, risking my comfort, and sure enough, Kate and Sawyer were eating side by side. I felt my stomach churn. So much for trying real hard to get me back. I rolled my eyes.

"So we made it back." Jack mused, and drank some of his water. I ate some of my boar. I was beginning to wonder why I was summoned here.

"Uh, yeah." I said, as I ate some of my fruit. Jack and Juliet watched me closely.

"What?" I asked, frowning. Juliet sighed.

"Ben made it clear to me he wanted you to work for him. You're in danger." Juliet said. I stared at them for a moment. I then raised my eyebrow.

"Uhm, you know who I am right?" I asked. Jack sighed and frowned.

"You're not bullet proof Ceal. You have the most scars I've ever seen on any person, and you just got shot." Jack said, his tone showing fear and stress. I cleared my throat.

"And Desmond should not know of this because?" I asked, knowing Dee would be pissed at Jack for holding this out on him.

"We don't want to worry people right after we got back. We want everyone to be able to relax for a day or two… But we want you to be protected at all times." Jack explained. I drank some of my water, thinking it over.

"No. I am capable of taking care of myself." I said and started to stand.

"Sit down." Jack ordered. I stared at him shocked, at the volume and tone of his voice. I sat and looked around, frowning. Some people looked at us confused, but after a minute turned away.

"Jack-" I started.

"No. You're going to be protected. That's final. I don't care who you were, you're going to accept our help." Jack said. I looked down angrily at my hands. I hadn't been scolded like this- since… well never. Black Mask was always the one to chastise me.

"Whatever." I growled. Juliet looked at Jack like he had gone too far.

"Ceal, it's for your own good. Ben is assuming you'll want to take care of yourself and will try and kidnap you when you're alone." Juliet said. I wasn't hungry anymore.

"So. Where do I sleep?" I asked glaring at my food. Jack sighed.

"I guess you can bunk with Juliet- I'm in the tent right beside-" I cut off Jack and stood.

"YOU bunk with Juliet. I'm taking your tent. Least then I'll be close by to you two." I said in a growl and strode for Jack's tent. I really didn't want to be around anyone and sleep sounded very good right now. When I got into Jack's tent I saw a regular make shift bed, and some medical supplies. I toed off my shoes and lay down with a little more force than I needed. I ripped the blanket over myself and lay on my side. I then smirked.

_Heh heh, Jack and Juliet bunking… must be so awkward for them.. ha ha!_

I smiled and grinned in my small victory, thinking about how awkward the two would be. I then thought about how much time they'd spent together and frowned. They may just end up sleeping together. I rolled my eyes at my short lived victory. The tent entrance was flung open and Sawyer stood in all his anger just above me. He was … pissed.

"Ya waitin' up for the Doc? HM?" Sawyer asked. I rolled my eyes and turned away.

"You waitin' up for Freckles?" I asked, mimicking his southern accent. He was seething by now.

"I swear Smiley- ya better git yer ass outta this bed-" I cut him off.

"Talk to me like that again and see what happens." I growled. Sawyer was silent and suddenly I felt someone sit beside me.

"Yer doin' this to git back at me?" Sawyer asked, his voice low. I sat up and sighed in annoyance.

"NO. Jack's bunking with Juliet." I said angrily. Sawyer looked at me- his eyes wide and warm.

"Then bunk with me tonight Ceal." Sawyer said quietly. I stared at him for a while.

"No way in Hell Romeo." I snorted and rolled over- my back to him.

"You know I ain't done nothin' wrong. Yer lookin' for all sorts of reasons to guard yerself and keep yerself from bein'…" Sawyer suddenly stopped talking and looked as if he was staring at a ghost. I sighed realizing that what he was saying could be directed at him as well.

"Get out." I said. I heard Sawyer growl angrily. And suddenly the tent entrance was pulled open and Jack stood above us.

"What the hell?" Jack mumbled. Sawyer glared up at Jack, and I jolted up in worry.

_Shit_

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. My break up isn't going so good. But I'm getting over it. Please review!**


	27. My Darkest Hour

**A/N: OMG, sorry for the long ass wait. Some things went down. I then reread my story and was all: I gotta continue! So here it is, chapter 27.**

LOST: The Other Survivor

Chapter: 27

"My Darkest Hour"

I couldn't breathe. Jack and Sawyer just glared at each other for a solid thirty seconds before Jack finally snapped.

"Get out." He growled at Sawyer. Sawyer stood and got in Jack's face.

"F-ck you, Doc!" Sawyer growled. Jack punched Sawyer in the stomach, which led to me gasping and shooting to my feet. Sawyer tackled Jack through the tent's opening and I raced out after them. Sawyer landed over Jack since he tackled Jack.

"UGH!" Sawyer groaned as Jack punched him in the cheek and shoved Sawyer off him.

"STOP!" I yelled, and tried yanking Jack off of Sawyer. Jack panted and I noticed they both were bleeding from the mouth and were bruised at the cheek bone.

"I'm-" I started but then Sawyer tackled Jack again and he punched Jack over and over. I tackled Sawyer and rolled a few feet. Sawyer grunted. I pinned him down, his hands over his head though he could easily get me off. He looked at me with angry eyes.

"Stop." I growled. I looked up and saw Jack watching me- he was waiting…

"I'm bunking with Sawyer tonight." I said, since I was still pissed at the fact that Jack was pushing me around- forcing protection on me. Jack frowned.

"Fine." He said exasperated and walked off- back to Juliet. I felt guilt flow through me and I stood up from Sawyer. Some people had gathered to see what had happened but slowly dispersed since Jack left and Sawyer and I walked away.

We walked in silence into Sawyer's tent and I felt annoyance build up. Right as we ended up alone within the tent, I turned to scold Sawyer but he crushed his lips against mine.

"Sawyer-" I pulled away, but he held me close and sighed into my neck.

"I love you Ceal." He whispered. I heard the desperation and sadness in his voice… I knew he meant it. I pulled back and forced him to look at me. He looked confused and waited.

"I love you too." I said and smiled. Sawyer slowly tilted his head down and gently pushed our lips together. I kissed him back softly and he smiled. I felt his hands pull my shirt hesitantly and stepped back. I raised my arms and he smiled with a big grin. He pulled off my shirt and I unbuttoned his slowly.

"Smiley, you're drivin' me nuts." He panted. I grinned and pulled him with me to the floor and he chuckled.

"Are you sure?" He teased, but I knew he wanted me to really be sure.

"Yeah, James… I want to." I smiled. He smiled.

**The next day**

I woke up wrapped in sheets and in Jame's arms. He was breathing quietly in my ear, still asleep. My recollections of the night before swarmed my mind and I smiled. I had no regrets. I sighed and stretched, not meaning to wake James, but accidentally doing so.

"Mmm. Mornin' beautiful." James sighed. He kissed my cheek and pulled me closer to him. I turned so I was facing him and dig my face into his chest.

"Morning." I said lamely. I wasn't good at pillow talk… James froze.

"Ya don't regret it do ya?" James asked, his voice a tight whisper.

"No! Don't be ridiculous. I'm glad." I said and kissed his chin. He relaxed.

"Good…" He hummed. We lay and talked for a little longer but then I decided we should get up and try to sneak out. I did not want people to… know…

I got dressed and flipped off James as he whistled at me. He laughed.

"C'mon. Breakfast sounds pretty good right now." James said and gave me a final kiss then held the tent open for me. I walked out, while looking around. A lot of people were just getting up, so we were safe… James walked close by me, his hand finding mine. I pulled my hand loose.

"I don't- I just…" I stuttered.

"I git it. We'll... come out to em'… later." James said. I stopped and looked at him.

"'Come out'? So- Are you indicating… we're…" I whispered. He frowned.

"Well- I- I don't know how ya do it in Denmark, but here- things work a little different!" He said in an annoyed voice. I felt myself get anxious and tried to breathe normally.

"I uh… I just- yeah. Sorry. It's just… been a while." I said in a whisper. James smiled.

"I told ya I loved ya. Sure I wanted to sleep with ya, hell I was hopin-" James grinned, but I gave him a death look.

"What I'm uh, tryin' to say is, I want you. All of your Danish cookie eatin' ass." James whispered. I nodded. I looked over towards Jack and Juliet whom were talking. Juliet suddenly reached up and kissed Jack. Jack looked completely surprised.

"Let's get breakfast." I said. James smiled.

As we walked towards the makeshift kitchen area, we ran into Charlie and Claire whom were eating cereal there. They looked up at me and smiled. I smiled awkwardly and tried to look normal.

"… I'LL KILL YOU!" Charlie suddenly yelled and attacked James. I stared as Charlie punched James and James immediately look up at Charlie in surprise.

"The hell are you doin', Suckshaft?" James growled. Charlie looked at me in hope.

"Charlie what the hell are you doing?" I asked and looked at Jame's face. Charlie grunted and Claire just sighed.

"Ceal- he- please don't tell me you slept with him!" Charlie yelled. Every head around us snapped to me and James. Including Jack, Juliet, Hurley, Kate, and … Dee.

"I'LL KILL YE!" Desmond yelled and ran like a track star across the space between him and James.

"STOP!" I growled and stood in front of him and Dee. I guess I was easy to read.

"Ceal…" Dee growled.

"Shut up. What I do with my life doesn't concern any of you. It was my choice. Stay the hell out of my business." I growled and stormed off into the jungle to find some goddamn peace. I was angry. Pissed. I trudged through the thick grasses, hitting bushes and low branches as I went. What the hell happened to me? I used to be _feared_ now everyone was trying to protect me from _Sawyer_. Because I, as a grown woman, chose to sleep with him.

I stopped after a while and sat. I took a deep breath. Complete and utter bullshit. I closed my eyes and tried my deep breathing exercises. I then remembered I wasn't supposed to be alone. Jack was going to be pissed. Jack. Damn, he was there… he knows I slept with James. I groaned and opened my eyes.

"Ah!" I yelled in surprise as I saw a man standing before me. He was a guard- back at the village. I sprang up and punched him in the face. Four more Others walked out hiding and approached me slowly. I beat down as many as I could and as I continued, I noticed more were coming and they held tranquilizing guns. I panted and looked around me. I was trapped. I slowly picked off a button off my sleeve and dropped it. The others would find it… they would know what happened.

"F-ck you." I growled and I felt a dark enter my shoulder. I felt my body convulse with the electricity- the pain horrid. I fell unconscious almost immediately.

**Later**

I woke up somewhere dark. I was tied to a beam in what looked like a basement. I groaned and took in my surroundings. The basement wasn't creepy, it was a pink color, with two yellow washing machines, and nice pictures hung on the walls. It was actually well kept and looked like a living room. There was a single couch across from me. I was on the floor.

I tried my restraints, yanking my hands. No use- whoever bound me knew a thing or two about knots. There was no getting out of it. I leaned my head back against the beam and waited.

It was about thirty minutes before someone entered the room. It was Ben. He had with him the guard I punched in the throat so hard Jack had to perform a Tracheotomy. They both sat in the couch across from me.

"Ceal. May I call you Ceal?" Ben began. He wore a light yellow shirt and khakis. The guard wore a navy blue shirt and jeans.

"No." I grunted.

"Too bad. I suppose you know why you're here. I want you to work for me." Ben smiled.

"No." I grunted.

"See, that's where we have to agree. My friend here can break you down until you finally do decide to join me, or you can skip all that and join me now." Ben said, his weasel voice low. I gathered saliva in my mouth and spat. It hit Ben just on the chin. I didn't care, it was a victory for me!

"I'm sorry to hear that. I'll be back in an hour." Ben said. He wiped my spit off his face, stood, and left. I watched as the guard approached me.

"This will be fun." He smirked. I grit my teeth.

**Later**

I woke up later that night. My right eye was swollen shut and my lip was busted. My stomach was sore too but I didn't care. My thoughts went to Dom. When I was last in a position like this, he came for me. I wondered if my friends would come for me. If … James would.

"They're not coming for you." I heard a voice. I jerked up and noticed Ben sitting in the couch. He looked comfortable.

"They are." I grunted, and spat blood to my right. Ben stood and kneeled just in front of me.

"They aren't. Don't you understand? They don't care. You're a sinner. A bad person. To them, you aren't a great loss. In fact, they would probably thank me for taking care of you. You honestly don't think people can ever trust you again? I mean after everything you've done?" Ben whispered and stood. He walked around me and smirked.

"You're not getting in my head Ben. Nice try though." I grunted.

"I'm not trying to. Join me Ceal, if you join me, I can offer you freedom! I can get you back to your little sister." Ben whispered and sat in front of me. Anger pulsed through me.

"Don't you dare talk about her." I growled.

"Trine. You can go home, and forever protect her." Ben said. I lunged at him but my restraints kept me back.

"SHUT UP!" I growled. Ben just smiled.

I was suddenly being choked by a wire around my throat. Ben watched me choke.

"Join me." Ben said.

"No!" I gasped.

**Later**

I didn't know exactly when I passed out but I woke up and it was morning… I was… confused. I looked around. How long had it been? Two days? I wasn't fed, given water, or unchained from my poll. I was dying. I was sure of it. I was determined not to give up.

"I'm growing tired." Ben said from across me.

"Then quit asking." I muttered. The guard was smiling like there was no tomorrow and I wanted to kill him. Ben stood.

"I'll be back in an hour." He said. I braced myself.

_CRACK_

**I opened my eyes.** I looked around confused. Where was I? A man stood before me looking at me with a wide smile. I hurt… my stomach, face, arms… everything. I felt the binds around my wrists. They were slippery with my blood. A means of escape.

"You gonna join us now?" He asked. He held a metal pipe. I raised an eyebrow. Black Mask was going to have my head for being captured.

"Join? Never!" I growled and worked my thumb through the slippery binds. I timed it just right so when he hit me with the pipe, I broke my thumb. My hand was loose and I sprang up.

"WHA-!" The man gasped in horror as I kneed him in the gut. He fell over. My thumb was throbbing. I grabbed his head.

"Good bye." I growled and snapped his neck. He lay lifeless before me. I picked up the pipe and looked around for a cloth. The drapes for the curtain were excellent. I ripped them apart and bound my thumb. I then tended to my other wounds.

"Now…" I whispered and walked to the exiting door. I opened the door slowly and walked out quietly. There were two guards at the end of the hallway. The house I was being kept in was small and actually very nice looking. I was surprised. I hit both the guards over the head with the pipe and took one of their rifles. I dropped the pipe. I left the house slowly and saw guards everywhere. I grimaced. I decided to sneak. It took me an hour to get out of the house unnoticed. I then realized I was nowhere familiar. I did not have a cell phone on me and I did not have my usual equipment.

I saw jungle all around me and realized that running in there was my best bet. I decided I had run for it…

I raced across the grass, and halfway to the jungle's edge, an alarm sounded. I smirked. I'd just kill them all. I ran through the jungle quickly and did not stop. I shot another two men as they caught up to me but when it neared sun down, it was clear they were no longer after me. I stopped in the forest, panting, sweat coating my skin, and … I was confused.

"Where am I?" I pondered. I walked along in silence, intent on finding a highway or gas station. I couldn't remember anything… How I was captured… why… Who..?

I walked along in silence, stumbling, panting, and grunting. I was thirsty, hungry, and seriously hurt. My thumb needed to be set. I decided I would stop at a source of water…. This Jungle was huge.

I finally found a stream and drank as much water as I could. I gasped and groaned. I then undid my make-shift bandages and studied my thumb. The moon was the only light I had. My thumb was contorted. I had to set it. I grit my teeth and yanked it without hesitation.

"Ahh… shit." I groaned and wrapped my thumb again. I then drank more water. I looked around and saw a big oak tree. I decided to take refuge under its branches. I groaned and dragged myself under the tree. I shut my eyes and huddled myself in. Sleep came quickly.

The next day I woke up to someone gently pushing me awake. I opened my eye (since the other was swollen shut) and pushed the person away. It was a very attractive man. He had brown eyes and short cropped black hair. Dark stubble, and excellent muscle tone. There was another man behind him- dirty blonde hair, very handsome, and blue eyes. A woman with thick brown hair, and blue eyes was there too as well as a blonde shorter man. The shorter man looked like a rocker considering his dark clothing and silver necklace.

"Get away!" I hissed and got into an offensive stance. The people did not look like a threat- yet I wasn't exactly going to relax.

"Ceal? It's me." The man with dark hair said. I stared.

"How do you know my name?" I barked. The tall dirty blonde haired man shoved the black haired man out of the way and approached me.

"Smiley, you ain't in good shape, we gotta get you back to camp…" He said and reached out for me. I grabbed his hand and put him in an arm hold.

"I don't know you people. And unless you want to end up dead, I suggest you leave." I growled.

"Ceal. It's me, Jack, let Sawyer go." Jack said. I stared at him.

"How do you know me?" I asked angrily. The man named Sawyer groaned.

"Ceal, yer breakin' ma arm." He grunted. I let go. I watched the people. Suddenly the shorter man approached.

"Ceal, I'm Charlie! Your- Your- Duckie, as you say." Charlie said. I frowned. They were genuine about knowing me- I could see it in their eyes… I must have been injured. Memory loss.

"Come here Ceal…" Jack said gently. I approached the man slowly. He wore a maroon tank top (the sleeves cut off) and blue jeans. He told me to sit and I sat slowly.

"Follow my finger." He said. I followed with one eye.

"You have a slight concussion…" He mumbled.

"You're a doctor?" I asked.

"Yes. Well, spinal surgeon." He said.

"Man this is weird." Charlie said. I looked at him.

"Hm." I grunted. They all looked uneasy.

"We'll talk more later, we have to go." The woman said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Kate…" She whispered. I nodded.

"I will not hesitate to kill you all if you are misleading me." I said.

"Ceal… I don't know if you remember this, but you made a promise to me. That you would never kill again, and you would retire… being a hit man." Jack said as we began walking. I glared at him.

"That's ridiculous." I grunted. Sawyer walked along side me- a little too close for comfort.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked him. He stared down at me.

"Well excuse me!" Sawyer growled, his southern accent thick. He walked ahead with the woman Kate.

"Please Ceal. I need to know that I still have your word." Jack said.

"Fine, whatever." I muttered. These people weren't killers. They knew me, a lot about me it seemed… so I would have to trust them. For now.

**A/N: Okay, quite dramatic and crazy this chapter was- and there wasn't much humor, but I hope you guys liked it. Please review. Next chapter will be funnier- I just wanted to set up this new plot twist.**


	28. Tensions and Tests

**A/N: HI! Thank you for those who reviewed and read! Here's the next chapter : )**

LOST: The Other Survivor

Chapter: 28

"Tensions and Tests"

I walked in silence with my… comrades and soon we neared a beach. I saw a small canoe like boat resting on the sands. There was an island some miles away from us. I guess I was on an island. And there was another one in front of me…

"Where exactly are we?" I asked Jack. I was more comfortable with Jack since he wasn't in my face and giving me odd looks. In fact, he was rather informative. Jack turned to me.

"I don't know… we crashed here… Around three months ago. We were on a plane from Australia to L.A." Jack explained. I stared at him.

"What the hell was I doing on a plane?" I wondered aloud. Jack chuckled.

"Don't force your memory, it'll come back." Jack said. I noticed Sawyer looked angry with Jack. Kate looked at me with an unsettled expression and Charlie looked exasperated.

"Yeah." I mumbled.

We pushed the canoe into the waters and boarded. I was cramped between Charlie and Jack. Kate and Sawyer were cramped at the other end. I grunted and held my side. Jack turned to me quickly.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I didn't know any of these people… ANY of them… I was vulnerable.

"Do I look okay?" I asked in a growl. Jack chuckled.

"You sure have reverted back to your old mentality." Jack said as he rowed with an oar. I was facing him, and my back was to Charlie.

"What are you implying? I've gone soft?" I growled.

"You never used to growl, that's for sure." Jack teased. Was he… _flirting_ with me? He did not fear me at all… He looked relaxed… happy even. I felt Charlie stir behind me and turned slightly to look at him.

"It's bloody true, I never used to fear ye, now I'm nervous around ye. You were always… the mediator, our protector." Charlie said, his wide blue eyes shy. I froze. I… protected these people? I was… nice?

"You must have me confused with someone else." I spat.

"Smiley, we ain't got ya confused with someone else. You're sufferin' from some sort of memory loss- you'll come back to us." Sawyer said from the back. He and Jack were rowing the boat. I rolled my eyes. Well, one eye.

I ignored them from then on and tried to ease the pain of my wounds. Jack told me he'd look at my wounds on the other island, when we reached it. I was resting on the trip there and when we pulled up I felt extremely weak and starved.

"Here." Kate handed me a water canteen. I drank some and sat down.

"We have to get out of sight- a little further into the jungle so we won't be spotted." Jack said, and looked down at me. I didn't move. I was in too much pain and I seriously just wanted to curl into a ball and die.

"She's too weak. I'll help ya mate." Charlie said and helped me up. I was surprised. I held onto Charlie as he led me slowly into the jungle. When we were far enough from the beach, we sat down to rest. Jack checked out my wounds and gave me dried meats and fruit.

"Thanks." I muttered and started to feel attached to Jack. Jack smiled.

"No problem." He said. I looked at Kate who was watching with annoyed eyes. I wondered what our relationship was like…? Were we enemies? Sawyer sat beside me.

"Do you remember what they did to you?" Charlie asked me. I shrugged.

"I only remember being hit by a pipe." I said. The skies drew darker and Jack declared we were going to make camp and go back to the camp site in the morning. I sat off under a tree by myself, glaring at everyone, until Sawyer approached.

"Smiley-" He began.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" I growled. He sat beside me.

"Well, I first started to call ya Smiley cause every time ya got nervous you'd chuckle. Then ya just started to laugh more an' it stuck." He explained patiently. I stared at him- he knew… a lot about me…

"So. We're friends?" I asked. He chuckled.

"Well, I'd like to think I'm yer… _Best_ friend." He chuckled. I glared at him.

"What are you implying?" I hissed. He looked worried suddenly.

"Well, uh, I ain't implyin' anythin'… We're just… a lil' closer…" He stuttered. I sighed.

"I seriously doubt that." I growled.

"How so?" Sawyer asked, offended.

"Because I'd never befriend a red neck low-life like you." I growled. Sawyer's eyes widened in hurt and shock. He stuttered for words and suddenly everything about him changed. He was tense, rough, angry, and guarded. And just like that I was looking at a different person.

"Yer right." He settled for and stood- then left. I saw him disappear into the jungle, and Kate was hot on his heels. I rolled my eyes. Charlie sat next to me, taking Sawyer's spot.

"I'm not gonna sit here and let ye ruin your relationships because you can't remember them. You and Sawyer… you're lovers." Charlie whispered. I stared at him. My stomach churned.

"No. We are not." I growled. Charlie sighed sadly.

"I really thought… that you weren't such a bad hit man… you changed so much… now you… I don't even know you anymore mate." Charlie whispered and stood. I felt something… tear inside my heart. Memories of Charlie came back just then. Hanging out with him- protecting him…

"Charlie." I whispered. He stopped and turned around. I stood.

"Charlie!" I gasped. He smiled widely.

"You remember!" He cheered. I smiled.

"I remember my feelings and some memories for you… I- Charlie…" I hugged him tightly. Jack approached.

"Do you remember anything else?" Jack asked. I shook my head.

"Just Charlie…" I whispered. Jack stared at me.

"Well, it's a start." Jack said and smiled at me. I nodded. After a few minutes, Sawyer and Kate came back, but they both refused to look at me or even be near me. Jack and Charlie were actually the only two people I felt comfortable around. I eventually fell asleep and the next morning we were off. It was a long walk and my bruises hurt.

Jack walked along with me and was very kind. Charlie was on my other side. Jack seemed interested in my past and asked me many questions. He also caught me up on who my friends were, what had happened so far on the island, and who I was now.

"So we're friends." I mused as we walked in the sweltering heat.

"Yeah… we're friends." Jack said. I didn't like the hesitation.

"Why do you hesitate?" I asked.

"Ah, I'm going to go talk to Kate…" Charlie said and walked ahead. I guess Jack and I had a fight? I panted and wiped my forehead. It was so hot and the trees' shade barely helped. Jack pondered before he spoke.

"We just… I guess… You chose Sawyer." He said the last part bluntly. I looked at him confused.

"Chose Sawyer? What the hell does that mean?" I asked.

"I mean, you decided to be with Sawyer." Jack said uncomfortably. I shook my head.

"That's weird." I said aloud.

"I know." He chuckled. I laughed and he joined me. I liked Jack… but I chose Sawyer? Maybe I made a mistake.

**Later**

We reached the beach at sunset and I was very confused to see how many people were worried about me, and friends with me. They genuinely looked like they were worried for me and this big guy, large, even had tears in his eyes when he saw me. A woman with a baby was relieved as well.

"Uh… thanks." I mumbled. Jack was attached to my hip and I was… okay with this. I actually liked him a lot. He was the more patient one with me and seemed to want to help me. Charlie of course was my best friend, as I remembered- and I tried to be nice after he clearly told me I was different. I didn't know why- but something inside me really did not want to lose my friends. Concerning Sawyer, I was… confused. Guarded. He wasn't normal. He was like me. Which made him a threat.

Jack gave me some dinner and another blonde woman approached me. She held bright blue eyes and a kind face.

"Ceal." She smiled. I looked at Jack for an explanation to who she was.

"Ceal was hit over the head. She's suffering from memory loss. Ceal, this is Juliet." Jack said. I nodded at Juliet. Juliet then looked at Jack with questioning eyes.

"Ceal, listen, Juliet has been testing all the women on the island to see if they're pregnant. You're the only one left." Jack said. I glared at him.

"I haven't slept with anyone." I said tartly. Jack looked at Juliet slowly then back at me.

"You slept with Sawyer." He said quietly. I felt annoyance grow in me.

"What? No! I-" I looked over at Sawyer who was glaring at me from his tent. I ran over to him. He looked surprised.

"Sawyer!" I growled. He looked down at me with guarded eyes.

"What do you want Beowulf?" He growled back. Beowulf? He knew I was Danish then.

"We had sex?" I demanded. Sawyer looked around surprised since I asked a little too loudly. He grabbed my arm and yanked me into his tent.

"Yeah Smiley, we had sex." He said angrily. I stared at him.

"Why!" I demanded. Sawyer looked at me shocked.

"Why-! Well Hell, why not?" He snapped back. I chuckled. He was funny. Sawyer rubbed a hand down his face.

"Seriously?" I asked. He glared at me.

"Seriously. I know yer regrettin' it, so why don't ya just git the hell out and cry about it?" Sawyer growled. I stared at him with new eyes. I knew I never gave myself to anyone unless I was absolutely sure they were… someone I trusted… and cared deeply for. Somehow… this… person became extremely important to me.

"So… we're… lovers?" I asked. Sawyer looked surprised.

"Uh, I- uh, well… Yeah." He said exasperated. I approached him slowly and cocked my head to the side. He looked nervous. He definitely had feelings for me. I reached up and touched his stubbled cheek slowly. He closed his eyes.

"I miss ya. Come back to me Ceal." He whispered and opened his blue eyes. I felt my heart tear for him.

"Yeah… I-… well, I have to go take a pregnancy test apparently." I blurted. Sawyer stared at me.

"What? We- but- it was one time?" Sawyer drawled. I chuckled.

"I don't know. I think it's serious that I have to go check. So… yeah." I said, and turned to leave. He caught my hand.

"Ceal… if yer pregnant-…" He started. He looked really concerned. I laughed.

"Don't worry. I'm not. I'm sure of it." I said. Sawyer nodded slowly and let me go. I walked out and towards Juliet. She and Jack walked with me a while into the jungle until we reached an area where a hatch was built into a hillside. I walked in cautiously. After a long hallway, there were several rooms and then a room with a monitor.

"Lay down." Juliet said gently and padded the bed. The metal bed was in the center of the blue room, and several monitors were behind it. I did as told and thought of Jack waiting outside. He liked me? Then… me having slept with Sawyer must have hurt him…

"This is going to be cold." Juliet said and spread a gel over my stomach. I shivered and she saw the bruises.

"Oh my God… There's… there's no way the baby would have survived the hits you took to your stomach…" Juliet whispered. I looked up at her.

"Well I'm sure I'm not pregnant." I said and sighed. Juliet pulled out a weird contraption and slowly slid it along my stomach. She was silent for a while then sighed in relief.

"You're not pregnant." She sighed. I felt… GREAT!

"YES!" I cheered and fist pumped. Juliet laughed.

"Alright, let's get back. The woods aren't safe and I don't want you to get hurt." I said and jumped off the table. She stared at me in surprise.

"Ah, yeah." She said. I looked at her confused.

"What?" I asked.

"You just… never were so fond of me." Juliet smiled. I shrugged.

"I can't remember anything. Just Charlie. But you don't seem so bad." I said and nodded at her. We made small talk as we headed out and Jack was just outside to greet us. Jack looked at me expectantly.

"I'm not pregnant." I said with a small laugh. He smiled.

"Good…" He smiled. I nodded. I couldn't help but wonder… why did I choose Sawyer over Jack?

When we got back to the others I saw Desmond and was shocked to see him. He was a little frustrated at my condition and seemed very sad that I lost my memory. But we caught up and we sat with Hurley, Claire, and Charlie. Sawyer popped up out of nowhere and sat beside me.

"So?" He whispered in my ear. I looked back at him, but couldn't help looking over at Jack who was talking with Juliet.

"I'm not." I whispered. Sawyer relaxed.

"Thank Jesus." He sighed. I nodded.

**The next Day**

My memories weren't coming back as fast as I'd like. And I was really confused with the tensions between Jack and Sawyer and myself, as well as Kate. I wish I could remember… I was washing up in the ocean, a bit away from the group, with Juliet of course. Since apparently my being alone last time led to me being kidnapped.

I washed my shirt and my pants. Juliet was washing her clothing as well.

"So are you and Jack a thing?" I asked. Juliet smiled at me.

"Sort of. But I know he still has feelings for someone." She said. I looked out into the ocean.

"Kate?" I asked. Juliet hesitated.

"Yeah." She said. She was lying… this scared me. It would only mean it was me Jack cared for. I wondered what the hell I got myself into. Juliet and I got dressed, then headed back to the beach. Apparently things were going easy at the beach except for some tensions. Juliet and I grew close which I was happy for, but I was also nervous since we were in a weird sort of love triangle.

I was looking for Dee when Jack approached and told me he needed to check my wounds. I nodded and sat in the sands. He checked my thumb. He frowned.

"It's not healing… so well…" Jack mumbled and pulled out some ointment. He applied it and studied it some more.

"Did they break it?" He asked looking confused. I shook my head and sighed.

"I had to break it to get out of my binds." I explained. His head shot up and he looked at me in shock.

"Didn't it hurt?" He asked horrified. I raised an eyebrow.

"Of course it did." I said. Jack just stared at me.

I looked down at my thumb. Jack wrapped it again and sighed.

"Alright. That should do it. Your eye is less swollen. Can you open it?" He asked. I tried and was surprised to see I could. Jack smiled.

"Good." He said.

"Jack?" I asked. He studied my bruise.

"Hm?" He hummed.

"Why don't I want to be with you?" I asked bluntly. He froze. He sat back on his heels.

"I uh… I guess you and Sawyer had more in common." Jack whispered. I frowned. I was more confused than ever.

"Oh." I said numbly. Jack hesitated then patted my shoulder and stood. I watched him walk off and seriously felt lonely.

**A/N: Chapter end. : ) REVIEW!**


	29. My Memories

**A/N: Thanks to all whom reviewed! Here's the next chapter.**

LOST: The Other Survivor

Chapter: 29

"My Memories"

I couldn't find Desmond. At all. He was gone along with Jin, Hurley, and Charlie. Claire told me they had ventured off to find food but I was confused why Dee didn't tell me. Why wouldn't he? I walked towards Jack and Juliet, avoiding Sawyer since we both felt uncomfortable after the pregnancy scare, and smiled.

"Hey." I said. Juliet looked scared and Jack looked pissed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Listen, Juliet just told me something… a little upsetting." Jack said quietly. I looked at Juliet.

"I wasn't left behind. I was supposed to find out who was pregnant and mark their tents tomorrow tonight. Ben, uh, the guy that tortured you, would come and kidnap them." Juliet whispered. I felt betrayed.

"You- you work for him?" I growled and got into an offensive stance. Jack put his hand on my shoulder.

"She used to- she's- she's retired like you." Jack said. I looked at Jack confused.

"I'm retired? I thought you were kidding- I mean given our circumstances." I said, forgetting about Juliet. Jack was staring at me with wide eyes.

"No Ceal, I meant it…" He said in a gravelly voice. I frowned.

"I killed three people upon my escape." I said. Jack froze and looked like I'd punched him in his stomach. Juliet stiffened too.

"What?" I asked annoyed by their response.

"You- Ceal… you swore to me… You would never kill." Jack whispered. I looked up into his brown eyes in confusion.

"I have amnesia. I didn't remember." I said defensively. Jack was looking at me like I was some … demon… I was evil… I killed three people and I'm around people whom do not do that- who are not used to the darkness as I am… I must look like Lucifer's reincarnation.

"Ceal, just… go." Jack said, ordering me from his side. I felt panic strike through me- Jack- he couldn't hate me- he couldn't push me away…

"Jack- Why? What-?" I stuttered. Jack whirled to face me and glared.

"You swore to me, you wouldn't kill. You Swore." Jack growled.

"Jack, she has amnesia." Juliet said soothingly. I felt grateful to Juliet then. I didn't know why, but I couldn't- I couldn't deal with Jack being disappointed in me about this issue… and I didn't know why… I couldn't remember…

"I don't care! I thought you changed!" Jack yelled. I glared at him and felt anger pulse through me. I grabbed the front of Jack's shirt and yanked him down to my level. He shoved me off and that was it- the physical repulsion he expressed pushed me over the edge. I punched him as hard as I could. Jack gasped and held his face. Juliet shrieked.

"Ceal! Nng!" Jack groaned and held his left cheek. I glared at him.

"You're a goddamn traitor Jack! You self-righteous egotistical ass!" I growled. Jack's left cheek was already swelling, and a dark color was forming. He was staring at me in shock and anger. Juliet's hands were covering her mouth.

Jack suddenly grabbed my arm and yanked me with him towards the jungle.

"Jack! What're you doing?" Juliet asked. I was nervous- I felt bad for hitting him and something inside me felt horrified- like I'd sinned!

"Stay away Juliet! I need to talk to her myself!" Jack growled at Juliet. Juliet looked at me as if asking me if it was okay. I nodded numbly. Jack yanked me through the jungle for a good two minutes and his grip on my upper arm was so hard I knew bruises would form. He flung me in front of him and I stumbled.

"What?" I yelled as Jack just glared at me.

"Ceal, I'm done with you. I'm done watching out for you, I'm done caring for you. You're on your own." Jack hissed. I stared at him.

"Are you listening to yourself? You sound nothing like the Jack I met last morning! You're supposed to be someone I love? I care for? Bull shit! No wonder I picked Sawyer!" I was screaming the last part. Jack suddenly tensed and stepped closer- his face was inches from mine.

"You chose Sawyer because he's just like you. A horrible human being with no sympathy or empathy for others." Jack said, his voice venom. I stared at him in shock and felt like I got the breath punched out of me. Jack side stepped around me and walked back to the others. I fell to my knees and shuddered. I didn't know what I did wrong… I have no recollection or memory. But that promise I made Jack must have been… immense. Or he wouldn't have snapped.

I felt tears threatening, and tried to pinch myself so I wouldn't cry. I was pathetic. I needed to suck it up. So why did I feel like my heart was just trampled? I got to my feet and took a few deep breaths. I then turned and headed back to the beach.

I left the jungle's cold embrace and squinted into the sun. Jack was talking to Juliet and Sawyer was reading a book. I then saw something…

To the far side of the beach I saw Dee and Charlie carrying a woman. She was wearing a jumpsuit and looked hurt. Hurley and Jin followed close behind.

People immediately raced over to help. I kept my distance but watched. The woman's name was Naomi. Apparently she just landed on the island and she had with her a transmitter that could connect to a boat that was lingering just a few miles from the island. Sayid grew very happy and started to tinker with the radio while Jack and Juliet tried to help the woman with her injury.

Charlie looked… less Charlie like and Desmond and he were around each other a lot. Charlie began writing on a piece of paper and I wondered if it was a song he was writing. I stuck around Dee, Charlie, and Sayid.

"Can you call your people on your boat?" Sayid asked Naomi. She nodded but she couldn't do it. The reception was horrible and the French woman's signal was blocking it- as well as something that prevented the signal from being carried out. Sayid nodded and we talked about going out to change the signal and get in touch with the boat. Naomi said it was our only chance

"Ceal, Kate, Sawyer, I need your help with carrying the dynamite." Jack ordered. I perked up at the mention of my name and wondered why Jack called for my assistance, especially since we just had a pretty brutal fight. I reached Jack at the same time as Sawyer and Kate. Sawyer smiled down at me and I managed a grimace.

"Pack an empty back pack and meet me back here so we can go to the Black Rock and get the dynamite." Jack mumbled and kept his eyes from me. I followed Sawyer to his tent and recovered my back pack. We then walked back to Jack. Sawyer seemed quiet. Jack jutted his head towards a path that sloped up, and we were off. The jungle's green colors were bright and lively in the afternoon sun and unfortunately it was overly hot.

"It's going to be difficult to carry dynamite back…" I said to Jack but tried to make it sound like I was addressing everyone. Sawyer was behind me and Kate behind Sawyer.

"She's right, it'll be suicide." Kate called. Jack stopped.

"We'll be fine. The island… it doesn't want us dead. We just have to be careful." Jack said and panted wearily. Sawyer sighed and we resumed on.

We reached a stream and walked through it, refilled our water bottles, and rested for five minutes. It was awkward.

"How are you holding up?" Jack asked us.

"Fine." Kate said.

"Peachy." Sawyer muttered.

"Fine." I said and rubbed my ribs. I was still recovering from the beatings, and Jack knew this. But apparently he needed my help. Jack walked over to me and told me to raise my shirt. I then realized it wasn't just me and Jack that were tense- it was all of us…

"Yeah, you're still hurt." Jack said and I noticed his black eye was a shade of purple now.

"Why did you ask her to come, Jack?" Kate asked, her thick brown hair held up in a ponytail.

"I need her help." Jack said looking at Kate surprised. I was a little surprised too by Kate's hostility. I knew she wasn't fond of me, but my goodness.

"Why didn't you ask Juliet or Sayid?" She asked her eyes dark. Jack and I knew where this was going while Sawyer just sighed.

"Because Juliet needs to take care of Naomi and Sayid is working on the transmitter." Jack said with a frown. Kate was still frowning.

"I'm sure Sayid would take a few hours to help us with the dynamite." Kate said. Sawyer stood and turned to Kate.

"Freckles, what are ya gettin' at?" Sawyer asked. Kate looked down then sighed.

"Nothing." She muttered.

"No, Kate, please. Tell me what the hell you're getting at?" Jack asked, probably fed up with all the drama. Kate glared at Jack.

"You can't stand being away from Ceal for more than five minutes and you're willing to drag her along while she's injured into the jungle, just so you can keep tabs on her! It's not right Jack!" Kate said angrily. I stared at her. Okay, I seriously doubted she cared that much for my wellbeing, but then… maybe she did want to be friends.

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm the only doctor that can help her! I took her with me because I can make sure she doesn't get an infection!" Jack yelled back. Kate glared.

"She's fine Jack! She's healing and doing better! So why are you dragging her out here? Why?" Kate yelled. Sawyer looked down at me with raised eyebrows.

"This is better than a soap opera." Sawyer whispered. I was really just shocked at how everything was exploding- the tensions got too high and now everyone was exploding with stress, rage, jealousy, and anxiousness.

"Kate, Jack hates me. Very much. I'm here to help is all. Now let's move on." I interjected. Kate stared at Jack and suddenly Sawyer was curious.

"Ya hate Smiley?" Sawyer asked Jack, clearly looking protective.

"Yeah, he made it pretty f-cking clear some hours ago." I growled. Jack stared at me. Sawyer looked annoyed and Kate looked pissed.

"What?" Kate asked Jack. Jack growled annoyed.

"Let's go. We don't have time for this!" Jack growled. I felt myself tense up and the stress built up ever more. We trudged on and Sawyer kept at my side.

**The Black Rock**

The Black Rock was in fact a ship and I hadn't been there before but apparently the others had. No one had talked since Jack growled at Kate that he wasn't going to talk about it anymore and we had all remained silent the rest of the trip. Once inside the ship we found a man named Richard. He apparently wanted to die and Jack had to talk him out of his death wish. Kate, Sawyer, and myself stayed outside while they talked.

"I don't remember anything. I don't know why you're pissed at me Kate, so why don't you tell me so we can all be friends again and move on?" I asked, I seriously wanted to move on. Kate bit her lower lip and then sighed.

"Ceal… I'm sorry. Let's just start over okay?" Kate asked. I nodded and she stuck her hand out. I accepted it and we shook on it.

"Alrighty! We're all good friends again!" Sawyer drawled. I chuckled.

"You said Jack made it clear he hated you- what did he say?" Kate asked curiously. I sighed.

"I- he basically said I was a horrible human being with no empathy or sympathy for others and that he was done with me." I said. Sawyer approached me and kissed my forehead.

"Jackass is stressed is all. He don't mean that." Sawyer said smoothly. Kate was staring at me.

"That… geez, that doesn't even sound like Jack." Kate said. Suddenly Jack and Richard approached us. Richard went off somewhere and we all walked into the ship (which was in the middle of the jungle) to get the dynamite.

We reached the lower deck areas and slowly put dynamite into our back packs. We then headed back to the beach. It was getting dark and we had to tread extremely lightly.

"Hey Ceal, do you remember anything else?" Kate asked. I shook my head.

"So far I only remember Charlie." I explained. Kate sighed.

"I'm sorry. That has to be hard…" Kate whispered. I sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, it makes things harder." I admitted. We walked along in silence until we reached the beach and Jack told people that we were all getting up early tomorrow to leave the beach. His plan was to hide dynamite in the tents with marks so we could kill the Others. At first I thought Jack was a little bit of a hypocrite, but then I guess it was… different if I killed. Cause I killed… many people.

I had my shit packed up and I walked to Dee.

"You ready?" I asked him, referring to tomorrow. Dee hesitated.

"I need to activate a switch… it's under water. But I got to do this sister, because there's a signal blocking the transmitter from receiving or reaching out to any boat.… It's in a dharma station… I'm going with Charlie." Dee said but he looked very… different.

"Okay, I'm going with you." I said.

"No. I'm going with Charlie alone. You need to go with Jack to the higher altitudes. Me and Charlie will be close behind ye." Dee said. I frowned.

"Okay… But you better be careful, and protect Charlie. He's just a duckie." I said.

"I heard that!" Charlie called from his tent with Claire. I laughed. I guess the plan was set. People were marking the tents and setting up the dynamite as well as packing. Jack wanted to select three shooters to stay behind which turned out to be Bernard, Jin, and Sayid. I was shocked I wasn't selected. Insulted rather, but then the larger group leaving needed a protector.

I went to sleep by Dee and Charlie that night.

**The next morning**

I woke up and sighed wearily. My wounds throbbed and my amnesia was still in place. I put my back pack on and tied my hair into a pony tail. Jack told us to say bye to the people staying behind since we had to get as far away as possible.

I bid good bye to Sayid, Jin, Bernard (though we never conversed) and they bid good bye to me. We were sure we'd see each other again. I walked up to Dee and Charlie. I hugged Dee.

"Careful now. Protect Charlie." I said. Dee nodded stiffly and I couldn't put my finger on it but something felt… weird. I turned to Charlie who hugged me tightly.

"I love ya mate." Charlie whispered. I smiled at the endearment.

"I love you too, Charlie. Be safe okay?" I said and punched his arm playfully.

"I will. Don't worry about me alright?" Charlie said. I was a little confused but nodded.

"Right." I chuckled. I waved bye to them and couldn't shake a sad feeling. Charlie was smiling and waving like… we weren't going to see each other again. I grit my teeth- sure I was overreacting, and joined the larger group.

We set off- Jack was in the lead and I took up the back with Hurley and Sawyer.

"Did that good-bye with Charlie seem weird?" Hurley asked as we trudged through the side of the jungle, along the coast side. We were headed up hill. I nodded.

"Yeah, it actually did. He's probably just nervous…" I said. Hurley nodded. As we walked along, we barely stopped to rest. We were walking slow, so… But I couldn't help but feel worried. I was worried about Dee and Charlie. We reached some hills that weren't covered with trees and looked back. We were far from our campsite now. The sun was now setting, though it was still a little high up.

"Smiley, here." Sawyer handed me a mango. I accepted it and smiled.

"Thanks Sawyer." I said. He grimaced. I looked at him confused.

"Ya don't remember ma real name, do ya?" He asked lowly. I glared.

"It's called amnesia." I retorted. Sawyer scowled at me.

"I know what it's called! Just- when ya remember, call me ma real name an' I'll know yer back to normal." Sawyer said. I frowned at him.

"Okay." I said quietly. He kissed my cheek. I stared at him surprised.

"I love ya." He whispered, a small blush on his cheeks. I felt my heart quicken and smiled at him.

"Oh…" I said brightly. Sawyer smirked.

**Later**

We were too far to hear the explosions on the beach but when we looked back we saw two go off out of three.

"Where is the third one?" Rose asked, her voice thick with concern.

"Maybe they didn't need to set it off." Jack mused. People started chattering with worry and confusion.

"I'm goin' back." Sawyer suddenly said. I stared at him.

"No. We have to keep going." Jack said.

"I ain't leavin' them back there to die." Sawyer growled. Jack hesitated.

"You don't have guns." Jack said quietly. Juliet stepped forward.

"I know where there's a stash. I'll go too." Juliet said. Jack nodded slowly.

"Be careful." He said but looking at Juliet.

"I'm going too." I said and stepped over to Sawyer.

"No." Both Sawyer and Juliet said.

"Excuse me?" I asked feeling annoyed.

"Smiley, ya need to stay here. Yer their only protector." Sawyer said and brushed some hair out of my face. Juliet nodded.

"You're still healing too." Jack said quietly. I looked back at Jack surprised.

"Stay." Sawyer whispered. I frowned and nodded.

"Okay… just… come back alive okay?" I asked quietly.

"You got it Smiley." Sawyer smiled. I smiled and watched him walk down the hillside with Juliet. I felt… worried… and strangely I was also sad that we weren't attached to the hip anymore.

I turned back and found we were moving again. I sighed wearily and walked on. I came into step with Claire and Kate since I was sure Hurley was ahead with Jack. The dark started to descend upon us and Jack told us all to camp out until we reached the radio tower where the French woman's radio broadcast was made.

I sat back from the group so I could watch over everyone- I was taking my job very seriously. After an hour, people started to settle down to sleep and I sat up to watch over them. I was close to Claire and Kate since I was fond of them, and I couldn't help but keep looking over at Jack who was watching people too.

Jack looked up at me and approached me.

"What do you want?" I asked and watched the people before me sleep. Jack kneeled next to me and sighed.

"Ceal, listen, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have… been so… I was an asshole." Jack said and sat on his bum next to me. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't care. Leave me alone Jack." I said in a growl. Okay, so I was tired and hungry… I was very irritable so I guess Jack chose the wrong time to apologize.

"Ceal, please…" Jack pleaded. I looked at him finally and frowned.

"What? You clearly stated I was a horrible human being. What else could you possibly say, and or want to be my _best friend_ for?" I asked annoyed. Jack gripped my arm and I jumped at the sudden hostility.

"Ceal, you don't remember- but you- we… we had a thing for each other too. You- have no idea what it feels like to lose… you to someone like… Sawyer." Jack said, his teeth grit, but his eyes tearing up. I looked at him surprised.

"I don't remember." I reminded him.

"I know… I'm sorry. I keep ruining things between us." Jack whispered and let go of me. I sighed and turned to him.

"I'm sorry I hit you." I whispered. He lightly felt his bruise and smiled sadly.

"I deserved it." He said. I sighed and looked back over the people.

"No. You didn't. I'm sorry." I said and suddenly the flashes started- I remembered Jack, Sawyer- James, Kate, Sayid… everyone. I groaned and shook my head.

"You okay?" Jack asked. I held my head and stared at him.

"J-Jack. I- I remember everything." I whispered. Jack smiled.

"You- really? You do?" He asked. I nodded and shook my head.

"Shit, I can't believe I killed the three people…" I whispered. Jack waved his hand, as if to wave it off.

"It- it doesn't matter! Ceal, you remember! That's great!" Jack smiled. I smiled and hugged him. Jack was warm against me and his arms strong around me. I pulled back just to have Jack stare at my lips but smile.

"Go to sleep Jack. I have to watch out for everyone." I said and patted his hand. Jack smiled and looked at me for a while. I sighed.

"Good night Ceal. I'm glad you're back…" Jack said and cupped my face in his hands. I looked at Jack and felt… happy. I liked Jack. Jack kissed my forehead and then let me go. He stood and went back to the front of the group. I huddled and watched him lay down. He was… sweet. He was really trying to get me to… be a good person… and he watched out for me. Before I knew it I was standing and walking over to Jack. I stopped however and thought of James.

"Don't… you love James…"I whispered to myself and turned back. I took a deep breath. I may remember everything again, but it doesn't mean it fixed my feelings. Thinking of Sawyer however did make me feel solid and sure of our relationship.

**The next day**

The night passed without incident but I was exhausted the next day. Kate and Claire made things easier for me by giving me food and helping me get water. I told them my memories were back and Kate asked if we were still friends. I said yes.

"We're almost there!" Jack called back to us. I was so relieved, I was going to have to take a nap. Kate, Claire, and myself all talked and smiled as we walked along and grew very close.

"Ah, where were you guys when I was in high school!" Claire moaned and shifted Aaron to her other hip. Kate and I laughed.

"High school. Jeez. I hated it." Kate groaned. I smiled. Claire and Kate looked at me expectantly.

"Oh, I never went to high school. I was training by then… and taught in a private facility." I said. They looked like the regret asking.

"So who is Black Mask?" Kate asked. I shrugged.

"He never took off his mask…" I said and stared off into the ground.

"You didn't hear anything?" Claire asked. I thought hard.

**Flash Back**

I punched the dummy hard and watched as Black Mask lit a cigarette. He was watching me.

"Sir?" I asked and bowed in greeting him. He waved his hand and gestured for me to continue training. I did as told. I was nervous to train in front of him, but I also wanted to impress him. A man came running into the gym room which was all concrete and held weights, dummies and rock climbing walls. All of the best equipment. The man crossed the room- he wore a fine suit and whispered to Black Mask as he talked.

Just before the man in the suit left he whispered,

"Yes, of course Mr. Whitmore."

Black Mask stiffened, then pulled out a silver gun, and shot the man in the suit. I stood frozen staring at Black Mask.

"You did not hear that did you my dear?" Black Mask asked. I shook my head.

"No sir… I heard nothing." I said.

"Good." He said smoothly, then pulled out his cell to get someone down to clean up the mess.

**End of Flashback**

"… I guess I heard someone call him Mr. Whitmore once but… I don't know." I said. Claire and Kate shrugged and soon we reached our destination.

**A/N: Oooh…. REVIEW!**


	30. The Beginning of the Nightmare

**A/N: Thank you for all who reviewed and read. : ) Okay so I know I got some things wrong, but bear with me people. I'm trying!**

LOST: The Other Survivor

Chapter: 30

"The Beginning of the Nightmare"

We could see the tower's top ahead but as we walked on we saw Ben standing with a walkie talkie in hand and Alex to his left on a hill. Jack immediately approached Ben and Kate went to scout around for Others. I glared at Ben. He smiled at me.

"You goddamn weasel." I growled and started to approach him, but Jack held his hand up for me to stop. Ben then looked at Jack.

"I want to talk to you alone." Ben said. Jack scoffed.

"No. But now you're our hostage." Jack smirked. Ben held up a black walkie talkie.

"I don't think you want to do that Jack." Ben said. Kate came back and told Jack that no one was there, it was just Ben and Alex.

"Oh, and why not?" Jack asked and nodded to Kate.

"I think you're going to want to talk to me privately before you make any… rash decisions." Ben said in his weasel voice. So Jack followed Ben somewhere else and we all waited for his return. I told people to remain calm and what not. There were weird sounds that rang out, and then Jack returned, with a tied up, bloodied Ben following behind him. Jack looked extremely remorseful and Ben looked like he'd been a punching bag for ten boxers.

"What did you do?" Alex yelled, and went to Ben's aid as Jack shoved him to the ground. Jack ordered someone to hold the rope while we made the rest of our journey to the tower. A man I hadn't talked to before said he'd do it. I approached Jack at the front of the line as we kept walking on.

"What happened?" I asked and Kate was at Jack's other side.

"Nothing. Let me handle it." Jack said but he looked rather pale.

"Jack, seriously, what happened?" I asked and Kate looked at Jack with worried eyes. We descended the tall hill and were now just a few yards from our destination.

"Ceal just- Just… Don't. Okay?" Jack asked me, his eyes pleading. I grit my teeth and glanced back at Ben who looked completely out of it. I looked at Alex whom was watching me with sad eyes. I looked back at Kate who looked concerned. What if something happened to our friends back at camp?

When we were just outside the tower, Danielle was waiting for us. Jack and Kate approached her to talk to her and I tied Ben to a large tree. When Jack finished talking to Danielle about the distress call, she'd told us Sayid had sent her after us because she just missed us as we left the beach the day before. Jack turned to Naomi and told her to wait outside while he and Danielle went inside to turn off the transmission. I yawned and sat in the grass, nodding off, just by the tower entrance…

The next thing I knew- gasps were heard around me and Naomi lay dead just in front of me. A knife was in her back and the transmitter was laying in her limp hand. I bolted up to see- Locke! He had thrown it. My God, how long had I been asleep?

"What have you done?" Jack yelled and ran over to Naomi. I bolted to my feet and headed to Naomi too.

"Jack- stay back. Don't touch the transmitter!" Locke yelled pulling out a gun. He looked wounded and frantic.

Jack picked up the transmitter while glaring at Locke…

"If you contact that boat we all die!" Ben yelled at Jack from his tied up position at the tree. I felt anger pulse through me. Ben- he had downright tortured me… I'd say revenge was long overdue. I didn't intend to kill him… but… I found myself sprinting at Ben in anger, my reaction obviously delayed since he'd been with us for a few hours already.

"Ceal!" Claire yelled horrified as I raced at Ben. I'm sure they were confused as to why I was attacking him now. I blame my being up the night before. As I got to Ben, Locke fired a single shot at my foot and actually managed to get it so close that the ground, as it was penetrated with the bullet, tripped me and sent me flying. I rolled and stood- not to be hindered but I'd landed just before Locke and his gun was trained on me now.

"Stop Ceal. I will shoot you." Locke said, his eyes dark. I hesitated then settled on glaring at Locke.

Then Danielle approached Alex as if she was seeing a ghost.

Ben from the tree said in a sigh, "Alex… this is your mother." I looked up and stared.

"JACK STOP!" Locke yelled and I looked back to see Jack switch on the transmitter and try to contact the boat.

"Hello?" Came a voice through the system. Jack smiled widely and looked at us all.

"We're saved!" Claire screamed and I felt myself smile. People were hugging and kissing- cheering that we were safe. Sun and Rose hugged each other tightly. I got up and Kate and I hugged though Locke was just behind us and looked very angry with himself for not being able to shoot Jack.

Jack talked to the people on the transmitter and asked them to come to our aid. The people answered enthusiastically and Jack began laughing in relief.

"I can't believe it…" I whispered and Kate and I hugged tightly.

We were finally saved…

**Flash Forward**

I stepped through the elevator doors and approached room 304. The door was tall and deep red, the wood being mahogany and there was a gold rim around the edges of the door. I held a few bags full of groceries and tried to balance them. I kicked the doorbell and waited. I heard steps. The door opened.

"Finally, this shit is heavy- help me!" I ordered her. She took two bags and smiled at me with a guilty grin. She wore grey sweat pants and a black tank top. She was bare foot.

"Family Guy is on!" She protested. I rolled my eyes and lay the groceries on our marble kitchen counter which was almost as big as the front door.

"Seriously? You brat." I laughed. She grinned, her smile wide, and brown eyes big with glee.

"Trine, you have to help unload the groceries." I told my sister.

"Hire a maid! You're rich now!" Trine laughed. I gave her the death look.

"Okay, okay!" Trine laughed. She was only a year younger than me but she was the baby in my family and would always act like it. Oh well.

I was one of the seven Oceanic Survivors. I was given a golden pass to fly whenever I wanted and a ton of money. I left L.A. for New York and moved my sister and her husband, Leon, into my apartment. It was almost a house- and my sister convinced Leon to move in because I was overly protective now that I only had her and Desmond left.

"I can't believe you still watch Family Guy." I sighed and put the milk away.

"Like you don't?" She grinned. I sighed. I do…

I had told Trine and Leon of my… hit man past, and they accepted me. Leon was quite dramatic about it but after Trine told him to look at me like a giant watch dog he calmed down. I rolled my eyes. My black berry went off.

I took it out of my pocket and looked at the caller.

I hit ignore.

"Is it him?" Trine asked, putting the milk away. I nodded.

"What happened to you two?" She asked sadly. Leon was at work- he was a doctor, and Trine worked as a children's writer, her books were out all over shelves in libraries and book stores.

"You know what he did." I said angrily and fidgeted with a box of granola bars.

"He did it to save you." Trine objected, her hands on her hips and her voice carrying through the tall room.

"It wasn't his business! I wanted to stay with James!" I was glaring down at Trine now, and normally people would flinch and back away from me, but Trine… she was my sister and knew I would never hurt her… she never feared me.

"What about me?" She said in an angry tone. I felt guilt hit me.

"I…" I was stumped for words.

"I guess you were okay with me continuing to think I was the only Kristensen left." Trine said angrily. She was still angry… I didn't think she'd ever forgive me.

"No… No, that's not true. Come here." I said and pulled her into a hug. I couldn't believe now I was… a martial arts trainer… a sensei… Retired from everything in my past before the island…

"Then call him. Forgive him. He loves you too." Trine said and pulled away from me. I pondered and looked down at my phone.

"Alright." I whispered.

"I'll put the rest of the food away, go call him." Trine said, her brown hair flowing long, just above her bum. My hair was much darker.

"Right. Thanks." I said and walked down the cream hallway leading to our winding carpeted stair case. My room was the first at the top since I had to watch for intruders (yes, I was left paranoid after leaving the island) and I closed the tall white doors behind me. My room was plain. Trine and Leon decorated their room with pictures and posters- I… I just slept in my king size bed with maroon covers… and… I had a walk in closet with plenty clothes (hidden weapons), and I had a large flat screen. I sat on the edge of my bed.

I flipped through my contacts on my phone. I didn't have many.

I found Jack and called him.

He picked up on the second ring.

"Ceal!" I heard him exclaim. It was a Sunday so I didn't think he was at work but I heard voices behind him.

"Jack." I stated. I heard him breathe hard on the other end. I studied the patterns on my bed spread.

"God, I haven't- I haven't talked to you since… we got back… What- where are you?" Jack asked. I rubbed my eyes.

"New York." I sighed.

"How have you been?" He asked.

"Fine." I said.

"You're… Ceal… I'm sorry- I know- I know you're still mad…" Jack said quietly. I heard winds through the phone and I knew he'd stepped outside to talk to me.

"Jack… It's okay. I forgive you… I shouldn't have been so angry for… two years." I whispered. God the first year I was… so depressed. I missed him… so much. I cried every day… Trine had to take care of me and Leon almost had me committed to an insane asylum. Which I think he was trying to scare me with… I finally started to pull myself together after six months and here I am… two years later… and I still miss him… James.

"I want to see you." Jack said. I sighed.

"I'm in New York." I said.

"Golden passes remember?" Jack said referring to our free flying. I sighed again.

"Right. So, when should I expect you?" I asked. Jack hummed.

"Next weekend? I have… work, but… I'll stay a weekend?" Jack asked, obviously not wanting to be inviting himself. I laughed.

"Jack, you can stay however long. You're… after everything we've been through- there's literally nothing you don't know about me and I don't know about you… and… we need each other." I found myself talking a lot. I knew after the experience on the island, I couldn't quite let go of Jack. Or the others. I still called Kate often and visited, while I saw Hurley a lot too. I never really saw Sun or Sayid-

"Yeah I know what you mean… alright… I'll see you Friday night then?" Jack asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah. I'll see you Jack." I said.

"Alright. Take care…" Jack said quietly.

"You too. Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up. I sat on my bed for a while then finally got the courage to tell Trine that Jack would be coming this weekend. She was excited since I only ever talked about him and the others from the island…

"Don't screw it up okay? He's hot! AND a doctor! Like Leon!" Trine smiled. I glared.

"He's just a friend." I said like I always did.

"Riiight." Trine mumbled.

**End of Flash Forward**

I sighed and pushed my hair back from my face as Jack came over and smiled at me.

"We're getting off the island." Jack said smiling wide.

"Jack- You did it… you got us off this rock." I said happily. Suddenly Ben's walkie talkie went off and Jack picked it up. It was Hurley?

"Hurley?" I asked and took the walkie talkie from Jack who just chuckled at me.

"Sup!" Came the merry response.

"You're supposed to be with us!" I yelled. Silence.

"I'm sorry?" Hurley tried.

"I'll slap you later. Where are you?" I asked and Jack tensed while everyone around me watched with anxious eyes. Kate approached me too.

"I'm back at the beach with Sayid, Bernard, and Jin." Hurley said. Jack took the walkie talkie from me. I let out a 'hey!' but didn't care. People around Jack, me, and Kate cheered that the three on the beach were safe. Sun and Rose hugged once more.

"They're okay?" Jack asked quickly.

"Yeah dude, they're fine." Hurley said and Jack let out a big sigh of relief which I thought was a little odd. I took the walkie talkie from Jack who grinned and tried to tickle my sides cause we were stealing the walkie talkie from each other. I chuckled and wafted his hands away.

"Is Juliet and Sawyer there?" I asked. Jack waited.

"Yeah dude." Hurley said.

"Can you put Sawyer on?" I asked. There was a rustling and then the voice I'd come to love came on.

"Well hello Smiley, missin' me already?" Came the southerner's drawl. I laughed and I heard Jack sigh and Kate smiled at me.

"You could say that… James." I said, waiting to hear if he knew.

"Ya- Ya remember!" James said excitedly through the walkie talkie.

"Yeah, hey listen, Jack got us rescued! We fixed the transmissions and contacted the boat- we're getting off this rock!" I said excitedly. I heard cheering through the radio and smiled and looked at Kate and Jack.

Jack took the radio and I feigned kicking him. He chuckled.

"Hey listen, we're headed back to the beach, so just stay there." Jack said.

"Roger that, Doc." Sawyer said and the radio went off. Jack turned back to face Locke and gave him a meaningful look. Locke just frowned and stayed by Ben. And that's when we realized Naomi was gone.

"What-?" Jack raced to the bloody patch of grass where Naomi had lain last.

"Where did she go? Did anyone see?" Kate yelled. I looked around. People shook their heads. I guess they were too busy celebrating our escape from the island to have noticed.

"We have to go after her. She's wounded." Kate said to Jack. Jack nodded.

"Alright, find a trail and we'll go." Jack told her and Kate nodded. Jack then addressed the rest of the survivors to get ready to head back to the beach so we were easy to spot for the boat. People looked tired but willing. I was exhausted.

Kate soon returned and told Jack there were two trails but Danielle was adamant in choosing a certain trail. Kate persisted that the second trail was the best bet and the first was a dummy trail.

"Kate, when we're on the rescue boat going home, we're going to laugh at this last thing we couldn't agree on. Let Danielle go. Were rescued." Jack said to her. Kate smiled and pulled him in for a hug and I turned away not wanting to ruin her moment. I then walked over to Claire and stood with her.

"Ceal, lead the people back to the beach with Locke, I'm going with Danielle to look for Naomi. We'll be close behind." Jack ordered. I nodded and felt a little weird leading the people with Locke since I hadn't seen him for a while and he had just pointed a gun in my face.

"Right. Take care." I said. Jack nodded and smiled at me. Locke walked over while holding the rope attached to Ben. Ben had been untied from the tree but his hands were still tied together.

Thus we lead the survivors back to the beach. I was excited to see James again and yet I was also a little nervous because I didn't want to leave Jack behind and apparently Kate stayed behind with Jack because she motioned for me to go on and that she was staying.

"This is a lot of walking." Claire said and sighed while shifting Aaron whom was asleep. I smiled.

"I can carry him for a bit if you want?" I asked and smiled. Claire smiled.

"Really? Ohh, thank you." Claire sighed and handed Aaron to me. I held the baby with some nervousness at first since… I had never carried a baby before. But Aaron just woke up for two seconds, looked at me, and then passed out again. I held him for a while until it got darker. Locke walked in silence next to me and tried to convince me what Jack and I had done was wrong.

"How? How do you know we aren't being rescued?" I asked him. Locke looked down at me with his stubborn blue eyes and said,

"Jacob told me." He said simply.

_Jacob…_ That was-

**Flash Back**

"My name is Jacob." Said the man with the blonde hair. I knew him… I had seen him almost everywhere I had gone to terminate the people on the paper I was given. He had prevented it from happening… he also sent me Dom's dog tags after he had died.

"You've been stalking me." I said from behind my desk. I was at my high school and this… Jacob person, obviously took it upon himself to see me whenever he saw fit. He also knew of my second profession. I couldn't hurt him here- at my high school- without risking my cover.

"No. Well, yes, if you think of it in a certain way, though I'm not exactly mentally obsessed with you like some stalkers are. I've come here to tell you… take the assignment." Jacob said, his blue eyes watching me. He was a nice looking guy but he was so damn mysterious. I stood from behind my desk and approached him.

"How do you know about my trip to Australia?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"It's not that. I just want you to be on a certain plane back from Australia." Jacob said.

"I don't follow… You do realize I'm less likely to get on the plane you'll mention right? I mean, you could have planted a bomb or something." I said, trying to look at him carelessly, but the truth was, I was scared of him. The first time I had met him he told me not to tell Black Mask about him because it would definitely result in the ending of my life. I had been afraid of Jacob ever since.

"I don't want to hurt you. Please. Just get on Oceanic flight 815. Alright?" Jacob asked.

"What's in it for me?" I asked annoyed.

"You know. I've told you. Freedom. You get your life back and answers you have always wanted." Jacob said and smiled. I raised an eyebrow and he inched closer.

"What, is the information in a package? And What do I need to expect?" I asked. I was definitely scared but the guy… he just felt… right. Like I had to do it.

"No. You'll see. Take good care of yourself Cecillie. I'll see you." Jacob said and smiled. He then walked out of the classroom, leaving me speechless and worried.

**End of Flash back**

"I… He's here?" I asked in a whisper. Locke looked at me surprised.

"You've seen him?" He asked. I nodded and Locke grabbed my arm.

"You see! It's your destiny to stay here! You have to protect the island!" Locke said frantically. People looked at us confused and Claire raised an eyebrow. I pushed Locke off me and glared.

"I don't have to do shit. Jacob could be some insane maniac and from what I've been told, his promises weren't kept concerning me." I said and trudged on but was suddenly stopped when Jack, Kate, and Danielle caught up with us. An hour later and we suddenly bumped into the group at the beach.

"I thought we told you to stay at the beach?" Jack asked, mainly looking at James, but people were crying and happy to see each other again that he had to wait for his answer. Jin and Sun cried while they were reunited and I felt badly that I hadn't really communicated much with Sun. Bernard and Rose hugged and kissed and so on. I nodded at Sayid who nodded back. Then I saw Dee and hugged him tightly and looked around for Charlie.

"Charlie?" I asked Dee and then I saw Hurley. He was walking towards Claire with a mournful look on his face. I stopped breathing and looked at Dee. Desmond watched me with sad eyes. His lips were pressed together tightly and he shook his head. Claire and Hurley hugged tightly and cried. People were silent and were mournful.

"No… Not-… Charlie…" I whispered looking at Dee who just said, "I'm so sorry C." I felt two pair of arms come around me from behind and hug me tightly. I turned into the person and hugged them back tightly. I knew who it was.

"Smiley, it's alright… I'm here for ya." He whispered into my ear. I cried.

**A/N: End of chapter 30. Please review! **


	31. The Eye of the Hurricane

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing. Enjoy the next chapter.**

LOST: The Other Survivor

Chapter: 31

"The Eye of the Hurricane"

I didn't know when Jack had started talking to the others. Claire, Hurley, and myself were too busy crying but eventually James forced me to look at him and told me I had to snap out of it and be strong… not only for me but for the others. I nodded and wiped tears from my face. Jack and Locke were in a stare down.

"W-what's going on?" I stammered and James stepped forward with me.

"It's suicide going back to the beach- the people on the boat aren't here for us. They will kill us all." Locke said. I looked at Jack.

"You're crazy! We finally have rescue and you want to try and convince everyone we should run from it?" Jack yelled. Hurley suddenly stepped forward.

"Charlie tried to warn us about the boat Jack. He said it wasn't who we thought it was. I don't know about you, but I'm going to listen to my friend. I'm going with Locke." Hurley said sadly and just like that, we were divided into two groups. Claire went with Locke too and Kate remained with Jack. James looked down at me and nodded. He led us to Locke. I followed without hesitation. This is when the uproar started.

"James?" Kate called after James and I felt anger rise up in me. I knew I was emotionally compromised because of … Charlie… So I tried to keep myself in check.

"Ceal?" Jack asked, approaching me and Sayid looked at me in utter shock too.

"What're you doing?" Kate asked, addressing us both.

"I'm doin' what I've always done. Survivin'." James said and watched Kate. I looked at Jack.

"I'm listening to Charlie." I whispered. I didn't even feel like myself- I felt like a shadow of my former self. Jack grabbed my shoulders.

"I know you're sad- I mean, fuck, I really understand, but Ceal, this is our chance to get off the island." Jack said and watched me with frantic eyes. James pushed Jack away from me. Sayid glared at James then looked at me as James and Jack glared at each other.

"I do not understand. You know the boat is the only way off this island." Sayid said, his voice growing frustrated.

"I'm going with Locke." I said and watched my feet. I felt no emotion. No need to explain myself. I just… was.

Jack and Kate were extremely pissed at me and I found myself walking away. Towards Locke. Locke told the other group that they were welcome to the barracks where we were headed once they found out the boat was dangerous.

"Ceal." I looked up to see Desmond.

"I'm going with Jack." He said with a frown.

"… Why?" I asked. Jack frowned at me.

"To get us off the island. Once I prove to ye that Jack is right, I'm comin' back for ye and taking ye with me." Dee said and nodded to me. I sighed.

"Alright… Be careful." I said lifelessly and Dee flinched.

Then we left. I walked with James, Hurley, and Claire. James took my hand in his after a few minutes.

"Smiley, come on. Snap out of it." James repeated. I grit my teeth and gripped his hand tighter.

"I'm trying." I said in a hoarse whisper. Claire and Hurley were as life less as I was and tears would form every now and then in their eyes. By now the jungle was dark and we had lit torches to light our way to the barracks. It was what Jack and I referred to as the village houses where we had been hostage in one of the yellow houses.

"I'm here for ya." James said quietly. I squeezed his hand.

"I know." I said.

**Flash Forward**

I walked to my car inside the parking garage within the apartment complexes. My garage was big enough for two cars and Trine and I usually shared one. Leon had his car beside mine. It was Friday afternoon and I was supposed to pick up Jack from the airport. I sat in the cushioned seats of my Honda Civic and started the engine. I reached up on the visor and pushed a button for the garage to open. I was really nervous to see Jack. It had been two years already and I wasn't exactly… social. In fact I'd become very anti-social after I left the island with the others…

I drove along the high way, actually going the speed limit and watched as other speedsters passed me by. One guy actually flipped me off for not getting out of the fast lane so he could go past. I wondered what I would have done five years ago.

I reached the airport too soon and really felt too awkward to get out. I was so worried. I mean… Jack and James were the only two men I had ever loved since Dom and… Did I look okay? Was I going to be nice? Was he going to be overly sensitive about my ignoring him for almost two years? (I would respond to emergency texts or whenever I felt weak of course, but it had been two years since I talked to Jack.)

I parked in the huge parking garage and walked through the musty garage to the elevators leading up the gates. The airport was huge, large glassy walls and cement structured the building and there were tons of people coming in and out. I wore my black coat, blue jeans, and leather boots. It was pretty cold. I walked to the arrivals and waited for Jack to pop up. His plane arrived half an hour late and I found myself pacing back and forth at the gate.

A few people recognized me as one of the Oceanic Seven, but not too many since I had dyed my hair a deep red- brown red and cut it a little shorter.

Finally Jack's plane landed and people started to come through the arrival gates. I waited and almost didn't recognize him. He had grown a full beard and wore a denim jacket with faded denim jeans. He was carrying a dark brown duffel bag and a black back pack. I inched forward and he immediately spotted me. He smiled wide, his teeth white and eyes sparkling. I felt my heart jump.

"Ceal!" Jack exclaimed and dropped his duffel bag. He pulled me into a tight hug and I hugged him back hard. I felt a bunch of emotions go through me and before I knew it, I was crying into his chest. I was so relieved to see him and have him with me… I missed him- I missed- I missed everyone…

"Hey, you're not that upset at seeing me are you?" Jack joked and pulled back to look me in the face. I made a face and wiped my tears away, trying not to smear my mascara. Jack looked worn out.

"No- Not at all. I'm… relieved. You uh, what's that growing out of your face?" I asked bluntly. Jack laughed.

"You hate it?" He asked and stroked his beard.

"… Well, hate is a strong word… Yes Jack I detest your beard. Let's get back so you can shave Chewbacca off. And … we can catch up." I said grinning. Jack draped an arm over my shoulder after picking up his duffel bag.

"If you were anyone else I would probably be offended." Jack said as we walked towards the exit.

"Yeah well… You know I'm socially retarded." I joked darkly. Jack removed his arm from me and looked down at me seriously as we walked.

"Well… How have you been doing? You're not- suffering from depression are you?" He asked, and something in his eyes held sadness.

"I think we all are… depressed." I said referring to all of the Oceanic Seven. Jack sighed.

"Are you seeing people? Getting out?" Jack asked as we waited for the elevator to arrive.

"I see my sister and her husband… and my students at my work." I mumbled and walked into the elevator. Jack followed and we were cramped inside the elevator with two other people. Jack looked down at me.

"You need to get out more. It's good for you…" Jack said. I glanced up at him and noticed he was genuinely concerned. I shifted and wrapped my coat around myself tighter. The elevator doors opened and we stepped out into the parking garage.

"Well, what do you say we go out for drinks tonight?" I asked him. Jack perked up at this.

"Yeah, sure. That'd be great." Jack said with a smile. We got into my car and I started the engine. I backed out and headed for the freeway.

Once we got to my apartment I had to introduce Jack to my sister and her husband whom was home for lunch. Trine was ecstatic to meet Jack and Leon was more nervous since Jack was deemed a hero and an incredible doctor. So I guess Leon felt intimidated.

"You look older." Trine blurted.

"It's the beard." I explained.

"Wow, you guys are both blunt." Jack laughed nervously. I chuckled and Trine smacked my arm.

"What did you say?" She asked me. Jack took this time to throw me under the bus.

"She asked me when she first saw me, what was growing out of my face?" Jack said with a sad face just to make my sister mad at me. I glared at Jack and Trine lunged at me. I stumbled back and Trine feigned slapping me.

"You are so rude! I seriously wonder how Jack puts up with you!" Trine scolded and Leon and Jack just laughed. I grinned and looked at Jack.

"Well, we've been through a lot of shit together…" I said and smiled. Jack got a faraway look in his eyes and then nodded with a knowing smile.

**End of Flash Forward**

On our way to the barracks we stumbled upon another woman whom had parachuted onto the island. She said her name was Charlotte. She was a red head and blue eyed anthropologist. Or that's what she said. Locke told her she was now our prisoner or whatever and she couldn't go anywhere. She couldn't exactly refuse since Locke had a gun. Thus Locke broke the tracking device Charlotte wore.

"Locke…" I said with warning in my voice.

"Ceal, if you don't like the way I do things, you can go back to Jack and Kate. But I'm doing what's best for my people and the island." Locke said. I glared at him and James growled in annoyance.

"Whatever." I growled and seriously wondered… when did I suddenly become a follower?

The rest of the trip wasn't as eventful except we heard some gun shots and Charlotte thought it was people from her team. Locke didn't bite.

When we reached the barracks Locke told us we could have whatever houses we wanted but we had to have roommates. James immediately took my hand and led me to a house that was just next to Locke's. Claire and Hurley became roommates, Locke and Ben, and so on. Locke told me and James to come talk to him in an hour after we are set up.

I walked in behind Sawyer and noted that the house looked like the rest. Large living room you first walk into, kitchen to the right, hallway just in front of us leading to one bathroom and two bedrooms. James turned to me.

"How ya doin'?" James asked. I sighed and nodded.

"I'll be fine…" I whispered. James stroked my hair from my face and smiled sadly down at me.

"Everythin' is gonna be okay." He said. I nodded and closed my eyes to his touch. After a minute we went to the kitchen to see what was available to eat. We ended up sitting on the kitchen floor with the fridge door open, snacking on random foods. James was doing a pretty good job at keeping me happy.

"I can't believe these people got the good beer." James said, and tipped his Heineken beer up and drinking the rest. I sipped from mine and ate some chocolate pudding. James smiled and sighed.

"Wait here, I'ma make us some sandwiches." James said and stood looking for bread. He reached over me and got the bread then opened a drawer across from me and got a knife. He sat back down next to me and then rummaged through the fridge for ham, lettuce, cheese, and mayo. I grinned as I watched.

"Lookit here. We could live like this! This lil' house… Nice island… Ain't nobody can bother us here…" James said as he put together a sandwich. We were too hungry and tired to care we were eating from someone's refrigerator.

"That's true. Hey, don't forget pickles!" I said and reached over to get the jar of pickles.

"Pickles on a sandwich? That ain't right, Smiley." James said but chuckled at me. He gave me my sandwich and we dug in. I sighed and was handed another beer.

"You trying to get me drunk?" I asked him and drank the rest of the one I already had, then took the one he offered me.

"Hey, I just want you ta feel good." James slurred. We had drunk a lot already and we were pretty sure we were late to meeting Locke. We didn't care.

"I do. I'm happy here with you. I just worry." I said and smiled at him. He kissed my cheek.

"For tonight, don't worry about a thing." James said and bit into his sandwich. I smiled.

"I'll try." I chuckled. We suddenly went from eating on the kitchen floor to going to the living room and turning on the television. James sighed annoyed at the fact that we could only watch DVD's which I didn't mind. I got up and read off the titles for James.

"Of Mice and Men?" I asked. James made a sound. I read the next one.

"Uh, Scrooged?" I asked.

"The Christmas movie?" James asked in surprise. I nodded and smiled at him.

"… Nah. Thas' just too weird." James said and lay down on the couch.

"Hmm, what about a scary movie?" I asked. James perked up at this.

"Depends on what it is." He said.

"The Ring?" I asked and held up the DVD. James cocked his head to the side then nodded.

"Only if ya cuddle up close with me." He grinned. I chuckled.

"Yeah yeah." I said and played the DVD. We were ten minutes into the movie and I was already horrified. I hadn't ever really watched scary movies considering the life style I led. So when I saw this… movie… I was…

"Jesus I'm so anxious and it isn't even real." I said shakily. James laughed.

"Ya never seen a scary movie?" James asked and wrapped his arms around me. He then pulled me down with him so we were laying on the couch. I shuddered.

"No." I said. James laughed.

"Third weakness." James whispered. I looked back at him.

"Are you keeping track?" I asked.

"Smoking, heights, and scary movies." James said satisfied with himself.

"You… wow." I said, actually moved. James smiled, the smile I loved and he kissed me.

**Later**

It was around eleven p.m. when there was a knock at our door. I knew this because on the night stand on my side of the bed (I claimed it, because it was closest to the door) there was an alarm clock which also shows time. James stirred beside me.

"Let… someone else git it." James said and pulled me closer to him.

"… There's no one else to get it. It's just us." I said. James sighed annoyed.

"It don't matter. They can write a note." James said into his pillow. I pushed his side and he rolled over on his back. I then lay just beside him and put my head on his chest. He put his left arm around my waist.

"I'll check." I said and started to move. James held me against him and opened his eyes.

"No-no, I'll git it. I'm the man, I gotta make sure it ain't some killer." James said and tugged on his pants. I laughed and stretched. James walked around the bed and looked back at me.

"Don't leave." He smirked.

"Oh yeah, lemme just jump out the window ass naked." I retorted but smirked.

"… All I heard was ass naked." James said and left. I laughed.

James returned with a sigh.

"It's Mr. Clean, we gotta go check out the surroundings." James said and tugged on his shirt. I started to get up.

"Nah, you stay. Sleep." James said and sat on the bed to put on his socks. I frowned.

"I don't… want to be alone." I said and bit my lower lip. James froze then looked at me. He then smiled.

"Come on then Smiley." James said and held his hand out for me to take. I took it and got dressed. We walked out to see Locke in the living room.

"Come on." He said.

**The next day**

The next day I was mildly surprised to find people rebelling against Locke already. It actually made me happy. I mean, something about Locke wasn't right and I think we all knew. People were mainly angry that Ben was being kept alive. Alex tried to protect Ben as much as she could and Danielle led her from the house the debate was being held in.

Ben looked at us and smiled.

"I hate that smile." I whispered to James.

"I know, it's like… ya just wanna punch him." James said. I chuckled.

"I know who the people on the boat are, and I have a spy on the boat." Ben admitted. Charlotte looked surprised and shocked. I wondered if Locke really was right. Charlotte looked genuinely concerned. Thus we were forced to keep Ben alive since he knew everything- hell he even gave a full lecture about who Charlotte was.

"Why don't we jus' kill her?" James asked Locke and jutted his head towards Charlotte. Charlotte looked horrified.

"We don't kill." I said and smacked James.

"I was just wonderin' is all!" James defended.

The day went by slowly and Locke pretty much just wanted us to maintain the barracks and guard them with whatever guns we had. Sometime during the setting of the sun, Kate, Miles, and Sayid came to the barracks. Miles was apparently a psychic median sent in with Charlotte so he was her teammate. Sayid offered Miles instead of Charlotte and Locke agreed.

"How are you guys?" Kate asked us as we left Locke's house. Sayid returned with Charlotte towards the beach, and I was briefly wondering what the hell Dee was doing. But I was sure he was thinking of me too.

"Good." I said.

"Dandy." James responded.

"So Miles is now our captive." I mused aloud.

"I know. Locke is… he's going about this all wrong." Kate expressed. I nodded. We reached our house and walked inside for lunch.

"Listen, I need to talk to Miles… alone. Just for a few minutes. Can you guys help me?" Kate asked as we sat in the living room on the couch. Sawyer went into the kitchen to get us beer probably. I sat beside Kate.

"Sure. We can cook something up tonight." I said and nodded to James whom nodded.

"You got it Freckles." He hummed and gave us all beers. Kate took hers and nodded at Sawyer.

"So how's Jack?" I asked trying to sound nonchalant. James sat in a recliner across from me.

"He's… He's good. He's uh, worried about you guys." Kate said and nodded to us. James made a noise.

"Pch, he's worried about Ceal." James muttered. Kate didn't say anything and I just sipped my beer.

"We can leave tonight at eight. James, can you distract Locke?" I asked him, changing the subject. James nodded.

"Yeah, I can. What about you two?" He asked and drank.

"I'll take Kate to Miles." I said.

"Alright."

"Thanks guys." Kate said and smiled. I nodded and drank.

**Flash Forward**

Jack and I left for a bar at about eight, after talking it up with my sister. We were hungry, so we stopped by Burger King.

"Burger King?" Jack asked as I parked. I looked at him concerned.

"Well- do you, why? Is it bad?" I asked. Jack chuckled, his face clean shaven now and I felt like I was with the old Jack more.

"No, no, just… world's greatest hit man eats Burger King." Jack grinned. I chuckled and undid my seat belt.

"Yeah, I guess that's pretty funny." I grinned. After we ate we headed to the bar. I parked and we got out. We went inside the New York bar which was actually not as crowded as you would think on a Friday night, but we wanted a quieter bar. It was called, The Moon Pin. It was dimmed inside and a large marble bar table spread out in the back, filling up half the bar, and some tables after the bar was set up to hold people. Then an empty space for dancing probably. I didn't know. There were around ten people inside. Three at the bar and the others in the tables.

Jack and I made our way to the bar and sat in the swinging stools. The bar tender turned to us and smiled. It was a young woman with blonde hair. She was pretty.

"What can I get you?" She asked.

"Scotch on the rocks." Jack said and smiled at her politely.

"Screw driver." I said. The bartender nodded. I sighed and turned to Jack.

"Alright, now it's just us." I said and smiled. Jack nodded and turned to me. The bar tender gave us our drinks and turned to do something else at the bar.

"Yeah. I uh… So, you're a martial arts teacher now?" Jack asked and drank his drink straight up. He motioned for the bar tender to get him another. I stared at Jack.

"What?" Jack asked. I drank some of mine and shook my head.

"Nothing, I just- don't remember you drinking that much." I said as another scotch was given to him. He chuckled, but it was a sad chuckle.

"Ceal… I… after we left… Things just haven't been right. We… we have to go back." Jack said and looked at me with deep hollowed eyes. So… this is what's been bothering him. I downed my drink and motioned for the bar tender. I got another. I downed it. I was given another.

"Alright, now I can have this conversation with you." I said and turned to Jack.

"You- you know we have to go back." Jack whispered. Suddenly the blonde bar tender perked up.

"Oh my God! You guys are two of the Oceanic Seven huh?" She asked. I didn't say anything. Jack smiled politely.

"Yeah… We are." Jack said and nodded.

"Oh my God! You guys are like, famous!" She said and smiled. This caught the attention of the other people in the bar but it didn't result in anyone coming up to us though two guys looked at us a little too aggressively. Probably the alcohol. I downed my drink.

"Can you get me a Bloody Mary?" I asked interrupting her star crossed rant. Jack gave me a look to be polite but the girl went off to get me my drink unaffected. Jack downed his and asked for another. He was given his- mine had to be made.

"What's wrong with you?" Jack asked me, probably for being 'rude' to the girl.

"Nothing Jack, I just don't feel like- Like-…" I couldn't find the right words.

"Like what?" Jack demanded. I glared.

"Like talking about how famous I am because I escaped an island of doom leaving behind the rest of my… friends." I whispered harshly. Jack stiffened and glared at me.

"Shh!" He growled. I rolled my eyes and was given my drink. I drank, then pulled off a green olive and ate it. Jack rubbed his eyes then turned to me.

"Okay, listen. We do have to go back." Jack said, his voice quiet. I shook my head.

"How?" I asked miserably. Jack shrugged.

"We just have to find a way." He said and downed his drink. The girl, obviously getting the pattern, gave Jack another one.

"Yeah… right. Jack, let's talk about this over the weekend. Let's relax for now okay?" I asked him and suddenly the alcohol hit. I smiled.

"Okay…" Jack said and he looked like he was relaxing too.

"How's… work at the hospital?" I asked him. He sighed.

"S'fine." He muttered. I sighed and realized we had both been knocking drinks back so we both couldn't drive. I guess I'd have to make a drunken call to Trine.

"I uh, missed you." I admitted and thought about how I'd never admit this if I wasn't drunk. Jack smiled.

"I missed you too." Jack said and looked at me. After an hour we were pretty drunk and I had to make a call to Trine. Leon would drive my car back and I'd go with Trine in her car. I'm sure she'd be okay with it…

So Jack and I stepped outside to call for our rides. I was on the phone when it happened. I heard Jack groan and then I saw the two men from the bar punch Jack. I dropped my phone and came to Jack's aid. I was pretty drunk so my movements were slow, but the two men attacking Jack were also drunk.

I grabbed the man's throat whom had punched Jack and quickly subdued him. I swayed and got punched in the face. Jack tackled the man that punched me and I immediately pulled Jack off the man. The man was passed out. I sighed and Jack looked down at me in worry.

"You're hurt…" He said and held my face in his hands. He was inspecting my cheek. I chuckled and went back to my phone I had dropped. It was okay surprisingly. I called Trine and she was on her way with Leon. Jack and I only had to wait fifteen minutes.

"Hey!" Jack and I cheered. Trine yanked us out of the cold weather and into the car. Leon was given my car keys and took my car home.

"I'm glad you guys had fun, but seriously, drink at home if you BOTH want to get fucked up!" Trine complained. Jack was nuzzling my neck and I was passing in and out of consciousness.

"Mhm!" I agreed. Trine sighed annoyed. The car ride was fast and before I knew it we were home. Trine and Leon helped us inside and then went back to the living room to watch the rest of their movie. Jack and I stumbled up the stairs and into my bedroom.

"Hey- I'm sleeping with you tonight?" Jack slurred. I pushed him further into my room.

"Shhh, it's cause they have the T.V. downstairs…" I slurred back and wobbled to my bed. Jack chuckled.

"'S'not my questions! I mean, my answer to my question!" Jack said. I laughed and shrugged.

"SHHHH." I said and flopped onto my bed. Jack flopped down next to me and I turned on the T.V. I don't know what channel it landed on or what was playing. Jack had begun to kiss me.

And this time, I didn't push him away.

**A/N: Please review!**


	32. The Three of Us

**LOST: The Other Survivor**

Chapter: 32

"The Three of Us"

That night James, Kate, and myself got the plan into action. James had come up with the simple plan of playing checkers with Locke while I led Kate to Miles. So Kate and I waited around the edge of Locke's house until James was inside with the door closed. I then nodded to Kate and led her to another building like structure which was almost by the docks of what I guessed was the submarine which had been offered to take Jack and me back to civilization.

There was a shed there, big enough to store a decent amount of tools and such, but also a pretty decent size cell. Kate asked me how I allowed this to happen and I didn't exactly respond. I was tired. I needed to rest- and I had no energy to fight anymore.

"You sound… you should really talk to Jack." Kate whispered beside me as we approached the shed.

"Jack isn't a psychiatrist." I denied. Kate shrugged.

"But he's good at making people feel better- in health… " Kate whispered and looked at me with sad eyes. I sighed frustrated.

"Kate… Just give it time. I'm mourning over my… best friend." I said and shook my head so I wouldn't start bawling like the soft marshmallow I'd become. Kate let it drop. I opened the shed and sure enough, Miles was inside. He was tied down to a chair and looked really pissed. He was gagged too. He looked Korean and had black short hair.

"I'm going to take this off you… but don't yell okay?" Kate whispered as I kept watch. Miles was staring at me in horror. I guess he knew who I was.

"D-do you know who she is?" Miles choked and stared at me. Kate shushed him.

"Yes- she's-retired. Now, you have to talk to me okay? I need answers." Kate whispered quickly. Mile's eyes went to Kate and he frowned.

"I want to talk to Ben first." Miles protested. I looked at him with a raised eye brow. I guess I wasn't that scary to him. The shed was dark and I couldn't really make out Kate's face, but I was sure she was frustrated and then silently agreed. We untied Miles but kept his hands bound behind his back. Kate pulled him up and nodded for me to lead the way to Ben. I hesitated.

"It's… a bit of a walk and… We honestly might get caught." I said and frowned. Kate looked at me pleadingly.

"Please, Ceal?" Kate pleaded.

"What is it you want to know?" I asked growing tired of Kate's secrets.

"… I want to know if the people on the boat know who I am and if… people are still looking for me." Kate whispered. Miles didn't give any indication that he knew or didn't know. I sighed.

"Alright, come on." I said and led them out of the shed and into the dark night. I was sure James was wondering why this was going to be taking so long. We walked in silence and I wished they had training in stealth like I did. I didn't want to be caught. I was tired.

We reached the building that previously held Jack and me in a cell but it of course was a larger building. We walked inside and made a few turns down the concrete blue hallways and descended down stairs. We reached a storage like room where inside one, Ben would be sitting. It was pretty cold down here and Miles looked like he was being served a treat.

I opened the door and Ben looked up in surprise. I looked back at Kate.

"I'll keep watch." I said and snuck off to go to the top of the stairs. A few minutes passed and I heard Jame's frantic voice and Locke's angry voice. I raced back down the stairs and found Miles and Ben yelling.

"Shut up! They're coming." I hissed in a tight whisper. Kate almost kicked Ben back into his cell and slammed the door shut while we looked around for a place to hide. I found a small closet with crates inside and decided we could hide there. We smushed inside and waited. The footsteps drew near and then they stopped just outside our closet. I was crammed against the door with Kate crammed next to me and Miles behind us both. We were pretty clausterphobic.

"See? Told ya there was nothin' goin' on down here!" James said exasperated. I smiled.

"Then where is Kate, Ceal, and Miles? Hm James? You want to explain that to me?" Locke asked. I frowned.

"Do I look like a psychic to you, Johnny Boy?" James retorted. I tried not to laugh. There was silence then Locke sighed and I heard the footsteps starting to leave. That's when Ben called out.

"You may want to check the closets!" Ben yelled through his cell door. Kate gasped beside me and I sighed in defeat. Miles shifted which made the rest of us shift uncomfortably. The closet door opened and we all fell out onto the ground. First me, then Kate, and then Miles. Kate rolled off me and pushed Miles off her.

"Goddamn Ben." I growled. Locked aimed his gun at Miles.

"What do you think you were doing?" Locke asked me. I guess he figured I was the scheming devil in all this. I groaned and James looked down at me with a 'sorry' look on his face. He helped me up and then Kate. Miles slowly stood.

"We wanted answers." I said not wanting to throw Kate under the bus.

"Well I hope you got them because you and Kate are now banished from the barracks." Locke said and frowned at us. I glared. Kate stared in shock.

"Now hold up, you can't do that!" James exclaimed and Locke turned to James.

"If you're so against it, you can leave too. I want you both gone by tomorrow morning." Locke with a stressed voice. I grit my teeth.

"And what if we don't? Are you going to shoot us?" I asked. Locke walked up close to my face and held the gun up right in front of me.

"You know I don't want to do that. But for the safety of Claire, Hurley, the others, and the island… I'll do whatever is necessary to protect them." Locke said and stared into my eyes. I immediately grabbed the gun, bending his hand with the gun in a direction that would automatically open his hand, shifted the gun around and aimed it at him.

"Or I could terminate you right here. Rid us all of your stupidity." I whispered harshly. Locke stared at me in shock and held his hands up.

Silence passed.

"Sexy." Was the only response from James.

"Ceal, no. That's- let's just go." Kate said and put a hand on my shoulder. I detached the gun and dropped it to the floor.

"Kate and I are leaving." I said and nodded to Miles. Miles gulped.

"I'm goin' with ya." James said and stepped forward. I smiled.

"I'd be insulted if you weren't." I said and headed up the stairs while Locke bent and picked up his gun. I fingered the firing pin I'd pulled out, making it impossible for him to shoot the gun. I dropped it into my pocket. We reached the outdoors in a few seconds and made a stop by the small house James and I had occupied. We wrapped up our things and headed out. We took two guns and lit torches.

"Gonna be a long walk." James said and smiled down at us. I nodded and Kate sighed.

"Well, we better get going." Kate said and smiled at me.

**Flash Forward**

Jack and I woke up the next day without any… solid memory of the night before. We knew we'd… slept together, but we couldn't remember anything except… we were happy. Jack woke up horrified that I would kick his ass and never speak to him again, but instead I just smiled.

"Two years." I mused as Jack drank some orange juice I'd brought up.

"I know… Miserable two years." Jack said. He was leaning against the head rest of the bed and I was laying down still. The T.V. hummed with the news in the back ground.

"I know what you mean…" I admitted. Jack looked down at me.

"Have you talked to Kate?" Jack suddenly asked.

"Yeah, all the time. Why?" I asked and as if reminded, I turned to check my phone, and sure enough I had a text from Kate. I opened it quickly and checked. She was asking if I wanted to meet up with her Thursday. I put my phone back on my night stand and turned to Jack.

"Well… I just… I think you should be there when I tell her we have to go back to the island." Jack said and looked at me with those sad eyes. I sighed and sat up, leaning against the head rest.

"Jack, not this again… you know it's impossible…" I said exasperated. Jack hesitated.

"Ceal, we have to. We have to find a way." He whispered. I sighed and glanced at my phone as it went off again. It was Sun this time- I hadn't talked to her for a while. It was just a text however.

"Alright Jack… I'll go back… But… only if you're sure- and I mean positive of us getting back to the island." I said and looked at him seriously. Jack looked away and sighed.

"I knew it'd be easier to get you to go back." Jack said in a half laugh. I frowned.

"What- what do you mean?" I asked watching him carefully.

"I knew you'd go back at any chance to see him again." Jack admitted, but his voice was so small and frail I couldn't possibly get upset with him. I moved closer to him so we were touching and Jack sighed looking at me weakly.

"Jack. I would go back to the island if I had any chance to see you again too. I want… I want us all together. We… we're all just… meant to be together." I said and shrugged at my own stumbling for words and attempt at making myself clear. Jack looked at me and smiled. He leaned in and kissed me.

"I know I can never have you. But I'll always love you." Jack said and smiled peacefully. I smiled back.

"I'll always love you too." I responded feeling happy.

**End of Flash Forward**

"Smiley." James suddenly said my… nickname and I looked back to look at him in the dark. Kate was in front of me.

"Hm?" I asked.

"When we leave this rock… What happens to us?" James whispered as we walked on. Kate was a little ahead since she was leading, but also trying to remember the way. I was a little surprised at the question but I would be lying if I said I hadn't thought of the same thing.

"I don't know… I guess we'll have to figure something out?" I said and glanced up at him worried. James hesitated and looked uncomfortable. I waited for the question he was trying to ask.

"Well… do ya wanna… live… together?" He asked almost aggressively, but I knew he was just uncomfortable and anxious. I smiled at the thought of living with him… I knew it would be amusing and we'd want to kill each other at times but… It would be nice. But then, where would we live? He was from Tennessee and I was from Denmark- well, moved to California… and I would want my sister around me so I could protect her… and I'm sure he wants to be somewhere familiar… and what if we have weird habits? Like what if he never puts the toilet seat down? Or what if he drinks out of milk cartons directly without considering a cup?

All this flashed through my mind and I frowned.

"Forgit it." James said and started to walk ahead of me. I grabbed his arm.

"Wait- no. I do. I just… I get worried… It's- there are issues." I said quietly. James looked at me exasperated.

"Like what? Do I leave the toilet seat down?" James drawled. I stared at him. I had just thought of that. Kate stopped walking and raised an eyebrow at us, waiting.

"Well… do you put it back down?" I asked.

"If it'll help ya decide then I'll leave the goddamn seat down!" James exclaimed. Kate looked confused and I shook my head laughing. Maybe I was putting too much thought into it.

"Let's make camp here and continue on tomorrow." I said and lay my back pack down. Kate nodded and James lay his things down.

"So?" He asked, not giving up.

"Yes James." I said and looked up at him exasperated.

"Ya sayin' yes to shut me up?" He asked looking at me suspicious.

"No." I said and sighed.

"Good." James smiled and kissed me quickly on the lips. I smiled a little embarrassed then turned to Kate who thankfully hadn't seen and was building a fire. I picked up some strewn wood and helped her out. James did so as well.

**The next morning**

I woke up to Kate poking me.

"Morning." She greeted. I stretched and sat up slowly. I then remembered Charlie.

"Morning." I said slowly and looked around the dense forest. I saw James sleeping beside me. I poked his side and he grunted in response.

"We gotta go…" I whispered and poked him again. He groaned.

"I am so damn tired." He growled. I chuckled.

"We all are." I admitted. James sat up and looked at me with his serious blue eyes. He was asking me silently if I was alright. I nodded and stood.

Within a few minutes we were packed up and headed back to camp.

It took half the day but we were back. We were greeted with hugs and questions as to what happened. I didn't look at Jack. I knew he took my leaving as a sign of betrayal. I didn't want to deal with anything. I didn't want to talk. So I set my things down, walked further down the beach and sat before the ocean thinking of better times. Better times… what a laugh. My better times was when Charlie was alive.

I looked back at Camp and saw James making a new tent. I watched as he roped the tent around wooden polls and tree branches. A determined look graced his features.

Well maybe Charlie was my best friend… but I could still have good times- a good future. With James. And the friends I had left here…

I would protect them or die trying.

_**A/N: SOOOO Sorry it took me this long. But here's the newest chapter. And it isn't discontinued, and I will finish it. It's just taking a long time. I will finish it! I WILL! **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**cb**_


End file.
